


El más grande poder

by Minly_Girl



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 110,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minly_Girl/pseuds/Minly_Girl
Summary: In Conventu Animarum es un instituto de magia, en donde todos los jovenes magos van ir a aprender  a controlar y manejar sus poderes para convertirse en grandes magos.¿Que pasara con la nueva generación de magos?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Bienvenido a In Conventu Animarum

In Conventu Animarum o ICA es el instituto de magia más grande de toda Sirmione, un pequeño municipio ubicado en la provincia de Brescia, Italia. Este instituto se encarga de la enseñanza de magia a los jóvenes magos que aún no tienen control total de sus poderes, este instituto se divide por casas las cuales son:

Nobilitatis: En esta casa se encuentran algunos hijos de los magos con mayor poder e influencia en toda la sociedad de magos. Destacan por ser líderes natos, además de tener un sentido de competitividad alta, desde que el instituto se fundó han estado en constante conflicto con la casa Imperium

Imperium: En esta casa al igual que la Nobilitatis se encuentran los hijos de los magos con mayor poder e influencia, sin embargo, ellos se destacan por su arrogancia y uso excesivo de su poder. Como se mencionó anteriormente ellos están en conflicto constante con la casa Nobilitatis.

Sensibilidad: En esta casa se encuentran los hijos de los magos con un poder e influencia intermedio en la sociedad de magos. Ellos destacan por que mostraron buen juicio, prudencia y madurez en sus actos y decisiones. Su inteligencia destaca por sobre todos los estudiantes e incluso sobre los Nobilitatis.

Anima Mea: En esta se encuentran los hijos de los magos "comunes" de la sociedad de magos. Ellos destacan por poseer un espíritu libre, tener ideas innovadoras, ser muy alegres y sociables, además de que también destacan por su buen corazón, ya que gustan de ayudar a sus demás compañeros, pero ten cuidado si te metes con ellos sin justificación alguna, ya que suelen ser muy vengativos y con una inteligencia maliciosa cuando se lo proponen.

Esas son las casas que componen el instituto In Conventu Animarum, una cosa más sobre el instituto, solo tenemos 10 reglas, las cuales son:

1\. La magia negra y roja están estrictamente prohibidas.

2\. El alumno que utiliza cualquier ataque de magia encontrara algún compañero fuera de la clase de batalla mágica será suspendido por 2 semanas de sus labores académicas.

3\. Ningún alumno puede estar afuera de su habitación después de las 11:00 pm

4\. Ningún alumno tiene permitido pasar en Sepulcra regionum desperandum.

5\. Si se requieren clases de recuperación, estas serán únicamente las fines de semana, en los horarios de clase normal.

6\. Pueden utilizar sus hologralares siempre y cuando no sean una distracción en sus estudios y no los utilicen durante las clases.

7\. Solo los sábados se les permitirá ir a la ciudad por lo que necesiten, tienen hasta las 6:30 pm

8\. Cuando sea periodo de vacaciones, las personas que tengan materias reprobadas no podrán gozar del privilegio de retirarse del instituto, se quedarán durante las vacaciones para mejorar sus notas, pero si se nota un alto rendimiento y un notorio aumento en sus calificaciones podrá recuperar sus vacaciones.

9\. Los alumnos podrán tener su mascota en el instituto, siempre y cuando no sean un problema tanto para el alumno como para el instituto.

10\. Todos los alumnos deben participar en los eventos que realizan obligatoriamente el instituto de manera.

Sin más que agregar sean bienvenidos al instituto In Conventu Animarum, esperemos que su estancia sea de su agrado y que pueda cultivar todos los conocimientos que se inculcaran para ser un gran mago o una gran hechicera.

—Vaya el instituto es grande ¿no lo crees Tweek?

—Si agh, demasiado diría yo Kyle.

—Bueno que esperamos hay que entrar.

—Agh, espérame Kyle.


	2. Nueva generación.

El primer día de clases, para muchos puede ser una tortura total el regresar a la escuela, sin embargo, para nuestros jóvenes magos es empezar su vida de manera independiente lejos de sus familiares para empezar a construir su futuro ellos mismos.

—Estoy tan emocionado, por fin empezaremos a aprender magia de verdad —comentaba Kyle, un chico de cabellos rojos y rizados, él es el primogénito de los Broflovski, su padre es famoso por ser parte de la Corte de Magia, aunque ocupe un puesto bajo, su amabilidad y facilidad de hacer tratos han hecho que sea bastante conocido.

— ¡Demasiada presión agh esta escuela es muy grande ¿y si me pierdo? ¿Qué pasará si no encuentro mi habitación y si accidentalmente entro en la habitación de uno de los chicos más peligrosos?! ¡Me golpeará hasta que muera agh ahhh! —gritaba Tweek, un chico de cabello rubio y desliñado, adicto al café, que sufre ansiedad y ataques de pánico, él es el único de hijo de los Tweak, ellos son una familia de magos que destacan por las diversas pociones que fabrican y comercializan, siendo la primera familia de magos que comercializan de manera internacional, haciendo que sean muy conocidos.

—Tranquilo Tweek eso no pasará, solo no te alejes de mí ¿vale?

—D-de acuerdo Kyle —eso logro que Tweek se calmara un poco.

Ambos chicos estaban caminando hacia el auditorio donde será la ceremonia de bienvenida, en donde a cada alumno se le será asignada la casa a la que deben pertenecer. Cuando ambos adolescentes entraron al auditorio vieron que ya había una gran cantidad de alumnos ahí, algunos platicando y otros jugando con su hologralares o mascotas.

—Mira ahí están Pip y Butters vamos —el pelirrojo agarro a su compañero de la muñeca y lo jalo hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban ya sentados.

—Hola, chicos —saludo alegre Kyle.

—Hola agh.

—Hola, Kyle, Tweek, me alegro de que estemos juntos en la escuela —dijo animado Butters, su verdadero nombre es Leopold Stotch, pero sus amigos lo llaman Butters, él es hijo único de los Stotch, su familia es una "familia promedio", su padre trabaja como bibliotecario en la biblioteca más importante de Sirmione y su madre es ama de casa, pero a veces la llaman para suplir a los profesores de la escuela primaria de magia.

—Sí, es un honor estar con ustedes —comento de manera cortes Pip, su verdadero nombre es Phillip Pirrup, pero sus amigos lo llaman Pip, él es un chico de cabello rubio, muy amable y cortés, es un niño británico que llego de intercambio desde hace 2 años, ha estado viviendo con los Stotch y es tratado como parte de la familia, todos lo consideran como el hermano de Butters pues han demostrado que se llevan muy bien y tienen un lazo de unión muy fuerte.

—Yo t-también me alegro de agh estar con ustedes chicos.

—Pero no canten victoria aún, porque nos pueden poner en casa diferente y como resultado estaremos en clases diferentes.

— ¡Salchichas!, tienes razón Kyle aún no sabemos en qué casa nos pondrán, dios esto me pone nervioso —comento el pequeño Stotch quien comenzaba a frotarse los nudillos por los nervios.

—Tranquilos, solo hay que ser positivos y si podemos estar al menos con uno de nosotros será más que suficiente —trato de animar Pip con una enorme sonrisa.

—Agh, Pip ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ante es-esta situación?, dios es demasiada presión.

—Chicos tomen asiento, la reunión comenzará —todos los alumnos dejaron sus conversaciones y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares para escuchar a la directora del instituto.

—Sean bienvenidos al Instituto In Conventu Animarum nos alegra ver que cada año más jóvenes se unen a nuestra escuela, yo soy la directora de la escuela mi nombre es Victoria, y junto con los maestros y directivos de la institución esperamos mucho de esta nueva generación, sin más que decir sedo la palabra al subdirector PC —los aplausos no se hicieron espera, luego de unos minutos el ruido ceso y el subdirector comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenidos chicos, sé que algunos están emocionados con la asignación de casas, pero eso tendrá que esperar —varios de los alumnos que estaban en el auditorio saltaron un sonoro "ahhh" —Cálmense o esto se alargara más —todos callaron inmediatamente —Bien como decía, la asignación de casas tendrá que esperar, primero debemos darles las nuevas reglas, y les advierto que ya no será como antes cuando sus padres venían a la escuela, los cambios serán notorios y esperemos que cumplan con su objetivo, sin más les diré cuáles son esos dichosos cambios:

~Primero, antes cuando se les asignaba una casa estas tenían sus propias clases y solo los integrantes de esa casa integraban un solo salón, bueno pues déjenme decirles que eso se acabó, ahora las clases serán mixtas, esto quiere decir que los alumnos de un solo salón ya no serán de una sola casa ahora estarán todos revueltos habrá alumnos de cada casa en los salones. No solo convivirán con los de su casa sino también con los integrantes de las otras tres casas.

~Segundo, antes también los horarios se decidían por la casa a la que estaban integrados, pero como mencione anteriormente esto cambiara para ampliar la convivencia entre ustedes así que cada alumno se le asignara su horario al término de la ceremonia.

~Tercero y último, en la clase de batalla mágica al igual que los anteriores cambios ya no solo será clase para una sola casa, ahora será para dos, esto quiere decir que tendrán que hacer equipo con un compañero de la casa contraria, el cual será su compañero definitivo para todo el año escolar. Eso sería todo ¿alguna pregunta o sugerencia? -un chico robusto y de cabello castaño levanto su mano —A ver tú —dijo señalando al castaño.

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado —después de ese comentario las quejas de los demás alumnos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Cállense todos! —grito de manera autoritaria y enojado el subdirector — ¿Por qué según usted es estúpido los cambios que hemos hecho? Señorito...

—Cartman, Eric Cartman, es estúpido porque las casas se hicieron para demostrar quién es el mejor grupo de magos de todo el instituto y si nos revuelven con los mediocres no nos tomarán en serio a los que de verdad valemos la pena como magos, nos confundirán con la demás basura de intento de magos. Por eso no quiero estar junto a los mediocres clase baja.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con él —se levantó una chica de cabello rubio y rizado —No quiero estar en la misma clase que el gordo racista hijo de puta.

—Tú eres la hija de puta, perra —se defendió Cartman.

—Ya basta jovencitos, dejen de insultarse o en este instante serán expulsados —amenazo la directora Victoria, ambos chicos a regaña dientes obedecieron —Bien escuchen muchachos, es precisamente por estas actitudes que hicimos estos cambios, los cuales seguirán y si alguien no los acepta son libres de dejar las instalaciones —al decir eso los alumnos aceptaron los nuevos cambios —De acuerdo ahora que aclaramos esto, es hora de lo que todos esperaban, la asignación de casas —varios gritos y celebraciones se hicieron escuchar.


	3. Asignación de casa.

—Cuando escuchen su nombre por favor pasen al frente y tomen un chicle de la caldera, luego lo mastican y hacen una bomba al explotar el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecerán aparecerá y se colocaran la insignia de esa casa —al terminar de explicar la dinámica todos los alumnos se inclinaron al frente para poder apreciar al primer alumno que pasara esperando a que sea alguno de ellos.

—Ahora sacaré el nombre del primer alumno que pasara de esta otra caldera —el subdirector metió la mano en la caldera antes mencionada, después de unos segundos saco una bolita de color morado —Wendy Testaburguers —todos dirigieron la mirada a una chica de cabello negro lacio y ojos color violeta.

La chica llegó hasta el caldero donde estaban los dulces, saco uno y como le indicaron lo empezó a masticar, luego hizo la bomba, al explotar salió humo el cual formaba una palabra que era: Sensibleness.

—Felicidades ahora perteneces a la casa Sensibleness —la directora le entrego su insignia y le hizo una seña para que se colocara debajo de la bandera de esa casa.

—Continuemos con la dinámica —dicho esto cada alumno que nombraban hacia exactamente lo mismo, se les asignaba su casa y se colocaban debajo de la bandera junto con su insignia.

Las casas quedaron compuestas de la siguiente manera:

**Nobilitatis:**

-Stan Marsh.  
-Jimmy Valmer.  
-Clyde Donovan.  
-Scott Malkinson.  
-Nelly.  
-Nichole Daniels.  
-Gary Harrison.  
-Token Black.  
-Gregory.  
-Ike Broflovski.

**Imperium:**

-Eric Cartman.  
-Craig Tucker.  
-Bebe Stevens.  
-Leslie Meyers.  
-Henrietta Biggle.  
-Firkle Smith.  
-Damien Thorn.  
-Timmy Burch.  
-Scott Tenorman.  
-Lola.

**Sensibleness:**

-Kyle Broflovski.  
-Tweek Tweak.  
-Wendy Testaburguers.  
-Heidi Turner.  
-Kevin Stoley.  
-Christopher DeLorne.  
-David Rodríguez.  
-Michael.  
-Pete Thelman.  
-Francis.

**Anima Mea:**

\- Kenny McCormick.  
-Butters Stotch.  
-Thomas.  
-Larry.  
-Annie Knitts.  
-Pip Pirrup.  
-Tammy Warner.  
-Bradley.  
-Mike Makowski.  
-Red Tucker.

—Jajaja te toco estar con el gordo de Cartman y su estúpido medio hermano —se burlaba Clyde, un chico de cabello y ojos café, él es el segundo hijo de la familia Donovan, su padre trabaja como contador en el banco de Sirmione.

—Cállate maldito imbécil —contesto Craig enseñándole el dedo corazón, Craig es el primogénito de la familia Tucker, es un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, según todas las chicas de Sirmione es el chico más guapo de toda la comunidad, su padre es uno de los 6 magos que conforman la Corte de Magia, el gran y temeroso Thomas Tucker.

—Ya tranquilos amigos, no hay que pelear el primer día —trato de calmar Token, un chico afroamericano con actitud de madre sobre protectora, es el único hijo de la familia Black, los cuales son la familia de magos más rica, por lo cual son muy conocidos y al igual que el papá de Craig el suyo forma parte de la Corte de Magia, el famoso Steven Black.

—Ya salió a defender "mamá" al chico inútil y gordo —contesto enojado Tucker.

—Estas de insoportable solo porque te separaron de tu noviecito —Clyde le saco el dedo corazón también.

—Ya les dije que Thomas no es mi novio.

—Hay aja.

—Ya cállense ustedes dos, su discusión en tan estúpida —regaño Token a sus amigos —Será mejor que nos vayamos ya Clyde tenemos que buscar nuestras habitaciones.

—Tienes razón Token, pero esta discusión no termina —al decir eso se fue hacia donde se encontraba su casa asignada.

—Nos vemos luego amigo —se despidió Token y se fue por el mismo camino que su amigo castaño.

—Jódanse —susurro para después irse hacia su casa asignada.


	4. Las Casas.

**NOBILITATIS.**

— ¿Qué habitación te tocó Token? —el chico castaño se empezó a reír de manera frenética — ¿Entendiste? Tocó, Token. **  
**

—Si entendí, pero no le veo lo gracioso —contesto serio el afroamericano.

—Aguafiestas —hizo un puchero infantil —Ya dime que habitación te toco.

—La 1º.

—Pffs solo por ser rico te dan la mejor habitación.

—Eso no es cierto, bueno y a ti que habitación te toco.

—La 6º —dijo de manera burlona.

—Dios ¿Por qué?, no solo te tengo en la misma casa, sino que también serás mi vecino de enfrente, ¿Dios que hice para merecer esto? —dijo de manera dramática mientras veía como su amigo hacia uno de sus famosos pucheros.

—Idiota —Clyde golpeo a su amigo en el brazo logrando que ambos rieran.

La casa Nobilitatis se ubica al oeste de la casa principal. Su bandera es un escudo que en medio de este tiene un dragón el cual sostiene un pergamino con una de sus garras y atrás de este mítico ser hay dos varitas cruzadas.

••••••

**IMPERIUM.**

—Muy bien mi habitación es la 10, genial es la última —se decía a sí mismo Craig quien iba buscando su habitación asignada. **  
**

—Miren quien está aquí —se escuchó una voz a espaldas del pelinegro, Craig al voltear se encontró con Cartman el cual iba acompañado de su medio hermano Scott quien es el primogénito e hijo legítimo del señor Tenorman, Eric es el producto de una aventura del señor Tenorman con su madre Liane, siendo el hijo ilegítimo de Jack, pero después de la muerte de la madre de Scott, el señor Tenorman le ofreció a Liane que se mudaran con él y formaran una familia, pero con la condición de que nunca le daría el apellido Tenorman a Eric, la señora Cartman acepto por el bien de su hijo para que este creciera con una figura paterna, así que Eric junto con su madre formaron parte de la familia Tenorman.

—Pero si es Fucker —le siguió Scott.

— ¿Qué quieren imbéciles?

—No seas así solo queremos conversar contigo, no es para que te pongas agresivo —contesto Eric.

—Yo no empecé de agresivo fue el pecoso dientes de metal ese —dijo señalando a Scott quien lo veía con notable molestia.

—Tú eres el de los dientes hechos mierda —se defendió Scott.

—YA, hay que calmarnos —intervino el chico robusto —Mira Craig te quería pedir una tregua, ya sé que durante años hemos sido enemigos, pero ahora las cosas cambian y debemos ser unidos junto a los demás integrantes de esta casa para vencer a las otras, y así demostrar que casa es la mejor.

Craig lo miro un tanto intrigado, él sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz de hacer Cartman para demostrar que él es el mejor en todo así que estaba dudando si era conveniente involucrase en los planes del chico robusto, además están sus amigos los cuales están en diferentes casas y obviamente saldrían afectados, pero en esta escuela eres el mejor o eres un don nadie no había otra alternativa, si quería sobresalir tenía que olvidarse de los demás y pensar en él, tenía que apoyar a su casa para que sean conocidos como los mejores.

—Me lo pensares —Craig aún no estaba cien por ciento convencido de que era lo mejor así que solo quedo darle esa respuesta al gordo, para que no lo estuviera presionando y jodiendo.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes en tomar una decisión —dicho eso el gordo se retiró a su habitación al igual que su medio hermano.

La casa Imperium se encuentra al noreste de la casa principal. Su bandera es un escudo el cual tienen en medio a un león el cual porta una corona y en su lomo tiene una espada.

••••••

**SENSIBLENESS.**

—Que agh suerte que es-estemos juntos Kyle agh —dijo Tweek alegre mientras veía a su amigo con una sonrisa. **  
**

—Sí que suerte, al principio cuando paso Butters y Pip después de mí, y los asignaron a una casa diferente empecé a ponerme muy nervioso al pensar que me quedaría solo.

—No ibas a estar agh solo Kyle.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Agh, porque David estaría agh contigo —dijo de manera pícara el pelirrubio.

— ¿Qu-que cosas dices Tweek? Jaja, David solo es mi amigo.

—Aja, y a-a mi agh no me gu-gusta el café —reprocho Tweek a su amigo mientras veía como este se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Pero tú no te quedas atrás Tweek.

— ¿Y-yo? Agh, ¿Por qué?

—Pete~ —contesto de manera cantarina Kyle haciendo que el chico adicto al café se sonrojara un poco.

— ¿Qué ti-tiene que agh ver e-él en esto agh?

—Oh por favor, a él le gustas desde que tú tenías ocho y el nueve.

—Eso n-no es verdad agh. Además, y-yo solo lo veo ugh como un amigo.

—Pobre Pete friendzoneado y sin siquiera haberse declarado —dijo en susurro —Bueno Tweek me voy a mi habitación, tengo mucho que desempacar, nos vemos.

La casa Sensibleness se encuentra al este de la casa principal y su escudo está conformado por un fénix extendiendo sus alas y una copa debajo de él donde las cenizas se acomodan en donde corresponden en este animal.

••••••

**ANIMA MEA:**

—Oye ¿no crees que es increíble? —preguntaba una chica de cabello castaño mientras le restregaba sus atributos al chico rubio que tenía enfrente. **  
**

— ¿Qué es increíble? —pregunto de manera fría ignorando los coqueteos de la chica.

—Que estemos en la misma casa, Kenneth ¿sabes qué significa? —pregunto de manera sugerente mientras acariciaba con su dedo el pecho del contario.

—Deja de estar de zorra Tammy, tú y yo terminamos, deja de zorrear conmigo —alejo a la chica mientras él daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Pero no tenemos que ser nada para hacer ya sabes que —la chica no daba tregua con Kenny y se iba acercando a él nuevamente.

—Ya te dije que me dejes en paz Tammy.

—Vamos Kenny, yo sé que tú también quieres pasar un rato agradable conmigo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ya te dije que no, por mucho que me guste el sexo, no voy a estar con una zorra como tú —al decir eso empujo lo más lejos que pudo a la chica, sin que usara mucha fuerza para que no cayera al suelo, y él dio tres pasos más hacia atrás antes de chocar contra alguien.

—Auch —escucho un quejido y rápidamente se volteó a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con dos chicos rubios, uno tirado en el suelo y el otro mirándolo con reproche.

—Fíjate por donde vas —le regaño el rubio que se encontraba de pie.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó mientras ayudaba al otro chico rubio a ponerse de pie.

—N-no te preocupes.

—En serio lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba.

—Ah ¿en serio? ¿no me digas? -hablo con sarcasmo el rubio de ojos café.

—Tran-tranquilo Pip, en serio no fue nada.

—Tu amigo tiene razón en estar molesto, debo de fijarme por donde camino, amm mi nombre es McCormick, Kenny McCormick, sé que no es el momento, pero ya que somos de la misma casa yo... —hablaba con cierto nerviosismo y ni siquiera sabía el porqué de sus nervios.

—Jeje —rio el rubio de ojos heterocromáticos —Mi nombre es Stotch, Leopold Stotch, pero mis amigos me dicen Butters —se presentó de manera amable el pequeño Stotch —Y él es mi amigo Pip.

—Hola —contesto fríamente mientras analizaba a McCormick quien solo veía de manera boba a Butters y sonreía como idiota.

—Bueno fue un placer conocerte Kenny, pero tenemos que irnos a desempacar, así que nos vemos luego, adiós —se despidió Butters.

—Nos vemos luego Leo —solo se despidió del pequeño rubio, ya que Pip ya se había adelantado, Stotch solo le sonrió y se fue a donde lo estaba esperando su amigo.

La casa de Anima Mea se encuentra al sureste de la casa principal. Su bandera en un escudo, que en medio tiene un Pegaso extendiendo sus alas y parándose en dos patas.

••••••

Las cuatro casas se conforman por cuatro pisos, el primer piso está debajo de la sala principal ese piso es una biblioteca divida en dos, la primera parte es una sala donde hay varias repisas con libros y en medio de este hay una sala para la comodidad de los alumnos, en la otra parte también hay repisas con libros, pero estas son menos que en la primera parte, ya que en la segunda parte cuenta con una mini cafetería para los alumnos que disfrutan leer y beber un café o té; en medio de estas dos bibliotecas están las escaleras que te llevan a arriba en el segundo piso donde está la sala principal la cual se aprecia al entrar por la puerta principal, la sala al igual que la biblioteca se divide en dos, la primera parte está compuesta por una chimenea de gran tamaño, dos sofás grandes de color negro, 4 sofás individuales del mismo color que los grandes y una mesa de centro, y la otra parte está el comedor junto con la cocina para aquellas reuniones que tengan los integrantes de la casa, en medio de la sala principal están las escaleras que te llevan al tercer piso donde se encuentran las 10 habitaciones las cuales tiene un número en la puerta, debajo de este número hay un espacio para que los alumnos coloquen sus nombres ahí, las habitaciones son amplias, tiene una cama, un escritorio junto al librero, todas las habitaciones cuentan con un balcón, su propio baño y un closet grande para sus cosas. Entre las habitaciones 3 y 4 se encuentran las escaleras que te llevan al último piso, el cual es una terraza para que los jóvenes se relajen y respiren aire cuando lo requieran.

Las casas se ubican de manera que logran crear un semicírculo alrededor del jardín principal. El jardín principal tiene una fuente grande en medio, hay 6 jardineras medianas que rodean a la fuente, estas jardineras miden 8 m de largo por 5 m de ancho. Los cuales están llenos de flores de diversas especies y un gran árbol en cada jardinera.

Los uniformes de las casas se componen de los mismos elementos: una camisa blanca, un suéter gris con el escudo de su casa asignada, pantalón en caso de los hombres y falda en el caso de las mujeres gris, una capa con capucha que al igual que el suéter tiene el escudo de su casa y corbata. Sin embargo, la única diferencia de los uniformes son los escudos y los colores de la capa y corbata.

Para la casa Nobilitatis su color es verde militar.

Para la casa Imperium su color es rojo.

Para la casa Sensibleness su color es negro.

Para la casa Anima Mea su color es azul cielo.

La casa principal es donde los alumnos tomarán clases y donde el consejo estudiantil, la dirección, la enfermería y el consejero se ubican. En total cuenta con 8 salones para cada materia, las cuales serán:

-Alquimia.

-Magia elemental.

-Historia.

-Latín.

-Astronimía.

-Adivinacíon.

-Herbología.

-Pociones.

La única materia que tiene un "salón" fuera de la casa principal es:

-Batalla mágica.

La cual se imparte en el jardín que están atrás de las casas, el cual se encuentra protegido de cualquier tipo de magia prohibida.

Así está compuesto el instituto In Conventu Animarum, el más grande colegio de magia.


	5. Primer Día de Clases (Pimera Parte)

—Hey, Clyde despierta —llamaba Token a su amigo que aún seguía dormido —Se nos hará tarde para ir a clases y no podemos llegar tarde el primer día.

—Mmmm —obtuvo como respuesta el moreno, quien ya se comenzaba a desesperar.

—Clyde, esta no es tu casa, para que andes de flojo, así que levántate —el amigo del castaño entro a su habitación y jalo las cobijas que lo cubrían para después tirarlo de su propia cama.

—Oye ¿qué te pasa? —reprochó Donovan mientras se levantaba del piso.

—Tienes 5 minutos o me voy sin ti —dicho eso Token salió de la habitación de su amigo, dejándolo solo para que se colocara el uniforme que le correspondía.

—Tsk, eres peor que mi mamá —susurro mientras veía hacia la puerta, después se dirigió al baño, tomo una breve ducha y se colocó su uniforme. Una vez listo salió de su habitación y bajo al segundo piso donde su amigo de seguro lo estaría esperando.

—Ya estoy listo mamá —dijo de manera burlona mientras se acercaba a la salida junto a su amigo.

—Jaja que gracioso —respondió con sarcasmo Token —Será mejor que nos apuremos.

—Oh cierto ¿qué horario te toco?

—Mmm déjame revisar otra vez —saco de su bolsillo su hologralarar —Me toco el segundo horario.

—Qué mal a mí me tocó el tercero —comento mientras hacia un puchero.

—Vele el lado bueno —dijo Black mientras sonreía.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Que no te tengo que soportar durante clases.

—Oye eres muy cruel —ambos chicos siguieron su camino entre bromas y risas.

**••••••**

—Oye Tweek ¿qué clase te toca a la primera?

—Magia agh elemental, ¿y a ti Kyle?

—Astronomía —ambos chicos platicaban mientras cruzaban el jardín principal.

—Hey chicos —el rubio y el pelirrojo detuvieron su andar para voltear y ver al chico que los llamaba. Era su amigo Stotch, quien venía acompañado de Pip.

—Hola, Butters y Pip.

—Hola agh muchachos.

—Hola, amigos —saludaron al uniso Pip y Butters.

— ¿Vamos juntos a clases? —pregunto el inglés.

—Si vamos —contesto Kyle.

— ¿Oigan a alguien le toco el segundo horario? —pregunto el pequeño Stotch para tener un tema de conversación.

—No agh a mí me tocó el agh ter-tercero.

—A mí el primero —contesto Kyle.

—Y a mí me tocó el cuarto —finalizo Pip.

—Que en-envidia agh —cometo el rubio adicto al café.

— ¿Por qué envidia? —pregunto Pip curioso.

—Te toca agh her-herbología a la primera —hizo un puchero lo cual provoco algunas risas en sus compañeros.

— ¿Y a ti Butters que te toca a la primera?

—Alquimia —dijo emocionado.

—Al menos al-alguien agh tiene suerte.

—Si desde que era pequeño me ha gustado la Alquimia —al pequeño Butters le brillaban los ojos de emoción con cada palabra que decía.

—Se nota —comento con obviedad Pip, lo cual provoco que Tweek y Kyle soltaran una pequeña risa mientras Butters se avergonzaba.

**••••••**

Mientras tanto un chico pelinegro buscaba el salón al cual debía entrar, caminaba por los pasillos de la casa principal buscando alguna puerta con el letrero de "Astronomía".

—Stan amigo mío —saludo McCormick mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

—Hola, Kenny, ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz?, ¿Paso algo? —pregunto Stan Marsh, el segundo hijo de Randy Marsh, quien es el cuarto miembro de la Corte de Magia.

—No lo vas a creer, pero me encontré con un ángel —dijo mientras se acordaba del pequeño Butters.

—Sí, no te creo —contesto mientras veía como a su amigo se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de ese supuesto ángel —Bueno y ese supuesto ángel ¿cómo es?

—Ahh~ —soltó un suspiro de enamorado, haciendo que su amigo lo viera sorprendido pues nunca había visto al rubio de esa manera —Él es hermoso, tiene unos hermosos ojos uno es de color azul y el otro amarillo, y aunque tenga esa cicatriz en el ojo aun así no dejan de verse hermosos, su cabello es dorado como hilos de oro, es pequeño y su piel es tan blanca que parece un pequeño conejito, simplemente hermoso, y lo mejor es que estamos en la misma casa.

—Vaya eso se escuchó tan gay —comento Stan quien aún seguí con su asombro.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no lograras que cambié mi humor.

—Vaya debe de haberte dado un flechazo enorme para que pienses en ese chico como un ángel.

—Mira Stan, cuando encuentres al chico o chica que te haga acelerar el corazón hasta sentir que podría explotar, ese día verás a ese chico o chica como la cosa más celestial y hermosa de todo el jodido mundo.

—Oh vamos amigo, sabes que aún no estoy listo para enamorarme de nuevo, todavía estoy dolido por la ruptura con Wendy —dijo con un tono desanimado al recordar la ruptura definitiva, después de 4 años de noviazgo, con Wendy.

—Stan es momento de olvidarla y empezar a conocer más personas.

—No lo sé amigo —dicho eso retomo nuevamente la búsqueda de su salón.

—Okey, ya no te insistiré con eso, solo quiero que piense en volver a conocer personas y así, pero cuando estés listo ¿va?

—De acuerdo, ahora Kenny ayúdame a buscar mi salón.

—Si está bien, pero ¿Salón de qué?

—Astronomía.

—Oh mira ahí hay un cartel que dice astronomía y apunta a la vuelta de este pasillo —Stan dirigió la vista a donde su amigo apuntaba y efectivamente ahí estaba el cartel que le decía la ubicación de su salón —Eso fue fácil —comento alegre Kenny mientras caminaba hasta la esquina del pasillo donde debían de dar vuelta.

—Si como no —dijo con sarcasmo y después siguió a su amigo. Al dar la vuelta, choco con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo junto con los libros del chico.

—Lo siento no te vi —se disculpó Stan mientras le ayudaba al chico a recoger sus libros.

—No, yo lo siento —Kyle, quien fue el chico con el que choco, abrió los ojos, y al igual que Stan empezó a recoger sus libros -Estaba tan concentrado buscando mi salón que no me di cuenta por donde iba.

—Ja que chistoso yo también estaba en la misma situación que tú —comento Stan con cierto tono de gracia.

— ¿A ti también te toca Astronomía? —pregunto Kyle.

—Sí, un gusto soy Marsh, Stan Marsh —se presentó el pelinegro de ojos azules.

—Yo soy Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski —le sonrió al pelinegro en forma de saludo —Bueno supongo que ya debemos entrar, solo faltan 3 minutos para que empiece la clase.

—Salchichas, ¿solo faltan 3 minutos? —pregunto Stotch.

—Agh dios si llego tarde m-me van agh a ex-expulsar, lo siento Kyle agh te dejo y-ya me voy —Tweek se fue corriendo sin dejar que su amigo pelirrojo le respondiera y sin siquiera despedirse de los demás.

—Yo también ya me voy, nos vemos en el descanso —se despidió Pip para dirigirse a su salón.

—Bueno amigo te dejo —Kenny se despidió de su amigo y comenzó a caminar, pero al recordar que su pequeño ángel estaba ahí, no quiso desaprovechar la situación así que se detuvo y volteo, que importaba que llegara tarde el primer día, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de acompañar al pequeño Butters a su salón —Oye Butters ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?

—P-pero Kenny vas a llegar tarde a tu clase.

—No importa, además puede que nuestros salones estén cerca, ¿qué materia te toca? —Kenny saco de esa situación algo más a su favor, ya que no solo iba a acompañar a su ángel y poder pasar más tiempo con él, sino también podría saber su horario y así crear rutas para cruzar caminos con Butters para acompañarlo cada vez que pueda a sus clases.

—Alquimia —pero los astros parecían que estaban a favor del chico rubio alto.

— ¿En serio?, que bien ¿entonces te toco el segundo horario? —Butters asintió con la cabeza, al recibir la afirmación a su pregunta Kenny no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro —Es genial, tenemos el mismo horario.

— ¿En verdad?, eso es fantástico yo pensé que iba a estar solo, pero me alegro de estar en las mismas clases contigo Kenny —el pequeño rubio le sonrió a su nuevo amigo, logrando que este se sonrojara levemente, ya que según él fue la sonrisa más resplandeciente y pura que ha visto en su vida, claro aparte de la de su pequeña hermana, pero la sonrisa que le regalaba Butters era muy diferente y especial a su manera.

—Entonces ¿nos vamos?

—Si —contesto Butters y así ambos rubios se fueron en dirección a su salón, dejando a Kyle y Stan solos.


	6. Primer Día De Clases. (Segunda Parte)

Un chico rubio de ojos de color azul mezclado con amarillo se encontraba sentado en su pupitre mientras temblaba más de lo normal, pues se encontraba nervioso, ya que no conocía a nadie y al parecer todos sus compañeros se conocían entre sí, porque ya se habían formado pequeños grupos y el único que parecía no encajar ahí era Tweek, ya que era el único que se encontraba solo.

Mientras tanto dos chicos platicaban animadamente, mejor dicho, el chico castaño le hablaba a su amigo pelinegro mientras este fingía ponerle atención, hasta que cierto chico rubio solitario llamo la atención del castaño.

—Oye Craig mira —susurro Clyde mientras señalaba a Tweek con la mirada. Craig dirigió su mirada al pequeño manojo de nervios que estaba sentado y murmurando cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunto indiferente.

—No crees que deberíamos llamarlo, míralo se ve solo el pobrecito.

—Clyde, ese chico no es una mascota como para que lo recojas y te lo lleves a tu casa.

—No me quería referir a él como un animalito... bueno si se ve como uno, pero no quería llamarlo así... es solo que siento...

— ¿Lástima?

—... No sé si sea la palabra correcta, pero yo... —al ver como su amigo se preocupaba por el chico solitario no pudo evitar mirarlo, al verlo sintió cierta compasión por él, pues no solo se veía sino también triste y eso de cierta manera le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago, pero decidió ignorar ese malestar.

—De acuerdo vamos a hablarle —dijo Tucker, al principio Donovan lo miro asombrado, pues el gran Craig Tucker acepto fácilmente hablar con alguien que no fuera de su Team, pero su asombro paso a segundo plano al pensar que haría un nuevo amigo el primer día.

—Vamos —dijo emocionado, pero cuando estaban a punto de pararse de sus asientos vieron como un chico castaño de apariencia intimidante se acercaba al rubio — ¿Será su amigo?

—Como si lo supiera —dijo con su típico tono monótono —Mira ya llego su compañero así que no hace falta que le hablemos.

—Pero, ¿si no es su compañero?

—Tienen el mismo uniforme de la casa Sensibleness.

—Eso no importa, ¿Qué tal si le quiere hacer algo? —pregunto preocupado Clyde mientras veía como el rubio temblaba más ante la presencia del chico castaño intimidante.

—Estar con Token te hace mal, ya te pego su carácter materno, pero si de algo te ayuda, si vemos que el chico gruñón le quiere hacer algo al rubio intervenimos, ¿te parece?

—Está bien, de acuerdo.

Regresando con Tweek unos minutos antes que el chico de cabello castaño se acercara a él, el rubio miraba a todos lados tratando de escuchar la conversación de los demás para tratar de involucrarse en una y hacer amigos, sin embargo, los nervios no se lo permitían, ya que cuando trataba de escuchar una conversación, las otras se interponían haciendo que se empezara a desesperar por todas las voces que escuchaba.

—Dios esto es agh mucha presión —empezó a murmurar —Si n-no hago amigos agh pasaré todo e-el año agh escolar solo agh, dios n-no quiero sentirme so-solo agh no lo soportaría, se-sería demasiada agh presión —con cada palabra que murmuraba Tweek se deprimía más, pues no quería pasar solo el año escolar, sí, tenía a Kyle, Butters y Pip, pero estaban en clases diferentes y solo se verían pocas veces así que él se quedaría solo si los demás conseguían nuevos amigos, lo cual es lo más probable, dejando a Tweek solo, esos pensamientos invadían la cabeza del adicto al café quien se deprimía cada vez más.

"Mierda, ¿Dónde está el jodido maestro cuando se necesita?" —pensaba Tweek mientras intentaba alejar sus pensamientos negativos.

—Oye tú —una voz gruesa y varonil lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Agh —dio un pequeño grito mientras veía al chico que le hablaba, al observarlo no pudo evitar temblar más, ese chico se veía molesto e intimidante — ¿Q-que agh paso?

El chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés no le contesto, solo se dedicó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada, subía y bajaba su mirada observando cada detalle del chico tembloroso que estaba enfrente suyo.

Ante eso Tweek no evitaba ponerse más nervioso, haciendo que sus temblores aumentaran al igual que el tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—Así que ¿tú eres Tweek?

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! —gritó haciendo que todos los alumnos fijaran su vista en ellos y provocando que Clyde y Craig se dirigieran a ellos.

—Oye ¿tienes algún problema con él? —intervino Craig mientras Clyde se acercaba a Tweek.

—Amigo ¿estás bien? —pregunto Clyde.

—Agh ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto un poco más calmado, pero sin bajar la guardia por si alguno de ellos quería matarlo.

—Tranquilo nosotros no te haremos nada.

—Yo tampoco quise hacerle nada —se defendió el castaño más alto —Yo solo le pregunté que si su nombre era Tweek.

El rubio al procesar todo lo que paso y mirar a su alrededor, notando como todos lo miraban, supo entonces que sus paranoias habían vuelto, provocando que volviera a hablar de más antes de pensar de manera razonable. Cuando el rubio intento hablar para disculparse por el alboroto que provoco, el maestro entro al salón.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, por favor tomen asiento —todos los alumnos que estaban rodeando a los cuatro chicos se dispersaron y tomaron asiento, Clyde le dio leves palmadas en la espalda al rubio y le sonrió de manera amigable, después de eso se fue a su lugar, al igual que Craig no sin antes barrer con la mirada al castaño alto. Mientras tanto el chico castaño solo soltó un suspiro, miro por última vez a Tweek y se fue a su lugar.

—Ahora que ya todos están en sus respectivos lugares me presentaré yo soy el profesor Alem y yo les impartiré la clase de Magia elemental, ¿tienen alguna duda? —alzo la mano la chica de cabellos rubios y rizados que había enfrentado a Cartman en el auditorio —Si díganme señorita...

—Stevens, Barbara Stevens, ¿Qué tipo de magia elemental vamos a aprender?

—Buena pregunta señorita Stevens, bueno chicos la magia elemental que aprenderemos es: Agua, Hielo, Aire, Tierra, Vida, Fuego, Metal y Energía.

— ¿Y-Y qué agh paso con e-el de sombras ugh? —todos e incluso el maestro voltearon sus miradas asombradas hacia el chico que hizo semejante pregunta quien era nada más y nada menos que Tweek. Sin embargo, el asombro del maestro paso a segundo plano y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios, la cual pasó desapercibida para todos, bueno casi todos, ya que el único que lo noto fue Craig, pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se borró y volvió a su expresión neutral.

—Como usted sabe joven, la magia negra está prohibida y el manejo de sombras se considera una derivada de ese tipo de magia, ya que al no tener una mentalidad fuerte y un buen manejo al tratar de controlarlas estas te pueden poseer y destruir haciendo que te conviertas en Servus autem obumbratio —con cada palabra que decía el maestro caminaba hacia donde Tweek se sentaba, que era en el fondo del salón junto a la ventana, al terminar su explicación quedo enfrente del rubio quien se estaba lamentado y reprochando mentalmente por haber hablado —Pero, ¿Por qué pregunta sobre la magia elemental de las sombras señorito?

—Agh, m-me llamo Tweak, T-Tweek Tweak agh, y pregunté p-por simple agh c-curiosidad.

— ¿Seguro que solo fue eso joven Tweak?

—S-si agh —mintió, ya que ese no era el principal motivo de su pregunta, pero si decía la verdad lo más probable era que el maestro lo mandara a dirección y que la directora lo expulsara por tratar de aprender magia negra y eso sería mucha presión, o al menos eso pensaba Tweek.

—Está bien, espero mi explicación le haya servido joven Tweak —el maestro dio media vuelta y volvió a estar en frente de la clase —Bien chicos ¿alguien tiene otra pregunta? —esta vez nadie alzo la mano —Okay entonces aclaradas las preguntas de sus dos compañeros continuemos las clases. El profesor empezó a escribir en el pizarrón "Magia elemental del agua".

—Empezaremos con uno de los elementos más básicos que es el agua, ya todo el mundo sabe que 70 por ciento de nuestros cuerpos está hecho de agua. Casi todo tiene agua en este mundo: Las nubes, el aire en mayor o menor medida, la tierra, las plantas. Por lo tanto, al poder controlar este elemento serás capaz de controlar esos líquidos y hacer con ellos lo que se te plazca. Como toda magia elemental esta se divide en tres niveles:

+El primer nivel en el cual puedes extraer agua de pequeños seres, también de personas, pero en una cantidad muy pequeña, puedes atacar con bolas de agua, crear olas de tamaño mayor a lo normal, hacer que el agua tome diversas formas y puedes forzar a personas que se queden debajo del agua —explico el maestro mientras dibujaba un ejemplo del uso de la magia, algunos alumnos anotaban lo más importante mientras otros solo se dedicaban a escuchar.

+El segundo nivel es en el que puedes extraer agua de nubes, del suelo y de seres de tamaño mediano incluyendo humanos, ahora sí los puedes herir así. Puedes crear olas importantes en ultramar, llegando a voltear embarcaciones. Puedes traer cantidades importantes de agua a tierra para realizar los ataques que se te antojen.

+Y el tercer nivel, al llegar a este nivel puedes frenar elementales de agua, e incluso puedes extraer cantidades importantes de agua de ellos. Puedes generar lluvias copiosas, manipular los mares a tu gusto y crear agua en cualquier lugar. Puedes fácilmente ahogar a tus enemigos llenándolos de agua —al terminar la explicación se volteó a mirar a sus alumnos — ¿Alguien ha intentado utilizar magia elemental de agua?

Todos en el salón levantaron la mano, ya que ese tipo de magia te lo enseñan desde que pasas a octavo grado.

—Bien dejen su mano levantada los que estén en segundo nivel —ninguno de los alumnos bajo la mano —Ahora dejen su mano levantada si están en el tercer nivel —todos los alumnos bajaron su mano, bueno a excepción de Craig.

—Vaya no esperaba menos del primogénito de Thomas, sin embargo, ¿ha intentado utilizar otro tipo de magia elemental? —pregunto el profesor.

—Sí, de fuego y Aire, todas en el tercer nivel —dijo de forma orgullosa y un tanto engreída.

—Excelente, veo que les lleva una gran ventaja a todos sus compañeros.

—Obvio, soy el gran Craig Tucker debo de estar por sobre los demás —dijo con aires de grandeza.

—Te crees mucho solo por saber manejar un poco de fuego y aire —comento el castaño alto —Como si fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —pregunto enojado Craig.

—Sí, el maldito problema es que quieres sobajar a las personas y te crees la gran mierda cuando no lo eres —ambos chicos mantenían una guerra de miradas.

—Cálmense chicos por favor —pidió amablemente el profesor.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más la campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de los salones.

Pronto los pasillos se llenaron de personas haciendo que a Tweek se le dificultara pasar, pues era empujado por todos lados, hasta que sintió chocar de espaldas con alguien.

— ¿Oye estás bien? —esa voz hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera del miedo y se separada rápidamente de la persona con la que choco.

—Si agh, lo siento —se disculpó con el chico castaño al cual culpo de quererlo matar.

—No, yo soy el que debería disculparse —al decir eso el tono de voz que uso el chico era más clamado y menos tosco, haciendo que Tweek se sintiera menos intimidado —Te asuste en el salón, y yo solo quería presentarme, ya que somos de la misma casa, además de que tus padres son socios de mi padre y quería formar lazos con el que podría ser mi futuro socio —dijo mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo y le sonreía al rubio —Mi nombre es Christopher DeLorne.

—Soy agh T-Tweek, aunque c-creo que agh ya lo sa-sabes —acepto el saludo del castaño y le devolvió la sonrisa —Un gu-gusto agh conocerte espero po-poder ser tu agh a-amigo.

—Le goût est le mien —respondió Christopher haciendo que el rubio reaccionara y se acordara de lo que alguna vez sus padres le dijeron, cuando le hablaron de su buen amigo y socio francés el cual tenía un hijo llamado Christopher.

Christopher DeLorne, es el chico francés que tiene cautivada a toda la población femenina de Sirmione, él destaca por sus ojos cafés los cuales para varias y porque no, varios, dicen que son como dos pistolas las cuales al apuntarte te disparan y cautivan, su actitud de chico asocial y malo le dan un aura que dice peligro lo cual es como un fuerte atrayente de chicas, y esa imponente figura, la cual es casi similar a la de Craig ambos altos e imponentes, la única diferencia son sus auras, pues la de Craig es de, vete a la mierda no me importas; y la de Christopher es de peligro no te me acerques o te irá mal. Su padre es un gran inversionista de la comunidad apoyando los pequeños negocios, pero el negocio que más apoya es el de los Tweak haciendo que no solo tengan lazos comerciales, sino también de amistad.


	7. Primer día de clases. (Tercera Parte)

Durante toda la primera clase Pip no se pudo concentrar en lo que el maestro decía, ya que se sentía observado y no por cualquiera, sino por el temible Damien Thorn, el cual decía ser hijo del mismo Satán, el chico más temible de toda la comunidad, pues hay rumores de que todos los chicos que se quisieron enfrentar el temible Damien ahora están en el infierno siendo azotados o son míseras cucarachas arrastrándose por las alcantarillas, al pensar en eso a Pip se le erizó la piel.

Al sonar la campana el primero en abandonar el salón fue el pequeño rubio quien en su mente se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo para que Damien lo estuviera viendo durante toda la clase.

—Oye Pip —una persona toco el hombro del rubio haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito y volteará con la mirada asustada — ¿Oye estás bien? —era su amigo casi hermano Butters.

—Sí, yo... lo siento —hablo de manera nerviosa mientras miraba a todos lados esperando no encontrarse con el anticristo.

— ¿Seguro?, pareces asustado y te ves pálido ¿Verdad Kenny? —le pregunto a su acompañante, el cual Pip no había notado por el miedo que sentía y los nervios que lo carcomían.

—Sí, ¿seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería? —ofreció el rubio más alto.

—No se preocupen solo... —las palabras quedaron inconclusas, ya que cuando dirigió su vista a los dos rubios que estaban enfrente de él pudo ver como Damien estaba detrás de ellos mirándolo fijamente.

Kenny y Butters al ver que el pequeño ingles palideció más al ver algo detrás de ellos decidieron voltear, encontrándose con Damien.

— ¡Salchichas! —exclamo Stotch sorprendido, pues no había notado cuando el pelinegro llego ahí.

— ¡Demonios! —también exclamo asustado Kenny, para después darse cuenta de que era su amigo —Damien, eres un maldito imbécil, no aparezcas —Kenny no termino su frase porque escucho como alguien caía al suelo a sus espaldas.

— ¡Pip! —grito asustado el pequeño rubio al ver a su amigo desmayado en el suelo.

— ¡Mierda! Damien ¿ya viste lo que provocas? —reprocho Kenny mientras levantaba a Pip del suelo —No te quedes ahí, ayúdame pendejo.

— ¿Y yo por qué? —preguntó molesto el anticristo.

—Porque por tu culpa se desmayó, así que ven y ayúdame.

Damien solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a ayudar al pendejo de su amigo, al levantarlo lo llevaron a la enfermería, pero al llegar no había nadie.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? —pregunto Butters mientras veía preocupado a su amigo quien seguía desmayado.

—Debemos esperar a la enfermera —hablo Kenny mientras ponía a Pip, con ayuda de Damien, en una de las camas que tenía la enfermería.

—Si quieren vayan a su clase y yo espero a la enfermera —se ofreció el anticristo.

Kenny quedo perplejo, ya que Damien nunca se había ofrecido a hacer algo que no lo beneficiara a él, mientras tanto Leo parecía aliviado y agradecido por la oferta del pelinegro.

—En serio te agradecería si te quedaras a cuidar a mi amigo.

—Sí, no hay problema, además le puedo avisar al maestro que no se sentía bien, ya que tenemos el mismo horario.

Con cada palabra que decía Damien, Kenny quedaba en shock, "el gran Damien Thorn ofreciéndose a cuidar a alguien y hacerle un favor, eso sí es cosa para asustarse" pensaba Kenny mientras miraba a su amigo sorprendido.

—Entonces te lo dejo en tus manos, vamos Kenny —Leo tomo a su nuevo amigo de la muñeca y lo jalo a la salida de la enfermería —Cualquier cosa me avisas por favor —le pidió al chico de ojos rojos quien solo asintió con la cabeza, ante esa acción el pequeño rubio junto con su sorprendido acompañante salió de la enfermería dejando solos a Damien y Pip.

Al estar completamente solos el pelinegro se acercó a la cama donde Pip estaba y de manera cuidadosa se sentó a un lado de él, acerco una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tan cautivado? —pregunto a su acompañante aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba.

A su mente llego la escena de cuando vio al pequeño rubio entrar al salón, él estaba sentado en una de los asientos de hasta el fondo mirando a la nada, hasta que vio a su maestro entrar al salón diciéndoles que tomaran sus lugares y se callaran, y cuando el maestro estaba a punto de presentarse la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico rubio, agitado y sonrojado por el calor que le provoco correr hasta su salón.

—Perdón por interrumpir, ¿me permite pasar profesor, por favor? —pidió de la manera más amable, Damien al escucharlo hablar pensó que era el chico más asquerosamente respetuoso y lame suelas de los maestros, sin embargo, había algo en él que Damien encontraba jodidamente encantador, tal vez sus lindos ojos azules, su estúpida amabilidad, o esa estúpida aura de pureza y luz que reflejaba, no lo sabía, pero ahora Damien estaba más que encantado al ver esa mirada tímida en el pequeño chico.

— ¿Por qué llega tarde jovencito?

—Es... es que me perdí —admitió con vergüenza y Damien quedo sorprendido ante la torpeza del chico, porque ¿quién demonios se pierde el primer día de clases?, y además en una escuela que prácticamente tiene señalamiento de donde está cada salón, pero muy aparte de encontrar la torpeza de ese chico como algo estúpido a él le resulto endemoniadamente adorable.

—Bueno muchachito como eres el último en entrar por favor preséntate antes de tomar asiento.

— ¿Es necesario que lo haga? —pregunto nervioso Pip, "otra maldita cosa adorable de él" pensó Thorn.

—Sí, es muy necesario.

—Está bien —el chico camino hasta estar enfrente de la clase —Me llamo Phillip Pirrup, pero mis amigos me dicen Pip, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

—Puedes tomar asiento.

—Sí, gracias —Pip se sentó dos asientos más delante de Damien.

—Pip —susurro el anticristo después de recordar ese momento donde quedo cautivado a primera vista.

Él aún seguía acariciando los cabellos del rubio y con su mirada observaba cada detalle del joven desmayado, dándose cuenta de que tenía unas largas pestañas, una nariz pequeña al igual que sus labios, prácticamente todas sus facciones eran tan delicadas como las de una chica.

"¿En serio es un chico?" se preguntó mentalmente al ver que no solo su rostro era delicado, sino también su cuerpo, quería descartar esa idea así que dirigió su vista a donde se supone que tendría a su "amiguito" y sin ninguna pizca de duda puso la mano que antes acariciaba su cabeza en la entrepierna del rubio.

—Sí, es hombre —afirmo mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo sintiendo el pene de Pip, el cual dedujo no mide más de 12 cm, ante tal acción Pip no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mientras despertaba.

— ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con Damien quien se veía concentrado haciendo quien sabe qué, pero al sentir que algo apretaba su pene dirigió su vista hasta esa parte de su cuerpo encontrándose con que Damien lo estaba acariciando y apretando — ¡Ahhhh! —grito el inglés mientras empujaba al anticristo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—Mierda eso dolió —se quejó el pelinegro.

—Perdón. No quería hacerte daño... solo... solo que tú... tú —Pip estaba asustado por la reacción que podría tener el chico tirado en el suelo, así que no aguantó más y empezó a llorar por el miedo —Wua lo si*snif*ento.

—Oye cálmate —Damien se levantó del suelo y se acercó nuevamente hasta Pip quien no dejaba de llorar —No te haré nada —trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero al parecer el rubio no lo escuchaba y eso, junto con el lloriqueo del menor, lo estaba irritando hasta que exploto — ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Pip al escuchar el grito de Damien, dejo de llorar y solo hipaba, pero con una de sus manos lo trataba de callar, lo cual no funcionaba al cien porciento.

—Mira, no te quería gritar, pero no querías dejar de llorar como Magdalena y no me dejabas explicar que no te tenías que disculpar, ya que fue mi culpa en primer lugar —la manera en la que lo dijo Damien era tan seria y con un tono enojado, que no sabía Pip si se estaba disculpando o reprochando.

—No te *snif*preocupes, y *snif* perdón por causar tan*snif*tos problemas —logro decir aun con pequeños hipidos.

—Aja —fue lo único que dijo antes de que la enfermera entrara y atendiera al pequeño inglés.


	8. Primer día de clases (Cuarta Parte)

Después de las cuatro primeras clases, las cuales la mayoría eran una pequeña introducción de la materia y la presentación de cada alumno ante toda la clase, si lo típico de un primer día, ahora los alumnos se encuentran en su descanso.

—Tweek, oye —llamo Christopher, el rubio dirigió su mirada al castaño mientras seguía guardando sus cosas — ¿Quisiera saber si podríamos estar juntos en el descanso?

—Por s-supuesto agh, solo que d-debo agh decirles a mis a-amigos que agh no voy a poder e-estar con agh ellos.

—No tienes que hacer eso petit, yo puedo estar contigo y tus amigos, claro que si no les incomoda a ellos —sugirió el castaño mientras tomaba los libros del rubio, los cuales ya no cabían en su mochila.

—Si eso s-seria agh genial —sonrió ante la idea de poder presentarles a su nuevo amigo a Pip, Butters y Kyle.

Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde Tweek le había dicho al castaño que estarían sus amigos.

— ¿Son ellos petit? —pregunto el francés mientras señalaba una mesa.

En esa mesa se podría sentir el aura de destrucción, pues los dos Team enemigos estaban ahí destruyéndose con la mirada y junto a esta guerra de miradas estaban los amigos de Tweek quienes solo veían un tanto sorprendidos y asustados la escena.

—Agh dios mío, q-quieren asesinar a-a mis agh amigos —empezó a temblar descontroladamente mientras jalaba mechones de su cabello.

—Tranquilo —quitó las manos del rubio de su cabello —Solo tenemos que ir hasta allá y ver qué pasa ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, agh dios.

Christopher tomo al rubio adicto al café de su muñeca y se encaminaron a la mesa donde varios alumnos se estaban juntando para ver la pelea de los dos Team enemigos. Al acerarse más ambos chicos reconocieron a dos personas de uno de los Team, esas personas eran el pelinegro engreído, que a Chris no le caía para nada bien y el castaño amable, según Tweek, que lo había "defendido".

—Ya te hemos dicho Fucker que nosotros ganamos primero esta mesa —reprocho Stan, al escuchar ese reproche tanto Tweek como Chris quedaron sorprendidos "¿Tanto alboroto por una mesa?" fue lo que pensaron ambos.

—Stan, ya te dije que podemos cambiar de mesa, no nos importa, ¿Verdad, chicos? —pregunto Kyle a sus dos amigos rubios, los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza — ¿Ves?, solo ya dejen de discutir.

—No solo es la mesa —comento Kenny —Es el hecho de que estos pendejos vienen y nos quieren mandar como si fueran los dueños y amos de todo.

— ¿A quién llamas pendejos, maldito imbécil? —Craig se acercó a Kenny y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Carajo! Craig detente ¡Puta! —intervino un rubio que soltaba groserías mientras trataba de calmar a su amigo.

—No te metas Thomas —exigió el pelinegro.

—Oye suéltalo —esta vez Damien intervino, quien empujo a Craig para separarlo de Kenny.

—Tú tampoco te metas —ahora el que hablo fue Clyde mientras se paraba enfrente del pelinegro de ojos rojos.

—Okay esto ya se salió de control —Chris se acercó más a donde estaban los chicos e intervino —Oigan cálmense, no deben pelear en la cafetería y menos el primer día.

— ¿Tú quien mierda te crees para meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos? —Craig se acercó hasta quedar en frente del castaño alto.

—Alguien que si puede pensar de manera razonable y no como un estúpido gorila —ambos chicos mantenían una mirada retadora y ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

—Chris por favor agh n-no te metas en agh esto —suplico Tweek mientras trataba de alejar a su compañero de Craig.

—De acuerdo petit, solo porque no quiero causar más alboroto —soltó un suspiro de cansancio y dirigió su mirada al Team de Stan —Les sugiero que ustedes sean los más prudentes y no se dejen llevar por las provocaciones de ellos —saco un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo coloco en su boca —Solo es una sugerencia si la quieren seguir háganlo, si no —prendió su cigarro le dio una larga calada y soltó el humo —Ignoren mi comentario y sigan peleando con estos pendejos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reprocharle algo, el castaño salió de la cafetería, Tweek por un momento se quedó estático, ya que, ante sus ojos, lo que había hecho fue lo más jodidamente genial que ha visto en su vida.

Después de salir de su pequeño trance Tweek corrió por donde su acompañante se había retirado.

—Tiene razón ese tipo —hablo Stan —Debemos de ser nosotros los prudentes y no dejarnos llevar por las provocaciones de ellos —tomo su bandeja de comida —Así que yo me voy y les dejo la jodida mesa.

Los amigos de Stan, junto con Kyle, Butters y Pip; también tomaron sus bandejas de comida y salieron de la cafetería.

Al ver que la pequeña disputa entre Teams termino los alumnos fueron retirándose del lugar y retomaron sus actividades. 

°°°°°°

—Chicos debemos encontrar al castaño ese —comento Kenny mientras caminaba junto a su Team y nuevos amigos.

— ¿Te refieres a Clyde? —pregunto Thorn.

—Obviamente no, si hubiera querido buscarlo me hubiera referido a él como "el gordo idiota 2".

— ¿Dos? —pregunto extrañado Kyle.

—El número uno es Cartman, el gordo que hablo de más en el auditorio —explico Stan.

—Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿para qué quieres buscar al castaño ese? —volvió a hablar Damien.

—Para agradecerle el que nos haya hecho reflexionar antes de que hubiéramos comenzado una pelea con el Team de Craig.

—Tiene razón Kenny —esta vez el que hablo fue Pip —Deberían agradecerle.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ese chico estaba con Tweek ¿verdad? —pregunto Butters.

—Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas Tweek y ese chico entraron juntos a la cafetería —comento alegre Kyle, pues era un gran logro para el rubio poder hacer una nueva amistad, sin que huyera por sus paranoias o tuviera un ataque de pánico.

— ¿Será su nuevo amigo? —pregunto Pip.

—Obviamente era su nuevo amigo —contesto Kyle aún más alegre —Nuestro Tweek tiene un nuevo amigo, estoy tan orgulloso de él.

—Kyle, estás exagerando —dijo Butters —Lo dices como si Tweek no pudiera hacer ningún amigo.

—No es eso, es que me preocupaba que Tweek se sintiera solo, ya sabes cómo es de tímido, por eso me alegra que tenga a una persona de la cual apoyarse, claro además de nosotros —Kyle estaba aliviado de que el rubio adicto al café tenga a alguien cerca para apoyarlo ante cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle.

—Me gustaría conocer a su nuevo amigo —comento Pip.

—Entonces vamos a buscarlos —propuso Butters.

—Eh, chicos, eso es lo que íbamos a hacer —entro a la conversación Stan.

—Oh cierto —dijeron al uniso los tres amigos, los cuales habían olvidado ese detalle por estar hablando de Tweek y su nuevo amigo.

—Entonces ya vámonos, si no el descanso se acabará y no nos dará tiempo de encontrarlos —dijo Kenny.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron la búsqueda de Tweek y Chris por todo el instituto. 

°°°°°°

—Maldito seas, ¿Quién te crees que eres?, no eres nada más que una maldita escoria, no tienes ningún derecho de mirarme de esa manera —murmuraba enojado Craig mientras cortaba su pedazo de carne de manera brusca como si buscara también cortar el plato.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué estás enojado si conseguiste quedarte con la mesa y les ganaste al Team de Stan? —pregunto Clyde mientras se devoraba los tacos que tenía.

—No estoy enojado por el pendejo de Stan y sus perros —contesto aún molesto.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Token.

—Es por el imbécil ese, el castaño que se entrometió.

—Oh te refieres a Christopher —comento Clyde.

—Como se llame, pero ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar, desde la primera clase ese bastardo no hace nada más que mirarme como si fuera YO inferior a él, cuando obviamente es al revés.

—Dude está exagerando las cosas —el pelinegro alzo una ceja ante el comentario del castaño.

—Si ¡carajo! Craig tal vez ¡mierda! estás exagerando ¡puta! las cosas y no es ¡púdrete! como tú piensa —hablo por primera vez Thomas.

—Como sea, pero no dejaré de observar a ese tipo y ante cualquier sospecha que tenga sobre ese tipo no duraré en atacarlo antes de que él me ataque a mí —sentencio Craig antes de retirarse de la mesa y dejar a sus amigos.

°°°°°° 

Después de 3 minuto buscando, por fin los 6 chicos encontraron a Tweek y a su amigo sentados en una de las bancas que rodea la fuente del jardín principal.

—Vamos chicos ahí están —dijo Kenny para después salir casi corriendo, seguido por los demás, hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y el castaño.

—Tweek —llamo Butters a su amigo.

—Agh Butters, chicos, hola —saludo con una sonrisa a sus amigos —Chicos, les quiero agh presentar a-a mi amigo agh C-Christopher —presento al castaño de manera alegre.

—Hola, soy Butters, ellos son Kyle, Pip, Kenny, Stan y Damien.

—Hola, mucho gusto —devolvió el saludo Chris.

—Por cierto, nosotros te queríamos agradecer por hacernos entrar en razón en la cafetería —hablo Stan.

—No hay de qué —dijo de manera seria y sin expresión alguna.

—Aunque fue genial la manera en la que retaste a Craig con la mirada —comento Kenny.

—Sí, nadie antes le había sostenido la mirada así al pendejo de Craig —le siguió Damien.

—Y lo que dijiste al final fue tan jodidamente genial —finalizo Stan.

Mientras los cuatro chicos hablan, Butters, Kyle y Pip aprovecharon para llevarse a Tweek un poco lejos de ellos y preguntar sobre su nuevo amigo.

—Oye Tweek —comenzó Kyle — ¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de Christopher?

—Bueno agh él me quería m-matar —contesto el rubio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron sorprendidos los tres chicos.

—Bueno e-eso pensé que agh haría cuando s-se agh me acerco —aclaro Tweek —Pero resulto q-que agh solo quería h-hablar conmigo agh.

—Jajaja que chistoso —se empezó a reír Butters y segundos después Pip y Kyle se unieron a las risas.

—N-no fue para nada agh gracioso, no saben l-lo vergonzoso que fue darme agh cuenta de m-mi error —contesto Tweek.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó Kyle —Pero pobre chico, lo culpaste de querer asesinarte, me hubiera gustado ver su cara —ante el comentario de su amigo pelirrojo, Tweek hizo un puchero de enojo.

—No te enojes Tweek, solo que nos alegra que tengas un nuevo amigo —dijo Pip mientras le daba leves golpes en la espalda a Tweek.

—Pero no soy agh el único en tener u-un nuevo a-amigo, ustedes agh también tienen u-uno.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más la campana sonó, dando a entender a los estudiantes que el descanso finalizo y tenían que ir a sus dos últimas clases.

Los ocho chicos se despidieron y se retiraron a su respectivo salón. 

°°°°°°

Todos los alumnos la estaban pasando bien en su primer día de clases, nuevos amigos, nuevos maestros, nuevas clases, más cosas interesantes que ver y conocer, todo pinta bien para la nueva generación, sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes para ellos, eventos que les cambiara la vida, algunos para bien y otros para mal, y eso comenzaría con una pequeña carta enviada a los más poderosos.


	9. La Corte de Magia y Trent Boyett.

La corte de magia es una asociación encargada de mantener la paz en Sirmione, erradicar los barrios bajos donde se practica y enseña la magia negra, y aprobar o rechazar los acuerdos o convenios con otras comunidades.

Los magos que integrarían la corte fueron escogidos en la primera generación, cuando recién se creó, y fue el Gran Mago quien los eligió, poco después cuando se acercaba la fecha para cambiar a los magos que conformarían la corte, el Gran mago desapareció "misteriosamente", así que se decidió que los cargos de los seis magos serian hereditarios, siendo los Black, los Tucker, los Tenorman, los Stevens, los Marsh y los Broflovski las familias que han estado a cargo de la Corte de Magia durante seis generaciones, siendo la actual la sexta.

Los actuales miembros de la Corte son:

-Steven Black.

-Thomas Tucker.

-Jack Tenorman.

-Fred Stevens.

-Randy Marsh.

-Gerald Broflovski.

En estos momentos la Corte se encuentra en un estado de emergencia, ya que han recibido una carta con un mensaje que cambiará las cosas y lamentablemente para ellos ese cambio será para mal. Esa famosa carta la tiene en sus manos el mago principal, Steven Black.

— ¿Qué pasa Steven? —pregunto Thomas quien apenas llegaba al salón donde se hacen las reuniones de la Corte.

—Mira —dijo entregándole la carta.

Thomas tomó la hoja en sus manos y al empezar a leer el mensaje escrito en ella su mirada apática cambio a una de terror y preocupación.

Lo que decía la carta era:

_ "Muy buen día tengan bastardos de la Corte de Magia, espero que estén gozando los privilegios que tienen por formar parte de esa estúpida asociación, porque antes de que se cumplan el aniversario número 100 de la creación de su estúpido club de maricas, ustedes junto a su familia serán mis esclavos personales y me ayudaran a convertir a Sirmione en la capital de los magos tenebris. _

_Y el primer golpe lo daré en la celebración de Tribuisti Magia, así que estén atentos bastardos de la Corte. Me vengaré por haberme exiliado, pero esta vez no estaré solo, mi aprendiz me ayudará._

_ Mortem". _

—Esto... esto no puede ser —dijo aún en shock — ¿No se supone que Mortem había sido exiliado y encerrado? _  
_

—Si lo sé, pero por lo que leí en su carta lo más probable es que su aprendiz lo haya liberado —comento Black mientras analizaba la situación —Sin embargo, ¿Por qué nos envía una carta avisándonos su próximo ataque?

—No lo sé, pero debemos estar alerta ante cualquier cosa que pase en Sirmione hasta que llegue el Tribuisti Magia —sugirió Tucker.

—Y cuando llegue la fecha debemos de poner mucha seguridad a los alrededores y hechizos de protección y ataque —propuso Black —Debemos colocar máxima protección para proteger a Sirmione...

—Y nuestros hijos —termino la frase Thomas —Ya que ellos serán los encargados del Tribuisti, y serán blanco fácil para ese hijo de puta.

—Sí, pero también hay que proteger a los otros alumnos —Steven tomo la carta y la guardo en una carpeta de color negro que tenía escrito en medio con letra en cursiva "Emergencia"—Cuando lleguen los demás reúnelos, diles que estamos en estado de emergencia y que es necesaria una junta —le ordeno al pelirrojo, el cual solo asintió y salió del salón para esperar en la entrada a los demás integrantes. 

°°°°°°

Cerca de Sirmione, en el Lago de Benaco, se encuentra una pequeña isla que fue creada por Mortem para esconderse de la Corte, en esa isla hay un castillo el cual es habitado por el más grande mago de magia oscura, Mortem, junto a su aprendiz Trent Boyett, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos negros, con una apariencia intimidante y un odio extremo por los habitantes de Sirmione, en especial por la familia Tucker, ya que cuando él era niño Abraham Tucker quien era miembro de la corte y su hijo Thomas quien apenas aprendía los cargos que tenía que llevar cuando entrara como miembro a la asociación, hicieron que exiliaran a su familia bajo los cargos de traición y complot contra la Corte, los mandaron a "La tierra de los caídos", ahí es a donde envían a las personas que atentan contra la Corte, en ese lugar las personas prácticamente pierden la cabeza y hacen cosas inimaginables desde el canibalismo, el homicidio, hasta la auto mutilación y por último el suicidio que es la forma menos cruel de morir en ese lugar.

La familia de Trent también cayó ante el mal que acecha ese lugar, fue su padre quien perdió la cabeza y le prendió fuego a su esposa mientras dormía, al escuchar los gritos Trent fue a ver qué pasaba, al llegar al pequeño cuarto donde sus padres dormían encontró el cuerpo incinerado de su madre en la cama y a su padre a un lado de ella con los ojos arrancados y un cuchillo clavado en la tráquea.

Ante tal escena Trent abandono la pequeña casa en donde vivían y comenzó a vagar por las calles, mientras caminaba diversos pensamientos vagaban por su mente, como el suicidarse, mutilarse o asesinar a alguien para sentirse mejor, sin embargo, antes de que hiciera cualquiera de esas cosas, regreso en sí y todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron, estaba empezando a asustarse, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería ante la locura, así que antes que eso sucediera decidió salir de ahí, pero ¿Cómo?, no había otra opción más que hacer un pacto con el ser que tiene el poder de sacarlo de ahí Mortem.

Consiguió las cosas para invocarlo, pero le faltaba algo, le faltaba una razón para regresar, a su mente llegaron varias razones, pero la que más ganaba era la venganza en contra de los que provocaron su desdicha y la de sus padres.

Cuando invoco a Mortem y le dio sus razones para que lo regresara a ese lugar que tanto odia, esté acepto, sin embargo, le costara. Mortem le dijo que a cambio él se convertirá en su fiel seguidor, le transmitirá todos sus conocimientos para que cuando Mortem lo necesite él vaya en su ayuda.

Boyett acepto, y fue así como ellos formaron una alianza, sin embargo, cuando iban a atacar a la Corte, ellos exiliaron a Mortem y lo enviaron a "La dimensión de los lamentos", un lugar donde solo se puede ingresar y salir desde fuera, además era un lugar "asegurado" para que nadie pudiera salir de ahí. Para suerte de Boyett, la Corte no tenía ni idea de que Mortem tenía un aprendiz, lo cual le facilito que tomará todo el tiempo que necesitará para sacar a su maestro de ese lugar sin que la Corte lo estuviese buscando o persiguiendo.

Tomo mucho tiempo, pero ahora que Mortem ha sido liberado, ellos retomaran su plan y harán que Sirmione perezca junto con sus habitantes y para Boyett, lograr su venganza contra la familia Tucker, y no dejar a nadie vivo de aquella familia.


	10. Clases de Batalla Magica.

La primera semana de clases finalizo, esa semana paso tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente, o eso era lo que pensaban los de segundo y tercer grado, ya que para los de primero todo iba bien hasta que llegó el martes, el día en que tendrían su primera clase de Batalla Mágica.

Regresemos hasta el martes, en la última clase, las cuatro casas se reunieron en el jardín que se ubica atrás de las casas, los de primero estaban emocionados, pues es su primera clase de Batalla Mágica, sin embargo, los de tercero y segundo estaban con la guardia alta desde que llegaron al jardín y miraban a todos lados. Obviamente los de primero no entendía la manera de actuar de sus superiores, y es que a ellos se les prohibió alertar a los novatos sobre cómo son las clases.

— ¡Cuidado abajo! —grito un chico de tercero de la casa Nobilitatis, después de ese grito la tierra empezó a moverse, mientras los de primero intentaban reaccionar, los de grados inferiores se colocaron en posiciones para atacar.

De la tierra se formó un gran monstruo, el cual con sus enormes puños empezó a golpear todo lo que estuviera en el suelo.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa? —pregunto Cartman quien no salía de su asombro.

— ¡Exitium! (Destrucción) —grito un chico de segundo, golpeo la pierna izquierda de monstruo la cual ante el golpe se desintegró.

Al no tener una pierna, el monstruo perdió el equilibrio, todos los chicos de las casas aprovecharon para poder dar su último golpe y acabarlo.

Los chicos de Sensibleness formaron una jaula con las raíces de los árboles que se encontraban en el jardín y encerraron al monstruo en ella, mientras tanto los de la casa Imperium utilizaron el aire a su favor logrando crear cadenas de este elemento alrededor del monstruo, los de Anima mea lo rodearon con agua y por último los de Nobilitatis dieron el golpe definitivo, utilizaron los rayos a su favor y enviaron una descarga eléctrica al monstruo el cual exploto.

—Bien no esperaba menos de los de segundo y tercero —llego el subdirector PC junto a la profesora Strong quienes aplaudían la hazaña hecha por sus alumnos —Sin embargo, me decepcionan los de primero, esperaba algo bueno de esta nueva generación.

— ¿Cómo quería que reaccionáramos si nos tomó desprevenidos? —reprocho Cartman.

—Deben de estar preparados ante cualquier situación, porque cuando estén en una batalla de verdad sus oponentes no les dirán cuando atacarán —dijo PC.

Nadie objeto nada, ya que el subdirector tenía razón, deben de estar preparados para cualquier situación sorpresa.

—Bien ahora que lo entendieron, chicos de segundo y tercero vayan con el Sr. Mackey —dicho eso los alumnos se fueron hasta el salón donde su profesor los esperaba —Y ustedes chicos —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero —los que son de la casa Imperium y Anima mea, la persona que les dará la clase de Batalla Mágica será la profesora Strong; y para los de la casa Nobilitatis y Sensibleness yo seré quien les dé la clase, ¿Alguna objeción?

—No —contestaron al uniso.

—Bien entonces, les asignaremos a quien será su compañero para esta clase —dicho esto algunos alumnos empezaron a quejarse —Está bien no lo haremos si quieren, pero entonces la clase de Batalla se quitará de sus horarios, estaré ansioso de ver como se enfrentaran en una batalla sin ningún tipo de conocimiento —las quejas cesaron —Si eso pensaba, ahora júntense con su compañero cuando sean nombraros.

Las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

** Casas  ** ** Nobilitatis  ** ** y Anima mea: **

+Stan y Kenny. **  
**

+Jimmy y Thomas.

+Clyde y Butters.

+Scott y Annie.

+Red y Nichole.

+Token y Pip.

+Tammy y Gary.

+Bradley y Nelly.

+Ike y Larry.

+Mike y Gregory.

** Imperium  ** ** y Sensibleness: **

+Eric y Kyle.

+Scott y Pete.

+Firkle y Kevin.

+Craig y Tweek.

+Bebe y Wendy.

+Leslie y Heidi.

+Henrietta y Michel.

+Damien y Christopher.

+Timmy y Francis.

+Lola y David.

—Ahora que tiene a su compañero, se les colocara esto —dijo Strong sacando de una bolsa, que tenía en sus manos, dos pulseras.

— ¿Eso para qué es? —pregunto Wendy.

—Esto señorita Testaburguers es para que ustedes no puedan cambiar de parejas, ya que en años anteriores como los estudiantes ya sabían usar la transformación, estos se hacían pasar por otras personas en la clase de Batalla, para estar con sus amigos, o su novio o novia, así que, para evitar eso hicimos estas pulseras —explico mientras a cada pareja le daba un par de pulseras —Al ponérselas esta de inmediato reconocen tu ADN y como están en par, también reconocen quien es su otra, por así decirlo, mitad. Lo que hará es que si alguien quiere usar el hechizo de trasformación, esta pulsera se tornara del color asignado tanto la suya como la de su compañero o compañera y así nosotros nos daremos cuenta quien es su verdadera pareja —finalizo la explicación junto con la entrega de pulseras —¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Sí, ¿por qué cada pareja tiene un par de diferente color? —pregunto Kyle.

—Por qué así identificamos a que parejas pertenecen, por ejemplo, sus pulseras son de color naranja —dijo la profesora mientras señalaba las pulseras de Kyle y Eric —Y las de Craig y Tweek son de color morado, ahora tú y Tweek cambien de lugar —los mencionados hicieron lo que les ordeno la profesora —Ahora utilicen el hechizo de transformación y conviértanse en el contrario.

—Mutatio (Cambio) Kyle/Tweek —dijeron al uniso ambos chicos, y cambiaron de apariencia, Kyle ahora se veía como Tweek y Tweek se veía como Kyle.

Al instante de los cambios, las cuatro pulseras se prendieron de sus respectivos colores, la pulsera de Cartman junto con la del falso Tweek (Kyle) se prendieron de color naranja y la de Craig y el falso Kyle (Tweek) se prendieron de color morado.

—Así es cómo funcionan las pulseras y por eso están de diferentes colores —dijo PC — ¿Otra pregunta?

— ¿Las pulseras se podrán quitar después o hasta cuando las tendremos? —pregunto Francis.

—Las tendrán hasta que se gradúen del instituto, es decir, los tres años que estarán aquí llevaran las pulseras —contesto la profesora Strong.

—Si esas son todas las preguntas, comencemos con la clase.

Al decir eso los profesores les explicaron a los alumnos que tenían que mostrar los hechizos de ataque y defensa que tenía junto con su compañero, para que así tanto su profesor como su compañero supiera en qué nivel de magia ataque/defensa estaban. Y así lo hicieron durante el resto de la clase hasta que finalizo.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —dijo la profesora Strong —Ahora que conocen en qué nivel están ustedes y su compañero, en las próximas clases ustedes serán mentores de su compañero, ustedes le enseñaran a su compañero hechizo que él no sabe y lo ayudaran a manejarlo hasta que pueda y viceversa, haremos esto hasta que en su clase de Magia Elemental avancen ya después les enseñaremos hacer hechizos combos, para un mayor ataque y defensa.

—Mientras tanto nosotros solo los vigilaremos para cualquier duda que tengan o para evitar que se maten entre ustedes —continuo la explicación el profesor PC —Eso sería todo, pueden irse.

Y tal y como dijeron los profesores, durante el resto de la semana los alumnos de primero lo único que hicieron fue compartir hechizos con su compañero y aprender otros, ir mejorado en sus propios hechizos y manejar bien los aprendidos.

Durante las clases hubo muchos heriros, ya que al aprender un hechizo de ataque debe de haber un algo o un alguien en el cual puedas probar el hechizo y como algunos alumnos se creen inmortales, ellos se ofrecieron a ser los conejillos de indias obteniendo como resultado varias herirás como quemaduras, raspaduras, cortes, mareos, ceguera temporal, desorientación, pérdida de memoria temporal e incluso unos eran convertidos en animales, ya que al momento de conjurar un hechizo si dices mal una palabra el hechizo puede cambiar totalmente, y los maestros tenían que regresarlos a la normalidad. Si para algunos fue muy estresante la semana en especial en esa clase. Pero bueno ya es fin de semana y ahora los alumnos están en su merecido descanso.


	11. De nuevo atacan.

Un rubio tembloroso se encuentra en la biblioteca, buscando los libros necesarios para estudiar con su compañero de la clase de batalla, Tweek temblaba más ante la sola idea de ir y estar toda una tarde con Tucker, pues desde el primer día Tucker y él no congeniaron bien.

—H-hola agh soy Tweek tu compañero agh de clases —se presentó el rubio ante su compañero.

—Soy Craig —respondió de manera cortante y seca.

—Ugh bueno y ¿c-con que quieres agh empezar?

—Primero deja de temblar me molesta —el azabache miro molesto a su compañero quien tembló más.

—Agh lo siento n-no lo puedes evitar ¡Mucha presión! —comenzó a jalar mechones de su cabello.

—De acuerdo lo entiendo, pero deja de hacer eso —Craig relajo un poco su mirada y espero a que su compañero se calmara, no quería ser reprendido por PC y causarle un ataque de pánico a su compañero.

—Lo siento agh —se volvió a disculpar Tweek.

—Volviendo a lo de las clases, primero debemos saber cómo estamos en el poder así qué, ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

—Agh yo, p-puedo manejar muy ugh bien e-el aire y el hielo, bueno solo agh segundo nivel, pero puedo hacerlo b-bien, también puedo manejar ugh los hechizos de defensa, e-eso sería lo que ugh puedo hacer.

—Bien ahora es mi turno, creo que ya lo habías escuchado durante la clase de magia elemental, pero lo vuelvo a repetir, yo soy bueno con el fuego, el aire y el agua todo en tercer nivel, soy bueno con los hechizos de ataque y uso magia de teletransportación.

—S-supongo que podemos agh complementarnos en cuanto a los -hechizos de ataque y agh defensa —sugirió Tweek.

—Si es buena idea, y luego intentaremos hacer ataques combinados como los segundos y tercero.

—Pero eso s-sería mucha agh presión, apenas y agh puedo controlar el hielo y a-aire sin lastimarme.

— ¿Entonces no usas el fuego para nada? —pregunto Craig levantado una ceja.

—Ugh no, la vez que lo intente u-usar me lastime agh.

—Genial me pusieron con un inútil —susurró lo más bajo posible para que el rubio no escuchara, sin embargo, Tweek contaba con una buena audición y logro escuchar el comentario del azabache.

—Y a mí agh con un jodido e-engreído.

—Mira no voy a dejar que tú y tus incompetencias me atrasen a mí, así que espero que puedas superar tus fallas —Craig se notaba molesto y amenazante.

—De a-acuerdo agh —contesto aún tembloroso y con cierto miedo.

—Bien ahora practiquemos —dicho esto ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a mejorar en los hechizos de ataque y defensa.

Toda la semana había pasado bien, pero por la culpa de los nervios y los tics de Tweek este fallaba en las repeticiones haciendo que el azabache se enfadara todo el tiempo. Para el rubio fue una semana muy estresante y sofocante porque Craig no solo lo regañaba sino que también le exigía mucho. Pero ya era fin de semana y se podía permitir relajar con un delicioso café y un libro mientras descansaba en su cuarto, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando cierto azabache le envió un mensaje para reunirse en la tarde y así poder estudiar nuevos hechizos y técnicas de combate, lo cual nos lleva a la escena de Tweek en la biblioteca.

—Maldita sea agh ni siquiera en fin d-de semana puedo descansar del ugh p-pesado de Craig —se quejaba el rubio mientras hojeaba los libros para ver cuáles les servían y cuáles no.

—Petit —una voz conocida por el rubio se hizo sonar a sus espaldas — ¿Qué haces?

—Agh hola Christopher, solo es-estoy buscando ugh libros para estudiar.

—Vaya debe ser muy dedicado como para estudiar hasta las fines de semana —el castaño tomo la pila de libros que cargaba Tweek, para ayudarlo a llevarlos.

—Yo quiero agh pasar mi fin de semana ugh con un delicioso café y leer un libro, p-pero tengo que estudiar con el pesado de Craig.

Al escuchar el nombre del azabache Christopher no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Ni me lo menciones, ese tipo es un hijo de puta.

— ¿N-no te cae bien?, ¿verdad agh? —pregunto al rubio mientras tomaba más libros.

—Obviamente, él es un maldito engreído y cree que por ser hijo de Thomas Tucker puede sobajar a las personas, hijito de papi —ante el comentario de su amigo Tweek soltó una pequeña risa.

—Cierto, agh se ve que e-es el consentido de papi —ambos chicos comenzaron a reír ante sus comentarios —Ahh, pero lo tengo q-que soportar agh durante un año —suspiro casado el rubio.

—Fugit (Escapa) —una voz susurro en el oído de Tweek esa palabra, de inmediato él volteó para mirar quien fue, pero no había nadie a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué pasa petit? —pregunto al castaño.

—N-nada, no es nada ugh —volvió la vista a su amigo —Tengo que agh irme.

—Te acompaño y así te puedo ayudar a llevar la pila de libros que tienes en tus brazos.

—D-de acuerdo, pero agh yo llevo la m-mitad.

—Hecho —el castaño agarro la mitad de libros y así ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

—Hinc oportet evadatis (Debes de escapar) —durante el camino las voces se han hecho cada vez más perceptibles para los oídos del rubio, creyendo que no solo él las escuchaba, así que quiso preguntarle a su compañero, sin embargo, al verlo platicar normal, supo que solo él puede escuchar esas voces.

Una punzada fuerte hizo que cerrara los ojos, en ese momento varias sombras invadieron su mente, ahí fue cuando entendió que algo no andaba bien y abrió los ojos de golpe mientras su respiración se volvía rápida.

—Tweek —llamo preocupado por su acompañante ante las acciones del rubio — ¿Seguro que estás bien?, estas son muy pálido.

—Yo n-no lo sé —contesto el rubio dejando de pensar y preocupando a Christopher, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una tercera persona se hizo presente.

—Vaya pensé que no llegarías —reclamo Craig quien se acercaba a ambos chicos.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua el castaño ante la presencia de Craig — ¿Seguro que aún quieres estudiar?, puedes hablar con ese idiota y tal vez lo entienda.

—E-estaré bien Christopher ugh —contesto Tweek mientras le sonreía a su amigo para no preocuparlo.

—De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me llamas —dijo el castaño y después dejo los libros sobre una banca que estaba ahí —Nos vemos después de petit —revolvió los cabellos rubios de su amigo y se fue por donde vino.

—Tsk ¿Por qué vino él? —pregunto enojado el pelinegro.

—Solo ugh me ayudo a t-traer los libros agh.

—Bueno ya que llegaste serás mejor estudiar y practicar nuevos hechizos.

—De a-cuerdo ugh.

Ambos chicos durante toda la tarde de sábado se la pasaron estudiando y practicando hechizos hasta que el sol se comenzó a meter, ambos optaron por dar fin a la sesión de estudio e irse a su casa respectiva, no sin antes pasar a dejar algunos libros a la biblioteca.

—Dame te ayudo —sugirió Craig al ver que el rubio tenía intenciones de llevarse todos los libros él solo.

— ¿S-seguro? -pregunto Tweek.

—Sí, entonces dame algunos libros —el rubio le hizo caso y le dio la mitad de la pila de libros, luego se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Al llegar al lugar destinado Tweek sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, lo cual provoco que tirada los libros, y llevara sus manos hasta el pecho como si pudiera intentar calmar un poco su malestar, de inmediato su acompañante lo auxilio y logro sacarlo de la biblioteca para que tomara aire, no sin antes pedirle a unos chicos que pasaban que recogieran y devolvieran los libros.

Una vez afuera ambos chicos se sentaron en una banca y el rubio empezó a regular su respiración.

—Hey rubio ¿estás bien? —se notaba que Craig estaba preocupado.

—N-no lo ... agh ... sé ... ugh —dijo entre cortado Tweek mientras aún trataba de regular su respiración.

—Fugit, Antequam sera (Escapa antes de que sea demasiado tarde) —otra vez las voces se hacían presentes, pero esta vez no se susurraban, esta vez le gritaban al pequeño rubio quien solo se tapó los oídos, los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

—P-por favor ... ahhh ... basta ... agh ... ya ... ahhh —el cafeinomano se quejaba pues las punzadas en la cabeza volvieron.

—Hey, Tweek —el azabache tomo a Tweek de los hombros, quien hizo que lo mirada a los ojos, pero estos parecían perdidos, en cualquier otro lugar —Oye responde, ¿qué te pasa? —Craig estaba muy preocupado por el rubio porque este no quería reaccionar, solo se quejaba y lloraba cuando se jalaba el cabello.

De repente Tweek se quedó inmóvil, ya no decía nada y dejo de jalar su cabello, lo único que hacía era llorar sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

— ¿Tweek? —pregunto al azabache un poco asustado y preocupado por las acciones de su compañero.

—Algo ... algo malo ... pasara ... ellos ... ellos ... —decía el rubio mientras aún derramaba lágrimas y veía directamente a Craig a los ojos, como si le suplicara ayuda.

— ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntaba el azabache asustado de que algo raro le fuera pasando a Tweek.

—Debemos escapar —el color de sus ojos cambio, su iris se volvió violeta de ambos ojos. Craig se impresionó ante tal cambio, pero luego se asustó al ver que el rubio se desvaneció, rápidamente lo auxilió y lo llevo a la enfermería, mientras que la acostaba en una de las camas el azabache se hizo muchas preguntas en su mente, pero la que más destacaba era "¿Qué mierda paso?"


	12. ¿Que mierda?

Tweek despertó en su cama con un leve dolor de cabeza, era domingo en la mañana, se sentó y comenzó a divagar con lo que había pasado ayer, en su mente volvieron los momentos donde estaba practicando con su compañero, Craig, todo iba bien hasta que recordó cuando ambos fueron a la biblioteca a regresar los libros que tomo prestado, de ahí las imágenes varían y algunas están borrosas, recuerda cuando tiro los libros, cuando su compañero lo saco de la biblioteca, luego cuando miro fijamente los ojos verdes de Craig, luego de ahí todo se volvió negro, también recordó las voces que le susurraban.

El rubio empezó a entrar en pánico, pues ahora su compañero lo interrogaría con cosas que él prefiere guardárselas para sí mismo, sin embargo, ¿Cómo evitar a alguien que prácticamente vez todos los días, todas las mañanas?, si una misión imposible. Pero el rubio tenía esperanzas de que el azabache no le diera importancia a lo que paso.

Aún con un punzante dolor en la cabeza, Tweek se levantó de su cama y se encaminó al baño, ya ahí dentro abrió la llave del lavamanos y con sus manos se echó agua en la cara, después se miró en el espejo.

— ¿Qué me quieren decir? —pregunto mientras miraba detrás de él por el espejo.

—Comitibus tenebris, presentence (Compañeras de la oscuridad, preséntense) —atrás del rubio aparecieron sus sombras, seis para ser exactos.

—Quid autem dicam tibi? (¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir?) —pregunto.

—Non possumus dicere multa, sed cave (No podemos decir mucho, pero cuidado) —dijo una de las sombras.

—Quid vis tibi dicam non multum? (¿A qué se refieren con que no pueden decir mucho?)

—Nos posuit ut in periculum (Lo pondríamos en riesgo) —contesto otra.

— Quid? (¿Por qué?)

—Paenitet me dominus (Lo sentimos amo) —dijeron las sombras para después hacer una reverencia y desaparecer.

—Exspecta (esperen) —dijo Tweek, pero ya se habían ido.

Suspiro un poco frustrado, luego volvió a hacer su rutina para ir a la escuela, pues, aunque fuera domingo ese día tenían clases para avanzar un poco y no atrasarse porque el Tribuisti Magia ya se acercaba y tenían que planear todo, así que les tomaría mucho tiempo y clases, por eso ahora los domingos también tenían clases.

Tweek se bañó, y se colocó su uniforme, luego bajo a desayunar con Kyle, agarro sus cosas y se encaminaron a la Casa principal.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron a sus otros dos amigos rubios.

—Hola —se saludaron al uniso los cuatro.

— ¿Qué tal van con sus clases? —pregunto Kyle.

—Uff —Pip rodó los ojos —Son buenas, pero cuando tienes la mirada de alguien como Damien en cada clase, te cuesta poner atención.

— ¿L-le gustarás-s ack? —pregunto Tweek.

—Jajajaja —se soltó a reír Pip —Q-que buen chiste Tweek —dijo mientras se controlaba.

—Sabes, que es una probabilidad —dijo Kyle.

—Lo dudo —contesto Pip —Aquí quien tiene un pretendiente es este pequeño —dijo mientras señalaba a Butters, quien se sonrojó.

— ¿Acaso Kenny ya te pidió una cita? —pregunto burlón Kyle.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Kenny? —pregunto Butters asombrado.

Tweek, Pip y Kyle se vieron entre sí y con una sonrisa respondieron al uniso: —Se nota a kilómetros.

—Mmmm, b-bueno si m-me pidió salir con él, p-pero como amigos —dijo el pequeño Stotch con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? —preguntaron sus tres amigos al uniso, emocionados.

—E-el sábado, a ir a la pequeña feria que hay en las orillas del Lago Benaco —contesto.

Pip, Kyle y Tweek se miraron entre sí, como si se pudieran hablar con las miradas y lo que decían eras algo como:

~ ¿No creen que deberíamos intervenir? ~ Tweek pasaba su mirada de Butters a sus amigos.

~Sí definitivamente debemos acelerar esto~ Kyle veía con una sonrisa pícara a su amigo Butters quien solo agachaba la mirada y no se percataba de lo que sus amigos se decían con miradas.

~De acuerdo~ Pip solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

— ¿Y tú qué dices? —pregunto Kyle.

— ¿De qué? —pregunto confundido Butters.

— ¿T-te gusta agh? —Tweek fue directamente al grano.

El pequeño rubio se sonrojó hasta más no poder, y comenzó a tartamudear, luego respiro hondo y contesto la pregunta de Tweek: —Creo... creo que me está empezando a gustar, pero —Butters agacho la mirada un poco triste —creo que ya tiene a alguien —dijo sonriendo, pero se veía en sus ojos que no le agradaba esa idea.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto Pip.

— ¿Qué no has visto a esa chica de cabello castaño? —cotrapregunto Butters

—Ah, Tammy, ¿Qué pasa con ella? —volvió a preguntar Pip.

—E-es obvio que hay algo entre ellos, cada vez que ella se acerca a Kenny, é-él parece nervioso y eso; s-supongo que si me gusta Kenny como para que eso me moleste y me haga sentir mal, p-pero lo peor es que... él se porta de manera amable y cariñosa conmigo que... que me hace pensar que solo está jugando conmigo.

Los tres chicos miraron a su amigo quien parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría así que hicieron lo único que "lo calmaría", le dieron un gran abrazo, sin embargo, el pequeño rubio apenas sintió el abrazo se soltó a llorar.

—Tranquilo Butters —trato de calmar Kyle al pequeño Butters.

Después de que Butters se calmara, los tres chicos se separaron de él.

— ¿Y s-si le preguntas agh que quiere c-contigo el ugh sábado? —sugirió Tweek.

—Sí, el sábado debes de preguntarle lo que de verdad quiere contigo, cuáles son sus intenciones y si es posible aclarar tus sentimientos hacia él —dijo Kyle.

El pequeño Stotch asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, ya una vez que su amigo se calmó, los cuatro chicos se encaminaron a sus respectivas clases, pero Tweek, Kyle y Pip, aún se intercambiaban miradas las cuales se podían traducir a un: ~Hay que intervenir~

La campana sonó y las clases comenzaron, el grupo de amigos se tuvo que separar para irse a sus clases, pero el pelirrojo no quería ir a sus clases, ya que cierto compañero le hacía la vida de cuadritos.

—Hey imbécil de cabello rojo —grito una molesta voz detrás de Kyle.

—Hijo de puta —dijo entre dientes mientras ignoraba el comentario del gordo.

— ¿Qué no me escuchaste, puta rata pelirroja? —Cartman se acercó rápidamente a Kyle y lo empujo contra la pared para después aplastarlo contra ella, logrando lastimar el brazo al pelirrojo.

—Maldito gordo marica —se quejó Kyle mientras se agarraba el brazo

—Jajaja, el marica eres tú por no aguantar nada —dijo Cartman mientras se reía en la cara de Kyle y le pateaba los libros.

—Déjalo en paz —Stan, quien apenas había llegado, le propino un golpe en la cara al gordo, logrando tirarlo al piso.

—Agh, hijo de puta —se quejó Cartman mientras se agarraba su nariz la cual chorreaba de sangre —Maldito, deja que tu jodida novia se defienda —como pudo el castaño se paró y encaro a Marsh.

—No soy su novia, puto gordo —Kyle no aguantó más y se abalanzó contra Cartman, al cual volvió a caer al suelo. Broflovski empezó a golpear al castaño en toda su cara, con sus puños.

—Quítenmelo de encima —decía Eric mientras se cubría como podía con sus brazos.

—Hey sepárense —el consejero Mackey intervino en la pelea.

Stan quitó a Kyle de encima de Cartman, mientras otro chico ayudaba al gordo a levantarse.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —pregunto enojado el consejero.

—Él empezó —dijo Cartman.

—Claro que no —respondió Kyle —Fuiste tú.

—No me importa quien empezó, los dos después de que acaben sus clases los espero en mi oficina —dicho esto ambos chicos agacharon la cabeza aceptando el castigo —Bien ahora a su clase.

Todos obedecieron al consejero y se adentraron a su salón, para comenzar las clases, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Stan a su amigo pelirrojo mientras le ponía los libros en su pupitre.

—No te preocupes, esto no es nada —señalo a su brazo.

— ¿Cómo que no es nada? —alzo el suéter de su amigo y vio que su brazo estaba un poco hinchado y rojo.

—Sabes que es mi compañero en la clase de Batalla Mágica, así que... —de su mochila, Kyle, sacó un pequeño frasco de un ungüento, que Tweek le había preparado, luego de haber visto las herirás que tenía después de cada clase de Batalla. — "No quiero imaginarme que pasara cuando practiquemos con espadas" —pensó Kyle.

—Uff, si pudiera cambiaria mi lugar contigo —Stan agarro el ungüento y le coloco un poco al brazo de Kyle — ¿Te duele? —pregunto al ver que su amigo se removía cuando tocaba ciertas partes.

—Un poco.

—Espera, ya casi acabo.

Después de que todo el ungüento se dispersara bien, Stan bajo la manga del suéter de su amigo y le sonrió.

—Listo.

—Gracias Stan.

Con cinco minutos de retraso la profesora Luna, la cual imparte la clase de adivinación llegó.

Durante la clase Kyle no se podía concentrar en lo que la profesora Luna decía, ya que cada dos minutos, un papelito golpeaba su cabeza e incluso plumines, en algunos de los papelitos había mensajes como "maricón de mierda", "rata pelirroja", "pequitas de niña" y muchos más mensajes, los cuales trataba de ignorar. Pero lo que colmó la paciencia del pelirrojo fue que Cartman uso el hechizo de irritatione (irritación), para que Kyle se rascara como loco y sintiera ardor en su cuerpo, sus compañeros al verlo se empezaron a reírse pues parecía un pequeño mono y como su cara estaba roja, hacía que su rostro combinara con el color de su cabello haciéndolo ver chistoso.

—Ya me tienes harto —grito Kyle —Mutationes, Marrani (cambia, marrano) —el pelirrojo le lanzo un hechizo al castaño, quien se convirtió en un marrano con cabello castaño, una imagen para morirse de risa, y eso fue lo que hicieron sus compañeros, se reían a carcajadas al igual que Kyle.

—Maldito oingh pelirrojo oingh de mierda oingh —con cada cosa que decía Cartman se le salía el sonido de un marrano, provocando más risas entre los alumnos.

—Ya basta —la profesora azotó un libro en el escritorio logrando cesar las risas —Sé que Cartman se merece eso —dijo la profesora.

—Oiga oing —se quejó Eric.

—Pero ya es suficiente —la profesora con un movimiento de manos volvió a Cartman a la normalidad al igual que a Kyle, a quien le quito la irritación y las partes rojizas que había en su cuerpo —Ahora, presten atención a la clase —luego de eso nadie hablo en toda la clase y se concentraron en lo que la profesora Luna decía, e incluso Cartman estaba tranquilo, ya que prefirió dormirse que seguir peleando con Kyle.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, y con normal me refiero en que las otras tres clases antes de la hora de descanso, había pequeñas, muchas, peleas entre Cartman y Kyle a quienes se les conocían ya como "los eternos enemigos", pues no podían estar ni un segundo sin discutir o pelear con magia hasta que algún maestro los reprendiera.

Pero el único momento en donde ambos no peleaban ni discutían era en la hora de descanso, ya que Kyle se iba con sus amigos a la cafetería y Cartman iba con su novia al jardín principal, esos treinta minutos de descanso para Kyle eran la gloria porque de verdad descansaba de Cartman, pero para el castaño era una tortura porque su novia se había vuelto muy mandona y caprichosa.

Kyle estaba escogiendo lo que almorzaría mientras esperaba a su amigo quien fue a una máquina expendedora por un refresco.

—Kyle hola —saludo Butters quien estaba acompañado por Pip.

—Hola, chicos —devolvió el saludo alegre.

—Escuchamos que volviste a pelear, ocho veces —comento Pip.

—Agh si, y ahora tengo que ir con Mackey después de clases.

—Que mal por ti amigo —dijo Butters. Kyle solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Pero me impresiona que no te hayan expulsado aún —comento Pip.

— ¿Quieres que me expulsen?

—No, claro que no, solo que conociendo al subdirector Pc... pues cuando paso la primera pelean entre tú y Cartman pensé que los expulsarían de inmediato, pero no, asi que me sorprende.

—Agh, si yo también —suspiro el pelirrojo —En serio intento que no me saque de quicio lo que dice, pero es un hijo... —antes de que el pelirrojo terminara su frase fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—Hey hola chicos —Stan llegó y saludo a ambos rubios.

—Hola —contestaron al uniso.

—Ten Ky, esto es para ti —el azabache le extendió una botella de té natural a su amigo.

—Gracias —agarró la botella mientras le sonreía y se calmaba.

—No es nada.

Luego de que ambos rubios tuvieran sus respectivos almuerzos, se fueron a su respectiva mesa, donde Damien, Tweek y Christopher ya los estaban esperando. Se saludaron y tomaron asientos.

Los siete chicos estaban platicando mientras comían, luego Kenny llego y se les unió en el almuerzo, cuando le preguntaron dónde estaba, él respondió que arreglando "asuntos", al parecer los únicos que sabían sobre esos "asuntos" eran Damien, Stan y Christopher quienes respondieron "Ahhh", y a los otros cuatro chicos les dio curiosidad, pero dejaron pasarlo por alto.

—Cierto, Pip —Damien llamo al rubio quien comía un sándwich de pavo, todos incluido el rubio antes mencionado dirigieron su mirada al anticristo —Me gustas —ante tal declaración, algunos escupieron su comida o bebida y otros, como Pip, se atragantaban con sus almuerzos.

—Ugh... ¿Qué? —pregunto Pip luego de evitar ahogarse con su sándwich.

—Me gustas, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —dijo serio Damien, quien aún mantenía su vista en el chico inglés.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —le susurro Christopher a Tweek, quien asintió con la cabeza y mantenía su vista en la situación.

—Eh...no —contesto Pip desconcertado ante la situación.

Todos abrieron sus ojos por la respuesta de Pirrup, pues todos, incluidos sus amigos, pensaban que a él le gustaba Damien.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Damien.

—Porque 1) no me gustas, 2) apenas nos conocemos, 3) me acosaste sexualmente y 4) me das miedo —el rubio de ojos cafés, fue contando los motivos con sus dedos.

—De acuerdo —contesto Damien. Los demás se sorprendieron, pues esa situación es inusual, porque ¿Quién se confiesa en pleno almuerzo?, ¿y quién acepta un rechazo de manera tan calmada? Y en especial Damien, ¡DAMIEN! —Pero te voy a enamorar y serás mío —al decir eso el pelinegro de ojos rojos se levantó de la mesa y se fue, sin dejar que Pip pudiera contestar o tan siquiera digerir la información.

—Agh, ¿Qué a-acaba de pasar ugh? —pregunto Tweek.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, pues nadie sabía cómo surgió todo lo acontecido, decidieron ignorarlo y hablar de otra cosa, pero era muy difícil no mencionar el tema, ya que fue lo más raro en todo el día, y eso que Cartman fue convertido en un marrano con cabello café.

Cuando el timbre sonó, para dar por terminado el descanso, todos suspiraron aliviados, ya que no podían con el ambiente tan... raro, que se formó después de que Damien se fuera de la mesa.

Ese día después de descanso les tocaba Batalla Mágica, si gran idea para sacar todo el almuerzo y mantenerte esbelto (nótese el sarcasmo), así que se encaminaron al jardín trasero.

Al llegar ahí, Kyle, quien aún tenía un poco del té que le dio Stan, bebió de golpe lo último que quedaba.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? —pregunto Stan, preocupado por su amigo.

—No te preocupes —contestó el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba —No soy alguien débil, puedo defenderme.

—Lo sé, pero... —el azabache suspiro rendido, por más que quería ayudar a Kyle, él parecía no querer la ayuda —Solo si algo pasa llámame y vendré de inmediato.

—Si claro, voy a sacar mi hologarar en plena batalla —contesto sarcástico Broflovski.

Stan le dio un pequeño golpe en su frente y dijo: —No me refiero a eso y lo sabes —luego en el mismo lugar que golpeo toco con su dedo índice y luego con ese mismo dedo toco su propia frente —Te-le-pa-tía.

—De acuerdo, te llamaré si algo ocurre.

—Bien —sonrió victorioso Stan —Nos vemos después —Marsh se dirigió a la parte donde le tocaba practicar junto a su compañero, quien era Kenny.

—Bien alumnos, pónganse con su compañero y practiquemos los ataques con fuego —dijo el subdirector Pc.

— "Genial fuego, me va a incinerar ese bastardo"—pensó Kyle.

—Tsk, marica —dijo Cartman al acercarse a Broflovski.

—Maldito gordo —contesto, y así una pelea de miradas inicio en la cual nadie quería ceder.

—Comiencen —gritó la profesora Strong.

Cartman y Kyle, muy a su pesar, dejaron su pequeña pelea de miradas e hicieron lo que les habían ordenado. Cada quien se colocó en su posición y antes de empezar Kyle dijo:

—Sé moderado con tus hechizos, no quiero pelear y meterme en más problemas.

—Aja —contesto Cartman.

El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de que siquiera lo había escuchado, pero aun así decidió empezar con su clase.

—Ignis balls (bolas de fuego) —Kyle fue el primero en lanzar su hechizo, bolas de fuego, las cuales se formaron en la palma de su mano, luego levitaron a la altura de su cabeza y Kyle con un movimiento de manos dirigió su ataque a su compañero

—Suctus (succión) vde las manos de Cartman salió una gran flama de fuego la cual se posó en frente de él y creo una gran barrera la cual succiono las bolas de fuego de Kyle —Scopi (contraatacar) —de la gran flama salieron varias bolas de fuego que se dirigían a Kyle.

—Ignis nihilum (Cortina de fuego) —una gran manta de fuego se postró en frente del pelirrojo evitando que las bolas de fuego pasaran atreves de ella —Laminae (Cuchillas) —de la misma manta de fuego, salieron varias cuchillas de este elemento las cuales se dirigían a Cartman y este apenas las esquivaba. Kyle al ver que Cartman se alejaba de su radio de ataque y que las cuchillas se desvanecían antes de llegar al gordo, decidió apagar su cortina de fuego y acercarse al gordo para ser él quien le lance las cuchillas.

—Flammae (llamas de fuego) —Cartman intento contra atacar con sus llamas, pero tuvo un mal cálculo en cuanto a la dirección y dejo una abertura la cual no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo y ahí mando otra cuchilla de fuego.

Al ver que Cartman no iba a reaccionar pronto y la cuchilla se dirigía rápido a él, para evitar cualquier desenlace desastroso, a los pocos centímetros del gordo Kyle cambio de dirección su cuchilla, pero al hacerlo Eric volteo y apenas la cuchilla le rozo la mejilla haciéndole un corte leve, pero profundo.

—Agh, jodido pelirrojo —se quejó Eric mientras se agarraba la mejilla y se dejaba caer al suelo.

—Mierda —Kyle fue rápido a ver como estaba el gordo, pues lo único que pudo que ver con tanto fuego, fue sangre.

Al llegar con el castaño Kyle empezó a inspeccionarlo con la vista, pero no se veía ninguna herirá de gravedad: — ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Me arde, estúpido —Eric le enseño su leve cortada que tenía en la mejilla.

— ¿Es en serio?, es solo una leve cortada, no seas maricón —al decir eso Kyle decidió regresar a su posición.

— ¿Cómo que solo eso?, Hey no te vayas y haz algo —el castaño se levantó del piso y por intentar alcanzar a su compañero, se tropezó con su propia capa y cayó encima del pelirrojo.

—Agh, mierda, Cartman quítate pesas —Kyle intentaba quitarse de encima al castaño, pero este pesaba y no parecía quererse quitar de encima de él —Hey ¿me escuchas?

De repente Cartman levanto su cabeza, lo que provoco que Kyle se asustara por tan repentina acción: — ¿N-no te vas a quitar? —para su mal gusto Cartman estaba muy cerca de su rostro, muy, muy cerca —Ya maldito gordo qui- —su frase fue interrumpida por los labios del castaño, el cual lo estaba besando — "¿Qué?, Stan, ¡Stan!"—Kyle llamo a su amigo como le había dicho.

El azabache al escuchar la voz de su amigo le pidió a Kenny detenerse, luego se fue corriendo a donde se supone que estaría su amigo.

Al ver semejante escena de Kyle siendo besado por el gordo de Cartman, algo en él se encendió y rápidamente fue a quitar de un puñetazo a Eric de encima de su amigo.

—Jajaja, ¿Qué paso Stan?, ¿tu novio te puso el cuerno con el gordo? —la voz de Scott se hizo presente y fue ahí donde Stan entendió que todo fue culpa de ese jodido pelirrojo de dientes de metal, ya que tenía uno de sus frascos de pociones en la mano, esas que siempre usa para bromas y que lleva consigo a todos lados.

—Jajaja, buena, Scott —Craig felicito al pelirrojo por su broma mientras chocaba los puños con él.

—N-no es gracioso ugh —reprocho Tweek a su compañero.

—Por supuesto que es gracioso, rubio —le contesto Craig a su compañero mientras se reía.

—Son unos imbéciles —Stan estaba a punto de ir y golpear al causante de eso, pero fue detenido por su mejor amigo, quien aún estaba hincado en el piso.

—Déjalos —dijo Kyle.

— ¿Cómo quieres que los deje sí...? —Stan fue interrumpido por la acción de Kyle, ya que este se levantó y salió corriendo. El azabache no se lo pensó mucho y siguió a su amigo.

—Kyle —Tweek estaba a punto de ir tras su amigo, pero fue detenido por Tucker.

— ¿Dónde vas? —pregunto Craig.

—Con m-mi amigo agh.

—Déjalo, su novio ya fue.

—Pero...

—Que lo dejes —ordeno Craig — ¿O qué quieres que te sancionen por saltarte una clase? —Craig sabia el talón de Aquiles del rubio, pues Tweek era una persona demasiado preocupona así que una sanción por hacer algo "malo" era como una sentencia de muerte.

—Agh —se quejó Tweek y regresó a su posición. Craig sonrió victorioso.

Mientras tanto Kyle estaba en los baños devolviendo el almuerzo, pues fue algo muy, muy, pero muy asqueroso el haber besado al hijo de puta de Cartman.

—Tranquilo amigo, saca todo —Stan le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda al pelirrojo, pues en su experiencia eso clamaba un poco el malestar.

Cuando Kyle termino de expulsar su comida y un poco de bilis, jalo la palanca del baño y se fue a los lavabos para enjuagar su boca y echarse agua en la cara.

—Dios, fue demasiado asqueroso —dijo Kyle.

—Ni me lo quiero imaginar —el azabache al ver los ojos cristalinos de su amigo se preocupó —Hey~ ¿Qué pasa?

—Fue mi primer beso —admitió con vergüenza.

—Tran-tranquilo, solo haz de cuenta que no sucedió.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer de cuenta que no sucedió?, Stan fue mi primer beso, y fue asqueroso —Kyle se sentía frustrado y asqueado ante la idea de que Cartman robo su primer beso, pero Stan no lograba comprender el porqué era importante para Ky eso.

—Solo... solo fue un beso descuida —grave error por parte de Marsh, pues eso hizo enfurecer a su amigo.

— ¡Claro como a ti no te beso el ser más asqueroso de todo el jodido mundo, no te importa, como tú ya tuviste tu primer beso y fue perfecto, piensas que lo mío solo fue algo "no tan grave"! —Kyle empujo a Stan y se disponía a irse, pero fue detenido por el azabache —Déjame —y de nuevo fue interrumpido por un beso, uno que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y explosiones en su corazón, ese beso comparado al de Cartman era mejor, mil veces mejor, pero eso era obvio porque cualquier beso que no fuera el de Cartman era mil veces mejor, aunque el de Stan era especial, le hacía sentir en las nubes.

Marsh se separó de su amigo, pero no tanto, aún podían rozarse la nariz.

— ¿Esto compensa algo? —pregunto Stan aún ido, ya que el beso también lo había hecho sentirse en las nubes.

Kyle solo asintió, aunque no había escuchado la pregunta, pero esos ojos color azul hacían perderse de cualquier cosa.

—Bien entonces volvamos a clases —ambos chicos salieron de los baños, sus corazones latían a mil por hora y aún sentían ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

Cuando estaban por los pasillos de la Casa Principal la campana sonó y se dirigieron a su próxima clase Herbología.

Durante el resto de las clases ambos mantenían su distancia, pues después de aclarar su mente y procesar todo lo ocurrido se sintieron incómodos ante la presencia del otro así que se trataban de evitar o de tan siquiera cruzar miradas, pero cuando sucedía ambos se sonrojaban y sus corazones latían como locos.

Al finalizar las clases Kyle se dirigió al salón de consejería, durante todo el camino estuvo viendo por todos lados porque no se quería encontrar con Cartman y menos con Stan, ya que al recordar lo que paso en los baños su corazón latía al mil por hora y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, y debía de admitir que se sentía mal al reaccionar así por un beso que le dio su súper mejor amigo, estaba mal, ante los ojos de Kyle estaba mal sentirse así por alguien a quien le confías cosas y que él te las confía ti.

Luego de divagar tanto, por fin llego al salón donde se supone que el señor Mackey lo estaba esperando.

—Ya llegué —dijo al entrar al salón.

—Si ya lo noté —contesto el profesor Mackey —Bien Kyle comencemos...

— ¿Y Cartman? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas que hay enfrente del escritorio de Mackey.

—Él está en la enfermería mmm Okay, ya que durante la clase de Batalla recibió un golpe fuerte combinado con la poción que le dieron, quedo desmayado Mmmm Okay.

—Oh.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre eso mmm Okay?

—Fue su hermano lo de la poción y... fui yo quien lo golpeo —Kyle no iba a delatar a Stan, ya que no quería que el azabache se metiese en problemas por su culpa.

—Mmmm Okay, bien Kyle ¿Por qué peleas mucho con Cartman?

—Porque es un hijo de puta.

—Mmmm Okay, pero ¿hay algo más?

— ¿Cómo de qué? —pregunto Kyle mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Sé que es una etapa difícil mmm Okay, y que empiezas a sentir cosas por ciertas personas mmm Okay.

—Espere ¿Qué?

—Y quieres llamar la atención de esa persona, pero pelear con él no es la mejor forma, mmm ¿Okay?

—Espere, espere, espere —Kyle se levantó de su asiento — ¿Está diciendo que a mí me gusta Cartman?

—También sé que te puede sentir frustrado porque Eric tiene novia mmm ¿Okay?, pero no por eso debes de desquitar tus frustraciones con él mmm ¿Okay?, lo que deben hacer es hablar de sus sentimientos mmm ¿Okay?

— ¿Qué? —el pelirrojo se exasperaba con cada cosa que Mackey decía —A mí no me gusta el hijo de puta de Cartman, es más lo odio por muchas razones, y no entiendo como mierda llego a semejante conclusión pendeja.

—No es necesario que te exaltes Kyle mmm ¿Okay? —el profesor de uno de sus cajones del escritorio saco un folleto —Ten esto te ayudara.

— ¿Qué es? —al recibir el folleto, Kyle leyó el título y se enfureció más porque en el folleto decía: "Cómo superar una perdida amorosa". El pelirrojo rompió ese pedazo de papel y lo arrojo al piso — ¡Que no me gusta el pendejo de Cartman! —grito Kyle.

—De acuerdo supongamos que te creo mmm ¿Okay? —dijo Mackey. Kyle gruño de ira -Pero debes de llevarte mejor con tu compañero aun si corresponde a tus sentimientos o no.

—Me voy —Kyle agarró su cosa y se dispuso a irse.

—Recuerda Kyle, deben de hablar de sus sentimientos y llegar a un acuerdo mmm ¿Okay? —le dijo Mackey antes de que se saliera por completo del salón de consejería.

—Jódanse, Jódanse, Jódanse todos —decía entre dientes mientras caminaba en dirección a su Casa, para poder descansar y olvidarse de todas las cosas que pasaron esa mañana.


	13. La oscuridad nos arrastra.

Es domingo en la mañana en Sirmione y las personas salen a hacer sus compras diarias o simplemente aprovechan ese día para salir con la familia o amigos, todo parece estar en orden, sin embargo, por las calles de Sirmione caminaba un peculiar joven de un aspecto un tanto misterioso, ese joven es nada más y nada menos que Trent Boyett el cual pasaba desapercibido gracias al hechizo de cambio, pues ahora yo no era rubio ahora era castaño, y sus ojos ya no eran negros ahora eran azules.

Trent tuvo que ir a Sirmione pues necesitaban conseguir algunas pociones y cosas para poner en marcha su plan, pero por obvias razones no solo puede aparecerse ahí en la comunidad como si nada, pues todos saben que él y su familia fueron desterrados y si alguien del consejo lo veía podrían sospechar. El chico, por ahora, castaño caminó por el centro de Sirmione y entró a la tienda de pociones de los Tweak.

—Hola, bienvenido a Pociones Tweak, ¿Qué es lo que busca? —pregunto Richard, el dueño de la tienda, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días, ¿tiene esta poción? —Boyett le dio una hoja con el nombre de la poción escrita en ella.

—Mentis Imperium (Control mental) —dijo el nombre de la pócima mientras la buscaba en uno de sus anaqueles —Si aquí está —le dio al joven una botella de cristal con una etiqueta en medio la cual tenía escrito el nombre de la pócima y el líquido de esta era de una tonalidad dorada.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Tres monedas de oro

—Aquí tiene —el chico de ojos azules dejo el dinero en el mostrador, tomo la botella y salió de la tienda, para dirigirse a los barrios bajos donde debía de buscar a su viejo amigo para pedir información sobre la Corte de Magia y de paso buscar información sobre el libro de hechizos prohibidos de su amo, el cual perdió cuando fue exiliado.

Al llegar a los barrios bajos, se dirigió al bar "Media Noche" donde su amigo trabaja, entro a dicho bar y ahí estaba su amigo de cabello color marrón atendiendo a los clientes, él se dirigió a la barra y tomo asiento.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué le sirvo? —pregunto el chico de cabello marrón detrás de la barra.

—Vaya, parece que te olvidas fácilmente de tus amigos —contesto mientras cambiaba el color de sus ojos momentáneamente.

— ¿Trent? —pregunto en un susurro asombrado el mesero.

—El mismo, cuanto tiempo ¿no?, Kevin McCormick.

—Yo pensé que tu familia y tú...

—Escape —contesto rápidamente.

—Ya veo, y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, porque no creo que vengas arriesgándote a que te descubran solo para ver a un viejo amigo ¿verdad?

—Je, supongo que me conoces bien —dio un largo suspiro —Necesito que me digas que has escuchado de la Corte de Magia y sobre el libro de hechizos prohibidos de Mortem.

—Vaya, me pides cosas un tanto difíciles —levanto una ceja extrañado por lo que su amigo le pedía —Pero no es algo imposible y para tu suerte apenas escuche algo de la Corte —Kevin le sirvió a su amigo un vaso de vodka —La casa invita.

— ¿Qué has escuchado? —pregunto Boyett mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

—Escuche de unos tipos que la Corte de Magia este año planean poner más seguridad durante el Tribuisti Magia, ya que les llego la amenaza de alguien.

— ¿Y dijeron de quién?

—No, nadie sabe de quién se trata, la Corte se encargó de ocultarlo bien.

— ¿Y del libro?, ¿Has escuchado algo sobre él?

—Solo que todos los que viven por estos barrios lo han estado buscando sin éxito alguno, pero algunos dicen que debe de estar por alguno de los bosques que rodea Sirmione, escuche que lo más probable es que esté en el bosque del instituto In Conventu Animarum.

—Ya veo —dio un gran trago a su bebida y dejo vacío el vaso —Muchas gracias por la información —se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo, recordó que aún le faltaba investigar algo —Por cierto, Kevin, ¿tienes algún contacto que venda Datura stramonium?

—Sí, el viejo que vive en el callejón cerca del burdel.

—Gracias, amigo —salió del bar y se dirigió hacia donde está el único burdel de ese lugar, el cual no estaba muy lejos solo dos calles a la izquierda del bar.

Al llegar se adentró en el callejón y busco con la mirada al viejo sin éxito alguno, lo único que había ahí era un contenedor de basura y encima de esta estaba un gato café callejero el cual se estaba bañando con su lengua, al ver que no estaba la persona que buscaba se dispuso a irse, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

— ¿Qué buscabas muchachito? —Trent dirigió su mirada al único ser vivo que estaba ahí, además de él, el pequeño felino lo observaba detenidamente, al principio pensó que era una locura, pero no le quedaba de otra así que le hablo al gato.

—Vengo en busca de la planta Datura stramonium.

—Sí, tengo lo que buscas —le hablo el gato, luego de un salto se bajó del contenedor de basura y volvió en su forma humana, un señor de unos 60 años con cabello gris y barba mal cuidada, sus arrugas delataban su edad —Aquí está —de un costal saco la planta.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —pregunto el castaño.

—Un pescado —dijo el viejo, Trent lo miro confundido pues pensaba que le iba a pedir dinero, no un pescado.

— ¿En serio?

—Sé que suena loco, pero lo que más quiero es un pescado y se me tiene prohibido entrar a la pescadería, ya que una vez le quise robar al dueño, así que quiero un pescado —explico el viejo.

—De acuerdo, espérame y te traeré tu pescado —sin más el joven muchacho salió del callejón y fue a la pescadería más cercana que encontró, pidió y pago el pescado, para después regresar al callejón donde el viejo lo esperaba.

—Vaya jovencito, no tardaste nada —dijo el viejo.

—Aquí está tu pescado, ahora quiero mi planta.

—Si aquí está —el viejo le dio la planta al muchacho y luego se transformó a su forma gatuna para tomar el pescado entre sus dientes e irse de ahí.

Trent hizo lo mismo y se fue del callejón, para ya poder dirigirse de nuevo al castillo en la isla, mientras caminaba por las calles principales de Sirmione, vio que había un anuncio pegado en una tienda, en ese anuncio invitaba a la comunidad a prepararse para el Tribuisti Magia.

—Disfruten mientras puedan, pronto una oscuridad los envolverá y los arrastrara a lo más profundo de sus entrañas —murmuro Trent mientras quitaba el anuncio y se lo llevaba, así el muchacho misterioso se perdió entre la multitud de personas. 

••••••

Kyle por fin llego a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue aventar sus cosas en un rincón y echarse en su cama boca abajo.

—Todos son una bola de pendejos -susurro para sí mismo —Scott, Cartman, Mackey todos son unos pendejos, más el subdirector Pc por ponerme con Cartman.

El pelirrojo se volteó, quedando boca arriba, y fijo su vista en el techo, mientras se lamentaba su mala suerte recordó el beso con Stan, así que instintivamente se llevó sus dedos a sus labios recordando la sensación de los labios de Stan contra los suyos, la mezcla de sabores, uno dulce con toque de limón por la bebida que tomo Stan en la hora de descanso y el suyo amargo por el vómito. Al darse cuenta de que Stan lo había besado después de haber vomitado, aun después de haberse enjuagado con agua, se avergonzó mucho y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara y lo arrojara en alguna parte lejos de Sirmione.

—Agh ¿pu-puedo pasar? —la voz de su amigo Tweek, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Si —contesto mientras se levantaba y sentaba en su cama.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un rubio de cabello desordenado temblando con una bandeja de galletas y café recién hecho.

— ¿C-como estas ugh? —pregunto Tweek, el rubio se encaminó a donde su amigo estaba, dejo la bandeja en el buró del pelirrojo que estaba a un lado de su cama la cual estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación.

—Bien, supongo —Kyle le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se sentara junto a él, y así lo hizo el rubio.

—Quería agh ir a-a verte, pero ugh no pude, lo-lo siento —se disculpó Tweek con su amigo por no haber estado con él cuando necesitaba un apoyo.

—No importa, no te sientas culpable.

— ¿En q-qué ugh piensas?

— ¿Umm?, ¿Cómo que, qué pienso?

—Sí, t-te vez agh pensativo.

—Yo... —Kyle se sonrojó —Me besé con Stan.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Tweek de un brinco salto de la cama.

—Lo que escuchaste —el pelirrojo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se recostó en su cama.

— ¿T-te arrepientes ugh?

—N-no lo sé.

— ¿Te agh gus-gusto?

—Si —susurró Kyle mientras retiraba poco a poco sus manos de su rostro y miraba a su amigo.

— ¿Qué si-sientes?

—Que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento —ante el comentario de Kyle, el rubio soltó una pequeña risa.

—Te e-está comenzando agh a gustar Stan, amigo mío ugh —dijo Tweek.

—Nooo —Kyle volvió a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos —Eso es imposible.

—A-A veces ugh lo imposible s-se hace posible.

—Ugh, no lo sé, es demasiado pronto para hacer conclusiones —en ese momento el hologarar de Kyle sonó dando a entender que tenía un mensaje, al ver el remitente de dicho mensaje, sus mejillas se tonaron rojizas y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Es S-Stan ¿verdad?

—Noo —contesto el pelirrojo desviando la mirada y agrandando más su sonrisa —B-bueno tal vez sí.

— ¿Y, q-que dice? —pregunto animado Tweek.

—Q-quiere hablar conmigo.

—Tienes que ugh ir, pero ya —Tweek levanto a su amigo de la cama lo encamino al baño para que se duchara mientras él escogía un atuendo para su amigo, luego que Kyle terminara de ducharse, Tweek le paso el conjunto de ropa que había escogido para él.

—No entiendo la insistencia en que me viera "presentable"

— ¿No quieres agh verte b-bien para el chico que ugh te gustas?

—No me gusta.

—Bien, ugh, el chico que t-te está em-empezando a agh gustar.

—N-no es que me esté empezando a gustar.

—Aja —Tweek se acercó a su amigo y lo empezó a empujar fuera de la habitación

—V-vamos, Stan agh te esta es-esperando.

—Bien, bien, yo puedo caminar solo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación del pelirrojo y bajaron el segundo piso para ir a la salida principal.

—M-me avisas cualquier ugh cosa ¿vale?

—Si Tweek —Kyle le sonrió a su amigo —Bueno me voy adiós —Kyle salió de su Casa y se encaminó al jardín principal, donde Stan se supone que lo extraía esperando.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba y sus nervios aumentaban. Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre lo que Stan le quería decir y él pensaba en el peor de los casos, ya sea que el azabache le diga que ya no quiere ser su amigo o que lo odie para siempre, ya se estaba pareciendo a su amigo Tweek con las cosas que pensaba y se imaginaba.

Al llegar en donde Stan lo cito, comenzó a buscar al azabache en los alrededores y al ubicarlo, cerca de la fuente, se acercó a él de manera sigilosa.

—Hola, Stan —saludo lo más normal que pudo. El azabache se asustó, pues no había se había percatado de cuando había llegado Kyle.

—Hola, Ky.

— ¿Y?, ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Ah, yo... quería hablar de lo que paso en el baño... ya sabes... sobre el...

—Sí, sobre eso -dijo Kyle.

—Yo quiero que sigamos igual... no quiero que estemos raros por lo que paso.

—Sí, yo también no quiero que nos distanciemos, pero... ¿Te arrepientes?

—No —contesto seguro Stan, dejando impresionado a Kyle —No me arrepiento de haberte besado, es más creo que... mejor olvídalo, pero no, no me arrepiento, solo no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie, quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

—Te preocupas demasiado —contestó Kyle y le regalo una sonrisa a su amigo azabache —Sabes que nada hará que dejemos de ser amigo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Stan le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿Amigo?

—Eso ni se pregunta —ambos chicos chocaron puños.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Si —contesto emocionado Kyle.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la cafetería, Kyle le iba contando lo que Mackey le había dicho, sobre que supuestamente estaba enamorado de Cartman y que tan enojado se sintió cuando Mackey le dijo eso, Stan solamente escuchaba a su amigo y le daba ánimos diciéndole que ignorada los comentarios. Kyle por su parte hizo una mueca y dijo: —No creo que eso sirva, Mackey está muy empeñado en que supuestamente me gusta el idiota de Cartman.

—Entonces para que deje de pensar eso, tu deja de pelear con el pendejo de Cartman.

—Si no me queda de otra.

—Verás que no será tan difícil ignorarlo, yo llevo siete años haciéndolo.

— ¿Desde cuándo ustedes se conocen?

—Desde que teníamos ocho, durante dos años éramos buenos amigos, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de cómo era de verdad y desde hace siete años que lo ignoramos, aparte empezó a salir con Heidi.

—Vaya, dos años aguantándolo, eso sí es de admirar —ambos chicos rieron y entraron a la cafetería, después de escoger lo que comerían, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y siguieron su charla. Hasta que la noche se empezaba a asomar y se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas Casas.


	14. Mi acosador.

Lunes en la mañana, el sol se asomaba en el horizonte y se colaban los rayos de sol por las cortinas de los cuartos de los estudiantes de tan prestigiosa escuela de magia.

Pip se levantaba de buen humor escuchando el canto de las aves, se talló los ojos y miro por la ventana, después visualizo su cuarto, todo estaba en orden, su closet estaba cerrado, su librero estaba en orden, su escritorio limpio y su oso de peluche gigante con chocolates estaba enfrente de la puerta, si todo nor... al percatarse del enorme oso de peluche volvió su vista ahí y lo analizo unos segundos.

— "¿Eso estaba ayer?" —se preguntó mentalmente el rubio.

Aún dudoso se levantó de su cama y se acercó hasta el peluche, ya a una distancia corta se dio cuenta de que entre el peluche y los chocolates había una carta, así que la tomo entre sus manos y leyó lo que decía que era:

_ "Me encanta tu sonrisa, tu mirada y tu esbelto cuerpo, eres un ángel enviado para este demonio, tu mirada es mil veces mejor que ver sufrir a los bastardos que caen en las garras del infierno, tu sonrisa me hace sentir un calor más infernal que el mismo averno y tu esbelto cuerpo hace que la lujuria surja de mis más profundos pecados, te deseo con todo mi corazón y si tuviera alma también con ella te desearía" _

_Demian._ _   
_

El rubio al leer dicha carta, sintió varias cosas al mismo tiempo, como el miedo, la preocupación y cierta calidez, pero los sentimientos negativos destacaban más, ¿Cómo alguien puede escribir algo con un significado tan bonito y usando palabras tan... escalofriantes?

Pero, aunque dicha carta le causara escalofríos decidió no ser mal educado, así que en lugar de tirarla decidió guardarla en el cajón que había en su escritorio, bajo llave y en la parte profunda, la más profunda de su cajón. Luego agarro el oso y los chocolates, el peluche gigante le parecía muy bonito con cierto parecido a él y a como se vestía cuando estaba en el Reino unido, cuando era un niño, pues el peluche tiene un sombrero francés de color café y en su cuello lleva un gran moño del mismo color que el sombrero, a Pip le vino una gran nostalgia, pues en algunas ocasiones extrañaba su lugar de origen, pero ese oso le hacía entender, de alguna manera, que estaba en casa y que siempre lo estaría siempre y cuando no olvide quien es.

Después de admirar por unos minutos al oso, decidió dejarlo en su cama, entre sus almohadas, luego coloco los chocolates en su mesita de noche, y se fue al baño para hacer su rutina diaria, ya una vez bañado y uniformado agarro los chocolates y bajo al comedor solo para agarrar una fruta para ir comiendo en el camino.

Al salir de su Casa se encontró a Butters con Kenny, hablando animosamente mientras se dirigían a su primera clase.

—Hola, chicos —saludo Pip.

—Oh, hola Pip —contesto Butters.

—Hola honguito —saludo Kenny, el cual por el corte de cabello que tenía Pirrup le puso honguito. Al principio a Pip le molestaba, pero después de un tiempo de escuchar ese apodo dejo de tomarle importancia.

—Sé que es temprano, pero ¿quieren uno? —el inglés ofreció uno de los chocolates que le había regalado Damien.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunto Butters.

—Claro, toma uno.

—Bien —Kenny agarro uno de los chocolates y se lo metió en la boca —Gashias —dijo con la boca llena.

Stotch con un poco de pena agarro también un chocolate y le agradeció a su amigo, después los tres chicos se encaminaron a la Casa principal.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué tenías chocolates? —pregunto Butters a Pip.

—Los encontré en la mañana junto con un gran oso de peluche enfrente de mi puerta.

—Espera, ¿las encontraste enfrente de tu puerta, adentro de tu habitación? —pregunto Kenny, a lo que Pip asintió con la cabeza —Oye amigo, alguien entro en tu cuarto ¿y no te preocupa?

—Bueno ahora que lo dices así...

—Tienes un acosador —afirmo Butters un poco preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

—Tranquilo Butters, mi "acosador" —hizo las comillas con los dedos —Es Damien.

—Eso da más miedo —dijo Kenny.

—Y más su carta —la cara de Pip se tornó asustada al recordar lo que tenía dicha carta.

— ¿Y qué decía? —pregunto inocente Stotch.

—Que mis ojos le encantaban...

—Eso es bonito —dijo Butters.

—Le gustan más que ver sufrir a las personas que van al infierno.

—Perdió todo el encanto —volvió a hablar Butters.

—Ugh eso da escalofríos —Kenny se removió incómodo ante tal comparación poco romántica que le hizo su amigo pelinegro al pequeño Pip.

— ¿Qué-que haré?, en serio Damien no me gusta y con esto solo me da más miedo.

—Tranquilo Pip yo hablare con él —se ofreció Kenny.

— ¿Enserio lo harías? —McCormick asintió con la cabeza —Gracias Kenny, enserio te lo agradezco.

—"Pero tendrás que ayudarme con Butters" —le dijo Kenny a través de telepatía.

—"Eso no se vale, pero...ugh...de acuerdo"—

—Bueno Pip nos tenemos que ir a nuestras clases, nos vemos en el descanso —se despidió Butters.

—Si nos vemos -dijo Pip.

—Nos vemos honguito "y recuerda, tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo"

—Aja —Pip rodó los ojos y se despidió de ambos chicos.

Al ver perderse a sus amigos entre la multitud de alumnos, se fue a su clase, Astronomía.

Al llegar a su salón, se encontró con su acosador quien tenía la vista fija en la puerta con una intensidad que asustaba a cualquiera que la cruzara, Pip se sintió asustado, así que cruzo la puerta rápida y se sentó en su asiento, pero la mirada de Damien aún lo seguía, luego de unos minutos tratando de ignorar tan penetrantes ojos rojos una hoja de papel llego a su pupitre, no hacía falta voltear para saber quién la envía y con toda la calma del mundo desdoblo la hoja encontrándose un mensaje:

_"¿Te gusto mi regalo y mi carta?"  
_

Pip no sabía que contestar, si con la verdad y ponerle "Me gusto el peluche y chocolates, pero eres muy malo con las cartas y me das miedo" o mentirle y escribirle "Si me encanto", pero finalmente decidió maquillar un poco la verdad y escribió:

_"Me gustó mucho el peluche y los chocolates, aunque la carta es un poco "pesada" y me asusto, pero el significado es amable"_

Volvió a doblar la hoja y se la aventó en su pupitre, luego de unos segundos el papelito regreso a él:

_"Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los chocolates y peluches. Me gustaría que me dijeras en que fallé con la carta y lo corregiré para que la próxima no te dé miedo"_

Al saber que Damien le enviara más cartas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

_"No es necesario que me des más cartas, así estoy bien"_ —regreso la hoja a Damien quien casi instantáneamente se la regreso —"Sí que es rápido" —pensó Pip y desdoblo la hoja.

_ "No te gustan las cartas, entendido. Entonces te enviaré más regalos" _

— "Esa no es la cuestión" —pensó Pirrup luego de leer la conclusión a la que el anticristo llego y antes de que contestaran la profesora Estela entro al salón y anunció el inicio de la clase. Pip se guardó la hoja y puso total atención a lo que decía su profesora.

—La astronomía es el estudio de todo aquello que está fuera de nuestro alcance, pero a la vez que está cerca. Como habíamos dicho en la anterior clase, se debe de conocer que es el universo para partir de ahí y entender lo que lo componen —dijo la profesora —Ahora en la noche haremos nuestro primer trabajo de campo, a las doce de la noche iremos al techo del instituto y observaremos las estrellas, los astros y trataremos de comprenderlo, encontrar la forma que las estrellas nos regalan al posicionarse en la manta oscura de la noche. La primera constelación de identificar siempre es la más difícil por eso llevaremos esto —saco un gran mapa celeste —Este mapa nos ayudará a ubicarnos en el cielo nocturno, y una vez que logres identificar una, las demás serán pan comido, así que chicos, los espero hoy en la noche a las doce y descubriremos la belleza del cielo nocturno con nuestros propios ojos —la idea de hacer trabajo de campo para Pip era extraordinario, pues le gustaba estar al aire libre y aprender, en cuanto a Damien, pare él era una oportunidad para hacer que la imagen que tiene el rubio sobre él cambie y estar un paso más cerca para conquistarlo.

La campana sonó y los alumnos fueron desalojando el salón para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

—Hey Pip —Damien llamo al rubio.

—H-hola Damien.

— ¿Quieres ir juntos a lo de Astronomía?

—Damien vamos en el mismo salón, así que, aunque quiera o no, tendré que ir junto a ti.

—Cierto —Damien se golpeó mentalmente ante tan pendeja proposición.

—Ya llegamos, me voy a sentar —y como dijo Pip, se fue a su lugar, el cual estaba dos filas a la derecha del lugar de Damien.

Al anticristo no le quedo de otra y se fue a sentar a su respectivo lugar, para esperar que el maestro de latín llegara. Aunque el maestro ya estaba presente, Damien no prestaba atención, tenía su mente tan ocupada pensando en cómo hacer que él y Pip se alejaran del grupo para hablar con él y que cosa haría para impresionar al inglés durante el trabajo de campo de astronomía, su mente divagaba mucho con varios planes que tenían pros y contras, más contras que pros, y que al final rechazaba.

Pasaron dos horas, se perdió la segunda y tercera clase, y aún no tenía ningún plan, nada, eso lo estaba sacando de quicio, necesitaba ayuda, un consejo, pero ¿de quién?, sus amigos son unos pendejos, Kenny es un pervertido que solo piensa en sexo y Stan es un idiota que aún no supera a su ex. Aún quedaba Christopher, pero no estaba seguro de acudir a pedirle un consejo o no, pues no son tan amigos como para tenerse ese tipo de confianza y lo descarto también.

Sus opciones se acababan al igual que su paciencia. Se encontraba en la cuarta clase, la ultimas para después salir al descanso, y al igual que las otras clases estaba dispuesto a ignorarla.

—Bien chicos comencemos las clases —hablo el profesor Grell, quien imparte las clases de Pociones —Hoy le enseñaré a usar las pociones para hacer espejismos, esto les puede servir para distraer a sus oponentes, para hacer este tipo de pociones deben de conseguir el ADN de lo que volverán un espejismo, por ejemplo, si yo quiero hacer espejismos de ratones —el profesor se acercó a la ventana que había en el salón, la abrió y silbo, luego llego un búho el cual traía en sus garras un ratón blanco, el profesor tomo al roedor en sus manos y lo puso en su escritorio, saco una aguja de uno de sus cajones y se la incrusto el pequeño animal. Fue llenando la jeringa con su sangre, luego coloco la sangre en un tubo de cristal.

—Luego de que tengan su ADN, por medio de sangre, baba, pelo o fluidos, pondré las pociones de clonación y distorsión —de uno de los estantes que tiene llenos de pócimas, agarro tres frascos uno de color naranja (distorsión) y uno café (clonación) —Luego se mezclan bien —agrego unas cuatro gotas de cada sustancio al frasco que contenía la sangre del rodeador, y después con su mano giro el frasco para mezclar las sustancias, el estar bien mezcladas el color de la poción cambio a un color blanco —Tomaran la poción en sus manos con el hechizo de levitación de líquidos y soplaran, el estado de la sustancia pasara de líquido a gaseoso y se convertirá en el espejismo deseado —y tal y como dijo el profesor luego de soplar la poción se volvió gas, para posteriormente volverse ratones de pelaje blanco, nariz negra y ojos rojos, parecían tan reales que hasta dudabas que fueran espejismos.

Esa poción le dio una idea a Damien quien por primera vez en el día tomaba notas de la clase y rehacía sus planes para la noche.

La campana sonó anunciando el tan esperado descanso.

—Pip vamos a la cafetería juntos —más que una sugerencia, sonó como una orden.

—D-de acuerdo —ambos chicos fueron a la cafetería, eligieron su almuerzo y al llegar a la mesa donde siempre se reunían con los demás se dieron cuenta de que eran los primeros en llegar, Damien estaba feliz internamente, pero Pip sentía pánico y miedo por lo que pudiera pasar en el trascurso del tiempo que estuvieran solos.

—Oye Pip, ¿hay alguien que te guste? —pregunto Damien para romper un poco el hielo.

—No —contesto Pip de manera seca.

— ¿Qué materia te gusta? —hizo otra pegunta Damien para no finalizar la plática con el rubio.

—Astronomía.

— ¿En serio?, bueno a mí me gusta Batalla mágica.

— ¿Por qué? —Pip quería evitar cualquier interacción con el pelinegro, pero sería de mala educación ser tan cortante, así que le siguió la plática a Damien.

—Me gusta demostrar el poder que tengo, además es un buen entrenamiento para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar; así mejoraré y voy a poder defenderte.

— ¿Qué?

—He dicho, que, si me sigo haciendo fuerte yo te defenderé de lo que sea, aun si tengo que tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle a mi papá ayuda para salvarte —Damien miro a Pip directamente a los ojos y el rojo de sus pupilas parecían más intensos y brillosos.

—D-Damien yo... yo... —Pip se sentía atrapado por su mirada y no sabía qué decir.

—Agh, hola chicos —la voz de Tweek interrumpió la conexión que tenían Pip y Damien, y este último le dio una mirada de enojo al rubio adicto al café quien venía con Christopher —Agh v-va a matarme, l-lo siento —así como el rubio llego así se fue. Su amigo castaño fue tras él para calmarlo, pero antes le regreso la mirada de enojo a Damien quien solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Kyle quien solo vio como Tweek y Christopher salían de la cafetería corriendo.

—No sé —contesto Damien.

Después de unos minutos Tweek y Christopher regresaron, el rubio se aferraba a su amigo francés y le pedía no dejarlo junto a Damien. El almuerzo paso "normal", a excepción de las veces en que Tweek soltaba leves gritos debido a la mirada de enojo que Damien aún le mandaba.

—Qué bueno que después del descanso solo tenemos dos clases más y seremos libres —dijo animoso Stan.

—Si, después de las clases nos reuniremos en mi habitación —comento Kenny — ¿Ustedes quieren ir? —pregunto a los tres rubios y Kyle.

—Yo no puedo ir, voy a reunirme con el consejo estudiantil —contesto el pelirrojo.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunto Marsh.

—No lo sé, solo me pidieron que fuera.

— ¿Y ustedes? —pregunto Stan a los rubios.

—Lo siento, pero Pip y yo vamos a estudiar para el examen de alquimia —contesto Butters.

—Y-yo no puedo agh.

—Entonces solo seremos nosotros cuatro —dejo Kenny refiriéndose a Christopher, Stan y Damien, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

El descanso finalizó y todos se fueron a sus dos últimas clases, para después librarse de las labores escolares toda la tarde.

Los cuatro chicos, Kenny, Damien, Stan y Christopher ya estaban reunidos en la habitación del primero.

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste McCormick? —pregunto el francés.

—Oh vamos, ¿no puedo invitar a mis amigos a pasar el rato?

—Sinceramente en todo el tiempo que llevamos en conocernos las únicas veces que nos reuníamos en tu casa era para ayudarte con alguna chica —dijo Stan.

— ¿Es por Butters verdad? —pregunto el anticristo.

—Agh, ¿A dónde llevarían a un chico lindo y amable como él? —pregunto Kenny mientras se tiraba boca arriba en su cama —Los únicos lugares que conozco son moteles.

—Jajaja, pero que patético —empezó a reírse Damien.

—Cálmate señor me cuelo en la noche en la habitación de mi chico y le dejo regalos junto con una carta que da miedo —contraataco Kenny.

— ¿En serio hiciste eso? —le pregunto Christopher al anticristo.

—No me quedaba de otra.

—Pff, ¿Qué onda contigo? —se burló Stan.

—Ya, todo es muy gracioso y eso, pero ayu-den-me —suplico el único rubio del grupo.

—En primer lugar, si íbamos a hablar de Butters, ¿Por qué lo invitaste durante el descanso a venir? —pregunto Stan.

—Para que no sospechara —contesto el rubio.

— ¿Y si aceptaba? —esta vez pregunto Damien.

—Yo ya sabía lo que Butters tenía que hacer.

— ¿Acaso eres su acosador? —pregunto Damien.

—Pff, y me lo dices tú —contesto Kenny mientras veía con reproche a su amigo —Olviden los detalles y ayúdenme.

—Está bien, primero ¿En dónde le has dicho que será su cita? —pregunto Christopher.

—En el parque que está en la orilla del Lago Benaco.

—Es un buen lugar —comento Stan.

—Sí, pero ¿y si se aburre a donde lo llevo?, ¿o si quiere comer?, recomiéndenme restaurante o tiendas, se supone que hice una reservación en el restaurante que está junto a la biblioteca.

—Mala idea, en la biblioteca trabaja el padre de Butters y por lo que he escuchado es muy estricto con él y si te ve en una cita con su hijo, quien sabe lo que te pueda hacer —dijo Damien —Si es un restaurante llévalo al que abrió Chef, cerca de la tienda de mascotas y cuando terminen de comer llévalo a esa tienda, simple.

— ¿Funcionará? —pregunto Kenny.

—Claro que va a funcionar, la comida de Chef es la mejor de todo Sirmione y a Butters le han de gustar los animales —dijo Stan —Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes lo del padre de Butters?

—Investigue todo lo relacionado acerca de Pip, y encontré que vive con los Stotch, así que también los investigue.

—Das miedo —comento Christopher. Damien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ¡Sí! —dijo animoso Kenny, ignorando lo que sus amigos habían dicho —Es un buen plan.

—Qué bueno que resolviste tu problema, pero ¿Por qué me invitaron, si no soy tan cercano cómo ello? —dijo Christopher mientras señalaba a Damien y Stan.

—Tú también eres parte del grupo y necesitas involucrarte más con nosotros —contesto Kenny.

—Sí, bueno, todo muy feliz y eso, pero ahora yo soy quien necesita su ayuda —dijo Damien llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Vale, cuenta —dijo Kenny quien aún seguía con los ánimos por las nubes.

—Verán hoy quiero demostrarle a Pip cuanto me gusta, pero necesito ayuda para terminar mi plan.

—Oye amigo... —Kenny estaba a punto de comentarle lo que Pip le dijo, pero veía a su amigo tan decidido y emocionado, de cierta manera, que no se atrevía a arruinar su felicidad —Dinos que planeas hacer y con gusto te ayudamos.

—Bueno lo que tenía pensado era...

••••••

La noche cayó en Sirmione y eso significaba que el grupo de Pip tenían que ir al techo de la Casa principal para poder ver mejor las estrellas, todos estaban emocionados pues la noche estaba limpia y las estrellas se veían claramente así que eso les facilitaba el trabajo.

Todos comenzaron a colocar sus telescopios en diferentes partes del techo, eso sí, sin salirse de los límites permitidos que puso el maestro pues estaban en el techo frontal de la Casa y no podían ir a otra parte.

Pip se colocó en una de las esquinas y comenzó a mirar el cielo con su telescopio, todo estaba bien y hacia sus anotaciones en la libreta, pero de repente algo llamo su atención, en una parte lejana las estrellas se estaban juntando para formar algo, Pip vio a sus compañeros y noto que ninguno se había percatado de ese hecho, así que decidió guardárselo y seguir mirando, tal vez ese descubrimiento le dé puntos extras. Al observar el movimiento de las estrellas se dio cuenta de que estaban formando palabras, y siguió observando hasta al final, ya cuando las estrellas habían terminado de formar las palabras se asombró que hasta tiro su libreta, se alejó del telescopio y después volvió a mirar para darse cuenta de que efectivamente aún seguían ahí y lo que decían era: "Pip ven a la parte trasera".

El rubio miró a su grupo dándose cuenta de que nadie le hacía caso y que el maestro estaba distraído, así que aprovecho y se escabullo, se fue por el pasillo que tenía el techo a la derecha y siguió el camino todo derecho, hasta que se topó con una esquina a la cual dio vuelta encontrándose con Damien parado en medio del pasillo que había, la luz de la luna hacia que su cabello negro brillara y que sus ojos rojos se vieran tan intenso, esa imagen le saco un suspiro al ingle, sin que este notara su acción.

—Qué bueno que estés aquí, Pip —dijo Damien.

—Oh, sí, bueno tenía curiosidad —contesto.

—Bien, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, tu curiosidad.

—D-Damien ya te dije que es lo que pienso de ti y ...

—Si ya lo sé, solo déjame darte tu sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? —Pip se puso nervioso pues la primera sorpresa de Damien sí que fue sorpresa junto con un buen susto.

—Tranquilo esta te gustará más —aseguro al anticristo.

De su capa saco su varita, la cual usan en la clase de Batalla, aunque no mucho, pero si la suelen usar, la varita de Damien es de sauce, es de color negro y tiene un largo de 8 pulgadas, alrededor de donde la varita se agarra tiene un tallado en forma de víbora con sus escamas bien definidas y en sus ojos tiene pequeños diamantes rojos.

Dirigió su varita al cielo y dijo: —Amor constellatio (constelación del amor) —si sonaba algo cursi, pero ese hechizo se lo enseño Stan, el ser más cursi que ha conocido en su vida.

En el cielo, solo en la parte donde ellos estaban, al sur de la entrada de la Casa principal, las estrellas se empezaron a mover formando varias cosas que al juntarse formaron un corazón que tenía en medio las iniciales D y P con una flecha que cruzaba el corazón. Ambos chicos estaban avergonzados, Pip porque era la cosa más linda que han hecho por él y Damien porque no esperaba algo tan cursi como eso, eso no era lo que esperaba, no era su estilo, pero al ver a Pip con un brillo en los ojos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que Stan no le dijo exactamente lo que el hechizo hacía y le agradeció mentalmente.

Mientras Pip aún seguía con la mirada en el cielo, el anticristo les hizo señales a sus amigos, Kenny y Christopher quienes estaban abajo en la parte trasera de la escuela. Ellos al ver la señal sacaron los frascos para los espejismos y lanzaron el hechizo en dirección al rubio, el espejismo era de palomas blancas junto con mariposas de colores logrando un contraste muy bonito, idea de Kenny.

Esos espejismos se dirigieron a Pip y lo rodearon. La reacción del rubio hacia que el corazón de Damien se desbordara, pues para él, el ver a su amado sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, bajo la luz de la luna era el mejor espectáculo que jamás se perdería y que daría hasta el mismísimo infierno para volver a verlo.

Al salir de su trance Damien hizo la última parte de su plan, se arrodilló enfrente del rubio y con un movimiento de manos alejo a las palomas y mariposas de su amado, luego cuando el rubio poso su mirada en el pelinegro hincado frente a él, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. El anticristo de su capa saco un gran ramo de orquídeas, digno de un truco de mago callejero, idea de Christopher, y parece que, aunque fuera un truco muy simple, logro una reacción buena en Pip, un enorme sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas.

—Pip, eres la persona más buena y amable que he conocido —comenzó a hablar Damien mirando directamente a los ojos cafés del rubio —Para ser sincero esas son las personas que más odio —al escuchar eso Kenny y Christopher se golpearon la frente con su palma —Pero, tú eres diferente, tú no me haces querer destruirte o mandarte al infierno, — "¿Es en serio Damien?", pensaron los dos chicos que estaban debajo de donde el anticristo estaba —y en su lugar me hace sentir que quiero protegerte, velar por tu bienestar y ser quien vea y provoque esa hermosa sonrisas tuyas, con las cuales puedes hacer que el mundo se vea mejor de lo que en realidad es, sé que no te gusto, pero con esto espero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es sincero y que de verdad eres la persona que más me importa en todo el mundo e incluso en el universo —Damien tomo un respiro profundo y siguió hablado —No te voy a preguntar que si saldrías conmigo porque yo sé la respuesta, pero si te preguntare ¿Me dejarías conquistarte y entrar a tu corazón?, sé que te había dicho que lo haría, pero quiero escuchar de tu propia boca que me darás una oportunidad para conquistarte —termino de hablar el anticristo.

Damien aún seguía de rodillas con el ramo de orquídeas extendidas hacia Pip, su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que su ritmo cardiaco. Mientras tanto Pip estaba pasmado, su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente y sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas.

—"Damien no es de los que haría este tipo de cosas, ya que es muy orgullosos y temperamental, así que debió de haber sido difícil planear todo esto, más porque fueron cosas muy cursis, nada al estilo Damien, excepto por la confesión" —pensó Pip quien soltó una leve risita, la cual el anticristo no sabía cómo descifrar si como algo bueno o algo malo —Gracias Damien, es la cosa más linda que han hecho por mí —por fin hablo Pip. El rubio tomo el ramo y se las acerco a la cara —En realidad no sé si hago bien, pero... de acuerdo te dejaré "conquistarme", sin embargo, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter a mi habitación sin permiso, también quiero espacio personal y ante cualquier acoso de tu parte no dudaré en rechazarte ¿entendido?

— ¡Si! —Damien se levantó de golpe y gritando de la emoción, lo cual asusto a Pip.

— ¡Hey Damien, ya se van! —alguien grito desde abajo. Damien y Pip se asomaron para ver quien había gritado, encontrándose a Kenny, Christopher y Stan, el rubio al verlos ahí se avergonzó pues habían escuchado todo lo acontecido.

— ¡Vale, gracias Stan! —agradeció el anticristo — ¿Nos vamos?, los demás de la clase ya se están yendo —Damien le hizo una seña a Pip para que lo siguiera.

—Si —Pip le hizo caso y ambos se fueron juntos a donde se suponen que debían de estar, al llegar vieron que algunos ya se habían retirado y otros apenas acababan de terminar de guardar sus cosas, nadie ni siquiera el profesor noto su ausencia.

Damien ayudo a Pip a guardar sus cosas y le acompaño hasta su Casa, ahí se despidieron, Damien se fue lo más feliz a su Casa mientras que Pip no paraba de sentirse un poco especial, pues al mirar las orquídeas, las cuales ya había puesto en un florero con agua, recordaba lo que Damien hizo para demostrarle sus sentimientos. 


	15. Mi cita con un pervertido.

Durante toda la semana Butters estuvo siendo aconsejado por sus amigos, sobre la cita que tendría con Kenny el sábado, e incluso el martes en la tarde después de clases sus amigos se llevaron al pequeño Stotch a comprar ropa nueva, ya que la que él tenía era demasiado "infantil", así que como buenos amigos que eran fueron a la plaza de Sirmione para comprar ropa.

Los cuatro chicos fueron a la tienda de ropa que esta aun lado de la tienda de varitas, al entrar Kyle, Pip y Tweek empezaron a escoger diversos conjuntos, los cuales les entregaron a Butters y lo mandaron a los probadores. Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, para que encontraran y eligieran el atuendo "adecuado" para la cita de Butters, ese atuendo consistía en una playera con cuello en v de color blanco con franjas grises, una camisa celeste la cual iba encima de la playera, unos pantalones cafés y unos convers negros. Butters al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo, que había en el probador, no evito asombrarse pues parecía otro.

—Te ves muy bien Butters —dijo Kyle.

—Jeje gracias —contesto Butters apenado.

Luego de haber pagado, cortesía de Kyle, los cuatro chicos salieron de la tienda y se encaminaron a hacer sus demás compras, pues Pip necesitaba comprar un nuevo plumín y un cuaderno, Tweek necesitaba café pues el que tenía en su habitación ya se estaba acabando y no le gustaba el café que había en el comedor de su Casa y menos el café de la cafetería, ya que sabía a brebaje de agua sucia, y por último Kyle quien necesitaba una varita nueva porque luego de que Cartman despertara, ese gordo fue directamente a buscar a Kyle para pelear con él, ya que según Cartman, Kyle había sido el que ocasiono todo, lo inculpo de planear el ataque con el que salió "herido" y en cierta parte tenía razón, pero no quería lastimarlo, y también lo inculpo de haber hecho que lo besara, a lo que Kyle le respondió que estaba loco, Cartman lo agarro de su capa antes de que se fuera y lo empujo contra el suelo, generando otra pelea entre ellos, y esa vez Kyle tenía su varita la cual uso, pero en un descuido Cartman se la arrebató y rompió.

Ya una vez terminado sus compras regresaron a la escuela.

Luego el miércoles todos se reunieron en la habitación de Butters para "platicar" con él sobre ciertas cosas, ya que había llegado a los oídos de Pip que Kenny era de esos chicos que solo buscaban una noche de diversión y adiós, el rubio de ojos cafés al enterarse de eso se lo contó a Kyle y Tweek, por lo que decidieron que hablarían con Butters sobre cómo hacer en caso de que Kenny intentará sobrepasarse con él, e incluso le sugirieron a Butters cancelar la cita para evitarle un mal gusto, pero este se negó diciendo:-Yo creo que Kenny no es así, solo lo dicen por decir.

Los otros tres chicos aceptaron la decisión de Butters, aunque no estuvieran convencidos.

—Bueno cualquier cosa que no te guste que pase en la cita nos llamas de inmediato ¿vale? —dijo Pip.

—Sí, claro —contesto Butters, logrando relajar un poco a sus amigos.

A partir de ese día Tweek, Kyle y Pip, de vez en cuando, observaban a Kenny para ver cómo era, o de qué manera se comportaba, pero lo único que observaban del rubio es que se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con una libreta escribiendo y tachando cosas en ella, o a veces estaba con sus amigos y cada vez que Tammy, (Tweek y Kyle suponían que esa chica era Tammy pues coincidía en como Butters les había dicho que era aquella chica), se acercaba a Kenny este la evitaba de manera indirecta y directa, a veces Kenny le decía que se alejara porque la roña de la zorra se la iba a pegar, al escuchar eso los chicos se echaron a reír y casi son descubiertos por el rubio de no ser que se escondieron a tiempo en los arbustos.

Luego de dos exhaustivos días vigilando a Kenny, llegaron a la conclusión de que no era una persona mala, solo un poco reprimirá sexualmente, pero no peligroso, además de que era un chico súper gracioso y bueno con sus amigos. Al llegar a esa conclusión los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Butters, era viernes en la noche y podían quedarse a dormir en la habitación de su amigo así que aprovecharon la oportunidad y hacer una pijamada con su amigo mientras hablaban de la próxima cita de Butters. Al llegar al cuarto de Stotch este se sorprendió pues no lo esperaba y meno con bolsas para dormir, comida, sus pijamas y unas cuantas películas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? —pregunto Butters.

—Pijamada —dijeron los tres aluniso.

—Pasen —Butters se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a sus amigos, luego de que todos entraran el rubio de ojos heterocromáticos cerró la puerta de su habitación.

—Butters mañana es tu cita, ¿nervioso? —pregunto Kyle mientras abría una de las bolsas de frituras que llevaron.

—U-un poco.

— ¿A qué agh hora e-es tu cita? —pregunto Tweek.

—A las 10 -contesto Stotch mientras se sentaba en el piso, acción que sus amigos imitaron.

— ¿Ya sabes si te gusta? —pregunto Pip.

—Pff, ¿Cómo voy a saber si me gusta, si estos días no le he visto?

— ¿No te ha hablado? —pregunto extrañado Kyle.

—No.

— ¿Y-y sabes ugh por qué? —pregunto Tweek.

—No, si lo supiera no me sentiría mal.

— ¿Te duele que no te hable? —pregunto Kyle.

—Si —contesto cabizbajo Butters.

—No te preocupes de seguro mañana te dará una explicación —dijo Pip tratando de animar a su amigo.

—Sí, sí, supongo que tienes razón —dijo Butters recuperando su humor.

—Cierto agh —hablo Tweek y todos dirigieron sus miradas a él — ¿Qué p-paso entre ugh tú y-y Damien? —preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a Pip.

— ¿De-de que hablas? no te entiendo —dijo Pip haciéndose el desentendido.

—N-no te hagas ugh Christopher m-me lo dijo agh.

—Te llevas muy bien con Chris, ¿no? —pregunto el inglés.

—No agh cambie e-le tema.

—Tsk, jodido francés —Pip ahora tenía más razones para odiar a los franceses —Está bien —respiro profundo antes de comenzar su relato —El lunes en la noche teníamos un trabajo de campo para astronomía, yo estaba en una esquina alejado de todos los demás viendo por mi telescopio hasta que algo llamo mi atención y al verlo las estrellas se movían hasta que formaron palabras las cuales me citaban en la parte trasera de la escuela, yo por curiosidad fui y me encontré con Damien quien se me volvió a declarar y antes de que lo volviera a rechazar él me dijo que me daría una sorpresa así que lo deje —las mejillas de Pip comenzaron a teñirse de carmín —Primero lo que hizo fue acomodar las estrellas formando un corazón y en medio del corazón estaban nuestras iniciales, luego varias palomas y mariposas aparecieron, eran hermosas —suspiro Pip —Y por último... —el sonrojo del inglés se hizo más notorio y le llegaba hasta las orejas.

—Y por último... —dijo Kyle incitándolo a continuar su relato. Butters, Tweek y Kyle estaban muy atentos a lo que decía su amigo y a sus reacciones.

—Por último —prosiguió Pip —El saco un ramo de orquídeas, se hincó y me pregunto que si lo dejaba intentar conquistarme.

— ¿Q-que le respondiste ugh? —pregunto Tweek.

—Que si —Pip se sonrojó más, toda su cara estaba totalmente roja.

—Oh por dios nuestro pequeño Pip ya tiene novio —dijo alegre Kyle.

—N-no es mi novio —contra dijo el inglés.

—Bueno, pero en algún futuro lo será —dijo Butters.

Pip con un puchero le contesto a su amigo: —Tú no te salvas, falta saber qué es lo que pasara mañana.

—Du-dudo que pase algo —contesto Butters.

—Eso no lo sabremos sino hasta mañana —dijo Kyle.

—Ugh, cierto a-a lo mejor el primero agh en tener n-novio seas ugh tu Butters —comento el rubio adicto al café.

Butters solo se encogió de hombros y una enorme sonrisa surco en sus labios, ante tal acción los otros tres rieron pues era la primera vez, desde que entraron al instituto que podían tener una noche para ellos solos, para hablar, comer chatarra y jugar. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, dejaron a un lado la plática y se dedicaron a jugar luchas o a un pequeño juego que ellos inventaron cuando eran niños el cual consistía en hacer una guerra de panditas de goma, los hechizaban y hacían que corrieran por toda la habitación, atacándose los unos contra los otros hasta que un solo pandita sobreviviera, y el ganador fue Tweek, pues hizo que la mitad de sus panditas se convirtieran en espadas y la otra mitad usara esa espadas, para lograr la victoria, su plan era perfecto, pero lo acusaron de tramposos en forma de broma y así una pela de hechizos para trasformar a los demás empezó, luego de un rato convirtiendo se entre ellos en animales, trolls y hasta híbridos decidieron comer hasta que sus estómagos les dolieras, luego cayeron rendidos en el sueño, todos estaban dispersos por la habitación de Stotch, Kyle estaba encima de su bolsa para dormir, Pip se había dormido en la mitad de la cama de Butters mientras Butters estaba en la otra mitad, los pies de ambos estaban colgando. Y Tweek, él estaba dormido en un puff que hizo con las gomitas despedazadas de la batalla, ese puff era lo más cómodo del mundo y olía muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Kyle, quien luego de tallarse los ojos vio a su alrededor, encontrándose a Pip tirado en el piso durmiendo, a Butters en su cama igual dormido, pero en una posición un tanto graciosa, ya que estaba boca abajo, tenía todos sus brazos extendidos, su pierna izquierda estaba encima de la derecha y tenía levemente levantado el trasero, soltó una pequeña risa el pelirrojo pues su amigo sí que dormía raro, luego dirigió su mirada al puff de colores en donde su amigo rubio estaba durmiendo, una parte del puff se deshizo pues Tweek babeo sobre ese sitio y seguía babeando, luego de analizar la habitación con la mirada se dirigió al buró de su amigo donde todos los hologralares estaban ahí, al ver el suyo pego un grito que hizo que sus amigos se despertaran de golpe.

— ¡AGHH! ¡No me maten! —grito Tweek.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto aún adormilado Butters.

—Oye, ¿a qué hora se supone que es tu cita? —pregunto Kyle.

—A las 10, ¿Por qué?

—Ugh ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Pip quien apenas se despertaba.

—Pasa que son las 9:45 —dijo Kyle mientras enseñaba su hologarar.

Al escuchar la hora los tres rubios se levantaron de un golpe, y empezaron escombrar la habitación de Butters, mientras que este buscaba la ropa que había comparado el martes, para meterse a bañar.

—No voy a llegar —decía Butters preocupado mientras agarraba el conjunto que usaría.

—Si lo harás —dijo Pip.

—T-tranquilo, agh t-tú arréglate m-mientras ugh nosotros a-arreglamos agh tu habitación, oh Jesús —decía Tweek, quien se intentaba calmar, pues era mucha presión.

Butters hizo caso a sus amigos y se metió al baño, tomo una ducha rápida, se puso la ropa y salió de su baño, encontrándose su cuarto ordenado.

—Ven aquí Butters —Pip se acercó al rubio y con la secadora que tenía le empezó a secar el cabello.

—M-me toca agh —Tweek agarro un peine y comenzó a desenredar el cabello de su amigo, para después hacerle un peinado decente.

—Bien Butters, recuerda, sé tú mismo, diviértete, aclara tus sentimientos y no te dejes hacer lo que tú no quieras, ¿entendido? —Kyle parecía el padre de Butters. Stotch solo asintió, los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación rápidamente, y bajaron igual de rápido las escaleras, luego corrieron hasta la salida del instituto.

—Te acompañaremos hasta el lago —dijo Kyle.

—No hace falta tomaré un taxi, para llegar más rápido —dijo Butters. Quien para su suerte encontró un taxi vacío al cual rápidamente se subió, bajo la ventana del taxi y se despidió de sus amigos. El auto se puso en marcha y le dijo al conductor que lo llevara al Lago Benaco.

Eran las 9:56, llegaría tarde, pero recordó que tenía el número de Kenny así que decidió avisarle en un mensaje que llegaría tarde, a los pocos segundos de enviar dicho mensaje, Kenny le contesto diciéndole que no importaba que él lo esperaría. Ante esa respuesta Butters suspiro aliviado.

Luego de unos minutos por fin llego a su destino, bajo del taxi y camino otro poco para llegar a donde Kenny lo había citado, en la entrada del parque de atracciones.

Al visualizar a Kenny, se quedó embobado viéndolo, pues se veía muy guapo, el rubio más alto llevaba su parka naranja, pero no traía puesto su gorro, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus convers blancas. Cuando Butters salió de su embelesamiento, se dirigió a donde estaba Kenny, quien aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño rubio.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —se disculpó Butters.

—No te preocupes —contesto Kenny con una sonrisa — ¿Entramos? —Butters asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron al parque.

Kenny llevo al pequeño Stotch a los juegos más fuertes, la montaña rusa, el martillo, los columpios voladores y la casa del terror, ya que era una estrategia para que Butters estuviera todo el tiempo pegado a él y le funciono de maravilla porque Leo no dejaba su brazo y cada vez se apegaba más a él.

— ¿Estás bien Butters? —pregunto Kenny, pues pensó que se había pasado un poco.

—S-sí, no te preocupes —contesto.

— ¿Quieres subirte a otro juego? O... —Kenny no pudo terminar de hablar porque Butters lo interrumpió.

— ¡No! —contesto gritando, lo cual asusto un poco a su acompañante —P-perdón, pero es que ya-ya me aburrieron —se trató de excusar Butters.

—Está bien, ¿entonces quieres ir a comer? —pregunto Kenny, a lo que Leo asintió.

Ambos chicos salieron del parque y caminaron hasta el centro de Sirmione, luego Kenny llevo a Leo hasta el restaurante de Chef.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Chef recibiendo a los jóvenes que acababan de entrar —Oh, pero si eres tu pequeño, Kenny —Chef sonrió al ver a un viejo amigo —Bueno no tan pequeño, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi —admitió Chef al ver a Kenny más cerca.

—Eso es obvio, la última vez que lo vi tenía ¿ocho o nueve?

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo, ¿y qué edad tienes ahora?

—Dieciséis.

—Vaya, ya eres todo un hombre —Chef le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda a Kenny — ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Alguien me dijo sobre este lugar y quise traer a una persona especial para mí, para qué probará tus delicias.

—Vaya, todo un galán, ¿y supongo que esa persona es este jovencito? —Chef se dirigió a donde estaba Butters —¿Cuál es tu nombre, amiguito?

—Leopold, pero todos me dicen Butters.

—Muy bien pequeño Butters, tú y Kenny síganme por favor —Chef llevo a ambos jóvenes a una mesa cerca de la ventana, esta mesa cuando llegaron no tenía nada solamente el mantel blanco, pero después de que Chef le diera una vuelta al mantel sobre la mesa, aparecieron platos, velas y un florero.

—Gracias Chef —agradeció Kenny.

—No hay de que, y ahora ¿Qué ordenaran?

—Danos la especialidad de la casa —pido Kenny.

Chef asintió y se fue a la cocina.

—Es un bonito lugar ¿verdad?

—Sí, es muy bonito —admitió Butters.

—Y espera a probar la comida de Chef —Kenny lanzo un beso al aire —Es una exquisitez.

Butters sonrió y dijo: —Si tú lo dices, no lo dudo.

Kenny le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba pasando un rato agradable con el pequeño rubio.

—Aquí están sus órdenes —Chef puso enfrente de cada rubio un plato con pechugas rellenas de salsa de ciruela.

—Se ve delicioso —dijo Butters.

—Si así se ven imagínate como sabrá —comento Chef con una sonrisa —Los dejo para que disfruten su comida.

Cuando Chef se fue ambos jóvenes empezaron a comer, al probar el primer bocado los ojos de ambos se iluminaron pues era lo más delicioso que hayan probado.

—Está bueno —dijo Butters mientras comía más.

—Te lo dije.

Cuando terminaron de comer Chef regreso y se llevó sus platos, y en su lugar dejo una copa de malteada de chocolate con helado, crema batida, con una galleta de almendra y cacao rayado.

—No pedí esto —dijo Kenny.

—No te preocupes la casa invita todo —comento Chef y antes de que Kenny pudiera replicar algo, Chef se fue.

—Supongo que podemos comerlo —dijo Kenny.

—Está bien —Butters agarro una cuchara y quito la crema batida, de repente de la copa empezaron a salir pequeños fuegos pirotécnicos de varios colores.

—El aetheres in lumine (ilumina cielos) —susurro Butters.

Los fuegos cesaron y de la copa salió un pequeño humo en forma de corazón color rosa, el cual Kenny y Butters seguía con la mirada hasta que se desapareció enfrente de cada uno, dejando que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Siempre funciona —dijo Chef quien estaba escondido viendo la situación y augurándose que su postre "Candado del amor" diera resultados. Pues estaba hecho para que los enamorados pudieran ser felices en el tiempo en que estuvieran juntos o hacer que las personas que están destinadas formen un lazo irrompible.

Butters le sonrió a Kenny y este se la devolvió, el ambiente cambio un poco y se podía notar en la mirada de los jóvenes, pues parecía que los fuegos artificiales se mudaron a sus ojos, ya que destellos invadían su mirada cada vez que se veían mutuamente.

Luego de terminarse el delicioso postre, Kenny y Butters dieron las gracias a Chef por su amabilidad y su exquisita comida, después salieron del restaurante a visitar la tienda de animales, de ahí se fueron a caminar un poco en las orillas del Lago Benaco, sugerencia de Butters.

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, no por vergüenza sino porque el ambiente que se formó entre ellos era pacífico y no querían romper ese ambiente, pero Kenny se moría de ganas de saber que era lo que Butters pensaba de la cita y lo más importante ¿qué era lo que pensaba sobre él?, así que se armó de valor, respiro profundo y luego saco el aire. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar fue interrumpido por el pequeño Stotch.

— ¿Sabes?, no me había divertido así con alguien, solo con mis amigos, pero es diferente la sensación —dijo Butters.

El pequeño rubio estaba mirando el Lago mientras el sol se ocultaba.

—Es muy diferente, ellos me hacen sentir que no debemos preocuparnos y que hay que tomarse las cosas como vengan, pero tú, —el rubio giro para mirar a Kenny —tú me haces olvidarme de cualquier cosa y solo pienso que estamos tú y yo solos, sin que nadie puede reventar nuestra pequeña burbuja.

Ambos rubios detuvieron su andar y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y al igual que en la cafetería pequeños destellos salían de sus ojos, Butters sonreír de manera discreta y Kenny estaba embelesado con la persona que tenía enfrente.

Kenny se acercó más a Butters y lo tomo de los hombros, Leo no sabía que pensaba el rubio mayor, pero aun así dejo que prosiguiera con lo que sea lo que estaba haciendo, Kenny aprovecho la confusión de Butters y acerco más su rostro a la del menor. Stotch podía sentir la respiración de su acompañante golpear contra su rostro, lo cual le provoco un enorme sonrojo, pero no por eso se separó de la cercanía que tenían ambos.

—Leo —dijo Kenny.

Butters se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la persona que le gustaba.

—Pequeño Leo, eres la persona más buena, amable, bondadosa y hermosa que he conocido en este tiempo que llevo de vida, me haces feliz cada vez que me sonríes y me enamoro de ti cada día que paso a tu lado, te quiero, no, te amo mi pequeño Leo —Kenny se acercó aún más al rostro del menor y cuando estaba a punto de besar a Butters, Kenny cambio la dirección de sus labios y los dirigió a la mejilla derecha del menor, el cual estaba atónito ante la declaración y acción de Kenny.

— ¿Q-que? —pregunto Butters quien apenas salía de su trance.

—No quiero apresurar las cosas —susurró en el oído del menor, logrando estremecerlo, luego lo abrazo —Quiero ir lento, quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo que este contigo y quiero atesorarte como lo más importante de mi vida, claro aparte de mi hermanita. Pero es inevitable ignorar esto que siento por ti, así que te preguntaré, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Y-yo —Butters quería decir que sí, pero había muchas cosas que no sabía de Kenny, aún no lo conocía lo suficiente como para empezar a salir con él —E-es que no...no nos conocemos bien y...

—Entiendo —Kenny beso la frente de Butters y deshizo el abrazo —Necesitas tiempo para conocernos y así después me puedes dar una respuesta ¿verdad?

—Si, por favor.

—De acuerdo pequeño Leo, te daré el tiempo que necesites —Kenny tomo las mano de Butters entre las suyas y las beso —Te esperaré el tiempo que necesites. Y si necesitas saber algo sobre mí, pregúntame que yo te responderé todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué es Tammy para ti? —Butters no se lo pensó mucho y dijo la pregunta que tanto rondaba en su cabeza.

—Ugh, ella es mi ex, pero es muy pesada —contesto Kenny con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—Porque es una persona que no escucha y hace lo que le viene en gana, aun si le pones miles de letreros diciéndole detente, ella seguirá caminando.

—Sí que se oye que es una persona fastidiosa.

—Mucho. Oye Butters, ¿yo te puedo hacer preguntas?

—C-claro.

— ¿Ya has tenido novio o novia?

—N-no —acepto avergonzado Butters —Pero de niño me gustaba alguien mayor que yo.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y quién era?

—Nunca supe su nombre, pero siempre me lo encontraba de camino de mi escuela a mi casa, tenía el cabello color marrón y ojos cafés, siempre que me molestaban en el camino él a veces aparecía y me defendía, nunca le di las gracias porque era muy tímido, pero me llego a gustar ese niño, ante mis ojos era muy valiente, pero después lo deje de ver y nuca supe su nombre ni siquiera le agradecí una sola vez, así que si algún día si lo veo le agradeceré lo que hizo por mí —Butters sonrió con melancolía, pues ese niño fue su primer amor de la infancia.

—Emm vaya se escucha interesante —comento con cierto tono de molestia Kenny.

— ¿D-dije algo malo? —pregunto preocupado Butters.

—No, no lo hiciste, pero es que saber que alguien tiene tu admiración, me pone un poco... celoso.

—N-no te tienes que sentir así, para mí tú eres alguien genial y al que quiero mucho, tú eres quien me gusta.

—Pequeño Leo —Kenny abrazo a Butters y lo cargo para darle vueltas mientras lo abrazaba.

—Kenny, el acuerdo.

—Sí, lo siento —Kenny bajo a Butters y se separó de él —Lo siento, pero en verdad me hizo feliz el escucharte decir eso.

Cuando Butters iba a decir algo su hologarar sonó, así que lo saco y contesto.

— ¿Hola? —dijo Butters

—Butters, soy Pip.

—Hola, Pip ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Si necesito que vengas rápido a la escuela, tu hámster volador escupe fuego, Lana, se volvió loca —en el fondo se podían escuchar los gritos de Tweek y la voz de Kyle mientras un sonido de cosas rompiéndose también aparecía —Y está destruyendo tu habitación, traté de controlarla, pero no pude y llame a Kyle y Tweek para que me ayudaran, pero tu rata con alas los ataco, algo le pasa a tu hámster, por favor ven rápido antes de que incendie no solo tu habitación sino toda la Casa. Y una última cosa, perdón por interrumpir tu cita, pero esto se salió de control.

—D-de acuerdo Pip, cálmate y ya voy para allá.

—Sí..., no espera, ¡Cuidado Tweek! —luego de ese grito Pip colgó la llamada.

—Demonios —dijo Butters.

— ¿Paso algo? —pregunto Kenny.

—Mi hámster-dragón se volvió loca.

— ¿Esas cosas existen?

—Sí, nacen con genes de diferentes especies, aun si no tienen que ver con ellas, es raro ese tipo de mal formaciones, solo se dan cada 9 generaciones y yo la encontré de niño cuando fui a acampar —comento Butters —Pero algo le paso y se puso loca, e incluso está atacando a mis amigos, así que tengo que ir rápido a la escuela y detenerla.

—De acuerdo vamos.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron un taxi y le dijeron al chofer que lo llevara al instituto lo más rápido posible, una vez que bajaron del taxi y entraron a la escuela, corrieron lo más rápido hasta la Casa de ambos.

Al estar cerca de Anima mea pudieron notar como sus compañeros estaban afuera.

— ¿Qué paso? -pregunto Kenny.

—Hay una rata con alas atacando ahí dentro —contesto Tammy —Kenny tuve mucho miedo —la chica se encaminó a Kenny para abrazarlo.

—Mi hámster —dijo preocupado Butters.

—Tranquilo voy a dentro, para tratar de calmarla —Kenny se acercó a Butters y beso su mejilla mientras le sonreía, esta acción dejo a varios impresionados y también hizo que Tammy detuviera su andar hasta Kenny y quedo petrificada en su lugar.

Kenny entro a la casa y un olor a quemado inundo sus fosas nasales, luego miro a su alrededor y efectivamente había cosas quemadas, muebles, libros, cuadros.

— ¡Agárralo Pip! —alguien grito en el tercer piso.

Kenny fue al tercer piso, donde se escuchaban muchos gritos y cosas rompiéndose.

—Agh e-está lanzando ugh f-fuego o-otra vez agh —dijo Tweek quien con una red para cazar mariposas intentaba atrapar al hámster-dragón.

—Cuidado Tweek —advirtió Kyle pues el hámster iba en dirección al rubio, pero iba lanzando fuego.

— ¡Scutum glacies! (escudo de hielo) —grito Tweek. En frente del rubio apareció un gran muro de hielo, el cual se derritió poco por el fuego que lanzaba Lana.

— ¡Hey pequeña, cálmate! —grito Kenny.

El hámster al escuchar una nueva voz dejo de lanzar fuego y miro a la persona nueva, su nariz se empezó a mover mientras olfateaba a Kenny y se acercaba a él. Lana distinguió el aroma de Butters en Kenny y rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, el pobre hámster estaba temblando y se acurrucaba en los brazos del rubio.

—Se calmó —dijo Kyle, quien sigilosamente se acercaba a Kenny.

—Ugh si, que b-bueno —dijo Tweek y la red que tenía en sus manos volvió en su forma original, en su varita.

—De seguro Kenny tiene el aroma de Butters —comento Pip.

—Hablando de Butters ¿Dónde está? —Kyle le pregunto a Kenny.

—Le dije que esperada afuera con los demás —contesto el rubio alto mientras acariciaba al pequeño hámster.

—Debemos de avisarle a los demás que ya pueden volver a entrar —dijo Pip.

—P-pero primero agh debemos de a-arreglar ugh todo esto —dijo Tweek.

Todos miraron alrededor y vieron el desastre que ocasiono la mascota de su amigo, el tapiz de las paredes estaba quemado, algunas mesas estaban destruidas, algunas habitaciones terminaron de cabeza, varios floreros ahora eran pedazos de cerámica, algunos muebles estaban quemados y todavía había algunas cortinas quemándose, dieron un largo suspiro.

—Necesitaremos ayuda —comentó Kyle.

—Llamaré a los chicos —dijo Kenny, luego saco su hologarar y contactó a sus amigos.

—Yo les diré a los que están a fuera que por favor vayan a la cafetería en lo que arreglamos esto —Pip bajo a las escaleras y fue donde sus compañeros de Casa estaban, para informarles que tardarían en arreglar el desorden provocado.

Todos comprendieron y se fueron al lugar indicado, menos Butters quien se quedó para ayudar a arreglarlo que su mascota hizo. Al subir de nuevo, vieron que Kyle con su varita apagaba las llamas que aún había en ciertos lugares, Tweek con una escoba y recogedor barría los pedazos de los floreros y con magia lograba restaurarlos a su estado original, además de encargarse de la tapicería quemada, mientras tanto Kenny, quien aún tenía al hámster, el cual se había dormido, estaba volviendo con sus hechizos las habitaciones a como estaban antes, ordenadas. Butters y Pip decidieron arreglar la sala, Butters con sus manos tocaba las partes del tapiz estropeado y con su conjuro "Cast" (decoración) volvía el tapiz a su forma original, Pip con un movimiento de manos acomodo los muebles en su sitio correspondiente y dejo que Butters arreglará las partes quemadas de los muebles, luego fueron al comedor donde había sillas tiradas por todos lados, la fruta que estaba en la mesa, se encontraba totalmente quemada y una que otra vajilla está destruida, así que se dividieron el trabajo, Pip se encargaría de volver todo a su lugar y Butters repararía las cosas.

La puerta de la Casa se abrió dejando ver a dos azabaches y un castaño, eran Stan, Christopher y Damien.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —pregunto Stan.

—Por favor vayan a la biblioteca de abajo y vean que es lo que se estropeó y arréglenlo —pidió Pip. Los recién llegados asintieron y bajaron las escaleras que da a la biblioteca de la Casa, al llegar vieron que no había tanto desorden solo libros fuera de lugar y uno que otro quemado, además de algunas mesas y sillas desacomodadas, nada difícil de arreglar.

Ya cuando la Casa quedo bien y ordenada, llamaron a los estudiantes que viven ahí y les notificaron que ya podían regresar y retomar sus actividades.

Como ya era noche la mayoría de la Casa Anima mea se fue directamente a su habitación a descansar y otros simplemente fueron a la biblioteca para terminar sus tareas e irse a la cama. Kenny dejo al pequeño hámster en su "casa" y se fue con los demás. Los ocho chicos luego de terminar semejante tarea fueron llamados por el consejero, a quien no le importaba que ya casi fuera hora de su toque de queda.

Al llegar al salón de consejería Stan toco la puerta y esperaron a que les autorizaran a entrar, un "pasen" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, todos entraron al salón y se quedaron de pies, pues no había suficientes sillas.

—De seguro ya saben para qué los llamé ¿no?

—Si —contestaron al uniso.

—Bien ahora, ¿por qué no llamaron a algún maestro para controlar la situación? —pregunto Mackey.

—Pen-pensábamos que podríamos controlar la situación —dijo Pip.

—Además no es justo culpar a ellos —Kyle señalo a Damien, Stan y Christopher —Ellos solo fueron a ayudar, no están involucrados con esto.

—No importa, miren, los cité aquí para decirle que debieron de haber llamado a un maestro para ayudarlos y no hacer todo solos mmm okay, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguno de ustedes salía lastimado?, sus padres vendrían a reclamar mmm okay —dijo Mackey con tono furioso —Solo quiero que entiendan que cualquier emergencia vayan y pidan ayuda a alguno de sus maestros, o a mí mmm okay, pero no quiero que se enrollen más en ese problema o emergencia ¿entendido? —pregunto Mackey.

—Si —volvieron a contestar al uniso.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendan mmm okay, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, ya que después de todo lo ocurrido, pudieron pensar coherentemente y arreglaron el desastre que hicieron mmm okay, pero si vuelve a pasar algo así, me veré en la necesidad de castigarlos —advirtió el consejero —Pueden retirarse mmm okay.

El grupo de chicos salieron de la consejería y se dirigieron al jardín principal, ahí todos suspiraron cansados y se sonrieron mutuamente, pues, aunque haya sido una experiencia un poco loca, también fue divertida, luego de haberles de explicar lo que sucedió a Damien, Stan y Christopher, cada quien se fue a su Casa para descansar y llegar antes del toque de queda.

Para Kenny fue el día más loco, divertido y emocionante que tuvo en su vida, ambos antes de irse a su respectiva habitación se sonrieron y luego entraron.

Kenny en el piso de su habitación encontró una carta, la cual recogió y vio que era de su ex, Tammy, al principio la iba a tirar, pero al ver que no tenía corazones por todo el sobre decidió echar un vistazo. En la carta decía:

_ "Kenny, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga sonreír de esa manera, ese chico Butters se ve que te puede hacer muy feliz, así que dejaré mis coqueteos e insinuaciones a un lado y espero de todo corazón que seas feliz, pues aunque no me lo creas yo te quería mucho, pero no supe valorarte. Y ahora que veo a este pequeño como te mira y se preocupa por ti me doy cuenta de que yo no te quería como él te quiere, así que cuídalo y no lo pierdas, porque si lo haces yo sería capaz de ir y ligármelo porque no está nada mal jaja es broma, pero si cuídalo, atesóralo con todo tu corazón y espero que sean felices, ya sabes que para cualquier cosa me tienes a mí como amiga". _

_Tammy._

Kenny estaba sorprendido por la carta de su ex, pero también estaba feliz, ya que Tammy por fin entendió que él ya encontró a alguien más y que tenía que dejar sus insinuaciones y coquetería, el rubio sintió que se quitó un gran peso de encima y que ningún fantasma del pasado los atormentaría.

Pero estaba equivocado, ya que en el futuro el reencuentro de Butters con alguien de su pasado podrían cambiarlas cosas, ¿o no?


	16. Esto no es lo que quiero.

Otra semana laboral llego y apenas era martes, todos los alumnos estaban ajetreados pues sus primeros exámenes oficiales del primer semestre estaban cerca.

Por toda la escuela veías a personas con sus libros en las manos y leyendo en voz alta, algunos haciendo movimientos con sus manos o varitas, y luego estaban lo que no sabían que materia estudiar más así que con el hechizo de "levitation" (levitación) tenían varios libros abiertos frente suyo tratando de estudiar todos esos libros al mismo tiempo.

—Agh n-no voy a p-pasar las m-materias ugh —Tweek estaba entrando en pánico y se jalaba el cabello mientras caminaba con Kyle a sus clases.

—Tweek cálmate —Kyle le retiro las manos de su amigo de su propio cabello para qué dejará de jalarse y arrancarse el cabello —No reprobaras, eres muy bueno en la escuela, de hecho, eres una de las diez personas con mejores calificaciones.

—Ugh, t-tienes razón agh, pero n-no sé s-si lo l-lograré esta ugh vez —el rubio adicto al café se calmó un poco con lo que había dicho su amigo, pues era verdad él era el noveno con mejores calificaciones.

Cuando entraron a la escuela, varios días después les pidieron a todos los alumnos de primer año hacer un examen de conocimiento para hacer un Top de los mejores diez, quedando los resultados de la siguiente manera.

1° Token Black.

2° Kyle Broflovski.

3° Craig Tucker.

4° Wendy Testaburguers.

5° Leopoldo "Butters" Stotch.

6° Christopher DeLorne.

7° Scott Tenorman.

8° Stan Marsh.

9° Tweek Tweak.

10° Ike Broflovski.

Ahora eran los primeros exámenes oficiales del primer semestre y los primeros diez querían mantener sus lugares e incluso mejorar, esto se había convertido en una guerra por ver quién era mejor y casi todos, a excepción de Butters, Tweek y Stan, querían quitarle el lugar a Token y colocarse como el primero de toda la escuela.

—Agh, p-pero eh e-estado ugh f-fallando e-en clase agh d-de ba-batalla, me van a-a matar agh d-durante e-el exam-men —Tweek se volvió a alterar al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Por qué vas mal? —pregunto Kyle.

—N-no puedo ugh s-seguirle e-el paso a-a Tucker —admitió apenado Tweek.

—Entonces dile que te ayude —sugirió el pelirrojo.

—N-no, ugh n-ni loco —el rubio movió frenéticamente su cabeza negando varias veces —M-mejor ayúdame agh t-tú.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, pero... —Kyle suspiro y luego miro a su amigo quien con la mirada le suplicaba ayuda— ... Ya sabes que tengo que estudiar mucho, quiero ser esta vez el número uno.

—Agh, l-lo sé —Tweek bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado.

—Lo siento amigo —se disculpó Kyle.

—N-no te preocupes —el rubio le sonrió a su amigo —Agh, y-ya llegué a-a mi ugh salón —comento Tweek. Ambos estaban enfrente del salón de adivinación.

—Bien, entonces me voy, te veo en el descanso —Kyle se despidió de su amigo y se fue a su clase de herbología.

—S-si —susurro Tweek cuando vio a su amigo perderse entre los alumnos, suspiro cansado y se adentró a su salón.

— ¡Hey rubio! —Craig estaba parado enfrenté de Tweek, y como el azabache es 14 cm más alto que el rubio, Tweek tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para verlo directamente a la cara.

—Agh ¿q-que pasa? —el rubio empezaba a temblar.

—Necesito hablar contigo en el descanso, ve al jardín principal.

—P-pero quede c-con mis agh a-amigos de ugh ir c-con ellos.

—Te dije que fueras y ya, no pedí tu opinión.

— ¿Y s-si no agh quiero-o?

—Entonces reprobaras batalla, yo te quiero ayudar a mejorar, pero si no quieres, reprueba —Craig se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero algo se lo impidió y al saber quién era, sonrió victorioso y con aires de superioridad.

—I-iré ugh.

—Bien te espero ahí y no llegues tarde —dijo Craig. Tweek soltó al azabache y este se fue a su lugar junto con su amigo quien lo veía con reproche, mientras tanto Tweek se fue a su asiento a esperar a su amigo.

—Hey, Dude, eso fue muy grosero y malo de tu parte —dijo Clyde.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Craig haciéndose el desentendido.

—Lo que le has dicho al pobre de Tweek.

—Eso no te importa.

—Claro que sí, pobre chico lo tratas como si fuera tu mascota, mandándolo, regañándolo y chantajeándolo.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese chico?

—No es que me interese, solamente no se me hace justo que lo uses para sentirte superior, es muy bajo Dude, pero sé que no me vas a hacer caso, solo te digo que algún día te vas a arrepentir por tratarlo así.

—Si, como digas —Craig rodó los ojos.

—Además, he notado que estás interesado en él, ¿por eso lo molestas?

— ¿Qué?, no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—En las clases de batalla siempre veo que le intentas decir algo, pero luego te callas y a veces lo sigues con la mirada.

—Te metes mucho en las cosas que no te incumben ¿no?, pero solo me da curiosidad es muy raro —Craig miro de reojo al rubio quien charlaba con su amigo que ya había llegado. —"Además, aún quiero saber que paso en la biblioteca"—

—Craig —desde la puerta llamaban al azabache, era su amigo Token.

—Token —el primero en ir con su amigo fue Clyde — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto el castaño.

—Vine a entregarle algo a Craig.

— ¿A mí? —pregunto Tucker quien apenas llegaba a donde estaban sus amigos.

—No imbécil al otro Craig —contesto Token.

—Tsk, ya entendí, maldito —Tucker frunció el ceño — ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que entregar?

—No te va a agradar para nada —dijo Token y de su capa saco una carta.

— ¿Qué otra confesión? —pregunto Craig y sus amigos solo rodaron los ojos.

—No te creas mucho Tucker —dijo Token.

—Si amigo, no eres el único guapo aquí —dijo Clyde mientras se peinaba y le guiñaba el ojo a unas chicas que recién llegaban al salón.

—Si lo que digas Clyde —dijo Craig, para después agarra la carta, luego de leer el remitente frunció el ceño, pues esa carta se la envió su padre Thomas Tucker —Tsk, ¿ahora que quiere el viejo?

—Creo saber la razón -comento Token, para después sacar una carta y enseñársela a Craig, esa carta se la había mandado su padre Steven Black.

— ¿Reunión de la futura corte? —pregunto Craig frunciendo más el ceño.

—Supongo —contestó Token.

—Cierto ahora que entraron al instituto sus padres los empezaran a instruir para tomar sus cargos ¿no? —pregunto Clyde.

—Si —contesto Craig mientras arrugaba la carta y la metía en la bolsa de su pantalón —Después la leeré, no quiero ponerme de malas tan temprano y ya empezaran las clases así que, gracias por tu visita Token ya te puede largar —Tucker se dio la vuelta y camino a su asiento.

—Sabía que lo pondría de malas la noticia, pero no pensé que tanto —comento Token.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone Craig cuando le mencionan lo de la Corte y su futuro, y más si estas dos van juntas —dijo Clyde.

—Mantenlo vigilado, nos vemos —se despidió Token y se fue a su clase.

—Sí, nos vemos —Clyde regreso a su lugar y trato de hacer que Craig olvidara el tema, pero sus intentos fallaban estrepitosamente, solo dejo de intentar cuando la profesora entro.

Durante todas las clases Craig se la pasaba gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, pues al pensar en tomar el cargo de su padre en la Corte le hacía irritarse.

Él no quería eso, pero cuando se lo mencionó a su padre, tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte que incluso a Craig lo corrieron de la casa y durante ocho días se tuvo que quedar con su amigo Token, luego de que Craig se rindiera y aceptara el puesto en la Corte su padre lo dejo volver a la casa, pero cada vez que Thomas le hablaba a Craig sobre su futuro y lo que tenía que hacer en la Corte, el azabache lo ignoraba por completo o simplemente evitaba el tema, pero como dijo Clyde ahora que están en el instituto su padre lo presionaría más sobre su futuro. Y eso hacia enfurecer a Craig, no quería ser un "lame suelas" como su padre, él no quería ese futuro, él ya tenía el suyo con lo que de verdad le gustaría hacer, pero estaba atado a las cadenas de sus antepasados y de su padre, y no podía liberarse de ellas, o al menos no hasta ahora.

Las primeras cuatro clases finalizaron y Craig se fue al jardín principal a esperar al rubio.

Al llegar al jardín decidió leer la carta, para matar un poco de tiempo en lo que esperaba, respiro profundo y sin delicadeza rompió el sobre de la carta y saco la hoja que tenía el mensaje el cual decía:

_"Craig:_

_Ya estás en el Instituto y ya sabes que cuando termine tus tres años ahí, deberás de tomar mi puesto en la Corte, así que necesito que te presentes hoy en la tarde en la Corte de Magia, para hablar sobre los planes que surgirán a partir de ahora, espero que te comportes y no hagas ninguno de tus berrinches, esto es muy importante, ya debes de empezar a madurar y a pensar más seriamente en tu futuro, así que preséntate a esta reunión y si no lo haces olvídate de todos los beneficios y de seguir en la escuela._

_"Tu padre."_

—Tsk, jodido viejo —Craig arrugo la hoja y la quemo en la palma de su mano.

—Agh, l-lo siento, ll-llegue tarde ugh —Tweek se aproximaba corriendo a donde estaba el azabache. Cuando por fin llego se inclinó y poco y comenzó a jadear, pues le faltaba aire.

—Te dije que no llegarás tarde —Craig uso la magia de aire y mando a volar, un poco lejos, a Tweek.

— ¿Q-que te pasa? —pregunto enojado Tweek luego de levantarse del suelo.

—Te lo advertí —dijo el azabache y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿A-a donde agh vas? —pregunto el rubio.

—Al jardín de batalla.

— ¿Entonces ugh p-por qué me agh cit-taste aquí?

—No me cuestiones y sígueme.

—M-maldito agh —susurro Tweek y de mala gana siguió al azabache.

Ambos chicos llegaron al jardín de batalla. Craig empezó a estirarse mientras Tweek lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien rubio —Craig le daba la espalda a Tweek —Lo que haremos es... —cuando Craig se volteó para mirar a su compañero fue atacado por el rubio.

—Ictu, ictu, ictu (golpe, golpe, golpe) —Tweek con su magia de tierra había formado varias bolas del elemento y las elevo hasta la altura de su cabeza y se las empezó a lanzar a Craig.

—Hey —Craig quería contraatacar, pero era imposible, ya que la tierra era muy molesta y se le empezaba a meter por todas partes — ¿Qué te pasa?

—E-eres agh un maldito —Tweek cambio su táctica y dejo la magia elemental para usar su varita —Levitation (levitar), Descendentes (descender) —Tweek movía su varita de arriba abajo mientras decía sus hechizos los cuales hacían que Craig levitara y luego cayera de golpe al suelo una y otra vez.

— ¡Y-ya basta! —exigía Tucker.

—Discúlpate agh —decía Tweek mientras aún levantaba y tiraba a Craig.

—Ni loco, soy un Tucker y los Tucker nunca se disculpan —dijo el azabache.

— ¡Et ventilabunt! (aventar) —grito Tweek y Craig salió volando hasta chocar de espalda contra un árbol.

— ¡AGH! Jodido rubio —se quejó Craig mientras se agarraba la espalda.

—N-no soy agh t-tu mascota ugh c-como para q-que m-me trates agh a-así —dijo Tweek lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Craig lo escuchara.

—Obviamente no eres una mascota —dijo Craig mientras se levantaba del suelo y a pasos lentos se acercaba a Tweek —Las mascotas son lindas, no tiemblan como locas, no tiene tics, no andan gritando como locos y no muerden la mano de su amo —el azabache estaba ya cerca de Tweek quien lo veía con enojo —Y lo más importante —Craig se acercó al odio del rubio y susurro —No son fenómenos.

**_ —Eres un fenómeno, todo huirán de ti, porque eres horrible, los fenómenos como tú siempre estarán solos y todos los odiarán e incluso tus amigos, nadie te va a querer... _ **

Al recordar eso Tweek empujo lejos a Craig quien sonreía con aires de superioridad, pero luego de ver la expresión de dolor en el rubio sintió remordimiento y culpa.

—Yo...agh y-yo no soy ugh u-un fenómeno —las lágrimas de Tweek comenzaron a bajar empapando sus mejillas — ¡Mis amigos nunca me odiarían, ellos siempre estarán para mí! —más que gritarle a Craig parecía gritarle al recuerdo del chico que la había dicho tales palabras hirientes — ¡No soy un fenómeno! -su llanto se descontroló.

Craig no sabía qué hacer, pues hasta donde sabe no había dicho nada sobre sus amigos y que lo odiara, pero se sentía culpable por haberlo llamado fenómeno.

— "Esta vez me pasé" —pensó Craig —T-tranquilo rubio, y-yo no... —Craig se acercó de nuevo a Tweek e intentaba que se calmara, pero nada parecía funcionar —Ah... ¿Cómo hago para que te calles? —Tucker movía las manos descontroladamente mientras miraba a los lados buscando algo para calmar a Tweek, o simplemente para no mirara a Tweek.

—Ugh, y-yo no s-soy agh u-un fenómeno, m-mis padres-s agh m-me quieren ugh —decía Tweek entre llanto.

—L-lo siento —dijo Craig mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tweek quien ante la acción se sorprendió, pero después se dejó hacer —No...no quería hacerte llorar, m-me pasé con lo que dije, l-lo siento.

— ¿P-por qué? —pregunto el rubio

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Craig confundido.

— ¿P-por qué agh m-me tratas a-así? —Tweek miro directamente a los ojos del azabache —¿Q-que te hice ugh?

A Craig se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pues al mirar los ojos de Tweek se dio cuenta de lo que ha hecho si ha ocasionado un gran daño en el rubio —"Clyde tuvo razón"—pensó Craig quien miraba con tristeza a Tweek, pues le había hecho mucho daño a una persona tan amable y buena como es el rubio, desde el primer día lo ha estado atormentando y ahora se había desquitado con él por estar enojado con su padre.

—L-lo siento, no tenía que hablarte así, me tenía merecido lo que me hiciste, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo no te detendré.

—N-no quiero t-tus agh disculpas, q-quiero saber ugh por q-qué me tratas a-así agh.

—No lo sé, solo te veo y siento que tengo el poder de manipularte y eso me gusta.

— ¿A-acaso e-res sádico agh?

— ¿Qué?, ¡NO!, no es eso, solo que a mí me han enseñado que estoy sobre los demás y que puedo manipularlos y mandarlos a mi antojo.

—E-eso es agh t-tan estúpido ugh ¿Q-que padres le agh l-le enseñan e-eso ugh a-a su hijo?

—Pues al parecer a mi padre le enseñaron eso y él me lo enseño a mí, somos de la Corte obviamente tenemos ese poder, yo tendré ese poder cuando tome el cargo de mi padre —Craig dijo lo último con desgano y tristeza, lo cual noto Tweek.

— ¿Y t-tu agh quieres e-ese ugh c-cargo?

—No, solo de pensar en que seré como mi padre me da náuseas.

—E-entonces agh d-díselo.

— ¡No puedo! —grito Craig a lo que Tweek tembló ligeramente — ¡Mi padre es un hijo de puta que no entiende y quiere que las cosas se hagan como él dice y quiere, le vale mierda la opinión o lo que quieren los demás! —Craig tenía los puños cerrados y apretados mientras su respiración estaba agitada —Él nunca escucha.

—L-lo siento agh, n-no quise ugh m-meterme.

Craig se encogió de hombros y luego de empezar a respirar más calmadamente, miró al rubio -No tienes que disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa.

—C-Craig yo agh —antes de que Tweek terminara de hablar el timbré sonó.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Craig para después empezar a caminar en dirección al jardín principal.

Tweek aún no se movía de su lugar solo se quedó viendo como Craig caminaba, de espaldas se veía más alto e imponente, pero todo eso era un caparazón que escondía al verdadero Craig, eso era lo que pensaba Tweek al verlo.

—E-eres alguien genial —susurro Tweek —Pero también un gran hijo de puta agh —sonrió el rubio ante su propio comentario, después comenzó a caminar por donde el azabache se había ido.

Al llegar a su salón se encontró a su amigo castaño quien al verlo se dirigió rápido hacia él.

— ¿Dónde estabas pequeño? —pregunto Christopher.

—E-estaba agh con C-Craig ugh.

— ¿Qué quería? —pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Solo q-quería ayudarme agh p-para l-la clase d-de ugh batalla.

—Sabes que me podías pedir ayuda a mí ¿verdad?

—P-pero no quiero agh dis-distraerte ugh t-tú también e-estas en agh el top a-así que...

—No te preocupes por ese pequeño, yo puedo manejarlo, solo confía en mí, yo te ayudaré con lo que tengas problemas —Christopher le acaricio la cabeza a Tweek, y este sonrió muy cómodo ante la acción de su amigo.

—G-gracias agh Christopher.

—Ze mole —dijo el castaño.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Tweek.

—Me puedes llamar Ze mole, así me decían cuando vivía en Francia.

—D-de acuerdo, Ze mole agh —sonrió el rubio al igual que el castaño.

—Paso, estorbas —dijo alguien mientras entraba al salón pasando a empujar a Christopher, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Craig.

—Fíjate maldito imbécil —le dijo Christopher al azabache.

—Jódete —Craig hizo su famosa seña.

—Púdrete hijo de puta —contesto el castaño.

—Maldito francés de cuarta.

—Estúpido engreído marica.

—Aquí el marica eres tú, coqueteando con el rubio —dijo Craig mientras señalaba a Tweek quien soltó un pequeño grito.

—Te vale mierda lo que haga —contesto Christopher mientras abrazaba por el hombro a Tweek.

—Eres un maldito, pero tienes razón me vale mierda lo que hagas, solo que déjame decirte que yo soy el favorito de Tweek —dijo Craig con una sonrisa burlona, pues quería ver la cara enojada del francés al ver como hablaba sobre la relación que mantenía con Tweek, aunque esta no pase del enojo y un poco de desagrado mutuo, pero quería hacer enojara a Christopher, ya que ya presentía que al francés le atraía mucho Tweek.

El castaño soltó a Tweek y con pasos firmes se dirigió a donde estaba Tucker aun con su sonrisa burlona, lo tomo de su suéter y lo miro con enojo.

—Aléjate de Tweek —ordenó Christopher.

— ¿Y que si no quiero? —pregunto desafiante Craig —Es una persona bastante interesante y me gustaría conocerlo más a fondo.

—Tú, bastardo —el francés levanto su puño para golpear al azabache, pero fue detenido por Tweek.

—N-no vale agh la p-pena, c-cálmate por favor ugh —pidió Tweek.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua y soltó a Craig al mismo tiempo que bajaba su puño —Solo porque no quiero mancharme las manos con mierda.

—Oh, sí, de seguro es eso —dijo Craig con burla.

—Y-ya vámonos agh a s-sentar —Tweek agarro del brazo a su amigo y lo llevo a sus respectivos lugares para evitar otra pelea entre ellos dos.

—Estúpido francés —susurro Craig para después dirigirse a su lugar y esperar a Clyde.

••••••

—Thomas —llamo Steven al pelirrojo quien estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles.

— ¿Qué necesitas Steven? —pregunto Tucker.

—Solo quería saber si le enviaste la carta a tu hijo, esta junta es importante.

—Si lo sé, y no te preocupes ya le envié la carta y para estar más seguro yo mismo lo iré a traer al instituto.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que nada del asunto de Mortem debe de ser mencionado.

—Si lo sé —contesto Thomas.

—Bien espero que esta vez tu hijo se comporte —con esa advertencia Steven se retiró del salón principal.

Thomas respiro profundo y se restregó las manos en la cara porque sabía que la junta no iba a ser pacífica como todos quería, ya que Craig era muy explosivo ante ese asunto y una vez cuando por primera vez los futuros miembros de la Corte se reunieron Craig hizo un "berrinche" pues él no quería ser parte de la Corte.

—No sé si pueda —dijo Thomas para sí mismo, luego dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir al instituto antes y tener una pequeña charla con Craig. 

••••••

—Oye Tweek —llamo Christopher a su amigo rubio.

— ¿Q-que pasa agh Christopher?

— ¿Qué piensa de Craig? —pregunto el castaño mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Ambos chicos estaban en el salón de adivinación guardando sus cosas, pues era su última clase y ya había finalizado.

— ¿A q-que te ugh refi-fieres? —pregunto confundido Tweek.

—Me refiero a que tú... es que Craig... él... —Christopher no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Tweek a lo que se refería sin que lo que él sentía se notara o le diera pistas a Tweek — ¿Crees que Craig es genial, o que piensas tú?, ¿Es amable, te cae bien, piensas que es un idiota, o que es egocéntrico o... te gusta?

—Y-yo, pienso que agh Craig es alguien s-súper hijo de ugh puta, p-pero me agrada a-a veces.

— ¿Cuánto te agrada?

—N-no lo sé agh, tal vez m-mucho.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡¿Qué?!, nooo, p-pero ¿Por qué agh me p-preguntas e-esas cosas?

—Solo es simple curiosidad, ya que el estúpido de Tucker dijo que lo preferías más a él que a mí —dijo decaído el francés sin notar que la forma en lo que lo dijo podía delatar lo que sentía por el rubio.

—Christopher —dijo Tweek mientras le sonreía a su amigo lo cual provoco un ligero rubor en el castaño —Yo siempre te voy a preferir antes que Craig, eres mi amigo.

La palabra amigo se le clavó como una estaca al corazón, Christopher quería ser algo más que el amigo de Tweek, pero el rubio era muy despistado como para darse cuenta de lo que el castaño sentía, y eso de cierta manera aliviaba a Christopher, pero también lo hacía entristecer.

—Yo también te voy a preferir antes que cualquier otra persona —dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba al rubio por el hombro. 

••••••

Thomas y Craig se encontraban en el salón del consejo estudiantil, a petición de Thomas, para poder conversar "tranquilamente" con su hijo, ambos estaban en cada extremo de la mesa donde se hacían las juntas del consejo, Craig tenía el ceño fruncido y Thomas tenía una expresión calmada.

—Supongo que ya sabrás para qué te llame ¿no? —el primero en hablar fue Thomas quien no quitaba su expresión calmada.

—Para joder —respondió Craig logrando hacer que su padre frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia.

—Eso es de lo que quiero hablar, de tu actitud de inmaduro —dijo Thomas.

— ¿Enserio es eso?, yo pensé que me venías a sermonear con que no te dejara en vergüenza con los pendejos del Consejo.

—Craig, debes de tomarte las cosas más enserio y dejar esa actitud tuya.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué acaso no eras tú él que dijo que los Tucker nunca mostraran debilidad y siempre se mostraran imponentes y seguros de sí mismos?, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, "no hay que sobajarse nunca ante nadie", esas fueron tus palabras y mírate eres el lamé suelas del papá de Token, que gran ejemplo eres.

—Craig, no te voy a permitir que me hables así.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sabes que digo la verdad y te duele? —Craig golpeo con sus puños la mesa y se levantó de su asiento.

—YA basta, deja tus inmadureces por un maldito día, vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, vas a ir a la junta no dirás ni una puta palabra al menos que yo te lo autorice, no armaras alboroto, y te quedas quieto escuchando lo que digamos y si tienes alguna queja te la tragas y te callas ¿entiendes?

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—No juegues conmigo muchachito, si no haces lo que te digo te saco de la escuela y te envió con tu tío para que estudies en Reformatory Aruspices Multiplicavit (Reformatorio de Magos) y dejes de ser una molestia para la familia, te lo dejo a tu decisión la junta es dentro de 30 minutos, si llegas te salvaras de tu castigo, si no llegas, hmp despídete de todo —dicho eso Thomas abandono el salón dejando a Craig enojado y frustrado, ya que por lo que había escuchado de parte de su tío, porque trabaja ahí, el reformatorio es un lugar en donde prácticamente no te dejan hacer nada, lo unció que hacen ahí es estudiar y entrenar, según su tío ahí la comida son las sobras de toda Italia, ahí no te dejan tener ningún tipo de contacto con el exterior, ya que todo está bardado y las habitaciones son muy pequeñas y las tienes que compartir con dos compañeros más, haciendo que el espacio personal sea inexistente, así que Craig no tenía elección tenía que ir a la dichosa junta y hacer caso a todo lo que su padre le dijo para no perder todos los privilegios que tenía.

—Maldito viejo —dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus puños.

Luego de unos segundos Craig salió del salón del consejo estudiantil y fue con su amigo Token quien lo esperaba para irse juntos al Consejo de Magia.

Ambos chicos ya estaban caminando en dirección a la Corte en total silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, pero Token tenía curiosidad de lo que le pasaba a su amigo, ya que se veía molesto y un poco decaído.

—Me dijo Clyde que tu padre fue a visitarte —comento Token un tanto dudoso de tocar ese tema.

—Si —contesto cortante el azabache.

— ¿Qué quería? —pregunto Black.

—Ya sabes hablar sobre la Corte —dijo Craig encogiéndose de hombros —Y me amenazo como siempre.

— ¿Ahora con que te amenazo?

—Con enviarme al Reformatory Aruspices Multiplicavit.

—Vaya, esta vez tu padre si se puso estricto.

—Si lo sé, y ahora ya no tengo más opción que aceptar lo que diga mi viejo y hacerme a la idea de que toda mi puta vida me dedicaré a estar en esa puta Corte como un parasito que no se mueve del sitio al cual ya se incrustó.

—Ejem.

—Perdón Token, no lo decía por ti, tú si quieres estar en la Corte, pero yo no y así me sentiré cada puto día de mi vida.

—Te diría que te entiendo, pero la verdad no es así, aunque si te puedo comprender, debe ser muy duro para ti hacer algo que no te gusta por el resto de tu vida.

—Sí, es una mierda.

Ahí finalizo la conversación, y ambos siguieron su camino hasta la Corte, después de unos minutos por fin se encontraban enfrente de la gran puerta que da paso a las instalaciones de la Corte, la puerta está hecha de mármol y la aldaba de la puerta era la cabeza de un dragón que tenía la boca abierta donde estaba la pieza de bronce con la que se llama a la puerta.

Token toco la puerta con la aldaba, luego los ojos del dragón se iluminaron de un color rojizo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver el pasillo principal, ambos chicos se adentraron y la puerta se cerró sola detrás de ellos.

Al caminar por el pasillo principal se dieron cuenta de que había muchas fotos de los antiguos encargados de la Corte, sus antepasados, también había pequeñas mesas con floreros sobre ellas y en los cuadros debajo de los magos específicamente, había una leyenda donde estaba escrito lo más importante que habían hecho durante su tiempo como consejeros, los de sus padres estaban en blanco, ya que las leyendas se hacen cuando termina el mandato de la generación de consejeros.

Y cuando los nuevos integrantes cumplen un mes es cuando sus retratos enmarcados son colocados. En algunos lados había puertas las cuales llevaban al salón de archivos, el de vigilancia, el de estrategia, las oficinas de cada integrante de la Corte y el salón de emergencia donde había archivos de los casos más "problemáticos" y delicados de Sirmione, ahí era donde todo acerca de Mortem estaba al igual que otros de los más grandes secretos de la Corte.

Luego de un largo recorrido por el pasillo principal llagaron a la gran puerta (un poco más pequeña que la puerta principal) donde está el salón principal de la Corte, Craig tomo el picaporte y giro de él, la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron. Caminaron al centro del salón y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba la mayoría de los futuros miembros de la Corte, ahí estaba Rebeca Steven, Scott Tenorman, Kyle Broflovski y Stan Marsh, los únicos que faltaban eran ellos dos.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en un estrado cada quien ubicado en la manera en que sus padres están sentados en los estrados mayores, Token se colocó en el estrado de en medio, a su lado derecho y un poco más atrás de su lugar se colocó Craig y en el izquierdo Kyle, a un lado de Craig estaba Rebeca, aun lado de Kyle estaba Stan y a su lado estaba Scott. Al estar los adolescentes colocados como deben, los estrados mayores hicieron su aparición, saliendo del suelo, y en cada uno estaban sus padres mirándolos hacia abajo, ya que los estrados mayores eran más altos que los estrados normales, dando a entender que los integrantes de la Corte son superiores.

—Los hemos llamado aquí para hablar de su futuro —hablo el mago principal Steven Black.

—Ahora que están en el Instituto más prestigioso de magia deben de ser conscientes de que una vez que acaben sus tres años ahí, tomaran el puesto que les corresponde en la Corte —dijo Thomas Tucker, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Craig.

—Por eso a partir de ahora debemos de empezarles a enseñar cómo es que deben de hacer su trabajo aquí —continuo Randy Marsh.

—En una sola palabra, los capacitaremos, ya nosotros discutimos cuando empezaremos, sus horarios y lo que se les enseñara —hablo Gerald Broflovski.

—Ustedes deben de estar dispuestos a sus horarios, deben de ser muy comprometidos con esto porque es el inicio de lo que harán en su futuro y si logran hacer bien la capacitación, lo que les espera en el futuro será más fácil de hacer —dijo Jack Tenorman.

—Esta capacitación es para que sean mejores que nosotros y logren mantener la estabilidad de Sirmione que hemos logrado en todo este tiempo que nosotros los actuales integrantes del Consejo de Magia hemos estado en nuestros respectivos cargos —complemento Fred Steven.

— ¿Alguna duda? —pregunto el padre de Token.

—Sí, yo —levanto la mano Bebe.

—Adelante —Steven Black le dio la palabra a la rubia.

— ¿No se supone que la capacitación se da a la mitad de segundo año?, ¿Por qué la adelantaron? —pregunto Bebe.

Todos los consejeros se quedaron estáticos, pues no pensaron que alguien les hiciera esa pregunta, pero rápidamente Steven contesto.

—Es para que la capacitación sea mejor, además, queremos enseñarles las cosas que nuestros padres, sus abuelos, no nos enseñaron por falta de tiempo.

Craig quería decir algo, porque no se tragaba esa excusa, eso no sonaba para nada convincentes, pero no podía por la amenaza de su padre así que prefirió morderse la lengua y hacer lo que su padre le dijo, tragarse sus objeciones.

—De acuerdo —contesto Bebe, no tan satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Si esa es la única pregunta, le pasaremos el plan que hicimos para cada uno de ustedes —dijo Thomas.

Todos los consejeros chasquearon los dedos y enfrente de sus hijos aparecieron varias hojas con los planes establecidos para su capacitación.

—Puede que se vea un poco estricto, pero es necesario —comento Fred.

Craig estaba con la boca abierta pues era como tener clases extras, el plan que su padre la había dado le causaba muchas incógnitas. — "¿Por qué debo de tener más clases de batalla?, ¿para qué necesitaré saber e ir de excursión con el viejo a los portales de conexión?"— se preguntaba Craig mentalmente, ese plan tenía algo oculto y él lo descubriría.

—Eso sería todo, nosotros les notificaremos el día en que deben que presentarse para empezar su plan, cualquier duda por favor vayan a la oficina de sus padres para aclararla, pueden retirarse —dijo Steven, y así como aparecieron, así desaparecieron.

—Hay algo raro con estos planes —se atrevió a decir Craig.

— ¿Así que tú también te diste cuenta? —pregunto Bebe.

—Pero no podemos decir nada —comento Kyle —Solo nos queda investigar por nuestra cuenta que es lo que pasa para hacer esto tan repentino, yo no me creo la excusa de que es para enseñarnos más.

—Sí, yo tampoco me la creo, pero si vamos a investigar que pasa, debemos de ser muy cuidadosos y cautelosos —dijo Stan.

—Esto no me parece bien —comento Scott —Sé que algo anda mal y que nos ocultan algo, pero si somos curiosos y comenzamos una investigación, nos podemos arrepentir después, no solo por el castigo que nos darían por hacer eso, sino también por lo que podamos descubrir, yo sugiero que dejemos esto en paz, hasta que nuestros padres nos hablen, a partir de ahí las cosas saldrán a la luz por si solas.

—Tiene razón —apoya Token al pelirrojo —Sería mejor dejar esto así, y después si las cosas se ponen más raras intervenir.

Todos apoyaron la idea y decidieron irse al Instituto sin comentar nada de sus sospechas, aunque claro que a Craig no le terminaba de gustar lo que la Corte escondía, pero tenía que tragarse su curiosidad y no hacer nada, para que su padre no le enviara al reformatorio.


	17. Cerca del Tribuisti Magia.

En menos de lo que esperaban los estudiantes, ya había pasado un mes desde que se iniciaron las clases, y así el otoño llegaba junto con algo que marcara definitivamente a los de primer año, pues no solo se acerca el Tribuisti Magia una festividad que celebra la magia y el festival de otoño, no solo era eso, sino que ese mismo día harían el ritual para ser oficialmente alumnos del Instituto, todos se encontraban nervioso pues muchas personas se reunían a ver el famoso ritual, entre ellos estaban los familiares de los alumnos, ellos eran quienes esperaban más esta fecha pues sus hijos serian oficialmente considerados magos ante los ojos de la Corte de Magia y toda la comunidad, El Ritual de Iniciación se acercaba.

—Bien chicos recuerden, que nosotros nos encargamos de preparar el Tribuisti Magia, así que a cada Casa se le asignara que hacer, sus encargados les harán saber lo que les toco, pero para que ellos sepan tendrán que ir a una junta con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Wendy Testaburguers —dijo la directora Victoria mientras señalaba a la pelinegra para presentarla.

Todos los alumnos de primer año se encontraban reunidos en el auditorio, para escuchar las actividades que se harían durante las próximas semanas.

—También les quiero recordar que como en cada festival por ser de primer año deben de empezar a preparar las cosa que necesitaran para El Ritual de Iniciación, ya deben de comenzar a estudiar el hechizo de iniciación para recitarlo de manera correcta, además de que deben de empezar a elegir su tipo de magia que utilizaran como base, como su Magia Esencial, con esto concluimos la reunión pueden retirarse —dicho esto todos los alumnos comenzaron a desalojar el auditorio y se dirigían a su merecido descanso.

—Magia Esencial —susurro Kyle mientras caminaba junto a su amigo Stan.

— ¿Has pensado en qué tipo de magia te basarás? —pregunto el pelinegro.

—Mmmm algo así, yo pensaba en escoger la magia de luz.

— ¿De luz? —pregunto confundido Stan — ¿Acaso eso lo enseñan en la clase del profesor Alem?

—No, yo la aprendí por mí mismo. Además, la directora nunca dijo que la Magia Esencial tenía que ser algo que nos enseñaran en la escuela así que está bien.

—Vaya cada día me impresionas más pequeño tomate —el pelinegro comenzó a revolver los cabellos de Kyle.

—Detente Stan —pidió el pelirrojo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, pues desde niño nuca le ha gustado que jueguen con su cabello, pero con Stan es diferente.

El azabache le hizo caso a su amigo y dejo de revolver sus cabellos mientras veía como Kyle hacia un pequeño puchero, Stan se sentía más feliz pues la relación con su nuevo amigo cada día iba mejorando y al aparecer el accidente del baño se había olvidado, pero solo era "al parecer", ya que Kyle aún recordaba muy bien ese beso y cada vez que lo hacía sentía un cosquilleo, y lo mismo le pasaba a Stan, pero ninguno de los dos decía algo para evitar cualquier situación incómoda entre ellos.

— ¿Y tú Stan ya decidiste que magia escoger?

—De fuego.

—Tú ya tenías pensado que tipo de magia usar ¿verdad?

—Si desde chico sé manejar muy bien el fuego así que lo escojo por eso.

—Ya veo, me gustaría verte usar un hechizo de fuego —dijo emocionado Kyle.

—Si algún día te enseñaré un hechizo especial —ambos chicos se adentraron a la cafetería y empezaron a almorzar —Por cierto, escuche que tú eras el representante de tu Casa —comento Stan.

—Sí, me mandaron a llamar y acepté.

—Que flojera, debe de ser muy estresante estar al mando y encárgate de que tus compañeros te pongan atención, no, tan siquiera que traten de escuchar.

—Tienes razón, pero es una forma de empezar para... aprender a que decisiones tomar para el bien de un grupo de personas, entender la relación de ambas partes y saber "liderar" —hizo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra liderar.

— ¿Y por qué querrías aprender todo eso? —pregunto curioso Stan.

— ¿Y tú por qué no? —Kyle contra pregunto a su amigo.

—Supongo que porque no tengo la necesidad de aprender esas cosas.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar Kyle?

—A que tú eres un Marsh.

—Pues si —respondió, resaltando la obviedad del asunto.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas la junta que tuvimos hace unas semanas?

—Ya veo a que querías llegar —Stan se acomodó mejor en su lugar y miro fijamente a Kyle — ¿Sabes Kyle?, mi padre es un idiota, ni siquiera sabía por qué está en la Corte de Magia, pero después me di cuenta de que está ahí porque es una persona que logra que los demás lo sigan incondicionalmente, siempre lo apoyan, sin embargo, cuando toma decisiones estas siempre son estúpidas, ¿recuerdas la temporada de dragones?

—Sí, cuando tu padre hizo que Sirmione fuera un hábitat natural y protegida para los dragones.

— ¿Y qué paso?

—Medio Sirmione fue incendiado y varias personas desaparecieron —al recordar eso Kyle puso una cara de desagrado, pues fue una época muy difícil para la comunidad.

—Exacto, mi padre solo sirve para convencer a un gran grupo de personas y no para hacer decisiones inteligentes, así que si algún día tomare el lugar de mi padre solo tengo que aprender a persuadir a las personas y no debo de preocuparme por tomar decisiones.

—Entiendo, pero ¿no te gustaría ser mejor que tu padre?

—Tal vez —Stan estaba indeciso pues no sabía que quería con exactitud para su futuro y no quería pensar en ello —Pero por lo que tengo entendido el primogénito de la familia se queda con el cargo ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces yo no tengo por qué preocuparme —ante la idea de no ser él, quien se quede con el puesto de su padre sonrió, un peso menos según él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo no soy el primogénito de mi familia, ese lugar es de mi hermana mayor Shelley. Además, no será la única mujer en el consejo.

—Emm en eso tienes razón, Barbara será también integrante del consejo.

— ¿Ya vez?, entonces no habrá ningún problema de que otra mujer esté en el Consejo.

—Pero tú en la junta te presentaste como el heredero del puesto de tu padre así que ya no puedes negarte a lo que te toca, además Bebe será parte del consejo por ser hija única —dijo Kyle.

—No entiendo tu insistencia sobre ese tema.

— ¿Sabes por qué te insisto tanto en este tema? —Stan negó —Es que quiero que estemos juntos tanto en la escuela como en el futuro —el pelirrojo estaba avergonzado por lo que dijo, pero lo que no sabía Stan es que Kyle lo decía de manera amistosa, ya que para el pelirrojo Stan es una persona que se ha vuelto importante así que si estaban juntos y compartían el mismo lugar de trabajo su amistad duraría más, pero se dio cuenta de cómo lo había dicho por el enorme sonrojo que Stan tenía —C-claro, para que n-nuestra amistad dure más... ya... ya sabes c-como amigos.

—Oh cl-claro ya lo sabía, pff e-es obvio... eso.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos y avergonzados, pues se acordaron del beso.

La campana sonó, rompiendo la atmosfera incomoda que se había generado entre ambos jóvenes, los estudiantes empezaron a desalojar la cafetería.

—D-deberíamos de irnos —propuso Kyle aun nervioso.

—Si —y así Kyle y Stan salieron de la cafetería.

••••••

Las clases finalizaron y todos ya se retiraban a sus respectivas Casas, aunque solo 5 alumnos aún se encontraban en las instalaciones de la Casa principal para ser exactos ellos se encontraban en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

—Gracias por venir y sean bienvenidos, supongo que ya han de saber por qué están aquí, así que iniciemos de una vez con la junta para las actividades de Tribuisti Magia —dijo Wendy quien es la presidenta estudiantil. En el salón se encontraban los representantes de cada Casa, los cuales eran Token de los Nobilitatis, Bebe de los Imperium, Kyle de los Sensibleness y Mike de Anima mea.

—Primero debemos comenzar con la ubicación del evento —comento Token mientras leía los archivos de los años anteriores —El último Tribuisti fue en las orillas del Lago Benaco, yo sugiero que este año sea en el centro de Sirmione.

—Yo opino que debería ser en las Cuevas de Catulo —sugirió Kyle.

—Lo someteremos a votación —dijo la presidenta —Los que estén a favor de hacer el Tribuisti en el centro de Sirmione levante la mano —Bebe y Token fueron los que levantaron la mano -Bien ahora los que estén a favor de que sea en las Cuevas de Catulo levante la mano —Mike y Kyle fueron los que levantaron su mano —Hay un empate así que ahora será cuestión de azar.

La pelinegra se dirigió a uno de los armarios que había en el salón, y con la llave que le dieron abrió la puerta de este, de ahí saco una baraja de cartas, cerro el armario y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos.

—Todas las cartas son de cara blanca, o sea que no tiene nada impreso o escrito —enseño la carta que utilizaría para que a nadie le quede duda de lo que dijo y para que no haya ningún inconveniente —Así que, dependiendo a la suerte, la carta escogerá el lugar y en su cara aparecerá la imagen de ese lugar —Wendy coloco la carta boca abajo —Ostende nobis quid optimum optio, ostende te nobis in locum electionis (Muéstranos la mejor opción, muéstranos el lugar de tu elección) —al recitar el hechizo la carta se volteó por si sola —El lugar en donde será el Tribuisti será el centro de Sirmione, ¿alguien tiene alguna objeción?

—Ninguna —dijeron todos al uniso.

—Bien ahora que tenemos el lugar debemos trazar la ruta para el desfile antes del ritual.

—Si vamos a estar en el centro de Sirmione, debemos de pasar por las calles principales, de ahí pasaríamos enfrente del Castillo Rocca Scaligera y finalmente llegaríamos aquí —propuso Mike mientras trazaba la ruta en el mapa que había en el salón.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta de Mike —dijo Bebe.

—Yo igual —siguió Kyle.

—Sí, yo también —finalizo Token.

—De acuerdo la ruta está trazada, ahora las actividades, yo me tome las molestias de ya tener asignadas las actividades para cada Casa —Wendy saco su hologarar y mostró a todos una tabla con cuatro filas y tres columnas —Como se darán cuenta en las tres columnas están las actividades que se realizaran, y en las cuatro filas están las Casas, las actividades serán Decoración del lugar del Tribuisti, Decoración de la ruta y Decoración del Instituto, como son cuatro Casa y tres actividades decide que en una actividad habrá dos Casa trabajando en conjunto, la actividad que escogí para eso fue la Decoración del lugar y las Casa asignadas para esto son Imperium y Sensibleness.

—Genial otra vez con el gordo —se quejó Kyle.

— ¿Algún inconveniente Kyle? —pregunto Wendy.

—Solo que no estoy cien porciento de acuerdo con la elección, ya que en la Casa Imperium está Cartman, ese gordo me hace la vida imposible durante las clases y no creo soportarlo más, en especial por lo que sucedió algunas semanas atrás.

—Entiendo tu queja, Eric es un maldito odioso —dijo la pelinegra mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño cerrado —Pero por eso los puse juntos, ya que en tu Casa no está ninguno de sus amigos y así nos evitamos futuros problemas, además Heidi es Sensibleness, ella puede mantenerlo a raya —ante lo último dicho no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar como el gordo doblegaba las manos ante la presencia de su novia.

—Bien —dijo Kyle muy a su pesar.

—De acuerdo, ya solucionando esto, prosigamos con las asignaciones ... emm veamos, ha sí, entonces la Decoración de la ruta será asignada para la Casa Anima mea y la Decoración del Instituto para Nobilitatis.

Los representantes de ambas Casas asintieron mientras tomaban nota de lo que les toco.

—Por último necesitamos las actividades de Demostración de cada Casa, eso se los dejo a su criterio, háblenlo con sus compañeros y mañana traigan todas sus propuestas para escoger una, eso sería todo, pueden retirarse —dicho esto los cuatro chicos salieron del salón y dejaron sola a Wendy quien acomodaba las cosas y arreglaba el salón. 

••••••

El Team de Craig se encontraba en la habitación de este, pues habían planeado una tarde de juegos y frituras mientras descansaban de los exámenes que habían hecho. Pero principalmente habían hecho eso porque Clyde estaba triste con sus resultados, con un promedio general de 6.5, sus amigos se preguntaban cómo es que había logrado entrar a la escuela con tan pobre promedio.

La semana de exámenes había sido dos semanas atrás, pero los resultados se entregaron ese día, al igual que la lista del Top 10, quedando de la siguiente manera:

1º Token Black.

2º Craig Tucker.

3º Christopher DeLorne.

4º Kyle Broflovski.

5° Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

6° Tweek Tweak.

7° Wendy Testaburguers.

8° Scott Tenorman.

9° Stan Marsh.

10° Ike Broflovski.

Algunos se alegraron por los resultados obtenidos, Tweek estaba muy agradecido con Ze mole por la gran ayuda que la había dado, en cambio otros se encontraban tristes y molestos con su resultado, como Wendy quien hizo una mega rabieta con su amiga Bebe por haber bajado mucho en el Top.

Regresando al Team Craig, ellos se encontraban acostados en el piso comiendo frituras mientras hablaban de otra cosa que no sea referente a la escuela y los resultados.

—Bebe esta insoportable, desde que es parte del consejo estudiantil no hace más que quejarse, y cuando le digo que si no le gusta se salga, se enoja aún más —se quejó Clyde mientras comía un puño de palomitas.

—Creo que las chicas están en temporada insoportable —comento Token.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Craig.

—Porque Nichole también está insoportable, me está exigiendo que vaya a conocer a sus padres, y cada vez que quiero evitar ese tema o lo cambio se pone como loca a gritar que no quiero nada serio con ella y esas cosas, pero en verdad me da miedo ir a ver a sus padres, no sé, siento que estoy siendo obligado a algo.

—Tsk, las chicas son insoportables, yo por eso no tengo novia —comento Craig.

—Si de seguro es por eso —contestaron sus dos amigos sarcásticos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Tucker.

—Amigo no has tenido novia desde que terminaste con Lola —comento Clyde.

—Aja ¿y eso que? —pregunto Craig.

—Suponemos que no tienes novia no porque no quieras, sino porque no puedes —dijo Clyde.

— ¡¿Ah?!, ¿Cómo que no puedo?, claro que puedo, puedo tener a la chica que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera —dijo con seguridad el azabache.

—Eso lo quiero ver —dijo Token.

— ¿Me estás retando? —pregunto alzando una ceja Craig.

—Claro que te estoy retando —contesto el moreno.

—Vale, acepto el reto.

—De acuerdo si no puedes conseguir novia durante esta semana, serás nuestro esclavo durante dos semanas —dijo Clyde.

—Vaya el gordo también está involucrado —dijo Craig —Está bien, pero si logro conseguir novia antes de que termine la semana, ustedes serán mis esclavos —Tucker estiro la mano frente a sus amigos.

—Acepto —dijo Token para después tomar la mano de Craig y cerrar el trato.

—Yo también acepto —dijo Clyde para después imitar la acción de Token.

—Van a perder imbéciles —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Craig.

—Eso ya lo veremos —contestaron sus amigos al uniso. 

••••••

Ya era un nuevo día para Sirmione y para los alumnos del instituto de magia más prestigiado otro día más de clases.

Craig se levantaba de mal humor como siempre, hizo su rutina diaria para ir a la escuela y salió de su Casa, hoy iba a empezar a buscar novia, y lo primero que haría era buscar la "indicada", así que empezó a observar a todas las chicas que había alrededor, pero ninguna era de su agrado, para él todas eran la misma copia de niña hueca, boba y superficial, ninguna era "digna" de ser su novia, y ya se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber hecho tal reto con los idiotas de sus amigos, aunque ahora él era el idiota por haber aceptado.

—Mierda, soy un completo idiota —se recriminó a sí mismo.

— ¡Agh! —Craig escucho un peculiar grito, el cual ya conocía muy bien.

—Cuidado Tweek, te puedes quemar —esa voz también la conocía y le hacía enojar, a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él estaban Tweek y Christopher.

Se giró disimuladamente para ver que hacia ese par y se encontró con Christopher sosteniendo las manos de Tweek las cuales sostenían un termo, esa imagen le pareció muy gay, pero ver a Tweek sonrojado le hizo pensar que era lindo, pero a la vez le enojaba que ese sonrojo lo generada el idiota del francés.

En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de algo, lo cual no quería aceptar, pero a la vez lo podrá salvar de la pendejada que hizo con sus amigos.

Craig se dio cuenta de que Tweek llamaba mucho su atención, demasiado, y se le ocurrió cambiar un poco las reglas del reto, y cambia el conseguir novia por un novio.

— ¿En serio haré esto? —se dijo así mismo mientras veía como el castaño retiraba sus manos de las de Tweek —Supongo que prefiero al rubio que a cualquiera de estas huecas.

Luego de hacer ese análisis saco su hologarar y les envió un mensaje a sus amigos de verse en la cafetería antes de que empezaran las clases, luego de enviar los mensajes guardo su aparato y se fue a la cafetería.

Junto a él vio pasar a Tweek y Christopher, y al verlos tan unidos se dio cuenta de que tener al rubio no sería tarea fácil, ya que 1) Tweek lo odiaba o eso él pensaba 2) Estaba siempre con el idiota de Christopher y 3) Christopher, ese imbécil era el principal obstáculo, pero era un Tucker y los Tucker nunca se rinden.

Craig siguió su camino a la cafetería y al llegar ahí vio que varios alumnos se encontraban desayunando ahí, luego diviso una mesa vacía y ahí fue a sentarse a esperar a sus amigos, saco su hologarar para ver la hora y todavía tenían 15 minutos para llegar a su clase, tiempo suficiente para hablar con sus amigos y llegar a su clase, claro si es que Clyde llega temprano.

Luego de unos minutos sus amigos llegaron y se sentaron en donde él estaba esperándolos.

— ¿Y bien ya te rendiste? —pregunto burlón Token.

—Ja en tus sueños —contesto Craig.

— ¿Entonces, para qué nos llamaste? —pregunto Clyde.

—Para cambiar el reto —contesto el azabache.

—Imposible, el castigo ya se puso y no te puedes echar para atrás —dijo Clyde.

—Sí, lo siento Dude debiste haberlo pensado mejor —dijo Token.

—No me refiero al castigo imbéciles, un Tucker nunca se acobarda a los castigos —dijo muy seguro Craig.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres cambiar? —pregunto Token.

—Que en lugar de novia sea novio —dijo Craig.

—Jajaja que buena esa Craig —Clyde tomo lo que dijo el azabache como una broma mientras tanto Token al principio también lo hizo, pero al ver la seriedad de Craig se dio cuenta de que su amigo hablaba muy en serio.

—Cállate Clyde —dijo Token y le dio un codazo a su amigo castaño quien no dejaba de reír —Estás hablando en serio —más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Token.

—Si totalmente en serio —dijo Craig.

Clyde al instante dejo de reírse y miro incrédulo a su amigo, para después darse cuenta de que en verdad iba en serio con lo de conseguir novio.

—No puede ser, ¿eres gay? —pregunto sorprendido Clyde.

—Creo —contesto Craig encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que "creo"? —pregunto Token.

—Es que me ha llamado la atención un chico y pensé que sería mejor tenerlo a él como novio que a alguna de las huecas de la escuela —contesto el azabache.

—Amigo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? —pregunto Token —Estás diciendo que un chico te llama la atención, pero no sabes si lo que tú quieres decir con "llamar la atención" se refiere a que te parece interesante esa persona nada más y lo estás confundiendo con que te gusta el chico.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo me enojo de que lo veo muy junto a otra persona, quiere decir que es por qué solo "me parece interesante"? —pregunto Craig.

— ¿Enojar en qué sentido? —contra preguntó Token.

—Siento algo en el estómago cuando lo veo con esa persona —contesto el azabache.

—O por dios a Craig le gusta un chico —dijo Clyde entre emocionado y asombrado.

—Ok, si, te gusta —dijo Token.

—Oh, espera, creo saber quién es —dijo Clyde mirando a su amigo afroamericano.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto curioso Token.

—El rubio de nuestra clase —dijo emocionado Clyde.

—Si sabes que no estoy en su misma clase, ¿verdad? —dijo Token, haciéndole ver el error que cometió Clyde al no ser específico.

—Ah, sí, lo siento, bueno la persona que le gusta a Craig es Tweek Tweak, ¿si lo ubicas?

—Umm ¿rubio que siempre tiembla y que todo el tiempo está con el tipo que prácticamente mando a la mierda a Craig en la cafetería el primer día? —pregunto Token, con esa descripción que hizo enojara a Tucker.

—Sí, ese —dijo Clyde.

—Oh vaya, a nuestro amigo le gustan ahora los rubios —dijo burlón Token.

—Jódanse, yo solo les venía a decir que cambiemos esa puta regla y ahora hasta ya saben quién "me gusta" —dijo lo último haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué fue ese, "ya saben quién "me gusta""? —Token imito la acción de su amigo — ¿Estás seguro de que te gusta o no?

—Supongo que si —contesto Craig.

—Agh, amigo no puedes hacer eso —recrimino Clyde —Si no estás seguro de lo que sientes no te puedes lanzar por esa persona.

—Por muy sorprendente que sea, Clyde tiene razón —apoyo Token a lo que el castaño dijo —No puedes pedirle a alguien que no estás muy seguro si te gusta que sea tu novio, sería muy cruel para la persona, te sugiero que aclares lo que sientes y luego ya retomamos el reto.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso? —pregunto Craig.

—No sé —contesto Clyde.

—Supongo que tú solo te darás cuenta —dijo Token.

—Vaya que gran ayuda, gracias son los mejores —contesto sarcástico el azabache.

—Ya sabes, para eso son los amigos —dijo Clyde con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya vámonos, tenemos poco tiempo para que empiecen las clases —comento Token mientras veía la hora.

Clyde y Craig asintieron con la cabeza tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a su respectiva clase, al llegar Craig pudo ver a Tweek hablando con Christopher mientras bebía de su termo. Al momento de que Clyde y Craig llegaron a sus lugares, el timbre sonó y todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Durante todas las clases Craig se la paso viendo a Tweek preguntándose como aclarar lo que pensaba y sentía por el rubio, si bien empezaron de la peor manera y no tenían la relación más amistosa y pacífica de todo Sirmione, él sentía que podía cambiar su imagen frente al rubio, pero tenía que primero aclarar su mente y corazón.

Cuando sonó el timbre del descanso Craig fue detrás de Tweek, pues en la última clase antes del descanso Tweek se sintió mal y cuando sonó el timbre le dijo a su amigo Christopher que se adelantara y avisara a sus otros amigos que no se preocupen por él.

Craig a provecho eso para hablar con el rubio a solas sin que el estúpido francés se entrometería.

El azabache siguió a Tweek hasta la enfermería, sin que el rubio notara que lo estaban siguiendo, al ver que entro a la enfermería Tucker no dudo en ir detrás de él rápidamente, pero se detuvo a abrir la puerta pues escuchaba varias voces.

—Suus indica mihi quid agatur (díganme lo que está pasando) —decía Tweek, pero lo que le extrañaba a Craig es el hecho que estuviera hablando en latín.

—Nos paenitet amare, licet non possent (lo sentimos amo, no podemos) —dijo una voz un tanto distorsionada y tétrica, lo que alerto al azabache y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta encontrándose a un sorprendido Tweek que tenía enfrente sombras.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Tweek aun sorprendido y asustado.

Las sombras simplemente desaparecieron dejando a un sorprendió Craig y a un asustado Tweek.

—Pero ¿qué? —dijo Craig, y en ese mismo instante el rubio salió corriendo de la enfermería, pasando a empujar levemente a Craig.

Craig quedo pasmado unos minutos más en la enfermería, pensando en que, si las sombras que vio estaban acosando a Tweek o le pertenecían a él, cuando la enfermera llego, prácticamente lo corrió de ahí y aún en shock se fue a su clase pues el descanso había terminado, al llegar al salón vio que el lugar de Tweek estaba vacío, se fue al suyo y con un movimiento de cabeza le pregunto a su amigo por el rubio.

—Escuche que se puso mal y se fue a su Casa —contestó Clyde, a lo que Craig se limitó en contestar un "ok".

Después toda la tarde no tuvo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, todo lo que cruzaba su mente era Tweek y lo que escondía.

—Quiero conocerte mejor que nadie pequeño —susurro Craig mientras veía el techo de su habitación y pensaba en aquel rubio.

Ese chico que es como una caja llena de cosas que te pueden sorprender e incluso gustar, y Craig estaba dispuesto a conocer todos los secretos del rubio de ojos exóticos.


	18. Las sombras de Tweek (Primera Parte).

Un rubio adicto al café, estaba escapando de cierto pelinegro de carácter un tanto agresivo, pues desde que lo descubrió hablando con sus sombras en la enfermería ese chico ha estado tratando de averiguar qué es lo que le pasa y lo ha seguido "escondido", pero Tweek siempre se daba cuenta de que era perseguido por el azabache, pero durante la clase de Batalla Craig no mencionaba nada e incluso hacia que no había pasado nada, y eso de cierta manera ponía nervioso al rubio, ya que al saber que es perseguido por Craig para saber lo que le pasaba a él y que luego actuara como si nada frente suyo lo volvía loco y Tweek tenía miedo de que Craig supiera lo de sus sombras, ya que lo tacharía de loco o peor lo tacharía de alguien verdaderamente peligroso, y se quería ahorra la presión de tratar de lidiar con todo eso, así que por eso era más fácil evitar cualquier conversación sobre ese tema con Craig.

—Dios-s mío e-espero que agh n-no me e-encuentre ugh —susurro Tweek mientras se asomaba desde su escondite, detrás de un árbol, si no había rastros del pelinegro.

— ¿De quién nos escondemos? —pregunto una voz a las espaldas del rubio.

—AGHH —grito asustado mientras daba un brinco, volteo a ver a la persona que le causo tremendo susto y se encontró con su amigo Christopher —C-Christopher no hagas agh eso casi me da un i-infarto —reprocho el rubio.

—Lo siento petit, no quise asustarte, pero ¿de quién te escondes?

—Ugh... —esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, pues si le decía a su amigo castaño que era acosado-molestado por Craig, sabiendo la rivalidad que estos tiene, se armaría tremenda pelea entre ellos.

Por otro lado, Tweek pensaba que sería bueno tener a alguien que supiera lo que estaba pasando, y que lo comprendiera, aun así, tenía miedo de decirle lo que le pasaba a Christopher, pues, aunque le tuviera la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, aún no se sentía preparado para cualquier reacción que este tuviera, pero aun así quería tener, aunque sea, a una persona que lo comprendiera y ayudara, así que aún con dudas se aventuró a confesar su más profundo secreto.

— ¿Q-qué pasaría si ugh te dijera q-que agh me siguen s-sombras? —trato de confesar su secreto de manera sutil, primero empezaría viendo las reacciones que tuviera Christopher.

— ¿Sombras? —pregunto confuso, para después cambiar su expresión a una preocupada — ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te han hecho algo?

—No agh, bueno n-no lo sé —ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso —Christopher... ¿t-tú agh a-aún seguirías s-siendo ugh m-mi amigo a-a pesar agh d-de c-cualquier cosa?

— ¿Qué cosa dices?, por supuesto que aún seguiría siendo tu amigo, no importa que pase, tú eres una persona maravillosa y te he tomado mucho cariño —el castaño tomo de las mejillas a Tweek y le regalo una sonrisa para calmarlo un poco, al principio el rubio se sorprendió por la acción de su amigo, pero después se calmó porque esa simple sonrisa logro esfumar un poco el malestar que sentía Tweek.

—Yo desde muy pequeño soy alguien débil —comenzó a hablar el rubio sin tartamudear mientras miraba a Christopher a los ojos —Siempre lo fui, así que las sombras empezaron a acosarme, cada noche en mi niñez las sombras me atormentaban ya sea en los sueños o en físico... 

••••••

_**ALGUNOS AÑOS ATRÁS.** _

Era de noche en Sirmione y un pequeño niño rubio estaba escondiéndose debajo de sus sabanas pues otra vez los "monstruos" lo estaban acosando, esas cosas que parecen estar hechas de humo negro, las cuales tienen una silueta "humana".

Tweek temblaba debajo de sus sabanas mientras pequeños sollozos salían de su boquita, los cuales trataba de silenciar para que los "monstruos" no lo escucharan y encontraran, sin embargo, esas cosas se iban acercando cada vez más al pequeño que estaba escondido.

—Snif... Alguien... ugh... ayúdeme —pedía en un susurro apenas audible —Ugh... mamá... papá... snif.

—Exitus (Salir) —le susurro una sombra la cual poco a poco le intentaba quitar la sabana que lo cubría.

—V-váyanse... hip... ugh... váyanse... —suplicaba Tweek.

—Hic es (Aquí estas) —cuando Tweek vio que la mano de uno de los "monstruos" se colaba entre sus sabanas él gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y de un momento a otro la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a sus padres los cuales con un hechizo de magia blanca lograron desaparecer a los "monstruos".

—Tweek, cariño, ¿estás bien? —pregunto su madre con un notable tono de preocupación, se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo y le quito la sabana de encima, de inmediato el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su madre mientras lloraba a mares.

—Tranquilo Tweek, mami y papi ya asustaron a los "monstruos" —decía su padre mientras se unía al abrazo para tranquilizar al rubio, ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación pues ya va más de un mes que esas cosas acosan a su pequeño hijo.

Después de tranquilizar al rubio, dejarlo "dormido" y poner un hechizo temporal de protección para que las sombras no volvieran a entrar, el señor y la señora Tweak salieron de la habitación del menor.

—Helen tenemos que hacer algo antes de que la situación se complique —dijo Richard mientras abrazaba a su esposa quien aún estaba preocupada por su pequeño.

—Lo sé Richard, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?, las sombras han escogido a Tweek por ser alguien débil mentalmente y fácil de manipular, ¿Cómo vamos a cambiar eso si desde un principio nosotros lo enseñamos a ser así?, es nuestra culpa —se lamentaba la mujer mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas que había retenido.

—Debemos de buscar ayuda, tal vez si lo hablamos con la Corte ellos nos puedan ayudar...

—O usen a Tweek como cebo para acabar con esas cosas —interrumpió Helen.

—No creo que sean capaces de hacerle eso a un niño.

—Por el amor de dios Richard sino dudaron en traicionar a ...

—Helen, no debemos pelear, no ahora por favor —interrumpió Richard.

—Está bien, pero busquemos ayuda en alguien más.

—Sí, cariño —ambos adultos se fueron a su respectivo cuarto, sin haberse dado cuenta de que su hijo escuchó toda la conversación.

—Entonces e-es mi culpa ugh, por ser t-tan débil —dijo para sí mismo el rubio mientras se abrazaba de sus rodillas y cerraba los ojos fuertemente deseando ser un niño más fuerte.

Al amanecer el pequeño Tweek despertó cansado pues con todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche no pudo dormir más de tres horas, y debía de ir a la escuela, así que para despabilarse un poco tomo una ducha, después se vistió con su uniforme correspondiente y bajo a la cocina para desayunar con sus padres.

Al llegar noto como sus padres hablaban de algo con una expresión de preocupación, pero al notar su presencia la expresión de ambos cambio a una más cariñosa.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludo su mamá con una voz dulce y maternal.

—Buenos días, campeón.

—Agh, buenos días —el rubio se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a preparar cereal para desayunar mientras su mamá preparaba café y su padre leía el periódico.

—Sabes hijo, tu padre y yo estábamos pensando que tal vez deberías faltar a la escuela y descansar —sugirió su madre.

— ¿Por-r qué? Agh.

—Para que no te sientas estresado con la escuela y con lo que... te paso anoche —dijo su padre tratando de que su hijo no recordara bien lo que le sucedió en la noche, pero obviamente Tweek recuerda cada cosa que le pasa con las sombras.

—Est-toy bien agh, n-no quiero ugh faltar a-a la agh escuela —la madre de Tweek puso tres tazas de café en la mesa, el pequeño rubio agarro su taza decorada de pequeños perritos, su padre agarro una que tenía escrito Dad #1 (regalo de Tweek y Helen por el día del padre) y por último la señora Tweak agarro la última taza que era de un color café.

—De acuerdo hijo, pero si te llegas a sentir mal en la escuela no dudes en llamarnos ¿vale?

—Si m-mamá agh no te preocupes ugh.

—Bueno entonces campeón vámonos para que pasemos a dejarte y luego nosotros nos vamos a la tienda.

—Si —el pequeño Tweak tomo de un trago todo su café, fue por su mochila al sofá de su sala y salió de su casa junto a sus padres, se subieron a su coche y emprendieron camino a la escuela del rubio.

Una vez enfrente de la escuela primaria, Tweek se despidió de sus padres y salió del coche no sin antes agarrar el termo que su madre había preparado para él, al ver que su hijo entro por completo a la escuela los señores Tweak se dirigieron a su destino, pero ese destino no era la tienda como le habían dicho a su pequeñito, ellos iban a ir al barrio bajo para buscar información de una persona que les puede ayudar con su problemita.

Toda la mañana paso bien y normal, los señores Tweak ya tenían la ubicación de la persona que les podía ayudar, lo cual les aliviaba de sobre manera, ahora solo tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para ir con él como habían acordado la pareja, mientras tanto Tweek se olvidó de todo lo que le había ocurrido gracias a sus amigos quienes se encargaban de hacerlo reír y divertirse, pero ellos no sabían nada de lo que le ocurría al pequeño rubio, ya que este no les ha contado nada por miedo a ser tratado como un monstruo o fenómeno, justo como ese chico rubio quien al descubrir su secreto le grito que era un fenómeno y que solo traería desgracias a todos los que lo rodean, pero Tweek prefiere olvidarse de ese comentario y de aquel chico, ahora solo quería disfrutar jugar con sus amigos Kyle, Butters, Pip y Pete.

Al terminar de jugar con sus amigos el rubio se fue a su casa pues ya estaba anocheciendo, al llegar se encontró a sus padres preparando la mesa para cenar.

—M-Mami, papá, agh ya vine —anuncio el rubio mientras se acercaba a sus padres para abrazarlos.

—Hola, campeón —saludo su padre.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto su madre.

—B-bien —contesto Tweek con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus padres se alegraron de ver tan feliz a su hijo, y lo sería aún más a partir de mañana.

—Me da gusto cariño, pero ahora debemos cenar así que ve a lavarte las manos —el pequeño asintió y se fue corriendo al piso de arriba para ir al baño a lavarse las manos.

La familia Tweak se encontraba cenando mientras el más pequeño de la familia les contaba a sus padres las "aventuras" que tuvo con sus amigos y todo lo que hizo con ellos, Richard por su parte le contaba historias a su hijo de cómo eran él y Linda cuando eran jóvenes, aunque claro estas historias siempre quedaban inconclusas causando que el menor a veces se desesperara porque siempre lo dejaba con varias dudas. Se encontraban en un ambiente armonioso, como si en el último mes no hubiera pasado nada y como si nada malo les fuera a pasar, pero que equivocados estaban.


	19. Las Sombras de Tweek (Segunda Parte).

Ya todos se encontraban dormidos, cada quien en su respectivo cuarto, todo estaba tranquilo y pereciera como si nadie pudiera acabar con esa paz, sin embargo, en el reloj se marcó las tres de la mañana, en ese mismo instante el cuarto de Tweek cambio de temperatura, ahora era más fría y el ambiente más pesado, del suelo empezaron a surgir esos seres mientras que otros entraba por la ventana, todos rodearon al menor quien apenas se empezaba a remover incómodo de su cama.

—Et tu non effugies (No escaparás) —dijo una de las sombras mientras se acercaba al menor, una vez que quedo a centímetros de su cara se detuvo —Pertinent es ad me (Me perteneces) —después de decir eso la sombra tomo del cuello al menor lo cual provocó que despertara, al ver a la sombra encima de él grito lo más fuerte que pudo, y cuando él gritó todas las sombras soltaron un chillido desgarrador para después abalanzarse sobre el rubio.

Tweek intentaba zafarse del agarre de esas cosas, pero para su sorpresa eran fuertes, demasiado, el rubio ante su desesperó empezó a pedir ayuda gritando lo más fuerte que podía, grave error, pues algunas sombras empezaban a meterse en su interior por su boca.

El rubio sentía como esas cosas le quemaban por dentro, se sentía sofocado, no podía respirar, su vista se comenzaba a oscurecer, sus lágrimas se desbordaban, sentía que en su interior la oscuridad emanaba para apoderarse de todo su ser, se empezaba a desesperar, ya que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sus ojos cambiaron de color, ya no eran azules con mezcla de amarillo ahora eran completamente violetas, y antes de que las sombras lo corrompieran por completo y sus ojos se volvieran totalmente negros sus padres entraron.

Al ver la escena, la madre de Tweek soltó un grito, mientras que el padre de Tweek utilizo un hechizo de luz para exterminar a las sombras, logrando su cometido, al no haber sombras la señora Tweak se acercó rápidamente a su hijo.

— ¡Tweek! —Helen tomo a su pequeño en sus brazos mientras lo zarandeaba un poco para que reaccionara pues el pequeño rubio parecía estar en trance, aún con los ojos violetas, la mirada perdida y con la boca aún abierta —Tweek, cariño, háblame, reacciona por favor —la señora Tweak derramo unas lágrimas.

—Cariño es hora de irnos —Richard tomo al rubio entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación de este.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto preocupada Helen mientras seguía a su esposo, quien agarro las llaves de su casa y coche para después salir de la casa.

—Iremos ahora mismo con la única persona que nos puede ayudar —Richard le entrego a Tweek a su esposa mientras abría el coche —Sube —Helen obedeció a su esposo y subió en el asiento del copiloto cargando aun a su hijo.

El señor Tweak condujo lo más rápido que pudo al lugar que le indicaron donde estaría Avus, el único mago que los ayudaría; al llegar al bosque que está detrás de las Cuevas de Catulo, dejaron el coche en la parte donde el bosque iniciaba, y emprendieron su camino a pie, tal y como su contacto les dijo, siguieron el camino de piedras, el cual no se percibe de manera fácil, les tomo 15 minutos encontrar la pequeña cabaña que les habían dicho, en el cual se supone que vivía Avus, rápido apresuraron sus pasos y quedaron enfrente de la puerta de aquella cabaña, aun con miedo el señor Tweak toco la puerta.

—Pase —se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, aun con duda los Tweak entraron.

Caminaron hasta donde se escuchaban ruidos, al entrar al cuarto vieron a un señor de unos 57 años aproximadamente, su cabello negro como la obscuridad con algunos mechones blancos, sus canas, las cuales delataban su edad madura, tenía una barba que al igual que su cabello la mayor parte era de color negro excepto por las canas que también tenía ahí. 

— ¿Usted es Avus?— pregunto Helen quien cargaba aún a Tweek.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿para qué me necesitan? —Avus estaba preparando pociones en su caldero mientras hablaba con la pareja.

—Necesitamos que ayude a nuestro hijo, fue atacado por sombra y ha estado en shock desde hace como unos veinte minutos —suplico Richard mientras tomaba al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos y lo acercaba al mago, quien detuvo lo que hacía para revisar al pequeño.

—Veo que absorbió algo de oscuridad, pero por suerte las sombras no lograron tomar el cuerpo del pequeño —se alejó de Tweek y camino hacia unos estantes de donde saco un libro de color dorado —Sin embargo, el pequeño será acosado por la poca obscuridad que lleva en su interior y si no lo logra controlar esta tomará total control de su cuerpo, mente y alma, e inevitablemente se convertirá en un Servus autem obumbratio (Esclavo de las Sombras), antes de que pase eso debemos evitarlo —el mago comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación —Síganme —la pareja obedeció al señor y lo siguieron hasta lo que parecía ser la sala.

— ¿Y cómo evitamos eso? —pregunto preocupada Helen.

—Primero debo de sacar a su hijo del trance en el que se encuentra y calmar la obscuridad que tiene en su interior, y para hacer eso necesito que lo acuesten en el sofá —Richard hizo lo que el mago pidió y coloco a su hijo en el sofá —Release de tenebris meam (La liberación del alma oscura) —al recitar el conjuro el libro se abrió en una de sus páginas, destello un brillo y de ahí salió una pequeña gema color azul rey, esa gema se dirigió hasta donde está ubicado el cuerpo astral del pequeño rubio, de ahí salió una gran cantidad de "humo negro" y se metió en la gema que cambio su color azul rey a un azul marino, después de que todo ese "humo negro" se metiera en la gema esta se adentró en el cuerpo de Tweek, exactamente donde está ubicado su cuerpo astral, y en ese mismo sitio una marca apareció, la constelación de Leo su signo zodiacal.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Richard.

—Lo que paso es que guarde la obscuridad en la gema que ahora está en su interior y la marca que apareció es el sello que mantiene dormido el poder de Tweek.

— ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? —Helen estaba sorprendida.

—Soy un excelente adivino —contesto con simpleza Avus.

— ¿Y ahora que pasara con nuestro hijo?

—Tranquilo Richard, ahora solo descansará, ya que tiene un gran desgaste físico, emocional y mental, pero les sugiero que me dejen a su hijo unos meses para que le enseñe como tratar con la obscuridad en su interior y como convivir con las sombras que lo asecharan —propuso el mago.

—N-no lo sé, nunca me he separado de mi pequeño —objeto la señora Tweak mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo.

—Lo tenemos que hacer querida, es por el bien de Tweek —dijo Richard, aunque muy en el fondo no se quería despegar de su hijo —Lo dejaremos a su cuidado y esperemos que le enseñe lo necesario para que pueda vivir normal, por favor cuide de él —pidió Richard mientras miraba al mago.

—No se preocupe, es mi primer aprendiz así que lo trataré bien, además se ve que es un buen niño.

—Lo es, es un ángel —dijo Helen — ¿Podemos esperar a que se despierte?, para hablar con él y que no se asuste.

—Si —contesto el mago y luego se retiró de la sala para dejar a la familia sola.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos para que Tweek despertará.

— ¿Mami? —pregunto Tweek al ver a su madre enfrente de él.

—Tweek cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Helen mientras tomaba las manos de su hijo.

—Cansado —contesto — ¿Qué paso?

—No... ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso? —pregunto su padre.

—No —contesto confundido el rubio por la actitud de sus padres.

—Es normal —una tercera voz se hizo presente la cual asusto a Tweek pues no sabía de quién se trataba, pero sus padres ya conocían esa voz, era el mago —Después de sufrir un trauma de esa magnitud, es normal que su cerebro quiera bloquear ese recuerdo —se acercó hasta donde el pequeño rubio estaba sentado —Un gusto soy Avus —se presentó de manera amable ante Tweek para ganarse un poco de confianza.

—S-soy Tweek agh —respondió nervioso y con cierto tono de desconfianza.

—Tweek, campeón —llamo Richard a su hijo —Este señor te cuidará durante algunos meses, para protegerte de los "monstruos" y también durante ese tiempo será tu maestro.

— ¿Qué? —Tweek se veía asustado ante la noticia que recibió.

—Tranquilo hijo, solo serán algunos meses en lo que esas cosas se van ¿sí? —trato de convencer Helen al rubio, pero este no parecía contento ante la idea, lo cual era muy normal, pues ¿qué niño de 6 años quisiera alejarse de sus padres para vivir con un completo extraño?, obviamente ninguno.

— ¿P-por qué?, ¿acaso ya n-no me quieren? —ante esa pregunta hecha por su hijo, los Tweak se tensaron, obvio que querían a su hijo y por eso hacían eso, para que pudiera vivir una vida normal.

—No digas eso Tweek, claro que aún te queremos, te amamos y por eso hacemos esto por tu bien —Helen se acercó a abrazar a su hijo quien parecía querer llorar.

—Obviamente nos duele separarnos de ti, pero nos duele más verte sufrir por esas cosas, hijo, solo será un tiempo y volveremos a estar juntos —Richard también se unió al abrazo -Y podremos por fin vivir bien.

El pequeño rubio, aún no estaba seguro ante tal idea, pero no quería ver sufrir a sus padres de esa manera por su culpa, además ya no quería seguir viviendo asustado por culpa de los "monstruos" y si por fin podría aprender a ahuyentarlos valía la pena separarse momentáneamente de sus padres.

—De-de acuerdo, agh me quedaré con e-el señor ugh.

La pareja abrazó aún más fuerte a su hijo y derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas, pues durante un largo tiempo no tendrían la oportunidad de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos y no podrán verlo, así que aprovecharon ese corto tiempo en familia para demostrar todo el cariño que le tenían a su hijo, ya después de varios segundos por fin rompieron el abrazo muy a su pesar.

—Cuídate mucho hijo —Helen beso la frente de su hijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimitas que salieron de sus ojitos.

—Nos veremos después campeón y cuando eso pase te prepararé tu café favorito —dijo el señor Tweak mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su hijo.

—Sí, los extrañaré mami, papi —después de esa despedida la pareja se dirigió a la salida.

—Por favor no digan nada sobre esta cabaña o de mí —pidió el mago antes de que los Tweak salieran por completo de la cabaña.

—No se preocupe, nosotros guardaremos su secreto, pero usted por favor cuide a nuestro hijo —dijo Richard.

—Lo haré —dicho esto el mago despidió a la pareja y ellos regresaron por el camino que tomaron, pasaron unos segundos hasta que la pareja se perdió de vista de entre el bosque.


	20. Las Sombras de Tweek (Tercera Parte).

El mago se adentró en su cabaña y se dirigió a la sala donde Tweek estaba, al llegar vio que el rubio estaba en la ventana que daba la vista el bosque, sus ojitos derramaban lágrimas mientras veía el camino por donde sus padres se fueron, Avus se acercó a él y le revolvió los cabellos.

—No te preocupes, si te esfuerzas pronto volverás a ver a tus padres —el pequeño solo asintió mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño sollozo —Supongo que tienes sueño así que prepararé la que será tu habitación —al decir eso el mago se separó de Tweek y subió hasta el segundo piso donde estaban los cuartos, entro a uno y saco del armario que había ahí unas cuantas sabanas, las cuales extendió y acomodo en la cama que había en la habitación, una vez terminada su acción volvió a bajar y en el pie de las escaleras se encontraba el rubio.

—Ya puedes subir —al escuchar eso Tweek comenzó a subir las escaleras y cuando estaba junto al mago le dijo.

—Muchas gracias Avus —le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y termino de subir las escaleras para después encerrarse en su habitación.

—De nada pequeño —el mago bajo por completo las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba haciendo sus pociones, retomando así sus actividades, mientras pensaba en lo que le enseñaría al pequeño Tweak.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño Tweek se removía entre sus sabanas pues la luz del sol se colaba entre su ventana y los rayos de sol le pegaban directamente en su carita, el rubio se levantó de su cama y se estiró. De repente un delicioso olor llego a sus fosas nasales, ese olor que podía distinguir sin importar donde este, el olor a café recién hecho, rápidamente salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para ir hacia la habitación donde salía ese delicioso aroma, al llegar se encontró con Avus quien estaba poniendo la mesa para desayunar.

—Buenos días, pequeño —saludo el señor.

—Buenos agh días A-Avus —devolvió el saludo.

—Desayuna pequeño porque hoy comienzan tus clases y necesitaras mucha energía —Tweek asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa —Ten —el mago coloco una taza de café enfrente del pequeño —Un pajarito me dijo que te gusta mucho el café.

—S-si agh es muy rico —comenzó a beber el líquido de manera rápida como si de agua tratara y pareciera que no le importara que estuviera prácticamente hirviendo, ya que se pasaba el café de manera constante.

El mago lo miro al principio sorprendido, pero después sonrió pues ese niño era un poco "raro" en el buen sentido, después de servirle otro poco de café a Tweek, el mago se sentó a desayunar también y mientras lo hacían Avus aprovecho para preguntarle cosas al pequeño y así saber un poco más de su estudiante.

Al terminar el desayuno, el mago le dijo a Tweek que sus clases serian al aire libre así que salieron de la cabaña y se colocaron en medio del jardín de enfrente.

—Bien Tweek ¿has escuchado sobre la magia elemental de sombras?

—No agh, ¿Qué e-es eso-o?, suena ugh p-peligroso —el rubio se preocupó pues cualquier cosa que tuviera la palabra sombras significaba peligro para él.

—No te mentiré, si es peligrosa esa magia —al escuchar eso Tweek soltó un pequeño grito —Sin embargo, si aprendes a controlar bien esa magia puedes usarla a tu favor al igual que las sombras, o los "monstruos" como tú los llamas.

— ¿Podre-dre agh controlar a-a esas cosas ugh? —pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

—Sí, te enseñaré, pon atención —el mago camino un poco lejos de Tweek para tener más espacio —Ex tenebris emergere, et tua protectione ego providere (De la oscuridad surgirán y me protegerán) —al decir el hechizo varias sombras surgieron desde el suelo, al verlas Tweek retrocedió asustado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las sombras solo estaban protegiendo al mago, pues unas se posaban enfrente de él mientras otras daban vueltas alrededor de Avus.

Tweek quedo impresionado ante tal demostración.

—Frangere scutum (Romper escudo) —dicho esto las sombras simplemente se esfumaron.

—Eso... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunto asombrado al rubio y sin tartamudear o ningún tic.

—Te enseñaré como hacerlo, primero te enseñaré lo elemental, y me refiero a controlarlos, ya después conformes vayas progresando te enseñaré a usar las sombras a tu favor, ¿estás listo? —Tweek asintió con la cabeza —Bien.

Avus llevo a Tweek a una parte alejada de la cabaña, exactamente a un acantilado que había en el bosque.

— ¿Qué ha-hacemos agh aquí? —pregunto el rubio mientras veía alrededor.

—Estamos aquí para invocar las almas que se convierten en sombras luego de una trágica muerte.

—Agh ¿P-por qué?

—Para que te enseñe a controlarlas.

— ¿T-tan r-rápido ugh?

—Sí, estaba pensando en enseñarte teoría, pero siempre he creído que la practica te deja más cosas que la teoría —contesto con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió hasta la orilla del acantilado, suspiro y elevo sus manos —Tenebris entia eius prensencia ego invocare (Los seres de la oscuridad su presencia invoco) —el cielo se nubló y la temperatura bajó, Tweek ante la curiosidad se fue acercando hasta donde estaba el mago, pero al escuchar varios chillidos, que le parecían tan extrañamente familiar, retrocedió, entonces varias sombras flotaron quedando enfrente del mago.

— ¿Q-que? —Tweek tenía mucho miedo pues había unas seis sombras, las cuales lo miraban fijamente esperando a atacar —S-señor, ¿Qué agh hago?

—Debes llamarlos hacia ti —dijo el mago mientras se hacía a un lado dejando el camino libre a las sombras.

—No, e-es imposible ugh, m-me matarán si l-lo h-hago agh demasiada-da presión —el pequeño rubio comenzaba a jalarse sus cabellos y sus tics se hacían más notables.

—No pienses así —demando serio Avus mientras miraba al rubio —Si sigues con ese tipo de pensamientos, obviamente las sombras te tomaran y asesinaran —Tweek soltó un pequeño grito al escuchar lo que el mago le dijo —Si no quieres morir debes de eliminar cualquier pensamiento negativo y ser más valiente, afronta a esas cosa, solo así dejaran de acosarte, ahora en tu interior tienes poder oscuro y si no logras controlarlo cosas malas pasarán —el mago aún mantenía su mirada seria ante el rubio quien dejo de jalar sus cabellos —Esto que te digo no es para asustarte, bueno si tal vez un poco, pero en sí, lo que te digo es para darte una motivación y un poco de valor, enfrenta a estas sombras, contrólalas y lo demás será más fácil.

Tweek dejo de tener tics, ahora su mirada era un poco más seria, su vista paso del mago a las sombras que aún estaban flotando y observándolo, al verlas recordó el mal rato que paso por la culpa de ellos, las miradas de preocupación de sus padres y las lágrimas que derramaron, al recordar eso apretó sus puñitos y respiro hondo.

—Vengan agh sombras, no les tengo ugh miedo —al decir eso las sombras se acercaron a él.

—Bien ahora repite esto Tweek, Ego sum pars in umbrae et accipere mea fata, aprendere ad imperium tenebrae in meet circa me (Yo soy parte de las sombras y aceptaré mi destino, aprenderé a controlar la oscuridad en mí y alrededor de mí).

—Ego sum pars in umbrae etaccipere mea fata, aprendere ad imperium tenebrae in me et circa me —el rubio repitió el hechizo sin titubear y antes de que las sombras lo atacaran estas sé —detuvieron — ¿Eh? -dijo el rubio ante la impresión —Lo... lo logre —susurro.

—Bien hecho pequeño ahora ordénales algo —dijo el mago mientras se acercaba a donde Tweek estaba.

—Vuelen agh —cuando vio que las sombras no hacían lo que les ordeno volteo a ver al mago con reproche.

—Jaja pequeño, lo tienes que decir en latín.

—Agh, n-no sé latín.

—De acuerdo te enseñaré, mientras para desaparecerlos diles disparatur.

—Disparatur (Desaparece) —las sombras se esfumaron y solo quedaron Tweek y el mago.

—Eso sería todo por hoy, debemos de volver —ambos regresaron por el camino que los llevo hasta el acantilado.

Al visualizar la cabaña, Tweek corrió para adentrarse en ella y descansar en su cama, mientras el mago preparaba la cena, pues el entrenamiento junto con la caminata les llevo todo el día, al tener la cena lista fue al cuarto del pequeño para avisarle que bajara, sin embargo, el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido, Avus se acercó a él y pudo observar que su marca lo protegía, pues en la palma de la mano del rubio estaba esa marca mientras brillaba.

—Descansa Tweek —Avus salió del cuarto de su aprendiz y bajo las escaleras para cenar.

Durante toda la noche el pequeño Tweek pudo dormir por fin en calma sin que ninguna sombra lo asechara o quisiera controlarlo, por fin el rubio se sentía en paz, pero no por eso quería decir que su entrenamiento acabaría, pues como le dijo el mago, aún tiene cosa por aprender.

A la mañana siguiente el mago le dijo a su aprendiz que ese día se dedicarían a estudiar latín, ya que es una parte esencial para controlar a las sombras.

—Si no sabes latín, no podrás ordenarles a tus sombras lo que quieres que hagas y no sabrás qué clase de hechizos estarás usando, pues al no saber su significado no podrás distinguir entre un hechizo de cualquier magia elemental y uno de sombras —esa fue la razón que le dio el mago a su aprendiz para que aprendiera latín.

Luego de comprender la importancia que tenía este idioma para los magos, Tweek acepto tomar las clases y les puso mucha atención pues este idioma además de parecer interesante ante los ojos del rubio, lo ayudaba mucho a que ya no tartamudeara mucho. Al ver que Tweek aprendió muy rápido latín dejo a un lado las clases y puso a prueba lo que el rubio había aprendido, al pedirle que tradujera breves textos de sus libros o que dijera alguno de los hechizos que había en esos libros, y el rubio logro pasar las pruebas dejando satisfecho a su maestro y a él mismo.


	21. Las Sombras de Tweek (Cuarta Parte).

Al día siguiente, ambos se encontraban otra vez en medio del jardín de enfrente en donde se dedicarían a controlar las sombras y a usarlas a su favor con los hechizos que aprendió ayer Tweek.

—Usa el hechizo de invocación.

—Tenebris entia eius prensencia ego invocare (Los seres de la oscuridad su presencia invoco) —del suelo surgieron varias sombras dispuestas a atacar.

—Ya sabes qué hacer pequeño.

—Ego sum pars in umbrae etaccipere mea fata, aprendere ad imperium tenebrae in me et circa me —tal y como sucedió el primer día, las sombras se detuvieron ante el rubio, esperando sus órdenes.

—Ahora utiliza el hechizo de teletransportación —el mago estaba un poco asustado ante lo que le pidió a su alumno, porque si no logra controlar sus miedos y "cerrar su mente" la oscuridad de las sombras podría volver a intentar entrar en el pequeño, pero una pequeña parte del mago decía que confiara en el muchacho, que ya no era el niño débil que había llegado y que ahora se veía más determinado y seguro de sí mismo, ambos factores favorecían al rubio para que las sombras se doblegaran ante él.

—Teleportation (Teletransportación) —una de las sombras que tenía enfrente se expandió lo más que pudo para que el pequeño entrara en ella, mientras tanto otra sombra se fue hasta donde estaba la entrada de la cabaña, Tweek camino con paso firmes y seguro de lo que hacía mientras un pequeño brillo violeta aparecía en sus ojos, el mago al notar tal brillo se sorprendió, pero antes de procesar lo que vio se dio cuenta de que su aprendiz había entrado en la sombra, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la otra esperando ver salir al rubio, cosa que paso después de unos segundos, al verlo sano y salvo soltó el aire que había retenido y sonrió orgulloso de su aprendiz.

Luego recordó el resplandor en sus ojos lo cual significaba algo bueno y a la vez malo; bueno porque significaba que ya podría controlar de manera fácil a las sombras y estas se doblegarían ante él sin dudar, pero a la vez era algo malo, ya que si se dejaba llevar por el poder su alma se oscurecería, pero no se convertiría en un Servus autem obumbratio sino se convertiría en algo peor si se deja cegar por el poder Tweek sería un Princeps Tenebris (Principe de la oscuridad), así que Avus tendría que explicarle a su alumno que la magia de sombras es solo para controlar a esos seres y que no se deje llevar por el poder o podría engañarlo diciendo que si llega a usar mucho su poder todos huirían de él, si es una mentira cruel, pero el mago pensaba que eso sería mejor que decirle que si no se controla podría convenirse en un ser maligno.

—Tweek —llamo Avus al rubio quien estaba jugando con las sombras —Ven, necesito decirte algo importante.

— ¿Qué paso agh? —el pequeño fue hasta donde su maestro estaba, mientras sus sombras se quedaban quietas donde estaban esperando a su amo.

—Verás ahora que ya sabes sobre esta magia te tengo que advertir algo —dio un suspiro largo, pues no le gustaba la idea de mentirle a su primer alumno, pero era por su bien así que lo haría, mentiría para proteger al pequeño —No debes de usar tu poder frente a personas, debes de ocultar lo que te he enseñado.

— ¿P-por qué ugh? —Tweek estaba confundido, ya que no le veía nada de malo enseñar algo que aprendió a sus amigos, porque era simplemente magia ¿no?, no le haría daño a nadie ¿verdad?, eso pensaba el pequeño.

—Porque la magia de sombras es considerada magia negra, porque ya sabes a nadie le gustan las sombras.

—Pero agh si aprendes a-a controlarlas ugh se vuelve a-algo bueno, ¿no?

—Desgraciadamente no es así pequeño, verás a muchas personas les da miedo esta magia, ya que con ella convives con seres oscuros y te marcan como alguien peligros, lo cual provocara que te tengan miedo y se alejen de ti, pues tienen miedo de que alguna de tus sombras los ataquen, por eso no debes de decirle a nadie sobre tu poder ¿vale? —Tweek se entristeció ante la idea que las personas se alejaran de él por considerarlo alguien peligroso, así que acepto mantener lo que sabía y su poder en secreto.

—Sí, lo m-mantendré en agh secreto —el mago sonrió aliviado porque logro su cometido, aunque la verdad lo que le dijo al pequeño no era todo mentira, en sí esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual deba esconder y no usar mucho su poder, pero no le diría la verdadera razón, prefería guardársela para sí mismo.

—Pequeño debemos seguir con las clases —dijo el mago.

—S-si —respondió animosamente el rubio.

—Entonces usa el hechizo de vuelo —pidió el mago, Tweek sonrió y dirigió su vista a "sus sombras"

—Volant (Volar) —las tres sombras se elevaron por los aires —Eso se ve divertido —dijo el rubio mientras veía a las sombras volar de un lado al otro.

—Pronto te enseñaré como puedes volar con la ayuda de ellas —el mago miro a su alumno quien tenía la mirada iluminada ante la idea de poder volar —Pero en lo que eso sucede tendrás que seguir con los hechizos básicos.

—Si m-maestro.

—Bien ahora bájalas.

—Descendit (Descender) —las sombras volvieron a donde su "amo" estaba.

—Bien hecho Tweek, eso sería todo por hoy, es hora de la cena.

—Sí, quiero café.

—Jeje, como te esforzaste mucho hoy, te haré el mejor café del mundo con los granos de café que yo cosecho.

— ¿S-sabes agh co-cosechar café-é? —pregunto asombrado Tweek.

—Claro y no es por nada, pero son los mejores granos de todo Sirmione.

—Avus agh m-me gustaría que m-me enseñara a ugh cosechar café también.

—Por supuesto Tweek, mientras seas mi alumno te enseñaré todo lo que quieras.

—S-sí.

Y así como las hojas de otoño, el tiempo de estancia de Tweek con el mago se acababa, los meses en los que el rubio debía de estar con Avus pasaron muy rápido y la despedida se acercaba, pues como el mago había prometido a los padres de su estudiante, cuando Tweek haya aprendido todo para poder controlar y manejar sombras él podría regresar con ellos.

El rubio durante los dos meses que estuvo con el mago había aprendido mucho, no solo la magia de sombras, sino que aprendió varias cosas más, desde latín, hasta herbología, la cual era la clase favorita de Tweek pues le gustaba mucho jugar con la tierra, cuidar plantas, clasificarlas y experimentar con ellas, sin duda alguna Tweek aprendió mucho durante esos meses.

Sin embargo, él ya sabía que los días que faltaban para regresar con sus padres disminuían, lo cual de cierto modo le alegraba porque volvería a ver a sus padres, pero por otra parte no quería despedirse de su maestro a quien le tomo mucho cariño.

Mientras tanto el mago se sentía triste pues su primer alumno se iría después de pasar dos meses con él y con un poco de tristeza le mando a los Tweak una carta donde les notificaba que dentro de una semana Tweek culminaría sus estudios con él y que podrán irlo a recoger para que regrese con ellos, envió la carta con su búho Luna.

Cuando la pareja recibió aquella noticia se alegraron mucho, volverían a tener a su hijo de vuelta, así que para darle la bienvenida decidieron hacerle una pequeña fiesta, solo ellos tres, para convivir en familia de nuevo y contarse todo lo que paso en los dos meses y una semana que no se vieron.

Regresando con el mago y Tweek, ellos se encontraban comiendo mientras Avus le explicaba lo que harían durante la última semana.

—En la última semana te enseñaré sobre los hechizos de ataque y defensa que puedes usar con tus sombras, pero serán solo para hacer un daño mínimo, ya que aún eres muy pequeño para hacer ataques que dañen a tu contrincante de manera letal o matarlos.

—Entiendo, agh a-aún soy d-débil para ugh usar hasta e-esa magnitud a l-las agh sombras.

—No es eso pequeño, solo que no quiero que te sientas presionado o te traumatices, quiero que sigas siendo un niño normal, pero cuando tengas la edad suficiente podrás practicar hechizos de esa magnitud.

— ¿E-Eso quiere agh decir que v-volveré a verte ugh? —Tweek se emocionó ante la idea de volver a ver a su maestro en algún futuro.

—Lamento decirte que eso no será posible —al escuchar eso el rubio se desanimó —Pero te daré algo para que me recuerdes y con eso también podrás aprender y practicar los hechizos que no podre enseñarte ahora —el mago se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia la habitación donde hacia sus pociones y tenía sus libros de hechizo en los estantes, de ahí agarro un libro de cuero negro el cual tenía un pentagrama en el centro y en cada pico había zafiros al igual que en el centro del pentagrama y debajo de este estaba escrito Quod ad animam introitus, regreso al comedor y le entrego el libro a su alumno.

— ¿Qué e-es agh? —pregunto Tweek mientras agarraba el libro.

—Este es un libro de hechizos, aquí están los que te he enseñado hasta ahora y también están los que te podrán servir en algún futuro, a partir de ahora este libro te pertenece Tweek.

—N-no puedo agh aceptar algo como e-esto, ¿Qué tal ugh si algún día u-usted lo necesita?

—Tweek que te dije de llamarme por usted.

—Ah, s-si lo siento agh, ¿Qué tal si a-algún día lo necesitas ugh?

—Así está mejor y contestando tu pregunta, yo ya me sé todos los hechizos de ese libro así que no hay problema, acéptalo.

—Está bien agh, muchas gr-gracias —el rubio coloco el libro en sus piernas —P-por cierto, que agh más h-haremos en la semana.

Ante la pregunta de su alumno el mago frunció levemente su ceño, pues después de pensarlo mucho Avus llego a la conclusión de que si Tweek no pudiera controlar su poder y se desatara lo peor, antes de eso el rubio tendría que intervenir, y si la magia de sombras era su problema tendría que atacar con su opuesto, la magia de luz, pero el mago sabía lo que esto significaba, una pelea interna consigo mismo, eso le hizo recordar lo que vivió durante su juventud pues presencio lo peligroso que era eso, ya que a uno de sus amigos le sucedió y cuando estaba en su pelea interna, se suicidó, uso magia de luz contra sí mismo, para ser específicos el hechizo de erradicación de oscuridad, y el chico al estar lleno de oscuridad fue eliminado también, ante ese recuerdo el mago no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero era la única forma de detener el mal, o al menos la única forma que él conocía.

— ¿Avus agh? —la voz de su alumno lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Ah lo siento estaba meditando lo que te enseñaría —volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa —Y te enseñaré algunos hechizos de magia de luz.

— ¿Luz?, ¿no es l-la magia agh contraria a la d-de las sombras-s ugh?

—Sí, y es por eso que te la enseñaré, solo por cualquier cosa —otra vez volvió a mentirle a su preciado alumno, pero según el mago esas mentiras eran para proteger a su alumno, así que estaba bien mentirle ¿no?, solo es una mentida piadosa ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo —ahí finalizo la conversación y solo se dedicaron a comer, luego de eso retomaron las clases de herbología.

Al terminar sus clases ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar. 


	22. Las Sombras de Tweek (Quinta Parte).

La semana comenzó y con ello las clases de ataque y defensa, Tweek se sentía nervioso, pero entusiasmado pues por fin aprendería a pelear con sus sombras.

— ¿Estás listo pequeño? —pregunto el mago, ambos se encontraban donde siempre practicaban.

—S-si agh.

—Invoca a tus sombras —ordeno Avus.

—Comitibus tenebris, presentence (Compañeras de la oscuridad, preséntense) —las sombras de Tweek aparecieron a su lado.

—Hechizo de protección.

—Ex tenebris emergere, et tua protectione ego providere (De la oscuridad surgirán y me protegerán)

—Bien, ahora hechizo de paralización.

—Pero ¿a-a quien ugh?

—A ellos, Illusio (Ilusión) —enfrente del rubio aparecieron varios Avus —No te preocupes por "dañarlos", son solo ilusiones —el rubio asintió y se preparó para su ataque.

—Impetum paralyse (Ataque Paralizador) —una sombra se abalanzó contra uno de los Avus y lo atravesó sin hacerle una herida física, pero al momento el Avus falso perdió brillo en los ojos y fue incapaz de moverse.

—Ahora noquéalo.

—Ultima ictu (Golpe final) —la sombra regreso y junto con otra hicieron colisión logrando que "Avus" cayera pues él fue el centro de la colisión.

—Muy bien hecho pequeño —felicito al rubio quien se enorgullecía de lo que logro.

— ¿Lo hice agh bien?

—Por supuesto pequeño.

Así pasaron tres días en los que solo se dedicaban a practicar hechizos de ataque y defensa, en esos días Tweek también aprendió a "formar lazos" con sus sombras, pues cada que podía les hablaba y ellas le "contestaban" de cierta manera. Y llego el cuarto día, donde aprendería lo esencial para la magia de luz, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de las pociones donde estaban clasificando las sustancias.

—Pequeño, no nos adentraremos a fondo con la magia de luz, como lo hicimos con la de sombras, solo serán hechizos base con un poco de teoría y recuerda que si en una batalla decides usar magia de sombras no podrá usar magia de luz, ya que si lo haces habrá un choque el cual provocará que te dañes a ti mismo e incluso podrás quedar noqueado y viceversa —explico Avus, omitiendo la parte en la que Tweek podría morir.

—E-entendido agh.

—Entonces empecemos, primero tendrás que aprender los hechizos base ya luego los pondremos en práctica, y esos hechizos los traspasaré a tu libro ya sabes por si llegas a olvidarlos, solo tendrás que buscar en el libro que te regale.

—Agh sí —rápidamente el rubio subió su habitación y debajo de su almohada saco el libro que Avus le regalo, luego volvió a bajar y regreso a la habitación donde estaban para darle el libro al mago —Aquí ugh e-esta —Avus tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en las últimas páginas las cuales estaban blancas, de uno de sus estantes saco su tintero, la pluma era de color café con algunas plumas negras, el frasco que tiene la tinta era de un color plateado y la tinta era negra, se sentó en una silla y acomodo sus cosas para escribir, Tweek tomo una silla y la arrastro hasta quedar a un lado del mago, luego se subió en ella y comenzó a observar la manera de escribir de su maestro.

— ¿Nunca habías visto un tintero? —pregunto el mayor quien aún se encontraba escribiendo.

—N-no nunca, agh mis padres y todas ugh las personas que c-conozco usan agh el p-plumín.

—Ya veo, tengo un tintero extra ¿si quieres te lo regalo? —ofreció el mago a su alumno.

—N-no, ya son agh varias c-cosas que ha ugh hecho por mí, a-además ya me regalo su libro.

—No te preocupes por eso, sabes eres mi primer alumno y tal vez el único así que quiero que mi único alumno me recuerde por eso te los regalo, además de que has sido un buen niño durante el tiempo que te quedaste.

—Entonces agh usted también t-tendrá que aceptar ugh algo mío, solo déjeme e-enviar una carta a-a mis padres agh por favor.

—Está bien si así aceptaras lo que te dé —el mago dejo de escribir y se paró de su asiento para dirigirse de nuevo a la estantería donde saco su tintero, de ahí saco una caja rectangular un poco grande de color vino y también saco el tintero que le había mencionado al rubio —Ten en esa caja tengo algunas hojas, puedes usarlas para hacer tu carta, al igual que el tintero, así aprenderás a usarlo, luego cuando termines enviaremos a Luna a dejar tu carta.

—Si agh —dijo Tweek para luego abrir la caja y sacar una hoja, tomó la pluma del tintero y comenzó a escribir la carta dirigirá a sus padres, en la cual pedía que le trajeran su taza favorita para dársela a su maestro.

Cuando el pequeño termino su carta, el mago termino de pasar los hechizos, le entrego el libro mientras recibía la carta de su alumno.

—Empieza a estudiar los hechizos mientras yo voy a darle la carta a Luna para que se la lleve a tus padres —Tweek asintió con la cabeza, Avus al recibir esa afirmación se fue a buscar a su búho quien estaba volando por el bosque, pero al ser llamada por su amo dejo su vuelo y regreso con él.

—Llévala a los Tweak, ya sabes donde los puedes encontrar —le dijo al mago a su fiel mascota, ella solo agarro la carta con sus garras y volvió a emprender su vuelo ahora con dirección a la pareja.

Una vez que perdió de vista al búho el mago regreso a donde Tweek estaba estudiando.

—Ya fue enviada tu carta -anuncio el mago a su aprendiz.

—Muchas g-gracias Avus, agh por todo l-lo que ha hecho por ugh m-mi —el rubio le regalo a su maestro una sonrisa, la cual fue regresada por su maestro.

—De nada pequeño, y entonces ¿tienes algún problema con uno de los hechizos?

—S-si agh con este —el mago se acercó a su estudiante para ver que hechizo se le dificultaba.

— ¿El hechizo de aturdimiento?

—Si agh.

—Bien para este hechizo tienes que estar viendo fijamente a tu oponente nunca debes de quitarle la vista, ya que contrario a la magia de sombras la magia de luz debe ser más exacta con un momento de vacilación el hechizo puede caer en la persona equivocada y cuando lo recites Sanarum menrium procura no trabarte con la parte del um, ya que he visto que en hechizo con esta terminación juntas tus dientes y no es así, solo debes juntar, no apretar, tus labios, inténtalo.

—Sanarum menrium (Confundir) —el rubio intento seguir el consejo de su maestro, pero fracaso, ya que en las partes que pronunciaba um el rubio apretaba los labios.

—No este nervioso pequeño, solo deja que las palabras fluyan y no las fuerces, así cuando menos te lo esperes podrás pronunciarlas fácilmente.

—Si m-maestro ugh.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde, aprendiendo los hechizos y en varias ocasiones el mago tuvo que ayudar a mejorar la pronunciación del rubio porque en varias ocasiones se trababa con las palabras.

Los cuatro días restantes pasaron rápido y Tweek ya podía manejar bien los hechizos base de la magia de luz, hoy era el día en el que el rubio regresaba con sus padres, hoy era el día de la despedida.

El rubio estaba en su cuarto acomodando su cama, mientras veía de vez en cuando la ventana esperando ver la silueta de sus padres, al terminar de escombrar, la que ahora sería antigua, habitación bajó al comedor donde el mago lo esperaba con el desayuno.

—B-buenos días.

—Hola, pequeño.

—Hoy ugh e-es el día —comento Tweek con un tono de tristeza pues como lo dijo sería el último día que estaría con su maestro, casi su abuelo, y lo más probable es que nunca lo vuelva a ver.

—Sí, hoy es el día —dijo el mago mientras veía a su alumno quien tenía la cabeza agachada, luego recordó la promesa que le hizo hace tiempo —Como hoy será la última vez que nos veamos, voy a cumplir mi promesa y te enseñará a volar con la ayuda de las sombras.

Tweek levanto la cabeza y miro sorprendido al mago, pues creía que se le había olvidado, luego cambio su expresión a una alegre, por fin aprendería a volar y sabría lo que se siente.

—Si agh vamos —contesto animosamente.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña y se colocaron donde siempre practican y entrenan.

—Bien muchacho ya sabes que hacer —Tweek no dudo un segundo y rápidamente invoco a sus sombras —Ahora pide que se enreden en ti.

—Creeper Rhamnales (Enredadera) —las sombras obedecieron su orden y se enredaron en el cuerpo del rubio.

—Ahora pide que vuelen.

—Volant (Vuelen) —las sombras empezaron a elevarse junto con el pequeño rubio enredado, pronto los pies de Tweek dejaron de estar en el suelo y el rubio levitaba cada vez más alto, ya casi alcanzaba las copas de los árboles.

—Dios, esto es agh mucha presión —el rubio se comenzó a poner nervioso, pero luego recordó las palabras de su maestro así que respiro hondo y exhaló, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que desde donde estaba se podía ver todo el bosque, era una vista hermosa, luego su vista se dirigió a la derecha encontrándose con el acantilado en donde controlo sus primeras sombras, de ahí más enfrente había un pequeño rio, sin duda alguna ese panorama nunca se le olvidaría —E-es hermoso —susurro para sí mismo.

— ¡Tweek! —un grito hizo que quitara la vista al paisaje que admiraba y lo dirigiera hacia abajo, donde sus padres ya se encontraban viéndolo como volaba.

— ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! —grito alegre —Descendentes (Abajo) —las sombras comenzaron a descender de manera un poco lenta, ya una vez que el rubio toco el suelo, este les pidió a sus sombras que se fueran — ¿Vieron agh e-eso?, volé ugh.

—Eso fue increíble campeón —dijo Richard mientras se aceraba a su hijo para cargarlo.

—Muchas gracias Avus, en serio gracias, ayudo mucho a mi hijo que ahora hasta puede volar con la ayuda de esas cosas y ya no les tiene miedo —Helen estrechaba la mano del mago mientras con una sonrisa agradecía todo lo que hizo por si hijo.

—Es un gusto señora Tweak, además fue agradable haber tenido compañía durante estos últimos meses —le regalo una sonrisa al pequeño niño que estaba con su padre contándole todo lo que le había parecido increíble o sorprendente.

— ¿Mamá, agh t-trajeron lo que l-les ugh pedí?

—Claro hijo —Helen saco de su bolsa, la taza de café favorita de su hijo y se la entrego —Aquí tienes.

Una vez que Tweek agarro la taza, se dirigió rápido a su maestro y se la extendió.

—P-para que agh me r-recuerde Avus —dijo Tweek sonriéndole a su maestro.

—Gracias, pequeño —Avus agarro la taza y miro el decorado que tenía, pequeñas tazas de café alrededor de toda la taza —Con esto siempre te recordaré —dijo Avus y luego abrazo a su alumno, para despedirse, a lo que el rubio correspondió.

Luego se separaron y la familia Tweak se fue por el mismo camino por el cual llegaron, Avus los vio desvanecerse por el bosque y regreso a su cabaña con la taza en su mano derecha, sonriendo y con unas pequeñas lágrimas.


	23. Las Sombras de Tweek (Sexta Parte).

Los Tweak volvieron a sus vidas normales, el más pequeño de la familia ya no era acosado por las sombras y podría dormir más tranquilo, claro a excepción de cuando tomaba mucho café que era muy seguido, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Tweek ya estaba más relajado y feliz de que pudiera tener una vida "normal", pero eso si nunca les contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido con él y sus sombras, y cada vez que le preguntaban por los dos meses y una semana de ausencia él y sus padres se excusaban diciéndoles que se fue de viaje con una tía lejana quien estaba enferma, si una excusa tan típica y pobre de originalidad, pero les funcionaba y así decidieron dejarlo.

El rubio creció de manera estable y "normal" sin ningún inconveniente, a excepción por la parte en cuando tenía 10 y por un descuido suyo un niño rubio de su misma edad lo descubrió jugando con sus sombras, llamándolo fenómeno y diciéndole cosas crueles, ese día Tweek se deprimió y decidió no volver a sacar sus sombras al menos que sea muy necesario, pero si no, no habría necesidad de invocarlas, ese recuerdo de Tweek paso a segundo plano y casi no recordaba cómo era el niño, pero si se quedó en el cómo una mala experiencia de la cual aprendió a que debe ocultar bien sus secretos y que no debe hacer algo imprudente, de ahí en fuera el rubio pudo volver a estar tranquilo y vivir bien. 

**°°°°°°**

** REGRESANDO A LA ACTUALIDAD. **

Tweek aún mantenía su mirada en los ojos café de su amigo mientras las palabras salían de su boca junto con una que otra lágrima.

—Mis padres me agh ayudaron a-a controlar a las sombras que ugh me acosaban —mintió el rubio, porque, aunque le tuviera confianza a Christopher aún estaba de por medio la promesa que le hizo a Avus, y la que no rompería por nada del mundo —Y-y después de agh aprender a-a controlarlas p-pensé que ya no me ugh molestarían m-más, p-pero ahora ugh me dicen que-que algo p-pasara y-y no se agh q-que hacer ugh n-no p-puedo pensar c-con claridad agh —al ver que su amigo se empezaba a alterar el castaño solo lo abrazo y le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tranquilo Tweekers yo estaré contigo para cualquier cosa que ocurra, no te dejaré solo y para cuando necesites algo o ayuda no duden en llamarme o acudir a mí ¿Vale? —Christopher tomo al rubio de la cara y le limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas que habían salido.

Por su parte Tweek asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, por un lado, el rubio se sentía aliviado pues su amigo no lo había rechazado, ni mucho menos le había llamado fenómeno y ya podría confiar en alguien sobre cualquier cosa que ocurriese con sus sombras, pero por otra parte estaban sus amigos, pues el rubio sentía la necesidad de contarles lo que sucedía, ya que desde que actuó de esa forma frente a Tucker, él actuaba de manera rara frente a sus amigos y cada vez que le preguntaban si estaba bien, él solo gritaba y se iba corriendo, si definitivamente tenía que aclarar las cosas con sus amigos, pero sería en otro momento, quería buscar las palabras correctas para decirles a sus amigos y en realidad no tenía prisa por contarles, así que sería en otra ocasión.

—Christopher g-gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

—V-vamos a l-la Casa agh tenemos u-una reunión ugh —el castaño asintió, tomo la mano de Tweek y así tomados de las manos se encaminaron a su Casa. 

**°°°°°°**

** MINUTOS ATRÁS. **

Craig estaba buscando al rubio, cuando de repente lo vio platicando con el idiota de Christopher, detrás de un árbol, así que se escabullo y sigilosamente se puso en el árbol que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes, se aseguró de que no notaran su presencia, pero al parecer ese no era el problema porque ambos se encontraban tan sumergidos en la plática que no prestaban atención a nadie, Craig se acercó un poco más para escuchar.

— ¿Qué cosa dices?, por supuesto que aún seguiría siendo tu amigo, no importa que pase, tú eres una persona maravillosa y te he tomado mucho cariño —cuando escucho hablar al castaño y decir eso, Craig se asomó y vio algo que le generó que sus entrañas se retorcieran, Christopher le sostenía la mejilla a Tweek y le sonreía, eso sin duda le hacía sentir un malestar.

—Yo desde muy pequeño soy alguien débil, siempre lo fui, así que las sombras empezaron a acosarme, cada noche en mi niñez las sombras me atormentaban ya sea en los sueños o en físico... —al escuchar la palabra sombras, el azabache se quedó estático y recordó lo que había pasado en la enfermería —Mis padres me agh ayudaron a-a controlar a las sombras que ugh me acosaban, y después de agh aprender a controlarlas p-pensé que ya no me ugh molestarían más, p-pero ahora me agh están atormentando, ugh me dicen que-que algo p-pasara y-y no se agh q-que hacer ugh n-no p-puedo pensar c-con claridad agh —Craig estaba impactado ante tales declaraciones, pues ahora estaba claro lo que había pasado en la enfermería. Y ahora Craig se preguntaba que tenía que hacer ahora que sabía por lo que pasaba Tweek, Craig tenía el sentimiento de hacer algo por el rubio, pero no sabía qué.

—Tranquilo Tweekers yo estaré contigo para cualquier cosa que ocurra, no te dejaré solo y para cuando necesites algo o ayuda no duden en llamarme o acudir a mí ¿Vale? —cuando Christopher dijo eso algo en el azabache se removió y ahí fue donde la respuesta a su incógnita se aclaró.

—"Claro ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?, lo tengo que apoyar y... proteger" —ante sus pensamientos Craig sintió un ligero escalofrío —"¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?, ¿protegerlo?, por favor ese chico se puede ver débil, pero no lo es" —en ese instante los recuerdos de la clase de Batalla Mágica llegaron a su mente, donde se acordó las veces que hacia enojar al rubio y este como venganza le lanzaba sus mejores hechizos, claro que Tweek no era débil para nada.

—V-vamos a l-la Casa agh tenemos u-una reunión ugh —Craig por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos se perdió en la conversación, así que decidió dejar a un lado lo que pensaba y volver a concentrarse en la plática de esos dos, pero al ver que es lo que hacían, el azabache agarro con fuerza el árbol y lo araño mientras rechinaba los dientes con notable ira, quería ir y golpear al hijo de puta del francés de mierda, sin embargo se contuvo y trato de clamar su ira, una vez que se fueron el castaño y el rubio, Craig salió de donde estaba y vio por donde ambos chicos se iban agarrados de la mano.

—Hijo de puta —susurro para después irse.

Luego de eso, por fin entendió que Token tenía razón, sus sentimientos por Tweek se aclararon solos, y ahora sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por el rubio, a Craig le gustaba mucho Tweek.


	24. Cartman.

Cartman estaba en su respectiva Casa discutiendo con Bebe, pues no le parecía bien que ella fuera la representante de la Casa.

—Te aguantas, a mí fue la que eligieron —contesto Bebe ante el reproche del gordo.

—No, exigió una votación nueva, no mejor hay que pedirles a las cartas que ellas elijan, si hay que hacer eso.

—Por favor Cartman, hasta las cartas me elegirían, todos hasta los astros saben lo hijo de puta que eres.

—Maldita bruja teñida, me las van a pagar —dicho esto, el castaño se subió a su habitación.

—Por favor, que alguien me dé paciencia con este pendejo —pidió Bebe mientras se masajeaba la sien —Scott, ¿puedes ir a ver que tu medio hermano que no haga ninguna pendejada?

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunto irritado el pelirrojo.

—Porque eres su medio hermano y porque lo ordeno yo —sentencio la rubia mientras empujaba a Scott hacia las escaleras.

—Mierda, no soy su puta niñera -—se quejó por lo bajo mientras subía las escaleras, se dirigió al cuarto del gordo de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta de dicha habitación, sin tan siquiera tocar, y se asombró al notar las cosas que tenía su medio hermano.

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar? —pregunto Cartman enojado.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, gordo? —pregunto Scott ignorando la pregunta antes hecha por su hermano.

—No te importa y vete de mí jodida habitación.

—Claro que me importa, debes de tramar algo para tener todo esto —en la habitación de Cartman había varios mapas de Sirmione y del Instituto pegados en las paredes, luego había un pizarrón en donde tenía anotado lugares, también en una mesa amplia estaban los planos del instituto y junto a esta había una libreta con anotaciones la cual tomo Scott y la empezó a hojear.

—Deja eso —dijo Cartman mientras le arrebataba la libreta a su medio hermano.

— ¿Qué tramas? —pregunto sin rodeos Tenorman.

—Tsk, supongo que sí quiero tu ayuda tengo que explicarte mi plan.

— ¿Quieres mi ayuda? —el pelirrojo sonrió con sorna.

—Cállate o no te digo ni mierda.

—Ya, cálmate y cuéntame ¿en qué me quieres involucrar?

—Quiero buscar el libro del Gran Mago oscuro y el del Gran Mago —ante lo dicho por el castaño, Scott borro su sonrisa y cambio su expresión a una más confusa.

— ¿Para qué quieres eso?

— ¿No es obvio?, la quiero para ser más poderoso, quiero ser el próximo Gran Mago y así yo podría escoger quien será parte de la Corte de Magia, lo demás ya te lo imaginaras —Cartman fue directo a los planos del Instituto —Mira en esta parte —señalo la parte baja del castillo, donde terminaban los planos —Ahí hay varios pasadizos y portales que te llevan a diferentes partes de Sirmione, yo tengo mis sospechas de que ahí debe de estar uno de los libros.

— ¿Por qué lo sospechas?

—Porque el Instituto tiene muy bien escondido eso pequeño detalle sobre la infraestructura de la escuela, además si esas cosas no tuvieran algo "importante" para esconder ¿Por qué se tomarían las molestias de ocultarlos?

—Para que los alumnos no puedan ir allá y escaparse de sus clases, supongo —comento Scott.

—Yo también había pensado en eso, además escuché por ahí que en esta escuela está uno de los libros, por eso de todos modos quiero ir a investigar y ahí es donde entras tú —Cartman señalo a su hermano, mientras se dirigía al pizarrón.

—Vale, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Tú nos volverás invisibles y me servirás para crear distracciones por si alguien va por esos rumbos —en el pizarrón comenzó a escribir su plan —Tú con una de tus pociones nos harás invisible, luego para crear una distracción o para alejar a cualquiera que pase por ahí, harás tu famosa pócima para asustar.

—Oh te refieres al Vix inepta (asusta tontos).

—Si esa, luego nos adentraremos en la parte profunda del Instituto una vez que estemos en los pasadizos comenzaremos a cruzar cada uno de ellos al igual que los portales, hasta encontrar los libros o por lo menos uno de ellos.

—Que buen plan, solo un pequeño detalle, ¿Qué pasara si no está ninguno de los libros ahí?

—No desconfíes de mí, yo tengo un presentimiento de que hay algo ahí, algo que nos dirá dónde están los libros.

—Bien gordo, ¿Y cuándo haremos eso?

—Esta noche.

— ¿Qué? —Scott abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se acercó hasta su medio hermano — ¿Cómo que esta noche?, ¿Por qué tan deprisa?

—Por que me entere de que alguien más los está buscando, así que entre más pronto, nosotros seremos los primeros en encontrar los libros.

—Maldito, gordo -susurro por lo bajo — ¿Y yo que gano con todo esto?

—Ya te lo he dicho si me convierto en el Gran Mago, escogeré quienes conformaran el Consejo y tu tendrás un lugar asegurado, claro si me ayudas y apoyas hasta el final.

—Me da escalofríos escucharte decir las palabras "hasta el final" —dudo unos segundos, pero luego acepto —De acuerdo te ayudaré... hasta el final —dijo lo último no muy seguro.

—Bien querido imbécil, yo te aviso cuando nos escabulliremos de la Casa, mientras ve preparando las pociones que necesitaremos.

—Sí, gordo mandón —y así Scott se fue a preparar lo que su "hermanito" le pidió.

Cuando Scott dejo la habitación del gordo eran las 7:45, así que tenía tiempo para descansar y luego hacer lo que Cartman le había pedido, se acostó en su cama y al sentir la comodidad de esta quedo profundamente dormido. Scott fue despertado por el ruido que había en la Casa, maldijo por lo bajo a las personas que hacían ruido, se talló los ojos para abrirlos bien y miro su hologarar, tenía un mensaje: "Nos vemos a la media noche", luego de contestarle vio la hora eran las 11:00 p.m., de un salto salió de su cama y empezó a buscar por toda su habitación las cosas que necesitaba, quito todas las cosas que tenía en su mesa y coloco todo lo que requería para hacer las pociones que le había encargado su medio hermano.

De manera rápida y fluida, sin necesidad de un libro, Scott preparo las pócimas, el pelirrojo era bueno con aquellas sustancias, siempre y cuando las usara para hacer maldades o bromas, usaba sus conocimientos para el mal.

Cuando termino de hacer las pociones miro el reloj, 11:52, tenía ocho minutos para cambiarse de ropa y pasar desapercibido. Al dar la hora, salió de su habitación sigilosamente, los pasillos de la Casa se encontraban vacíos, así que, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido bajo las escaleras, se encaminó a la puerta principal de la Casa, la abrió y salió, cerró la puerta de manera discreta. Una vez que ya se encontraba afuera se encaminó a la parte trasera de la Casa donde el gordo de Cartman lo estaría esperando.

—Vaya, pensé que ya te habías acobardado —lo recibió con sarcasmo Cartman.

—Cállate gordo y dime que haremos ahora.

—Saca la poción para hacernos invisibles —Scott obedeció al castaño y de uno de sus bolsillos saco dos pequeños frascos con un líquido color esmeralda.

—Aquí está uno es tuyo y el otro es mío —dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba uno de los frasquitos a su medio hermano.

—Vale —cuando Cartman estaba a punto de verterlo encima de él, Scott lo detuvo — ¿Qué pasa, pendejo?

—Imbécil, esta cosa se toma —dijo Tenorman para después beber del líquido —Ahora tú.

—Ya sé lo que tramas maldito hijo de puta —comento Eric molesto.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa maldito gordo? —pregunto molesto Scott.

—Tú me quieres envenenar para después quedarte con los jodidos libros y quedarte con el poder —acuso el castaño a su medio hermano.

— ¿Sabes? yo pensaba que eras un imbécil, y si lo acabo de confirmar, eres un imbécil —se acercó al gordo y le quito el frasquito de sus manos —Si no la quieres devuélvemela —Scott ya empezaba a desaparecer.

—Está bien la tomo —el castaño le arrebato el frasquito a Scott y luego bebió del líquido —Que asco sabe a agua de alcantarilla —se quejó Eric mientras hacia una mueca y cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Y tú como sabes a qué sabe el agua de alcantarilla? —pregunto burlón — ¿Acaso ya la has probado? —Scott se empezó a reír.

—Cállate pendejo, nos van a descubrir, por cierto, ¿Dónde mierda estas? —Eric estaba buscando a su medio hermano pues aún oía su estúpida risa, pero no lo veía a él.

—Estoy justo enfrente tuyo, gordo ciego.

— ¿Ya eres invisible? —pregunto Eric.

—No estúpido, por eso no me ves —contesto con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

—De acuerdo ya entendí, jodido marica —lo último lo susurro por lo bajo — ¿Y cuánto tardaré en volverme invisible?

—En aproximadamente 8 a 10 minutos.

—Bien, mientras tanto revisemos las cosas.

—Eh... Cartman también las volví invisibles.

— ¿Y por qué mierda hiciste eso?

—Porque, genio, se iba a ver muy sospechoso que se pasen frascos con pócimas, una libreta, linternas y jodidos mapas flotando solas por todo el instituto.

—Está bien, entiendo, pero dime ¿Las podré ver cuando sea invisible?

—Obviamente no Cartman, si una cosa es invisible es para que no se vea para nada.

—Genial, ¿Y cómo carajos nos vamos a ver entre nosotros, para no perdernos? —pregunto irritado Cartman.

—Pues tendremos que ir agarrados de las manos -contesto con una sonrisa burlona el pelirrojo.

—Ni loco te agarro la mano, maldito marica de mierda.

—Bien, pues da gracias a que yo si pienso y uso mi cerebro, no como tú.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Pues que hice una pócima para lo que tú quieres —de otro de sus bolsillos saco otros dos frasquitos con un líquido color ámbar, estos frascos si se podían ver, pues no tenían el hechizo de invisibilidad —Ten cuando te vuelvas invisible espera tres minutos y tomate esta —Scott le entrego el frasquito a su medio hermano.

—Tsk, pareces un jodido médico con tanta cosa que das y con los putos tiempos —de mala gana agarro el frasquito —Pero por lo menos si piensa —Cartman ya estaba volviéndose invisible.

—Ya casi es la hora de que nos movamos —comento Tenorman mientras él tomaba del otro líquido color ámbar.

Pasaron alrededor de 6 minutos y Cartman hizo lo que su hermano le ordeno, al tomarse dicho líquido ambos adolescentes ya podían visualizarse al igual que las cosas, sin que los demás pudieran.

—Ahora si ya, empecemos por revisar que tengamos lo necesario —Scott asintió con la cabeza —Bien, mapas —dijo Cartman.

—Aquí —de una mochila que llevo el castaño saco los mapas.

—Libreta.

—Aquí —de la misma mochila, Scott saco una pequeña libreta de pasta color café oscuro.

—Linternas.

—Aquí —el pelirrojo saco las dos linternas que había en la mochila.

—Las pócimas.

—Aquí —de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba Scott amarrada a su cadera saco las pócimas que usarían.

—Todo listo, en marcha —dijo Cartman para empezar a caminar seguido por Scott.

Ambos chicos caminaron por todo el jardín principal viendo que no había mucha seguridad en el instituto, cruzaron todo el jardín y llegaron a los pasillos de la Casa principal, se adentraron en la Casa y caminaron por los pasillos buscando una puerta sin letrero alguno, pero al pasar por todos lados no vieron nada, todas las puertas que había tenían escrito la clase que correspondida a cada salón.

—Joder Cartman ya vamos dando varias vueltas y no está esa puta puerta —se quejó Tenorman.

—Cállate, estoy pensando —Eric se llevó su mano al mentón y comenzó a pensar —Si fuera una puerta secreta, ¿Dónde estaría?

—Gordo, es lo más pendejo que te he oído decir.

—Que te calles —el castaño empezó a ver a su alrededor buscando alguna pista, para encontrar la dichosa puerta, en su campo de visión se topó con las escaleras que llevaba a los salones de Alquimia, Herbología, Adivinación y la conserjería, las cuales se ubicaba en medio del centro de la escuela —Bingo —dijo Cartman mientras se acercaba a las escaleras.

— ¿Qué encontraste gordo? —Scott también se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Es obvio, si queremos bajar tenemos que hacerlo por las escaleras —dijo mientras con sus manos tocaba las escaleras y su barda para buscar alguna palanca o algo por el estilo, que los llevara abajo de la escuela, al tocar una de los peldaños, este se hundió y del lado derecho de las escaleras se abrió un pasadizo, la cual tenía escaleras que descendían.

—Vaya —exclamo sorprendido Scott.

—Debemos de apurarnos antes de que alguien venga —Cartman se adentró en el pasadizo y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, su medio hermano lo siguió y después de que se adentraran por completo, la puerta del pasadizo se cerró sola.

—Qué bien, ¿Y ahora como vamos a salir? —pregunto Scott mientras buscaba las linternas, ya que no había nada de luz en aquel lugar.

—Te dije que en el fondo de esto hay más pasadizos y portales, a lo mejor uno de ellos nos regresa al exterior —dijo Cartman mientras agarraba una de las linternas.

— ¿Cómo que a lo mejor? —ambos prendieron sus linternas y prosiguieron a descender por las escaleras.

—Deja de hacer preguntas y no seas marica, Scott.

—Estúpido gordo —susurro el pelirrojo y prosiguió a bajar.

Después de unos 8 minutos bajando escaleras por fin llegaron al final de estas y ya eran completamente visibles otra vez.

—Mierda, e-estoy cansa-do —dijo Cartman mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

—Je ¿Quién es el marica que no aguanta nada? —Scott sonrió con burla.

—V-vete a la mier-da puto p-pelirrojo.

—Debemos de seguir derecho ¿no? —pregunto Scott ignorando el comentario del gordo.

—Sí, todo derecho hasta encontrar una sala llena de pasadizos y portales, por lo que tengo entendido.

—Pues en marcha.

Siguieron caminando derecho por el pasillo estrecho que había en ese lugar, pasaron cinco minutos para que vieran una salida de ese pasillo, ambos jóvenes apresuraron el paso, y al pasar por esa salida, se encontraron con un salón el cual tenía cuatro pisos, en cada piso había entradas a pasadizos y portales de diferentes colores.

—Llegamos —dijo Cartman mientras se aproximaba a uno de los portales — ¿Tienes tu hologarar contigo? —pregunto el castaño a su medio hermano.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Voy a entrar a cada portal primero y te iré avisando a donde me lleva para que anotes el color del portal y el lugar a donde lleva.

—Vale, pero no te tardes demasiado, mañana tenemos clases y por lo menos quiero dormir dos horas —dijo Scott a lo que Cartman rodó los ojos.

—Aja —contesto, para luego adentrarse en el primer portal el cual era de color naranja.

Al cruzar por el portal llego a la iglesia de San Pietro in Mavino, en la parte trasera paso por una de las paredes, Cartman saco su hologarar y contacto a Scott.

—Inútil ¿me escuchas?

—Fuerte y claro, gordo —contesto Tenorman.

—Anota, que el portal naranja lleva a la iglesia de San Pietro in Mavino.

—De acuerdo -dijo Scott mientras anotaba.

—Voy a regresar y entraré a la siguiente —Cartman volvió a cruzar la pared por la que salió y regreso al salón donde lo estaba esperando su hermano. Durante más de una hora, Cartman estuvo entrando y saliendo por los portales, y junto a eso Scott iba anotando los lugares a los que dichosos portales transportaban a su hermano, teniendo las siguientes notas.

_Primer piso:_

-Portal naranja: San Pietro in Mavino _  
_

-Portal azul: Las orillas del Lago Benaco.

-Portal amarillo: Centro de Sirmione.

_Segundo piso:_

-Portal marrón: Los barrios bajos.

-Portal morado: Afuera de la Fortaleza Scaligera.

-Portal rojo: A las afueras del Consejo de Magos.

_Tercer piso:_

-Portal rosa: En el bosque del Instituto.

-Portal blanco: En la calle principal de Sirmione.

-Portal verde: En el bosque Conífero (ubicado al sur de Sirmione)

_Cuarto piso:_

-Portal gris: En las Cuevas de Catulo.

-Portal salmón: Bosque Deciduo (ubicado en el este de Sirmione)

-Portal vino: Atras de las Casas del instituto.

—Ya terminamos con los portales —comento Cartman.

— ¿Seguimos con los pasadizos? —pregunto aburrido Scott.

—Claro que si imbécil, además, solo son ocho en total, y no hemos encontrado pistas de los libros así que hay que seguir.

—Gordo ya son la 2:23 a.m. y tengo sueño —reprocho el pelirrojo y soltó un bostezo.

—No aguantas nada, no me tardo, solo espérame y antes de las 3 de la mañana ya estarás en tu camita.

—Entonces date prisa.

Cartman entro en el primer pasadizo, camino todo derecho, hasta toparse con unas escaleras que ascendían, las cuales subió encontrándose una pequeña puerta en el techo, la cual empujo hacia arriba, al asomarse se encontró en Sepulcra regionum desperandum. Ante la curiosidad que le generaba ese lugar, el castaño salió por completo, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse inquietante, de repente una sombra apareció, e intento atacar a Cartman y este al estar distraído no se percató de dicho ataque ya hasta que la sombra se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, pero para fortuna del gordo alguien lo ayudo y ahuyento a la sombra.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Cartman vio que eran el grupo de góticos, y la persona que lo había salvado fue la única chica de dicho grupo, Henrietta.

—No —dijo el castaño — ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

—Aquí es donde venimos a leer —contesto Michael mientras fumaba.

— ¿Quién mierda viene a leer a este lugar?

—Nosotros, maldito conformista —dijo Pete.

—Ya contesta, ¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar Henrietta.

Cartman se lo pensó un momento, pues no estaba seguro en confiar en nadie más que no fuera su hermanastro, pero tal vez los góticos sirvan de ayuda.

—Vine a buscar los libros del Gran Mago y del Mago Oscuro —confeso el gordo.

—Umm —Henrietta analizaba a Cartman con la mirada, luego le dio una gran calada a su cigarro —Y crees que están aquí ¿Por qué?

—Yo emm, ¿intuición? —dijo no muy seguro.

—Miente —dijo Firkle, el pequeño se acercó a Cartman mientras sacaba una navaja de bolsillo.

—Hey, tranquilo niño —Eric retrocedió unos pasos.

—Dinos ¿Por qué piensas que esos libros están aquí? —pregunto Pete.

—Ya, vale. Encontré unos pasadizos debajo del instituto y uno de ellos me trajo aquí, así que supuse que los libros estarían aquí.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que había algo debajo del instituto? —pregunto Michael.

—Hacen muchas preguntas —reprocho Cartman, pero al ver que el pequeño se acercaba otra vez a él con su navaja, volvió a confesar todo —He estado investigando sobre esos libros, y escuche que estaban en el instituto así que investigue más sobre él y encontré que la escuela tenía más de lo que se puede ver, que había una parte baja que nadie sabía, así que le pedí ayuda al imbécil de mi hermanastro para buscar la entrada y luego de hallarla nos adentramos más hasta encontrarnos con un salón de pasadizos y portales, eso es todo.

—Déjalo ya Firkle —ordeno Henrietta, a lo que el pequeño gótico le hizo caso y guardo su navaja para después alejarse de Cartman.

— ¿Ustedes saben algo de los libros? —pregunto Eric.

—Si —contesto Pete.

Los góticos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

— ¡Oigan! —grito Cartman, el grupo de góticos se detuvo y voltearon a mirar al castaño.

— ¿Qué quieres maldito conformista? —pregunto Michael con notable molestia.

—Díganme lo que saben de los libros —ordeno Cartman.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Pete.

—Porque —a Eric le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía que hallar los malditos libros, así que se tragó su orgullo —Necesito su ayuda, por favor díganme que saben de los libros.

—Eso no —Michael fue interrumpido por Henrietta.

—Está bien —sus amigos la miraron confundidos a lo que ella respondió en un susurro —Miren la expresión que hará.

—Bien —contestaron al uniso.

—Los libros —empezó a explicar la chica gótica lo que sabía —Resulta que solo es uno, su color es negro y para tu mala suerte se dice que ese libro no se ha encontrado porque ya tiene dueño y que ese dueño es el aprendiz del Gran Mago.

— ¿Qué carajos? —Cartman estaba impresionado y su cara era todo un poema, en la cara de los góticos se formó una sonrisa burlona —Pero si el Gran Mago desapareció hace mucho y si tuvo un aprendiz estaría muerto —replico Cartman.

—Yo solo te dije lo que sabíamos, si lo quieres crees hazlo y si no —sonrió con sorna —Suerte con tu búsqueda —sin más los góticos retomaron su camino y se perdieron en el bosque.

Cartman aun shockeado por la información regreso por el pasadizo que cruzo y regreso con su medio hermano.

—Vaya gordo, si tardaste ahí —reprocho Scott, pero al no notar respuestas por parte del castaño se extrañó — ¿Oye gordo, estás bien?

— ¡Maldición! —grito furioso Cartman.

— ¿Qué paso ahí?

—Esos jodidos góticos me dijeron que el libro ya lo tiene alguien.

— ¿Los góticos? —pregunto el pelirrojo — ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es descubrir quien tiene el jodido libro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no te mintieron?

—No, ellos decían la verdad, lo vi en los ojos de la gorda, no tenía ni una pizca de duda y se veía segura de sí.

—De acuerdo.

—Ya hay que irnos, estar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo —ambos jóvenes regresaron por el portal de color vino, el que los lleva atrás de las Casas, ya una vez ahí solo caminaron sigilosamente hasta su respectiva Casa. Scott al llegar a su habitación se acostó y durmió, mientras que Cartman llego a su habitación para investigar más sobre lo que le dijeron los góticos.


	25. Que empiecen los preparativos (Primera Parte)

La semana para los preparativos del Tribuisti ya ha empezado y todos los alumnos en especial los de primero estaban muy ocupados con sus tareas asignadas.

A todos se le veía muy animados y otros demasiados estresados, ya que eran los encargados así que tenían más peso en las actividades y su principal estrés eran sus compañeros quienes los ignoraban prácticamente y hacían lo que querían.

—Mierda, Craig, Christopher, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que dejen de pelear? —regañaba por quinta vez Kyle a ese par.

— ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con este imbécil? —pregunto Craig.

—Eso es lo que yo debo de preguntar —dijo Ze mole.

—Ya cállense de una buena vez con un carajo —dijo enojado Kyle —Los puse a ambos porque fue por sorteo, y se aguantan.

—Quiero un cambio, quiero estar con Tweek —dijo Christopher.

—Si ese es el caso, yo también quiero un cambio y también quiero estar con Tweek —dijo Craig.

—Como si te permitiera acercarte a Tweek —dijo Christopher enojado.

—Mierda, ¡Que ya basta! —grito Kyle ya rojo por el enojo —A ninguno le voy a hacer un cambio y menos con Tweek, él está trabajando tranquilo con Pete y Francis.

— ¿Y quién mierda son ellos? —pregunto enojado Craig.

—Te vale mierda —contesto Christopher —Bueno si, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Vuelvan a su trabajo, ¡ahora, si no quieren que los envíe con el gordo de Cartman a conseguir jengibre y lavanda, a ver si lo soportan con sus estúpidas quejas de niña por estar tocando tierra! —amenazo Kyle.

Ambos se quedaron callados y con la mirada agacha, pues ninguno de los dos quería ir con el gordo a escuchar sus estúpidas quejas.

—Eso pensé, ahora a trabajar —dijo Kyle —Y si los veo pelear de nuevo los enviaré directamente con Cartman.

Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo algo solo asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron con su tarea asignada, hacer los faroles para iluminar el centro de Sirmione, luego de que Kyle se fuera siguieron con su plática, pero de manera más calmada.

— ¿Por qué querías estar con Tweek? —pregunto Christopher.

—No te importa —contesto Craig.

—Claro que me importa, él me... me agrada y es mi amigo —dijo el castaño corrigiéndose al último minuto. 

—Él te gusta se nota a kilómetro —dijo Craig con el ceño fruncido —Pues, ¿adivina qué? Él también me gusta.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendido y enojado Christopher.

—Lo que escuchaste maldito sordo, Tweek me gusta —volvió a repetir el azabache.

—Eso quiere decir que ahora estamos en peores términos —dijo el francés —Escúchame bien Tucker no voy a permitir que alguien como tú, esté con Tweek, él es una buena persona y tiene un gran corazón no voy a dejar que tú quién eres una mierda de persona le haga daño a Tweek, primero te muelo a golpes antes de ver llorando a Tweek por alguien como tú.

—Bien ya te escuché y lo único que salió de tu boca fue mierda, bueno no literal como le paso a Cartman, pero lo que dijiste fue pura basura, ahora tú escúchame, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para conquistar a Tweek y nunca de los nunca pienso hacerlo llorar, es más yo mismo lo voy a proteger, a él y su hermosa sonrisa, así que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y voy a pelear por el amor de Tweek, no voy a perder contra ti.

—Bien, esto es una declaración de guerra —dijo Christopher.

—Que gane el mejor —dijo Craig mientras extendía la mano hacia Christopher —Y el mejor soy yo.

—Ja eso lo veremos —dijo burlón el francés mientras tomaba la mano de Craig. Ambos apretaban con fuerza sus manos mientras se sonrían falsamente y por dentro se maldecían entre los dos.

—Debemos terminar estas cosas, para ir a dárselas a Tweek, el emo y el de peinado de mierda —dijo Craig.

—Aja —contesto el castaño —Por cierto, en esta guerra, no hay que pelear físicamente, ya que, si se entera Tweek de que peleamos por él, lo más probable es que tenga un ataque de pánico y nos odie o se aleje de nosotros por ser "demasiada presión".

—Supongo que tienes razón, de acuerdo sin peleas físicas —dijo Craig mientras en unas cuantas canastas ponía los faroles redondos con piedras decorativas y de diversos colores que hacían diversas figuras, dándole un toque muy "mágico" —Bien tenemos que terminar la primera tanda de 34 farola y llevárselas.

—Sí, suena tan fácil, pero ¿te das cuenta de que por estar peleando llevamos 12 y estas cosas no son fáciles de hacer? —reprocho Christopher.

—Entonces apúrate, porque no me dan buena espina que esos tipos se queden con Tweek tanto tiempo.

—Sí, debemos de hacerlos más rápido.

Así ambos chicos dejaron a un lado sus peleas y se apresuraron a terminar la tanda de faroles que se requerían para empezar a colocarlas en el centro de Sirmione, además para evitar que algunos de esos chicos, el emo y el de peinado de mierda, coquetearán con Tweek.

Aunque claro que estaban equivocados, ya que Pete y Francis eran buenos amigos de Tweek, no tanto como Kyle, Butters y Pip, pero si se llevaban bien, aunque si durante cierto tiempo el gótico y el castaño sintieron algo por el rubio, pero al ver que Tweek los vería siempre como amigos se rindieron y decidieron seguir como amigos. Y ahora ellos dos tenían una buena relación amorosa con personas buenas, Pete tenía una relación con Mike y Francis una relación con Kevin, y ambos estaban felices con su pareja.

**°°°°°°**

—Kenny recuerda debes de poner las luces de manera ondulada —decía Butters a su amigo rubio quien estaba colocando las luces cerca de la panadería de Sirmione por donde iban a pasar durante el desfile del Tribuisti.

—Tranquilo conejito yo sé cómo hacerlo —decía mientras acomodaba las luces.

— ¡Hey Kenny! —una tercera voz se hizo presente, la cual Kenny reconoció de inmediato y por la sorpresa se cayó de las escaleras.

— ¡Kenny! —grito Butters y se acercó a donde estaba tirado Kenny, el cual parecía que la caída de 5 metros no le había afectado en nada —O-oye ¿e-estás bien? —pregunto preocupado Butters.

—S-si tranquilo me han pasado cosas peores —dijo Kenny intentando clamar a Butters, pero surtió el efecto contrario.

— ¿Cómo que te han pasado cosas peores?

—Tranquilo conejito no es para tanto.

— ¡Hermano! —se escuchó el grito de una niña a sus espaldas.

Ambos rubios voltearon y se encontraron con una niña de 12 años con cabello y ojos marrón, junto a un muchacho de unos 20 años que al igual que la pequeña tenía el cabello color marrón y los ojos cafés.

—Karen, Kevin, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto asombrado Kenny mientas se paraba del suelo.

—Escuché en el bar que los de primer año empezarían con los arreglos del Tribuisti y supuse que estarías por el centro o por las calles de Sirmione, así que traje a Karen, ya que desde hace mucho te quería ver —contesto el mayor de los McCormick.

—Sí, hermano te quería ver, te extraño mucho —dijo la pequeña castaña para después abalanzarse a los brazos de su "hermanito".

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, princesa —dijo Kenny mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a su hermana.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién es el bonito chico que está contigo? —pregunto Kevin dirigiendo su mirada a Butters quien veía enternecido la escena de Kenny y Karen.

—S-soy Leopold Stotch, pero todos me llaman Butters, un gusto —se presentó de manera amable ante Kevin.

—Un gusto Butters, soy Kevin el hermano mayor de Kenny.

Butters se quedó viendo por un rato a Kevin, pues se le hacía vagamente familiar. Kevin también se le quedó viendo a Butters, ya que sus ojos se le hacían familiar, pero le llamaba más la atención que un chico se viera tan bonito, y mientras tanto Kenny se molestaba con cada segundo que no dejaban de mirarse.

— ¡Mi héroe!, tú eres el niño que siempre me defendía —dijo alegre Butters luego de recordar que Kevin era ese niño que lo defendía de los demás en la infancia y además de ser...

— "... El chico que le gustaba a Butters de niño" —pensó Kenny mientras que un aura oscura se formaba a su alrededor, provocada por los celos.

— ¿Tienes algo "hermanito"? —pregunto preocupada Karen.

—No, tranquila hermanita, no es nada —dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Ya veo, tú eres el pequeño que siempre molestaban, el pequeño ratoncito —dijo Kevin, recordado que lo llamaba así porque no sabía su nombre.

— ¿P-pequeño ratoncito? —pregunto avergonzado Butters.

—Jeje, es que no sabía tu nombre así que te decía así.

—Pues ese "pequeño ratoncito", ahora es mi conejito —dijo Kenny y se acercó a abrazar posesivamente a Butters, claro sin soltar a su hermanita.

—Tranquilo Kenny, no es como si te lo fuera a quitar, pero te debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido, ya que no pensé que batearas de ese lado.

—No es que bate de ese lado, aún me llaman la atención las mujeres, en especial las de enormes pechos y con...

—Kenny —regaño Butters con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdón conejito, el chiste es que me gusta más Butters, por ser Butters, solo por eso.

—Supongo que has encontrado a la persona indicada —dijo Kevin mientras sonreía y se acercaba a su hermano para darle un abrazo amistoso —Si es así cuídalo, tu hermano idiota.

—Que coincidencia, el sentimiento es mutuo hermano imbécil.

—Respétame que soy el mayor.

— ¿" Conejito" es algo tuyo hermano? —pegunto Karen viendo a Kenny y separándose del abrazo del rubio, quien estaba siendo medio ahorcado por Kevin.

—No sé por qué me siento como su mascota —comentó Butters.

—Supongo que tienes razón en sentirte así, te ponemos muchos apodos de animalitos —dijo Kevin con una sonrisa y soltando a Kenny —Pero es que eres tan tierno como ellos —el mayor de los McCormick agarro las mejillas y las estrujo con fuerza, sin lastimar a Butters.

—Suelta —dijo Kenny para después darle un manotazo a su hermano mayor.

—Te estás pasando de irrespetuoso mocoso —dijo Kevin.

—Y tú te estás pasando de amistoso con Butters.

—No seas celoso, soy amistoso con él porque es mi cuñado.

— ¿C-cuñado? —pregunto sorprendido y avergonzado Butters.

—Sí, ¿o acaso, no son novios? —pregunto Kevin.

—No, no somos novios —contesto Kenny —Todavía estoy conquistando su precioso corazón — Kenny se acercó más a su hermano y le susurro —Así que ayúdenme y díganle cosas buenas de mí.

Luego de susurrarle eso regreso a su posición normal y le sonrió a su hermana.

—Hermano, ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —pregunto Karen, pues se la había olvidado el nombre de Butters.

—Ya lo había dicho Karen, se llama Butters —contesto Kenny.

—No, su verdadero nombre, él dijo que los demás lo llamaban Butters, pero ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

—Me llamo Leopold —contesto Butters.

—Tienes un bonito nombre —comento Karen —Es bonito como tú, y en serio me gustaría que fueras el novio de mi hermano, él es buena persona, aunque a veces sea torpe y flojo, pero es bueno y me quiere mucho.

—Sí, eso lo sé —dijo Butters con una sonrisa y viendo a Kenny.

—Pero ten cuidado pequeño, porque, así como lo ves de idiota es todo un depravado cuando se trata de... ya sabes —Kevin le guiño el ojo.

— ¿De qué? —pregunto notablemente confundido Butters, pues no sabía lo que quería decir Kevin.

—Ya sabes sobre el sex....

— ¡AGHHHHHH! —grito Kenny. Tapándole la boca a su hermano —Te dije que me ayudaras no que le dijeras a Butters lo pervertido que soy —le susurro Kenny a su hermano y luego dejo de taparle la boca, le dirigió una mirada diciéndole "Dices otra cosa innecesaria y vas a ver".

Kevin solo soltó una pequeña risita al ver como se ponía su hermano de histérico.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Butters.

—Nada pequeño —contesto Kevin —Pero me alegro de que mi hermano encontrara una persona como tú, y para conocernos mejor vamos a comer yo invito, me acaban de pagar por adelantado mi sueldo de esta semana.

— ¿Seguro Kevin? —pregunto Kenny.

—Está bien, ya ahorré algo para los gastos de esta semana y me sobra para invitarlos a comer.

—Está bien, pero ya también quiero cooperar para pagar la cuenta —dijo Butters.

—No es necesario, en serio —se negó Kevin.

—Entonces no voy Hmp —dijo Butters mientras hacía un puchero.

—Jeje, de acuerdo acepto la oferta —contesto Kevin.

—Sí, Leo va a ir con nosotros —se alegró Karen y le tomo la mano a Butters para ir juntos, el rubio le sonrió a la pequeña.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de mamá y papá? —pregunto Kenny a su hermano sin que Karen escuchara.

—Nada, es como si la tierra se los trago —contesto Kevin —Pero no es momento de eso, vamos a comer juntos, ha pasado mucho desde que lo hicimos, además por lo que parece debemos celebrar que por fin ya dejaste tu vida de mujeriego y una persona por fin te pudo atrapar.

—Jaja chistoso, pero si dices algo innecesario, me las pagaras —amenazo Kenny.

—Vale, vale, ya entendí.

—Hermanos, apúrense —dijo Karen.

—Ya vamos —contesto Kenny.

Kenny y Butters fueron a pedirle permiso a Mike para un descanso, a lo que él aceptó, pues ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo y casi no generaban molestias, así que les permitió un descanso.

Ya una vez obtuvieron el permiso los cuatro se dirigieron al restaurante de Chef, para hablar y conocerse mejor, en el caso de Butters, y para ponerse al día de lo que hacían en la ausencia del otro, en el caso de Kenny. 

**°°°°°°**

— ¿Entonces quiere ir a una cita conmigo? —pregunto Damien.

—Ya te dije que no puedo, estoy trabajando —contesto Pip, quien estaba colocando los candelabros de velas, con el hechizo "levitation", sobre las calles de Sirmione por las cuales pasarían.

—Solo estás haciendo flotar estúpidos candelabros —dijo en un susurro para no ser escuchado por Pip.

—Te escuché —pero lamentablemente Pip tiene una buena audición.

—Teeen una cita conmigoooo.

—No.

—Pip, vamos no seas amargado.

—Damien, por favor recuerda nuestro trato, si me sigues molestando en este mismo momento te rechazo y jamás te vuelvo a hablar.

—Tsk, ¿entonces qué tal cuando termines?

—Supongo que estaría bien, pero ¿tú no tienes cosas que hacer?

—No te preocupes tengo a alguien cubriéndome.

—Tú no cambias, ¿verdad? —dijo el inglés con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

—No, para nada, se podría decir que es uno de tus encantos.

La respuesta de Pip hizo que las mejillas del anticristo se ruborizaran y su corazón se aceleraba.

—En serio eres muy lindo —dijo Damien.

— ¿Yo lindo?, para nada, yo me considero alguien normal.

—No digas eso, eres lindo y me gustas —Damien dijo eso con una cara seria, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

—G-gracias, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan bonito, muchas gracias Damien —agradeció el rubio con una radiante sonrisa —Pero, no logro entender, ¿cómo alguien tan genial como tú le puede gustar alguien como yo? —pregunto Pip.

— ¿Has escuchado la frase "los polos opuestos se atraen"? —pregunto Damien a lo que Pip asintió con la cabeza —Pues nosotros somos los polos opuestos, tú eres un hermoso ángel, puro, inocente, con un buen corazón y noble; y yo soy un demonio, literalmente, soy una mala persona, arrogante y maligno, pero nos complementamos mutuamente, es algo así como el destino, estamos destinados a estar juntos, aunque sea un amor prohibido, siempre buscaremos el calor del contrario.

—D-Damien —ante las palabras del anticristo Pip sintió como su corazón latía y sus mejillas ardían, nunca pensó que Damien fuera una persona tan... romántica, a su estilo, pero romántico al final de todo.

—Eso es lo que me haces sentir Pip, por eso me gustas mucho.

—E-eso fue muy hermoso.

—No tanto como tú —contesto Damien mientras le guiñaba el ojo al rubio logrando sonrojarlo.

— ¿Qu-que te pasa?, estás actuando raro.

—Contigo siempre me pongo raro, es un efecto secundario del amor.

—P-para ya, me estás avergonzando.

—Y tú me estás enamorando más con esos lindos ojos.

—D-Damien.

El pelinegro aprovechó que Pip se estaba cubriendo la cara con ambas manos y se volteó hacia un arbusto y levanto el pulgar en señal de que todo iba de acuerdo al plan, y detrás de ese arbusto estaba Stan y Kyle, pues Damien les había pedido consejos para conquistar a Pip, Kyle le sugirió que le hablara de lo que el pelinegro sentía por el rubio, y que fuera lo más sincero y especifico con lo que sentía, mientras tanto Stan le dijo que le lanzara comentarios tanto directos e indirectos de coqueteo y de vez en cuando piropos. Pero, como Damien no estaba confiado en sus tácticas y que pudiera realizar los consejos que le dieron, les pidió a ambos chicos que estuvieran presentes para que lo supervisaran y que si veían que Damien iba a decir algo idiota o fuera de lugar ellos intervinieran, para que no cagara el momento.

Y al parecer el apoyo moral si sirvió pues Damien logro llevar a cabo los consejos de sus amigos y cómplices sin que se trabara o la cagara; y como resultado de eso tenía a un lindo, avergonzado y sonrojado Pip, que, para los ojos de Damien, era lo más hermoso del mundo e incluso del mismísimo infierno, aunque claro en el infierno no había nada hermoso, así que esa comparación no tenía mucha valides, pero Damien quería dejar en claro que para él Pip es lo más hermoso de su vida.

Luego de eso, Pip hizo que Damien regresara a su trabajo y que no perdiera más el tiempo, al rubio le costó mucho hacer que el anticristo le hiciera caso, pero, lo logro, claro que con la condición de que cuando el rubio terminara de su trabajo le enviara un mensaje y salieran después, y solamente así logro que Damien regresara, porque si estaba más tiempo ahí diciéndole todas esas bonitas cosas su corazón no resistiría más y quien sabe que es lo que haría después si llegaba a su límite.

El rubio sentía que ya estaba cayendo ante los "encantos" de Damien y que se estaba comenzando a enamorar de él. — "Estúpido Damien, eres demasiado amable conmigo que haces que mi corazón se acelere, Damien idiota, Damien..."—


	26. Que empiecen los preparativos (Segunda Parte)

— ¿Por qué mierda tardaron tanto? —pregunto enojado Francis al ver a Craig y Christopher en la fuente de Sirmione, el castaño junto con el gótico y Tweek salieron de la tienda de los Tweak para buscar a los dos jóvenes que estaban retrasados encontrándolos en la fuente.

—Fue culpa del imbécil este —dijo Craig señalando a Christopher.

—Hay perdón, señorito me detengo un momento para hablar con mi amigo —contesto sarcástico el francés.

—No tarde mucho —se excusó Craig —Y no fue mi culpa el llegar tarde.

—Ya agh basta l-los dos —intervino Tweek —T-todavía ugh tenemos t-trabajo que agh hacer.

—Sí, aún tenemos que colocar los faroles alrededor del centro —dijo Pete.

—Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo y empezar a poner estas cosas —dijo Craig.

Los cinco jóvenes empezaron a poner los faroles en diversos puntos con ayuda del hechizo de levitation, tratando de hacer que algunos estuvieran un poco más abajo y otros más altos para que tuviera el efecto de una "lluvia de faroles", también en los lugares en donde habían puestos pusieron faroles más grandes para iluminar mejor el puesto.

Después de terminar su trabajo los jóvenes se alejaron un poco para poder tener una vista amplia de su trabajo y como había quedado.

— ¿S-se ve agh bien? -pregunto Tweek — ¿No se ugh ve u-un poco v-vacío?

—Aún faltan más faroles, así que todavía no está bien terminado esto —comento Pete.

—Todo por culpa de OTROS que no terminaron su trabajo a tiempo —reprocho Francis mientras miraba a Christopher y Craig.

—Mira peinado de mierda —dijo Craig —Si no te gusta como trabajamos, entonces hazlo tú.

— ¿Peinado de mierda? —pregunto ofendido Francis.

—Sí, tu peinado es una mierda —dijo Craig.

—Agh, por favor C-Craig no ugh e-empieces una pelea —pidió Tweek.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua el azabache —Está bien.

—Entonces mejor hay que irnos, ya varios se están yendo y además no tarda en oscurecer, mañana podemos seguir —dijo Pete.

—Si es buena idea —dijo Christopher mientras se estiraba. 

**ºººººº**

— ¿Damien porque estamos aquí? —pregunto Pip.

—Es nuestra cita, no es algo muy romántico, pero espero que te guste.

— ¿Nada romántico?, por favor Damien estamos a la orilla del Lago Benaco, con una mesa decorada con velas rojas, rosas rojas en el centro y alrededor de la mesa hay un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas.

— ¿Y... No te gusta?

—Por supuesto que me gusta es lo más lindo que me han hecho, solo que me sorprende, yo pensé que eras alguien que solo llegaba y hacia las cosas por impulso.

—Jajaja, ¿Me crees un cavernícola o qué? —dijo, pero en realidad lo que pensaba era: —"Gracias Kyle, Stan, nunca se me olvidará lo que han hecho por mí, si no fuera por ustedes estaría actuando como un cavernícola"—

—No es eso —dijo Pip con una pequeña risa —Solo pensaba que eras impulsivo y agresivo, pero veo que me equivoque.

—De hecho, si soy como dices, solo que quería impresionarte y gustarte, y sé que si actuó como soy, tú huirías de mí.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo más probable es que huya de ti, pero ahora siento que quiero conocer a ese Damien, quiero saber más sobre ti.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Damien se sintió feliz y una sonrisa surco sus labios, impresionando a Pip, pues su sonrisa no solo brillaba, sino que también sus ojos rojos brillaban como dos rubíes.

—Siento que estoy dando un gran avance hacia tu corazón, ¿o son solo imaginaciones mías?

—N-no, no estoy seguro, pero creo que si estás haciendo un avance —dijo Pip con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Eso ya es algo —dijo Damien y estiro su mano para tomar la de Pip, el cual no rechazo el agarre —Bien es hora de comer —con su otra mano Damien tomo una campana que había a un lado suyo y la hizo sonar. Del suelo salió una de las tantas almas en pena que hay en el infierno, con cadenas y varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, esa alma llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja de comida.

—D-Damien —llamo Pip, quien veía asustado al alma.

—Perdón —se disculpó el anticristo con el rubio —Deja la comida y vete —ordeno Damien, y el alma lo obedeció, dejo la comida y se fue por un portal que Damien abrió —Perdón, no se me ocurría otra manera para conservar caliente la comida.

—Jajajaja, no te preocupes —dijo Pip entre risas —Cuando vi esa cosa, si me dio mucho miedo, pero al saber tu razón, se me hizo algo adorable y gracioso.

Damien sonrió y después le indicó a Pip que ya podían empezar a cenar, y en cada oportunidad que tenía el anticristo le lanzaba piropos al inglés o le decía lo mucho que le gustaba, en cambio Pip solo podía sonrojarse y balbucear cosas incoherentes mientras su corazón latía al mil por hora y sus sentimientos hacia Damien crecían.

**ºººººº**

Stan y Kyle se encontraban cenando en la cafetería de la escuela, casi no había nadie ahí, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos en especial los de primero estaban tan cansados que decidieron irse directamente a sus habitaciones, así que en ese momento la cafetería estaba poco concurrida.

— ¿Crees que Damien lo esté haciendo bien? —pregunto Stan quien estaba cenando una ensalada de atún con pasta y un vaso de agua.

—No lo sé, pero ya le dimos consejos, solo falta que los siga y no haga nada estúpido para arruinar su cita —contesto Kyle, quien cenaba un filete de pescado al vapor con verduras y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Tienes razón —dijo el azabache mientras comía otro poco de su ensalada —Ahora que estamos hablando de las personas enamoradas y todo eso, ¿tú tienes a alguien que te gusta?

—Alguien que me guste —repitió Kyle pensativo —No, por el momento no hay nadie que me guste, solo quiero concentrarme en la escuela —contestó Kyle encogiéndose de hombros, pero muy en el fondo algo se removía dentro de él al hablar de ese tipo de cosas con Stan, pero prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento — ¿Y tú?, ¿tienes a alguien que te guste?

—No —Stan comió otro poco de su ensalada y miro a Kyle —Antes de que entráramos al instituto me termino mi novia y no siento que quiera empezar una relación.

—Vale, no quieres empezar una relación, pero ¿Hay alguien que te gusta o te llame la atención? —pregunto el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Stan, ansiando escuchar su respuesta, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir sentía mucha curiosidad sobre si a su amigo le gustaba alguien, pero también tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

—Kyle ya te dije que... —Stan no pudo terminar de hablar porque su mirada se conectó con la de su amigo, y al ver los hermosos ojos esmeralda sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal y esa sensación que creía perdida desde que termino con Wendy.

—Stan, ¿Estas bi-? —Kyle no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que el azabache se paró repentinamente de su asiento y salió corriendo de la cafetería, dejando a un sorprendido y preocupado Kyle quien solo veía hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto Stan entraba a los baños que estaban cerca de la cafetería, el azabache se metió a uno de los cubículos para vomitar lo que había cenado.

Una vez que termino de vaciar su estómago, jalo la palanca y salió del cubículo para ir a los lavabos y echarse agua en el rostro. Al terminar de empaparse la cara con agua, Stan se miró al espejo.

—Esto no puede ser —se dijo a sí mismo y se inclinó un poco hacia el lavabo —No me pude gustar mi mejor amigo, solo... solo me sorprendió lo que pregunto... si fue eso, solo fue que me sorprendí, si eso —decía el azabache para tratar de convencerse a sí mismos de que no le gustaba Kyle, y con eso en mente salió del baño, sin siquiera secarse la cara.

Volvió a la cafetería y ante la atenta mirada de Kyle, fue a su lugar y se sentó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y como si no estuviera empapado de agua.

—S-Stan —llamo el pelirrojo — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Por qué?, ¿ME PREGUNTAS POR QUÉ?, mírate estás empapado del rostro y hace un momento te saliste corriendo de la cafetería.

—No es nada, si no es nada —contesto Stan, pero parecía como si lo que dijera fuera para convencerse a sí mismo.

— ¿Seguro?

—Si ky, no te preocupes solo creo que algo me hizo daño, pero no me pasa nada —contesto Stan con una sonrisa, para aliviar un poco el ambiente.

— ¿Entonces por qué-? —Kyle quería preguntar por qué tenía la cara empapada, pero decidió no molestar a su amigo y dejarlo en paz, tal vez luego le podría decir lo que le paso —Nada, olvídalo, solo hay que terminar de cenar e irnos, ha sido un día largo.

—Si tienes razón —contesto un poco cansado Stan, pues su cabeza era un lío y por más que se repitiera a sí mismo que no podía ver a Kyle con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad, algo en su mente y corazón lo hacían imposible.

Mientras tanto Kyle se preguntaba que tenía su amigo pues actuaba raro, pero no quería indagar mucho en el tema, ya que no quería parecer un entrometido en la vida de su amigo, así que solo se dedicó a cenar y dejar ese tema a un lado por el momento. 

**ºººººº**

Un rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama con una taza de café viendo sus pies, Tweek amaba pasar tiempo solo con una taza de café, pues le hacía olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De repente algo chocó contra la puerta de vidrio de su balcón, así que dejo de mirar a sus pies y dirigió su vista a la puerta, esperando ver una sombra humana o algo así, pero no vio nada, se levantó de su cama, dejo su taza de café en el buró y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los sonidos de que algo golpeaba el vidrio de la puerta continuaban así que Tweek decidió abrir la cortina que obstruía la vista a su habitación, pero no vio nada, el rubio se inclinó un poco para ver si había un animal o algo así, pero una piedrita chocó contra su puerta, asustando a Tweek quien dio un grito y retrocedió un paso. Otra piedrita chocó contras la puerta del rubio y detrás de ella otras y otras, ya harto de eso Tweek decidió salir hacia su balcón para ver quién era la persona que molestaba golpeando su puerta con piedras.

Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió a ver a la persona que lo molestaba, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Craig afuera con una piedrita en la mano la cual lanzaba y atrapaba.

— ¿Craig? —pregunto asombrado Tweek — ¿Q-qué haces agh aquí?, ya e-es tarde -preguntó el rubio tratando de no alzar tanto la voz.

—Vine a secuestrarte rubio —contesto Craig en el mismo tono que Tweek.

—¿S-secuestrarme agh?

—Te quiero mostrar algo rubio.

—P-pero e-es tarde ugh s-si nos descubre e-estamos acabados.

—No te preocupes nadie se dará cuenta de que nos fugamos.

— ¿No m-me ibas agh a secuestrar?

—Da lo mismo, solo ven conmigo.

—N-no agh.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por-porque no agh m-me agradas.

—Tsk —Craig chasqueo la lengua y luego se empezó a subir por el muro hasta llegar al balcón de Tweek.

— ¿Q-que haces agh? —pregunto asustado Tweek, ya que alguien los podía ver y se podían meter en muchos problemas.

—En serio te voy a secuestrar si no me queda de otras -el azabache salto al balcón de Tweek y quedo frente a él —Me vas a acompañar esta noche quieras o no.

Ante tal declaración Tweek frunció el ceño y se volvió a meter a su habitación, agarro la puerta de vidrio y dijo: —He-e dicho agh que n-no iré.

El rubio pretendía cerrar la puerta en la cara de Craig, pero fue evitado por el azabache quien empujó la puerta y quedo nuevamente enfrente de Tweek.

—O claro que lo harás —al decir eso Tucker cargo a Tweek como un costal de papas en su hombro, luego fue a donde el apagador estaba y dejo oscura la habitación del rubio.

—O-oye, ¿Agh que-que haces?, bájame ugh —decía Tweak mientras pataleaba y golpeaba a Craig.

—Estoy apagando las luces para que nadie se dé cuenta de que no estas y claro que no te voy a bajar, no hasta que estemos afuera del instituto.

—E-Espera, ¿Qué agh?

—Es hora de irnos.

Craig bajo de la habitación de Tweek de un solo salto y aún cargando al rubio en su hombro se dirigió a la salida del Instituto, procurando que nadie los viera y haciendo que Tweek se quedara callado con el hechizo "Silentium" (silencio), esa noche haría que Tweek lo mirada con otros ojos o por lo menos que le agradara un poco.


	27. Dejame acercarme más a ti.

—Verba iterum (vuelve a hablar) —recito el hechizo Craig una vez que ya se encontraban afuera del instituto y Tweek por fin pudo volver a hablar.

— ¿Q-que mierda agh t-te pasa? —fue lo primero que salió de la boca del rubio.

—Te dije que ibas a venir conmigo quieras o no.

—P-pues adivina agh que, y-yo me r-regreso —dijo Tweek dispuesto a regresar al instituto y a su habitación.

—Adelante ve, si alguien te descubre te castigaran.

—M-mierda agh C-Craig, eres... eres ugh —se quejaba Tweek y empezaba a exaltarse.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero enseñarte algo, yo solo quiero caerte bien —respondió sincero Craig aun manteniendo su expresión seria.

— ¿E-enserio? —pregunto incrédulo Tweek.

—Sí, es muy enserio, además es una manera de disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho, pero si no te sientes cómodo con esto dime y yo te regreso —Craig miro fijamente a Tweek tratando de pasarle un poco de confianza a través de la mirada — ¿Qué dices vienes conmigo o quieres volver a tu habitación? —el azabache le extendió la mano al rubio esperando su respuesta.

—Espero ugh que l-lo que tengas agh que m-mostrarme v-valga la pena —Tweek tomo la mano de Craig y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Bien, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —el azabache estrecho un poco fuerte la mano de su acompañante y le empezó a guiar hasta que llegaron al Castello Scaligero, un antiguo castillo de Sirmione que era hogar del Gran mago junto con sus dos mejores amigos, quienes eran, uno su mano derecha y el otro su consejero.

— ¿Q-que hacemos agh a-aquí?

—Dentro de este castillo, en el centro hay un bonito jardín, el cual a pesar de que está abandonado se encuentra en buenas condiciones y en la noche ofrece una bonita vista.

— ¿V-vamos agh a e-entrar? —pregunto un poco preocupado Tweek.

—Por supuesto que vamos a entrar —contesto con una sonrisa de lado Craig.

El azabache apretó un poco más el agarre con la mano de Tweek, y lo empezó a guiar hacia adentro del Castello Scaligero, las paredes, muebles y retratos estaban con polvo, pero aún se encontraban en buen estado a pesar de haber estado ahí durante casi más de 100 años.

Craig sabía muy bien el camino, pues cuando estaba enojado con su padre y quería escapar de sus redes, él se escabullía por las noches e iba ahí. Craig supo de ese castillo gracias a las historias que su abuela le contaba, y cuando fue por primera vez quedo fascinado con lo que la vista del jardín, desde entonces ese lugar se volvió algo especial para él, pues le recordaba a su abuela ya fallecida y la traía una tranquilidad enorme.

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta de vidrio que daba vista al jardín, el cual apenas era iluminado por la luz de luna.

—Te aseguro que te gustara mucho este lugar —dijo Craig para después abrir la gran puerta de vidrio y tomar de nuevo al rubio de la mano.

—N-no veo agh nada.

—No te preocupes pronto todo se iluminará, tú solo sígueme.

El azabache guio a Tweek hasta el gazebo de color blanco que había en medio del jardín.

Craig saco su hologarar y miro la hora aún faltaban diez minutos para que sucediera lo que le quería mostrar a Tweek, así que decidió iniciar una conversación con el rubio para matar un poco el tiempo.

—Oye rubio, ¿no crees que la noche es linda?

—No s-soy rubio agh, mi nombre e-es Tweek.

—Lo siento, Tweek —se disculpó el azabache mientras miraba el cielo al igual que su acompañante — ¿Y qué piensas de la noche?

—Era tranquila hasta que me secuestraste —dijo Tweek soltando una pequeña risa.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto el azabache alzando una ceja —Bien pues mi noche era aburrida hasta que se me ocurrió secuestrarte —contesto de manera burlona —Y también se hizo la mejor al verte reír —eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Perdón, ¿Qué f-fue lo último ugh que d-dijiste?

—Nada, solo dije que... que bueno que tu perro guardián no haya estado contigo.

— ¿M-mi perro agh guard-dián?

—Hablo de Christopher.

—C-Christopher no agh es ningún p-perro guardián —contesto Tweek con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no quise ofender a tu amigo —a Craig le había costado decir eso, pues su intención con ese comentario no era otras más que ofender al francés, pero para evitar que Tweek lo odiara por hablar mal de su amigo tenía que negar su ofensa —Solo lo decía, ya que Christopher es muy sobre protector contigo, y cada vez que intento hablar contigo el sale a mostrar sus colmillos.

—Ugh c-creo que lo agh hace porque n-no le caes bien.

—No, yo creo que lo hace para que no me acerque a ti.

— ¿Y-y por qué agh n-no te dejaría ugh acercarte a-a mí?

—No sé, ¿Celos tal vez?

— ¿Celos agh d-de qué?

—De que le pueda quitar a su amigo, creo —Craig quito su vista del cielo y la dirigió al rubio quien aún veía al cielo, pero al sentir la mirada penetrante de Craig sobre él dirigió sus ojos a su acompañante.

— ¿Q-que agh pasa? —pregunto Tweek un poco tímido, pues la mirada de Craig lo hacía sentirse nervioso y tímido.

—Estaba pensando, que yo no te robaría de Christopher, no como amigo —dijo Craig tratando de mandarle una indirecta a Tweek.

— ¿N-no quieres agh ser m-mi amigo? —pero Tweek era muy malo para entender indirectas.

—No me refería a que no quería ser tu amigo, me refería a qué... —el azabache no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que las campanas de Sirmione sonaron, indicando que ya eran las doce de la madrugada.

En ese mismo instante la luz de luna se hizo más intensa sobre el jardín donde estaban ambos chicos, iluminando el pequeño lago que rodeaba el gazebo, y enfrente del lago estaba el pasto, el cual tenía flores de diversos tipos, los cuales con la luz de luna comenzaban a abrirse y florecer, de algunas incluso salían luciérnagas las cuales iluminaban más el ambiente. Y del lago se empezaban a ver pequeños peces dorados, blancos y naranjas.

El camino por el cual Craig guio a Tweek para llegar al gazebo desapareció, haciendo que los chicos solo pudieran estar en el gazebo, y si querían salir tenían que cruzar el lago, lo cual ninguno de los chicos iba a hacer.

—E-es muy agh hermoso, C-Craig —dijo Tweek con un brillo en los ojos.

—Lo sé, además de que trasmite una tranquilidad inexplicable.

—S-sí, es muy agh tranquilizador e-escuchar ugh el a-agua del lago y-y las luciérnagas agh.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio para apreciar los sonidos que había mencionado Tweek, pero apareció un sonido un tanto peculiar, era el chillido de algún animal.

— ¿Q-que es agh eso? —pregunto el rubio mirando a todas partes para buscar de dónde provenía tal chillido.

—Tranquilo, solo es Stripe —dijo Craig mientras de su suéter salía el pequeño cobayo —No se quería quedar solo en mi habitación así que lo traje.

—Es b-bonito agh —Tweek se acercó a donde estaba el cobayo, quedando muy, pero muy cerca de Craig, el cual podía oler el café que estaba bebiendo el rubio y eso olor de una manera extraña lo lograba poner nervioso.

El cobayo empezó a olfatear al rubio y salto a Tweek, quien ante la acción del roedor estiro sus manos para que aterrizara ahí.

—Parece que le agradaste —comento Craig.

—H-hola pequeño ugh —Tweek se acercó al cobayo hasta su rostro y lo miro fijamente. Stripe también se lo quedo viendo unos segundos, luego se acercó más al rostro del rubio.

—Creo que quiere que seas su madre —dijo Craig tratando de mandarle otra indirecta a Tweek, la cual obviamente no capto.

— ¿T-te estas ugh burlando d-de mi agh? —pregunto el rubio adicto al café alzando una ceja.

—No, claro que no, solo pienso que Stripe, tal vez quiere que tú también lo cuides, ya sabes como un segundo padre, si eso, como un segundo padre.

Tweek ante la respuesta de Craig relajo un poco su expresión, regreso su mirada al cobayo quien aún lo miraba fijamente y lo volvió a acercar a su rostro.

— ¿Q-quieres que agh cuide d-de ti ugh, como t-tu nuevo agh padre? —pregunto Tweek al roedor que tenía entre sus manos el cual solo se acercó más al rostro de Tweak y coloco sus patitas en la nariz de este.

—Eso es un sí —contesto Craig con una enorme sonrisa, ya que tenía una excusa perfecta para tener más contacto con Tweek.

— ¿Y t-tu agh? —Tweek se colocó al cobayo en el hombro y miro a los ojos a su acompañante.

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿N-no hay n-ningún agh problema con q-que ugh cuide a t-tu cobayo agh?

—No, por supuesto que no, es más hasta me ayudas, ya que con lo de la Corte de Magia no podre cuidar bien a Stripe, pero con tu ayuda ya estoy más tranquilo.

—P-por cierto, ¿Cómo agh vas c-con lo de tu ugh padre?

—Uff, pues —Craig miro el paisaje y después suspiro —Supongo que tendré que aceptar mi destino y la vida que ya fue planeada para mí.

— ¿E-entonces no agh hay forma de q-que te liberes ugh de e-ese cargo?

—No, ninguna —contesto cabizbajo el azabache.

—L-lo siento agh —se disculpó el rubio.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto confundido Craig.

—La e-estábamos agh pasando tan b-bien y yo ugh lo arruiné.

—No te preocupes por eso rubio —Craig revolvió los cabellos rebeldes de Tweek quien ante la acción se ruborizó un poco —Pero cambiemos de tema, dime Tweek ¿te agrado?

—Sinceramente p-por cómo te agh conocí, no m-me agradas, ugh ya que tú a-actuabas como agh una gran h-hijo de puta.

Ante la respuesta de Tweek, el azabache se deprimió y se lamentó por no haberle hecho caso a Clyde cuando le advirtió de que se arrepentiría por haberle hecho sufrir a Tweek.

— "Maldito Clyde, te odio por haber tenido razón" —pensaba Craig mientras apretaba su puño.

—P-pero quiero agh conocer a-al verdadero ugh Craig —termino de decir Tweek.

— ¿Verdadero Craig? —pregunto confundido el oji azul.

—Sí, p-porque tu agh solo actúas c-como tu padre te ugh enseño, p-pero muy en el fondo s-sé que no eres así y agh q-quiero conocer a e-ese Craig.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¿Me das la oportunidad de cambiar la imagen que tienes de mí?

—S-solo si de agh verdad no e-eres un hijo de puta ugh.

—De acuerdo Tweek, haré que cambies de opinión sobre mí, pero entonces déjame conocerte también a ti, quiero saber más sobre Tweek Tweak.

—C-conocerás a agh Tweek Tweak c-cuando conozca ugh al verdadero C-Craig Tucker.

—Trato, rubio —dijo Craig con una sonrisa de lado.

—Hecho agh F-Fucker —Tweek rio ante la pequeña broma que hizo, y después ambos chicos se quedaron viendo un largo rato directamente a los ojos, hasta que decidieron apartar sus vistas y concentrarse en el paisaje el cual seguía intacto.

—G-gracias por la agh l-linda sorpresa —Tweek no apartaba su vista del paisaje y sonreía haciendo que se formaron sus hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Gracias a ti por dejarme acercar más a ti —Craig igual sonrió, pero mirando fijamente a Tweek quien también dirigió su vista al oji azul y sonrió.

De alguna manera al estar con Craig en esos momentos lo hacía relajarse y sentirse sereno ante cualquier cosa, e incluso olvido que se habían escabullido del instituto y que si los descubrían podían estar en problemas, lo que a Tweek le importaba en ese momento era disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche y la compañía de Craig.


	28. Te ayudare.

Craig y Tweek estaban caminando por la calle de manera sigilosa para que nadie los viera y los fuera a acusar con la directora Victoria o peor con el subdirector PC. Craig al llegar a la entrada de la escuela tomo a Tweek de la muñeca y lo guio por un camino donde había muchos árboles y arbustos en los cuales ambos se escondían.

El azabache llevó a Tweek hasta su habitación y solo cuando el rubio ya había subido por su balcón y entrado a su habitación, Craig se fue a su Casa tratando de que nadie lo viera. Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue poner a Stripe en su jaula y darle de cenar, después se acostó en su cama, miro el techo y sonrió, pensando en la sonrisa de Tweek y como había hecho un avance para acercarse a él, ahora solo tenía que apresurar un poco las cosas para que cuando sea el Tribuisti Magia, Tweek sea su novio de manera oficial y tener a Token y Clyde como esclavos personales. 

**ºººººº**

Otra mañana más en Sirmione se hizo presente, y Craig se removía entre sus sabanas. El azabache se levantó de su cama y se frotó los ojos, fue a la jaula de su cobayo y le dio de desayunar, luego se fue a su baño para ducharse y ponerse su uniforme, una vez listo bajo al comedor para desayunar.

—Hey Craig —al escuchar la voz de Cartman, Craig decidió no ir al comedor y salirse de la Casa —Maldito Fucker —fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

— ¡Mierda! Craig.

El azabache volteó y se encontró con su amigo con Tourette, quien iba con dos chicos góticos y un chico rubio con cabello rizado, ese chico se mordía el dedo pulgar y parecía nervios.

—Hola, Thomas, cuanto tiempo no te veo —saludo Craig.

—Si ¡Carajo! Lo sé, pero he estado ocupado ¡Puta! Con lo de la escuela —contesto Thomas mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

—Por lo visto has hecho amigos —comento Tucker mientras veía a los tres chicos detrás de Thomas.

—Oh si ¡Hijo de puta! No te los presente él es Firkle —dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al más pequeño de los tres.

—Emo chico —dijo Craig, ganándose una mirada amenazante del gótico.

— ¡Puto!, él es Michael.

—Emo narizón —al escuchar como Craig lo había llamado Michael frunció el ceño y le mostró el dedo de en medio y esa acción fue regresada por el azabache.

—Él es Bradley ¡Marica!

—Peinado de esponja —los tres chicos al escuchar por como los había llamado Craig fruncieron el ceño y miraban mal al azabache.

—Tú no cambias ¡Chupa penes!

—Lo sé, ni me digas, tengo que cambiar. 

— ¡Estúpido marica! ¿Por qué? —pregunto curioso Thomas.

—Porque... —Craig miro un poco desconfiado a los tres chicos que se encontraban detrás de su amigo, pues no quería que otros escucharan sobre lo que sentía por Tweek.

Michael fue el primero en entender lo que Craig les trataba de decir con su mirada.

—Nos adelantamos primero Thomas —dijo el gótico mayor y con un movimiento de cabeza les dijo a los otros dos que lo siguieran, y así lo hicieron dejando solos al azabache y el rubio con Tourette.

—Ahora, si —dijo aliviado Craig —Perdón, pero es que esto es personal y solo se lo he confiado a Token y Clyde, bueno a otro imbécil también, pero fue por una buena razón y creo que estoy hablando demasiado.

—Sí, ¡Come mierda! ya lo creo —dijo riendo Thomas.

—Bueno lo que quería decir es que ya estoy intentando ser amable por alguien —Craig se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Una chica? —pregunto el rubio sorprendido, pues no había visto a su amigo así.

—Más bien un chico —dijo Craig. Thomas ante lo que dijo su amigo abrió los ojos y su boca de la sorpresa —Cierra la boca se te meterán moscas.

—Lo siento ¡Carajo! Es que me sorprendí un poco ¡Grandísima mierda!

— ¿Solo un poco? -pregunto el azabache con una ceja alzada a lo que Thomas solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y quién ¡Puta! es?

—Se llama Tweek.

— ¡Mierda! creo conocerlo.

—Pues si no lo conoces, lo conocerás —dijo Craig seguro.

— ¿Eh? ¡Hijo de puta!

—Quiero tu ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda? ¡Pendejo! ¿Para qué?

—Él piensa que soy un gran hijo de puta, y yo tengo la culpa de eso, pero quiero cambiar la imagen que tiene de mí, y necesito ayuda para que vea que no soy un hijo de puta —ante lo que dijo Craig, Thomas levanto una ceja —Bueno, que vea que no soy tan hijo de puta.

— ¿Y, tú quieres ¡Marica! que yo sea el que te ayude en eso ¡Puto!?

—Exactamente.

—No sé Craig, sería raro ¡Maldito bastardo! que me acercara así de la nada ¡imbécil!

—Thomas, ayúdame, por favor.

— ¡Mierda! Está bien, t-trataré de hacer lo que pueda ¡Pendejo!

—Gracias Thomas —Craig sonrió y le dio unos golpes amistosos en el hombro a su amigo rubio.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó, alertando a ambos chicos pues iban a llegar un poco tarde a sus clases si no se apresuraban, así que decidieron irse corriendo a sus respectivas clases.


	29. El plan del mal.

Trent caminaba por el pasillo principal de gran castillo de su maestro, sus pasos resonaban por aquel lugar un tanto solitario, al llegar a la puerta que daba al salón donde su maestro estaba abrió la puerta en par y entro encontrándose a su maestro sentado en su trono hecho de huesos y gemas derretidas.

—Maestro —se hincó ante Mortem en señal de respeto.

—Levántate Trent y dime que ha pasado con el plan —ordeno el mago y el rubio obedeció.

—Los planes van bien, tenemos aproximadamente 189 esclavos para su ejército, y la Corte anda muy por detrás de nosotros, ninguno de ellos tiene alguna pista de lo que tramamos o de donde estamos, solo necesitaríamos unas 311 personas más para completar nuestro ejército y colocar las trampas para usarlas en el Tribuisti.

Ante el reporte que le dio su aprendiz Mortem sonrió con malicia y orgulloso de que su plan estuviera saliendo como lo había previsto e incluso mejor.

—Bien —Mortem se levantó de su trono y bajo los cuatro escalones que había —Debemos de ir a ver como esta nuestro ejército.

El rubio asintió y salió detrás de su maestro, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca en donde en una de las repisas que están pegadas a la pared hay un pasadizo secreto el cual se abre solo al tirar de uno de los libros, el cual tenía por título Portal umbra (Portal sombra).

Bajaron las escaleras del pasadizo y los condujo hasta un gran cuarto con calabozos, ese cuarto tiene diez pisos más hacia arriba, que serían un total de once pisos en los cuales había once calabozos.

En 13 calabozos había cinco personas por calabozo, en otros 31 calabozos había cuatro personas por calabozo, dando en total las 189 personas esclavas de Mortem.

— ¿Ninguno de ellos ha presentado alguna reacción secundaria por el "experimento"? —pregunto Mortem mientras caminaba y veía por las rejas de los calabozos a las personas que había ahí.

Todas ellas con los ojos grisáceos y sin ninguna expresión alguna en el rostro, todos estaban apáticos, algunos estaban parados viendo a la nada y otros sentados mirando el suelo.

—Hasta ahora no hay alguno que presente alguna reacción secundaria, para ver los resultados del experimento debemos de esperar otras 48 horas —informo el rubio a su maestro.

—Bien —al pasar por el último calabozo pudo ver a dos sujetos, una mujer y un hombre los cuales sonreían — ¿Y estos que les pasa? —pregunto Mortem señalando a los individuos.

—Al parecer su cuerpo se encontraba intoxicado con algunas pociones y hierbas alucinógenas, así que cuando los usamos para el experimento 54 minutos después tenían esa sonrisa, pero luego de unos 15 o 20 minutos cambian a un rostro apático, es algo un poco tétrico.

—Ya veo —dijo indiferente Mortem y luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, detrás de él iba Trent.

Una vez afuera el rubio con una llave cerró la puerta de los calabozos y subió las escaleras detrás de su maestro.

—Por cierto, Tren.

— ¿Si maestro?

—Los dragones, ¿Cuándo llegarán?

—Llegaran mañana por la noche, los traficantes me aseguraron que los entregaran de manera discreta en el bosque Conífero, donde no hay mucha gente y la Corte de Magia no vigila mucho.

—Eres el mejor alumno que he tenido muchacho —dijo Mortem con una sonrisa maliciosa y de orgullo.

—Me honra que me reconozca de esa manera.

Ambos regresaron al salón donde Mortem estaba sentado en su trono, y el mago regreso al lugar antes mencionado, chasqueo los dedos y dos personas que fueron poseídas por las sombras se hicieron presente, una tenía una botella de vino y la otra una copa de vidrio, donde su "súbdito" le sirvió el vino y le fue entregada su copa, Mortem volvió a chasquear los dedos y los Servus autem obumbratio (Esclavos de las sombras) se retiraron del lugar.

— ¿Sabes?, si sigues de esta manera, serás un digno sucesor de mí, por así decirlo, cargo, veo en ti un futuro oscuro, lleno de poder y gloria, si me llego a morir en el intento de acabar con los de la Corte, espero que tú termines el trabajo y tomes el lugar en mi trono —dijo parándose y dejando la copa en su trono, simbolizando a Trent.

—Sería un gran honor sentarme en su trono, maestro —ante la respuesta de Trent, Mortem sonrió satisfecho, quito la copa de su trono y se volvió a sentar.

—Ahora que recuerdo —hablo de nuevo el mago mientras meneaba el líquido carmesí en la copa — ¿Has tenido algo de información sobre el paradero de mi Libro y el del Gran Mago?

—Al parecer esos dos libros se han convertido en uno y alguien lo tiene, no sé quién, pero según mis contactos alguien en Sirmione lo tiene.

—Mmmm —el mago dejo de menear su copa y la apretó un poco para después fruncir el ceño —Eso podría ser un problema para nuestros planes en el futuro —murmuro enojado Mortem.

—Debemos de tomar medidas, lo sé —comento Trent —Por eso le sugiero un cambio de planes.

— ¿Cambio de planes? —pregunto con el ceño aún más fruncido — ¿Cuándo estamos a nada del Tribuisti Magia?

—No será un cambio drástico, solo será un pequeño cambio en los acontecimientos, aún vamos a usar todo lo preparado, el cambio se hará en día en la ejecución del plan.

—Explícate —ordeno Mortem apoyando uno de sus codos en el brazo de su trono, mientras bebía un poco de su copa.

—Haremos el plan tal como lo acordamos, atacaremos Sirmione el día del Tribuisti, pero en lugar de matar en ese instante a los miembros de la Corte y a sus familias, solo los secuestraremos, a excepción de los primogénitos, ósea a la futura Corte de Magia, haremos que ellos busquen el libro y nos lo entreguen, para que así sus familias sean liberadas, los amenazaremos y como ellos todavía no pueden enfrentarse a usted por falta de poder y experiencia no tendrán más opción que hacer lo que les decimos.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando nos entreguen el libro?, ¿Liberaremos a sus familias y a los bastardos de la Corte?

Ante las preguntas de su maestro, Trent sonrió con malicia y sus ojos destellaron un brillo de maldad, lo que hizo que Mortem también sonriera, pues al parecer su alumno es una mente brillante y una verdadera amenaza para Sirmione.

—Yo nunca dije que cumpliríamos con nuestra parte —la sonrisa de Trent se ensanchó dejando ver sus dientes —Cuando todos esos mocosos se presenten para darnos el libro, los mataremos junto con sus familiares y de ahí tendremos el poder sobre Sirmione, y lo demás... usted ya lo sabe.

—Brillante, simplemente brillante —Mortem se levantó de su trono y camino hasta el gran ventanal que había ahí, el cual daba vista a la orilla del Lago Benaco —No esperaba menos de mi gran alumno.

Trent sonrió con orgullo, pues le gustaba ser alagado por su maestro, y él se esforzaba mucho para hacer las cosas bien y hacer más, para así poder escuchar más los halagos de su maestro hacia su persona.

La puerta fue tocada y las dos personas que se encontraban en el salón, voltearon a su dirección.

—Adelante —dijo Mortem, y la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una persona totalmente tapada por una capa negra y con su capucha puesta la cual cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, solo se podía ver la boca de la persona.

—Perdón por venir sin previo aviso —dijo la persona misteriosa.

—No importa, dime ¿para qué vienes? —Mortem se alejó del ventanal y camino hasta quedar en medio del salón.

—Vine a comentarle algo que puede interesarle.

—Habla ya, no me gustan las intrigas —ordeno Mortem con voz seria.

—Hay una persona en Sirmione que puede serle útil para su plan, es un muchacho del Instituto In Conventu Animarum, ese chico tiene algún tipo de poder que le puede servir a usted.

— ¿Y usted como sabe sobre ese muchacho? —pregunto desconfiado Trent.

—Lo he estado vigilando muy de cerca, por eso lo sé, si me deja yo se lo entregaré durante el ataque a Sirmione, lo "prepararé" para usted.

—Primero necesito pruebas sobre lo que dices —dijo Mortem —Y si lo que dices es cierto, te diré si acepto tu propuesta o no.

—Sí señor, como usted diga —la persona misteriosa hizo una reverencia ante el mago.

—Entonces retírate —ordeno Mortem, y de inmediato la persona dejo el salón.

— ¿Usted cree en lo que dijo? —pregunto Trent una vez que se encontraban solos.

—Sí, pero no por eso me dejaré llevar fácilmente, necesito pruebas contundentes. Bueno puedes retírate.

—Si maestro —el rubio obedeció a su maestro y se retiró del salón, dejando solo al mago, quien también se retiró por la otra puerta que hay y se fue directamente a su habitación meditando todo sobre su gran plan y los cambios hechos por su alumno, la cuenta regresiva para Sirmione ya empezaba a avanzar y parecía que nadie podría evitar lo que estaba por suceder. 


	30. Solo uno más.

El ambiente jovial se podía sentir en todo Sirmione, pues la energía de los estudiantes de primer año era tanta que contagiaba a las demás personas, todos estaban tan entusiasmados y llenos de energía, bueno casi todos.

Entre todos esos jóvenes energéticos había un pelirrojo el cual se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y la cara entre ellas, Kyle estaba tratando de recuperar su energía, pues lidiar con Cartman hacia que sus ganas de vivir disminuyeran.

—Maldito gordo hijo de puta —decía Kyle aun con su cara entre sus piernas.

—Parece que alguien necesita animarse —una voz se hizo presente, haciendo que Kyle levantara su cara para mirar quien era la persona que le hablo.

—David —dijo algo emocionado.

—Hola, Kyle —el moreno se sentó junto a Kyle y le extendió una botella de agua fría.

—Gracias —agradeció el pelirrojo mientras abría la botella y bebía un poco del líquido.

—No hay de que —dijo David mientras él también tomaba de su propia botella de agua —Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estás así?

— ¿Así cómo?, ¿Estar así a punto de colgarme de una de las ramas de este árbol? —pregunto sarcástico Kyle.

—Jajaja, pues parece que si estas a punto de hacer eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que todo esto me estresa.

—Pero Bebe te está ayudando —dijo David — ¿O no?

—Ella está más ocupada con su amiga y su novio, y cuando intenta "ayudar" todo sale una mierda y más de que todo el tiempo se la pasa peleando con el imbécil de Cartman.

—Ah ese gordo, es un hijo de puta.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Ese pendejo me llama Dave —comento el moreno mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Jajajaja —Kyle estallo en risa al escuchar eso —Ese si no me la sabia, es un gordo pendejo.

— ¿Ah en serio? —pregunto sarcástico David.

—Hey, Ky —saludo Stan, quien apenas llegaba a donde están Kyle y David, pero por alguna razón el pelinegro no tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre, parecía estar más serio que nunca.

—Hola, Stan —saludo alegre Kyle, luego miro a su amigo moreno —David él es mi amigo Stan —después regreso su mirada a Stan —Stan él es David.

—Un gusto Stan —David se paró de donde estaba y le extendió la mano a Stan.

—Hola, David —contesto un poco indiferente el pelinegro mientras estrechaba su mano con la del moreno.

—Bueno Kyle me tengo que ir, hay trabajo que hacer y si no lo hago el jefe se enoja —ante el comentario de su amigo Kyle soltó una pequeña risa —Nos vemos Stan —se despidió David del ojiazul quien solo asintió con la cabeza, después de eso el moreno se fue dejando solo a Kyle y Stan.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Te vi un poco desanimado así que fui a comprar unos bocadillos —Stan alzo la caja de pastelillos que había comprado para animar a su amigo —Pero veo que alguien ya te animo lo suficiente-contesto un poco enojado mientras arrugaba la nariz en señal de molestia.

—No seas celoso Stan —dijo en broma Kyle —Solo vino a charla un poco conmigo.

—Si tú lo dices —el pelinegro se sentó junto a su amigo.

—Espera —Kyle volteo a ver a su amigo con una ceja levantada — ¿En serio estás celoso? —pregunto en forma de broma, pero después pudo ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su amigo, lo cual ocasiono que él se sonrojara de manera feroz.

—T-tal vez —respondió Stan desviando la mirada y posándola en la caja de pastelillos la cual estaba abriendo —Ya sabes, eres mi amigo y me molestaría que alguien más te robe de mi lado... claro como amigos.

—Pff claro —Kyle también desvió la mirada —Ya, ya lo sabía.

Kyle acerco su mano a la caja de pastelillos para agarrar uno, pero como no quería encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo él volteaba a todos lados menos a donde Stan estaba, por lo cual no noto que Stan también iba a meter su mano a la caja, y el pelinegro no se daba cuenta tampoco, porque estaba haciendo lo mismo que Kyle, evitar el contacto visual con su amigo.

Ambos al querer agarrar un pastelillo terminaron por agarrarse las manos, y ambos por la repentina acción voltearon y se encontraron con sus manos agarradas, ante la sorpresa los dos chicos separaron sus manos de manera violenta mientras un sonrojo los adornaba, el cual iba desde su nariz hasta la punta de las orejas.

—L-lo si-siento —el primero en hablar fue Kyle, quien ya se parecía a su amigo Tweek por los tartamudeos que se hacían presente.

—N-no, perdóname tú a mí —Stan también se intentó disculpar.

—No me di cuenta —dijeron los dos al uniso y después de unos minutos en silencio comenzaron a reír.

—Creo que nos alteramos mucho por nada, ¿no lo crees? —comento Kyle mientras veía a su amigo.

—Sí, totalmente, nos alteramos por algo infantil —dijo Stan con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos "inconscientemente" fueron acercando sus manos hasta que se rozaron, después Stan tomo la iniciativa y agarro la mano de Kyle.

— "Cálida" —pensó el pelinegro quien miraba ambas manos tomadas uno de la otra, al igual que Kyle.

— "Fuerte y calientita" —pensó el pelirrojo.

Luego ambos pasaron sus miradas de sus manos tomadas a los ojos del contrario, Stan se perdió en las esmeraldas de Kyle y Kyle se perdió en los zafiros de Stan, de fondo se escuchaba una canción de los años de 1967, una canción tan vieja, pero tan romántica que por eso nunca se podía olvidar. 

Imagine me  and you, i do

I  think about you  day and night , it's  only right

To think about the girl you love,  and hold her tight

So happy  together ...

Ambos chicos estaban tan absortos uno del otro que no se daban cuenta de su alrededor, ni siquiera que ambos acercaban sus rostros uno del otro.

If i  should call you  up ,  invest a dime

And you say you  belong to me,  and case my  mind

Imagine  how the world could be ,  so very fine

So happy  together ...

La canción seguía en sus mentes, o eso pensaban, ambos poco a poco se acercaban más y más, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

I can't  see me  lovin '  nobody but you

For all my  life ...

When you're with me, baby  the skies'll be blue

For all my  life ...

Estaban ya a unos cuantos centímetros, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus ojos no querían dejar de ver a los ojos contrarios, sus corazones latían a mil por hora y por alguna"extraña" razón ansiaban ese contacto, ansiaban volver a besarse.

— "Los labios de Stan, están muy cerca de los míos" —pensaba Kyle con las mejillas sonrojadas, quien por momentos pasaba su mirada de los ojos de Stan a sus labios.

— "Kyle, ¿Cómo era el sabor de sus labios?" —pensaba Stan quien puso una de sus manos en las mejillas del pelirrojo. 

Me  and you,  and you  and me

No  matter how they  toss the dice,  it had to be

The only one for me  is you,  and you  for me

So happy  together ...

— "Quiero besarlo" —pensaron ambos ya bastante cerca del otro, sus labios se rozaban levemente enviando leves descargas eléctricas a ambos chicos, solo un poco más y probarían los labios que tanto han deseado.

Kyle comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos al igual que Stan...

— ¡Heyyy chicos! —alguien apareció detrás del árbol donde Stan y Kyle estaban sentados. Ese alguien era Kenny, quien no había notado en qué situación se encontraban sus amigos, ya que solo había visto los uniformes de ambos, y el cabello de Kyle, el cual era muy llamativo para pasar desapercibido — ¿Alguien más escucha Happy Together de The Turtles?

—K-Kenny —dijo nervioso y muy sonrojado Kyle, después de separarse de golpe de Stan y de ignorar la pregunta del rubio.

— ¿Qué hacían? —pregunto el rubio de manera divertida, pues ambos chicos estaban agitados y sonrojados hasta más no poder.

—Nada —contestaron ambos.

—Ya veo —dijo Kenny no muy convencido —Bueno Stan, Token te estaba buscando.

— ¿No sabes para qué? —pregunto Stan ya un poco más clamado.

—No, solo me dijo que era algo importante.

—De acuerdo, después iré a buscarlo, gracias por avisarme.

—Ok, me voy porque deje a Butters con mi hermano y no me da buena espina, adiós —Kenny se despidió y se fue por donde vino dejando nuevamente solos a Stan y Kyle.

—Y-yo también debo irme, t-tengo que ver que todos hagan su trabajo —dijo Kyle aun nervioso y con su sonrojo. El pelirrojo se paró de donde estaba.

—S-sí, no vemos después —dijo Stan, para después ver como se iba Kyle.

— "¿Qué mierda fue eso?" —pensaba mientras con el gorro de su capa se cubría la cara — "Estaba a punto de besar a Ky, otra vez" —el pelinegro llevo sus dedos a sus labios, y recordó el leve roce que tuvo con su amigo — "Kyle" —suspiro ante su pensamiento y aventó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Mierda —susurro no solo por el golpe que se dio por echar su cabeza hacia atrás, si no por los sentimientos que tenía a su amigo.

Mientras tanto Kyle caminaba distraídamente repitiendo en su mente lo que casi pasaba unos minutos atrás, el roce de sus labios con los de Stan, al pensar en eso llevo sus dedos a sus labios y sonrió.

— "O por dios no" —pensaba mientras se tomaba las mejillas y sonreía de manera idiota.

—Me estoy enamorando —susurro para sí mismo aun manteniendo esa sonrisa —Ay Stan, no, no, tú no, eres mi mejor amigo —decía eso, pero en su corazón al recordar al azabache se aceleraba —Dios —puso su mano en su pecho mientras veía el cielo.

— "Quiero repetirlo" —pensaron ambos con una sonrisa. Uno aún sentado debajo de ese árbol que es testigo de lo que iba a ocurrir y el otro sonriendo al cielo, siendo perseguido por alguien, pero que ni cuenta se daba por estar pensando en su mejor amigo.


	31. Reunión de amigos.

—Oye Tweek te lo queríamos preguntar, pero no se daba la ocasión para hacerlo, pero ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Butters sorprendiendo a Tweek, quien por la sorpresa casi se ahoga con su malteada.

Kyle, Pip, Butters y Tweek decidieron pasar su descanso juntos en la cafetería que está cerca del centro, y así hablar de lo que ha pasado durante esos días, y en especial, como había dicho Butters, saber por qué Tweek actuaba raro.

— ¿P-por qué agh, lo preguntas?

—Es que te hemos visto raro, desde que te sentiste mal durante clases y te tuviste que ir, pasaste casi como una semana evitándonos, luego hoy llegaste todo adormilado a las clases, pero con una cara de felicidad, es obvio que te pasa algo —dijo Kyle comentando todos los comportamientos de su amigo.

—Agh, ¿Cómo s-saben lo de ugh que m-me sentí mal y-y que llegué agh adormilado hoy?

—Christopher nos dijo —contestaron todos al uniso.

—E incluso nos preguntó si sabíamos él porque y que, si habías pesado la noche con nosotros, pero le contestamos que no —dijo Pip mientras bebía té.

—Dinos que pasa Tweek, estamos preocupados por ti —pidió Kyle.

— "¿Por dónde empiezo? AGH ¡demasiada presión!, bien cálmate Tweek, recuerda el lugar a donde Craig te llevo" —ante el recuerdo de ese lugar Tweek sonrió y se calmó un poco — "Bien empieza por lo de las sombras y luego por lo de Craig, así el impacto de la primera noticia se calmará con la otra" —pensó el rubio.

—B-bien, yo... he estado agh r-raro porque y-yo d-desde niño ugh he tenido sombras —Tweek hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de sus amigos los cuales estaban sorprendidos, pero no alteraros, lo cual era un poco bueno para Tweek —Y-y ellos no han agh estado molestándome d-durante mucho ugh tiempo, pero o-otra vez han v-vuelto agh a-a molestarme y-y dicen que algo ugh malo sucederá, p-pero no sé qué y-y eso me vuelve loco agh —termino de decir el rubio y miro a sus amigos, quienes tenían una mirada comprensiva.

—Entendemos Tweek, has estado estresado con eso de tus sombras y más te estresas de que todo eso te lo guardabas —dijo Kyle comprensivo mientras agarraba a su amigo rubio adicto al café del hombro.

— ¿N-no les da agh miedo e-estar cerca de m-mi ugh? —pregunto sorprendido Tweek.

—Tweek —llamo Pip a su amigo quien dirigió su mirada a él —Nunca nos hiciste nada de niños, ni ahora así que no te tenemos miedo, eres nuestro amigo y siempre estaremos para ti —ante lo dicho por el inglés Kyle y Butters asintieron con la cabeza.

—C-chicos —a Tweek se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la felicidad —S-son tan buenos agh c-conmigo.

—Jeje no llores, siempre estaremos para ti así que no llores —dijo Butters, quien después le paso unas servilletas al rubio adicto al café para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

—Ok, ya entendimos por qué estabas tan raro todo este tiempo, pero aún falta saber por qué llegaste tan feliz y cansado a las clases —dijo Kyle viendo a Tweek con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

—Cierto, cierto, cuéntanos que te trae tan feliz —pidió Pip emocionado.

—L-lo que pasa agh, e-es que y-yo en la madrugada ugh m-me escape con Craig del Instituto, p-para pasar agh un rato c-con él —dijo Tweek jugando con sus dedos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron sus tres amigos sorprendidos, acercándose más a Tweek, lo cual sorprendió al rubio de ojos azul con mezcla de amarillo, pues esperaba esa reacción de la primera noticia, no de la segunda.

— ¿Te escapaste con Tucker para tener una cita con él? —pregunto asombrado Kyle.

—N-no fue una agh c-cita —aclaro Tweek.

— ¿Entonces tú como le llamarías? —pregunto Pip.

— ¿Una agh s-salida de a-amigos? —más que una afirmación, perecía una pregunta la que hizo Tweek.

—Aja, ¿y desde cuándo son amigos? —pregunto Kyle.

—Desde a-ayer agh —contesto Tweek.

—Pero es raro —comento Butters —Que de un día a otro te pida ser su amigo y que te lleve a un lugar a la mitad de la noche, es raro, bueno al menos para mí.

—Pff habla el chico al que prácticamente ya le presentaron a la familia de su "no" novio —dijo con sarcasmo Pip.

—Huy perdón señorito salgo con el hijo del diablo —contraataco Butters.

—Cálmense, ya entendimos que todos en esta mesa tienen casos amorosos —dijo Kyle.

— ¿Espera que? —Butters miro a Kyle — ¿Te refieres a todos? —dijo el rubio de ojos heterocromáticos señalando con el dedo a todos los de la mesa incluyéndose.

—Y-yo no agh tengo c-casos amorosos ugh —dijo Tweek.

—Si los tienes solo que no te das cuenta de ellos —comento Pip.

—Eso me recuerda que hoy Chr- —Butters no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Kyle le tapó la boca rápido.

— ¿Q-que pasa agh?

—Nada —contestaron Kyle y Pip encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por cierto, si dices que todos tenemos ese tipo de problemas, tú... —el inglés señalo a Kyle, el cual a entender a lo que quería llegar su amigo asintió.

Butters se destapó la boca para entrar a la conversación.

— ¿Stan agh? —pregunto Tweek a lo que el pelirrojo volvió a asentir — ¿O-otra vez agh s-se besaron?

—C-casi nos volvemos a besar —admitió Broflovski avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo que casi se vuelven a besar? —pregunto emocionado Pip.

—Pues e-estaba hablando con David, luego llego Stan y parecía molesto así que le hice una pregunta de broma de ahí las cosas se pusieron algo "raras" ... —Kyle hizo una pausa.

—Y luego... —dijo Butters para que Kyle prosiguiera con el relato —Nos tomamos las manos y cuando menos me di cuenta la canción de Happy Together empezó a sonar y nuestras caras se comenzaron a acercar, todo paso tan rápido y lo único que pensaba era "Lo quiero besar" —después de terminar su relato se tapó la cara con sus manos.

—Te gusta Stan —más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Butters.

—Si —dijo Kyle.

— ¿Y-y ahora agh? —pregunto Tweek.

— ¿Ahora qué? —dijo Kyle confundido.

— ¿Q-que agh harás?

— ¿Le dirás que te gusta? —preguntó Butters.

—Definitivamente no le diré eso —contesto Kyle negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar Butters.

—No lo sé —contesto decaído el pelirrojo —Por una parte, siento que quiero que las cosas se queden como están, pero por otra parte no.

— ¿A-a Stan le agh molesto l-lo que paso ugh entre ustedes? —pregunto Tweek mientras bebía el café que apenas le habían traído, retirándole la copa de su malteada.

—N-no lo sé, cuando Kenny se fue yo también, porque no quería quedarme a escuchar lo que Stan mi diría sobre eso.

—Kenny arruinando momentos desde tiempos inmemorables —susurro Pip, pero como Butters estaba cerca de él lo escucho y le dio un codazo —Ugh, lo siento —se disculpó él inglés —Entonces eso deberías de averiguar, ¿Qué es lo que Stan piensa de ti?, es lo mismo que paso con Butters.

—C-cierto, debes de agh hablar c-con él sobre l-lo que paso —comento Tweek.

—Ya luego de ahí ir directo a la pregunta —dijo Butters.

— ¿Cuál pregunta? —pregunto confundido Kyle.

Los tres rubios sé mirando entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza para después dirigir su vista a Kyle quien los veía con notable confusión.

— ¿Te gusto? —dijeron los tres al uniso, logrando que Kyle abriera sus ojos del asombro.

—Y-yo lo siento chicos, solo los veo como amigos —dijo Kyle con una sonrisa incomoda. 

—No agh p-pendejo —dijo Tweek —El "¿Te gusto?", e-es agh la pregunta q-que le debes ugh hacer a S-Stan.

—Oh, pues eso hubieran dicho antes de soltar la pregunta de golpe —reprochó el pelirrojo.

—Pues pensamos que ibas a entender —contraataco Butters.

—Y eso que según es el más inteligente de los cuatro —ante el comentario hecho por Pip, los otros dos rubios comenzaron a reírse.

—Oye —dijo Kyle con el ceño fruncido y con un puchero.

—Jeje es broma amigo —se excusó Pip.

—Como sea, seguiré sus consejos que todo salga bien.

—A-avísanos cuando ugh lo hagas para e-estar ahí agh apoyándote —dijo Tweek.

—Obviamente ustedes estarán ahí, no moriré solo —Kyle les sonrió a sus amigos —Bueno es hora de irnos aún faltan muchas cosas y el Tribuisti es este sábado.

—Agh ni me lo digas —dijo Pip con un puchero.

—Primero déjanos terminar lo que ordenamos y ya luego nos vamos —pidió Butters quien comía un pastel de cajeta.

—Está bien, pero hay que apurarnos —los tres rubios asintieron a lo que Kyle les dijo y siguieron con sus postres.


	32. Ponganse a trabajar que el tiempo se acaba.

— ¡Hey Token atrápalo! —grito Clyde para después lanzarle un balón de futbol americano a su amigo, quien estaba hablando con Ike sobre como quedarían las decoraciones del Instituto.

—Wow, Clyde —dijo Token mientras atrapaba el balón — ¿Qué haces jugando no debes de estar trabajando?

—Mi trabajo es vigilar que hagas tu trabajo —contesto Donovan con una sonrisa.

—Después te digo como quedar la entrada, mientras has los cambios que te digo —le decía Token a Ike quien asintió y se fue a hacer los cambios que le dijo el moreno —Clyde te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas tonterías.

—Lo siento, solo quería asustar al mocoso —dijo Clyde.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque pensé que si te daba la carta de tu padre frente a alguien más te enojarías —dijo el castaño mientras de su capa sacaba el sobre con el nombre de Token.

—Dámelo —pidió el moreno y una vez que tuvo la carta en sus manos la comenzó a leer.

—¿Y qué dice?

—Dice que después del Tribuisti, ósea el domingo, empezaran las clases de la Corte.

—Vaya, me voy a sentir solo cuando no los vea por las tardes —dijo Clyde con cara de perrito abandonado.

—Tienes a tu novia, Donovan.

—Esa cosa no se le llama novia si solo te exprime para comprarle zapatos.

—Te quejas de eso, pero aun así se los compras.

—A las novias siempre hay que traerlas contentas.

—Tu lógica me impacta.

—Lo sé, y por eso sigo diciendo que yo debería estar en el primer puesto del Top.

—Siii, eso jamás sucederá.

—Token, eres el peor amigo que he tenido.

—Gracias me alagas —el moreno le dio un golpe amistoso a Clyde —Bueno ponte a trabajar debes de recoger las hojas caídas de los árboles, para que el jardín trasero no se vea tan lleno de hojas. 

—EH?, pero para eso están los conserjes.

—Ellos no trabaja durante estas semanas.

—Mierda, ¿Y no se lo puedes pedir a alguien más?

—No, además es el único trabajo donde no puedes fallar y hacer un desastre.

—Dices eso como si yo estropeara todo lo que hago, y para demostrarte que no es cierto lo que dices haré el trabajo sin hacer alguna estupidez.

—Esa es la actitud —Token le dio un rastrillo para hojas —Ten pon manos a la obra.

—Si general —dijo Clyde para ir al jardín trasero.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Gregory corría por el jardín principal alterado, preguntando por Token, cuando supo que estaba en la entrada fue rápido hacia allá, y cuando lo visualizo comenzó a gritar su nombre.

— ¡TOKEN! —Gregory aún corría alterado y cuando llego hasta el moreno no espero a que él hablara, sino que rápidamente le dijo que pasaba —El jardín trasero se incendia.

Al escuchar eso Token dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y emprendió una carrera hasta el jardín trasero, mientras corría lo único que pensaba era —"Estúpido Clyde te dije que no hicieras ninguna idiotez"— Cuando el moreno y el rubio estaban cerca del jardín trasero, pudieron ver que varios alumnos con su magia de agua intentaban apagar el incendio, también escucharon que el maestro Mackey fue llamado y ya iba en camino.

Cuando Token llego al jardín pudo ver a Clyde intentando apagar el incendio, pero estaba tan nervioso y asustado que a veces usaba la magia equivocada y en lugar de apagar el fuego, más lo avivaba.

— ¡Escuchen todos! —Token llamo la atención de todos los que estaban ahí — ¡Todos al mismo tiempo utilizaremos el hechizo de "Mini undam" (Mini ola) utilizando el agua de la fuente para apagar el fuego, tal vez no sea suficiente para apagar todo el incendio, pero servirá para apagar la mayoría, luego con el agua del ambiente apagaremos lo demás! —todo asintieron con la orden de Token y fueron rápido a la fuente del instituto por agua, luego todos se reunieron y con el agua junta hicieron una mini ola la cual fue arrojada al incendio, logrando el objetivo de Token, apagar la mayoría del incendio, ya una vez hecho eso los demás echaron chorros de agua para apagar lo demás.

Mientras tanto Token se dirigió a Clyde quien también estaba apagando pequeñas llamas de fuego.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto seriamente Token.

—Incendie el jardín —admitió apenado el castaño. El moreno suspiro cansado y se agarró el puente de la nariz.

—Clyde te dije que no hicieras ninguna estupidez y mira, incendias el jardín —Token miro a Clyde quien tenía la mirada agachada — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¿Cómo paso esto?, solo te mande a barrer hojas.

—Bueno —Clyde rasco su nuca avergonzado —Yo pensé que si quemaba las hojas sería más fácil quitarlas.

—Clyde, ¿Si sabías que las hojas secas se incendian más rápido y más si hay un montón de hojas regadas por todos lados?

—Sí, es lo que acabo de descubrir, deberíamos de usar hojas secas para la hoguera.

— ¡Clyde!, esto es serio, Mackey está a punto de venir acá y lo único que puedo hacer por ti es pedir que no te expulsen, pero si te ponen un castigo yo ya no abogaré por ti tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias.

—Si —contesto cabizbajo el castaño.

—Y sobre las hojas, lo tomaré en cuenta.

— ¿Verdad que es una idea genial?—pregunto emocionado Donovan, emoción que le duraría poco.

— ¡Donovan! —grito Mackey quien apenas llegaba al lugar de los hechos y al mirar todo quemado se puso furiosos, dirigiendo esa mirada al responsable de eso — ¡A mi oficina ahora! —dicho eso Mackey se fue a su oficina a esperar al castaño quien solo se despidió de su amigo con un movimiento de mano.

Token suspiro y en su lista de cosas por hacer agrego una más: — _"Arreglar el jardín trasero"_

ºººººº

—Hey Cartman necesito que vayas a comprar telas —antes de que Kyle terminara de decirle lo que tenía que hacer el gordo, este lo calló con el hechizo de Os consutum (Boca cosida)

—No es momento de eso Kahl —dijo Cartman con una sonrisa sínica, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba hablar, pero ni la boca podía abrir —Quiero que me pongas a cargo de todo esto —dijo el gordo a lo que Kyle abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y empezó a balbucear cosas —No tienes otra opción que aceptar y ¿sabes por qué? —ante la pregunta de Cartman, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza —Porque tengo esto —Cartman saco su hologarar y le mostró una imagen que dejo a Kyle es shock, era el momento donde Stan y él estaban a punto de besarse — ¿Entonces qué dices Kahl? Unpick (Descoser), dame el cargo y borro la foto, si no aceptas esta foto será puesta por toda la escuela.

Kyle estaba callado, y tenía una mirada de pánico y terror, para él no había problema con eso, no iba a dejarse manipular por el gordo, pero en esto involucraba a su amigo y si se niega Stan lo más probable es que se enoje con él por no haberlo evitado, o eso pensaba Kyle. No tenía otra salida, tenía que caer en la extorsión de Cartman y hacer lo que él dice.

—D-déjame reunir a todos para decirles del cambio —después de escuchar lo que dijo el pelirrojo Cartman sonrió victorioso.

—Bien, pero apúrate —demando el gordo y después se fue.

Kyle hizo lo que dijo el gordo y se apuró en contactar a todos y reunirlos en el parque de Sirmione el cual está cerca del centro, ya una vez todos reunidos llamo al gordo a pasar enfrente lo cual extraño a todos y les daba mala espina.

—Chicos a partir de hoy Cartman estará a cargo de dirigir los planes del Tribuisti, ahora tendrán que hacer lo que él diga —Kyle miro a todos a su alrededor y todos tenían la misma cara de confusión y enojo, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar y todos comenzaron a preguntarle a Kyle, por qué hacía eso, que no era justo que el gordo quedara al mando y que si Cartman era quien mandaba iban a hacer una huelga, pero todos esos reclamos cesaron al escuchar la voz de la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil.

—Guarden la calma por favor —pidió Wendy y se acercó hasta donde estaban Kyle y Cartman —Kyle, la noticia que acabas de dar es inválida y negada por el Consejo —dijo la pelinegra ganándose los aplausos y celebraciones de los otros alumnos y el enojo de Cartman.

— ¿Por qué?, Kahl acaba de decir que quedo a cargo y tú no puedes evitarlo —dijo Cartman.

—Puedo porque soy la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil y si digo que Kyle no puede renunciar a su cargo no puede y ya.

—Entonces si tú lo corres es otra cosa, ¿verdad? —pregunto el gordo, lo cual hizo que Kyle se estremeciera pues presentía que algo malo haría el gordo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que correrlo? —pregunto confundida Wendy.

—Por lo que se Kahl es cercano a tu ex ¿no? —ante lo que dijo Cartman Kyle se estremeció aún más, pues no sabía que Wendy era la ex de Stan y ahora que lo sabía Kyle empezó a sentirse mareado los colores se le iba del rostro y quería llorar, lo cual noto Stan quien ante lo que está sucediendo está completamente confundido y con un mal presentimiento en la boca.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar gordo? —pregunto molesta la pelinegra pues Cartman ya la tenía harta con sus comentarios sin sentido.

—Quiero llegar a esto —el castaño saco su hologarar y se lo mostró a Wendy quien solo lo veía con una ceja alzada —Ahora no tiene importancia esto, pero cuando veas lo que tiene aquí, jujuju será otra cosa —Cartman iba a poner la foto en evidencia ante todos y Kyle sentía que se desmayaría.

— ¡Et conlidam! (Destrozar) —alguien grito del fondo y un rayo cayó en el hologarar haciendo que explotara, lastimando la mano de Cartman, todos dirigieron la mirada a la persona que hizo eso y se fueron abriendo paso hasta llegar a esa persona y era nada más y nada menos que Tweek quien tenía su varita en la mano.

—Tweek —susurro Kyle, para después caer de rodillas, tantas emociones hicieron que Kyle se sintiera mal.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa maldito fenómeno?! —pregunto enojado Cartman mientras caminaba rápidamente a donde el rubio estaba, al llegar hasta ahí lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo empezó a zarandear.

—Suéltalo —dijo Christopher quien se abrió paso entre las personas para llegar hasta el castaño y quitarlo de Tweek de un solo empujón, al ver que Tweek estaba temblando rápidamente lo abrazo y le mando una mirada asesina a Cartman, haciéndolo estremecer, pero ni aun así dejaba su mirada de enojo hacia el rubio.

— ¡La maldita de tu zorra me lastimo la mano con su puto hechizo, lo mínimo que merece es que lo golpeé! —grito enojado Cartman.

— ¡Te lo mereces imbécil!, ¡Estabas molestando a Kyle e inventando cosas falsas! —dijo Stan quien estaba junto a su amigo viendo que esté bien pues aún seguía pálido y temblando al igual que Tweek.

— ¡No estoy inventando nada, yo los vi a los dos besándose! —ante la declaración de Cartman algunos comenzaron a murmurar, mientras Kyle y Stan tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

— ¡Deja de decir tanta mierda y vamos a la oficina de Mackey! —demando Wendy quien mantenía una expresión neutra, lo cual preocupo a Stan, pues conocía bien a la chica y sabía que esa expresión no significaba otra cosa, ella estaba en shock lo cual decía que creía lo que el gordo decía.

— ¡¿No le vas a hacer nada a la zorrita roja por quitarte a tu novio?! —pregunto desesperado Cartman pues quería ver como Wendy se enojaba con Kyle y le quitaba su puesto en el Consejo, solo para joder a Kyle.

— ¡Vámonos dije!, ¡Levitation! —Wendy hizo levitar al gordo y con su dedo lo guiaba por donde ella se iba.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que sucedió, las miradas pasaban de Kyle a Stan y los murmullos se hacían cada vez más, esos murmullos donde se preguntaban si lo que dijo el gordo era cierto o que si estaba mintiendo.

— ¡Basta ya! —grito Christopher enojado haciendo que todos se callaran —Tienen cosas que hacer, esto ya acabo, Kyle sigue a cargo y ya, vuelvan a sus tareas asignadas —todos le hicieron caso al francés y se fueron dejando a Kyle, Stan, Tweek y Christopher solos.

El rubio se separó de su amigo y aun con temblores fue con su amigo.

— ¿E-estas ugh b-bien? —pregunto Tweek agachándose para quedar cara a cara con su amigo.

—S-si -contesto ido Kyle — ¿Y tú?

—Y-yo t-también agh solo e-estoy u-un poco a-asustado ugh.

—Gracias Tweek —dijo Kyle con lágrimas —Y-y perdón por haberte involucrado.

—N-no agradezcas e-es agh lo que los a-amigos hacen ugh, ¿Recuerdas? S-siempre juntos agh.

—Gracias —Kyle abrazo a su amigo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, luego se separó y le sonrió.

—P-pero, ¿Cómo sabías que Cartman...?

—L-los vi hablar agh o-o más bien a él y-y escuché ugh cuando te a-amenazó con la foto, p-perdón por agh no haber h-hecho algo a-antes.

—No te preocupes Tweek.

— ¿Entonces qué paso? —pregunto Stan.

—No quiero hablar de eso, mejor te explico en otro momento, ¿Si? —pidió Kyle a su amigo.

—Sí, es mejor dejar descansar al rojito, pues con todo esto que paso ya no está tan rojo y puede desmayarse, así que hay que dejarlo en paz —opino Christopher mientras caminaba a donde estaban los otros tres chicos.

—Si tienes razón, ven Kyle te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses —dijo Stan, para después inclinarse frente a Kyle dándole la espalda —Sube —ordeno el azabache.

—P-pero Stan.

—No digas agh nada Kyle y-y súbete —ordeno Tweek.

—Bien —acepto el pelirrojo y se subió a la espalda de su amigo, quien al tener bien a Kyle sobre su espalda se levantó con cuidado.

—Bueno chicos me llevo a Kyle para que descanse nos vemos luego —se despidió Stan del castaño y del rubio para después emprender su camino al instituto.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —pregunto Christopher al rubio.

—L-lo estoy agh no te preocupes —dijo con una sonrisa —S-solo espero ugh no t-tener problemas por agh h-haber lastimado a Cartman.

—No creo que tengas problemas, además se lo merecía —contestó el castaño tratando de animar a su amigo, pero parecía que no funciono así que recurrió al plan B —Vamos por un café para que te animes —al escuchar eso Tweek sonrió con ánimos y miro a su amigo.

—E-está bien, pero agh después m-me acompañas a-a ugh compara tela.

— ¿Tela? —pregunto Christopher.

—Para hacer agh l-la bandera de la C-Casa —contesto Tweek.

—Está bien, entonces vamos por ese café y luego por las telas.

—S-sí.


	33. El encuentro de dos rubios.

Tweek caminaba rápidamente llevando algunas decoraciones hechas con calabazas para colocar en los puestos, pero al estar tan apurado no se dio cuenta de la piedra que había en el camino así que se tropezó con ella tirando la caja que llevaba con las calabazas.

—Ugh mierda —dijo mientras se intentaba levantar, al mirar a su alrededor vio todas las calabazas regadas y comenzó a entrar en pánico —Agh m-me van a-a matar p-por haber ugh t-tirado las c-calabazas.

El rubio se levantó de manera rápida y comenzó a querer levantar las calabazas, pero en su desesperación no se dio cuenta de la calabaza que tenía enfrente suyo y termino aplastándola de un pisotón.

—Aghh No —dijo Tweek jalándose el cabello —M-me ugh a-asesinarán Agh.

— ¡Mierda! —Tweek escuchó a alguien que gritaba y vio que otro chico rubio se había acercado hasta donde él estaba, ese chico estaba agarrando la caja que Tweek llevaba y estaba levantando algunas calabazas.

— ¿Q-quien eres agh? -pregunto el rubio adicto al café.

— ¡Puto! —antes de que el chico terminara de hablar Tweek lo interrumpió.

—Perdón, n-no era agh m-mi intensión i-incomodarte ugh d-disculpa no r-respondas s-si no quieres —dijo alterado Tweek, pues pensó que el chico le había dicho de esa manera al propósito.

—No, ¡mierda!, no te lo dije a ti, es que yo ¡marica! tengo una enfermedad que hace que ¡grandísimo hijo de puta! diga groserías sin poder evitarlo ¡imbécil! —explico el chico rubio de ojos cafés —Me llamo Thomas ¡cara de mierda!

—Oh agh, perdón o-otra vez hablé d-de más ugh —se disculpó el rubio de ojos amarillos con mezcla de azul —Yo m-me llamo Tweek agh -se presentó.

—Un gusto ¡pendejo!, déjame ayudarte a recoger esto ¡hijo de puta! —dijo Thomas señalando todas las calabazas regadas.

—Agh cierto, t-tengo que apurarme y-y tu ugh ayuda m-me serviría m-mucho.

Así ambos rubios empezaron a recoger las calabazas y guardarlas en la caja que Thomas había colocado en el piso.

—Listo ¡Mierda! —dijo Thomas cargando la caja.

—Y-yo pueda llevarla agh —dijo Tweek.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudo ¡Carajo!, además así podemos conocernos más ¡puto!

— ¿C-conocernos más agh?

—Sí, me parece que eres ¡Marica! buena persona y no tengo muchos amigos ¡vete a la mierda!, así que quiero ser tu amigo —dijo Thomas sonriéndole al rubio que estaba enfrente de él.

—Me agrada agh la i-idea —contesto con una sonrisa Tweek.

—Está bien entonces vamos ¡Cara de culo! a dejar esto.

—Bien agh.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia el centro de Sirmione Thomas pensaba en lo que Craig le había dicho sobre Tweek y al parecer tenía razón, él era un chico bueno un tanto raro, pero quien era él para juzgar, o eso pensaba Thomas, sin embargo, todo lo que le dijo Craig sobre Tweek era verdad.

**_—_ _"Él es un chico muy lindo, y sus pequeños tics lo hacen ver más adorable de lo que es, sé que fui un idiota con él durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora quiero ser quien lo proteja, por favor ayúdame Thomas, te aseguro que si lo conoces sabrás que todo lo que te digo es verdad y hasta te caerá bien, pero eso sí, él es mío, solo te lo recuerdo por si acaso"_** _—_ después de recordar lo que su amigo le había dicho no evito sonreír por el comportamiento de su amigo cuando hablaba de Tweek.

— "Eres un idiota Craig, pero te ayudaré" —pensó en sus adentros y comenzó a planear como iniciar una conversación en donde pudiera hablar sobre cosas buenas de Craig sin que se notara que Thomas intentaba hacer que Tweek viera de otra forma a su amigo azabache.

—Oye Tweek, ¡Zorra! ¿Tienes amigos? —Thomas decidió empezar con algo común y no tan sospechoso.

—Si agh —contesto Tweek.

— ¿Y, cómo son? ¡Puto!

—E-ellos son las agh personas m-más buenas d-del mundo ugh siempre e-están ahí para cuando l-los necesito —al responder eso a Tweek se le formó una sonrisa, pues hablar de sus amigos siempre le hacía feliz — ¿Y los agh tuyos?, s-sé que dices que ugh no t-tienes muchos, p-pero los que tienes ¿c-como son?

Ahí estaba la oportunidad que quería Thomas para hablar de Craig, sin embargo, tenía que empezar por Clyde y Token para que no sea muy precipitado empezar por Craig y hacer que Tweek sospechara.

—Bueno los amigos que tengo, ¡Hijo de puta!, son muy buenos y graciosos en especial ¡Pendejo! Clyde quien siempre hace cosas graciosas, pero ¡Asqueroso gusano! También esta Token quien siempre es la persona que nos hace ¡Imbécil! reflexionar y por último esta Craig —Thomas hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Tweek la cual fue girar a verlo con cara de asombro.

— ¿Eres agh a-amigo de Craig? —pregunto Tweek.

—Si —contesto Thomas —Él es muy genial, me gusta la manera en la que ¡Puta! siempre mantiene la calma, además cuando ¡Púdrete! lo conoces te das cuenta de que es ¡Hijo de puta! una gran persona, es amable cuando quiere, es muy bueno en los deportes ¡Estúpido! Y es muy inteligente, a veces parece que odia a todo el mundo, pero en realidad ¡Traga mocos! Le agradan todos a excepción de Cartman y su hermano, ah y el Team de Stan... y también Christopher ¡Pendejo marica!, pero él quiere mucho a su hermana y su mascota Stripe, y aunque se vea frío y malo es sensible en el fondo ¡Grandísima piruja! es simplemente asombrosos, la persona más cool y genial que he conocido.

Cuando Thomas termino de hablar Tweek se había quedado pasmado, pues el rubio de ojos cafés se veía muy emocionado al hablar sobre Craig lo cual lo sorprendió, sin embargo, no quiso indagar sobre eso, y solo sonrió.

—V-veo que agh Craig te c-cae muy bien.

—Es un gran amigo ¡Cara de mierda!

—Por l-lo que dices c-creo que si agh.

Ambos chicos ya habían llegado a su destino y cuando Tweek vio a Kyle, le pregunto en donde pondrían la caja a lo que el pelirrojo les respondió que en el puesto de pociones que había colocado el padre de Tweek.

—G-gracias Thomas agh —agradeció el rubio de ojos amarillos con azul —Me g-gusto hablar ugh contigo, p-pero tengo que i-irme agh aún tengo c-cosas que hacer.

—Oh si no te preocupes ¡Imbécil come mierda!, yo también tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos ¡Marica!

Así ambos rubios se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes para volver a sus actividades asignadas.

ºººººº

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Sirmione y Tweek junto a Christopher y Butters caminaban para dirigirse a la escuela, los tres chicos hablaban muy animosamente sobre sus actividades que hicieron ese día, pero por algún motivo Tweek se sentía incómodo y acosado.

— ¿Estás bien petit? —pregunto Christopher preocupado por el rubio, ya que lo notaba más nerviosos de lo común.

—N-no es agh n-nada solo, n-no sé —contestó Tweek.

— ¿Seguro Tweek? —preguntó no muy convencido el castaño.

—Tweek si te pasa algo avísanos —pidió Butters quien también se había dado cuenta de la forma de actuar de Tweek.

—E-en serio agh no m-me pasa nada —contesto el rubio tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible y con una sonrisa —Solo q-quiero ugh llegar a-a la escuela agh r-rápido.

—Está bien —contesto Christopher —Vámonos.

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando, pero un poco más rápido para llegar a la escuela, mientras tanto Tweek giraba a mirar hacia atrás para ver quien lo seguía o de donde venía esa sensación, pero no encontró a nadie, solo alumnos hablando con sus amigos caminando de regreso a la escuela.

— "Debe ser mi imaginación"—pensó Tweek tratando de alejar esa sensación escalofriante de ser seguido y espiado por alguien.

Pero Tweek no estaba imaginando cosas, ya que de hecho si había personas siguiéndolo y espiándolo, esas personas eran Mortem, Trent y la persona misteriosa que fue a visitar a Mortem, ellos tres pasaban desapercibidos, ya que Mortem y Tren estaban usando el hechizo "Mutare species" (Cambio de apariencia) mientras tanto la persona misteriosa no tenía ningún hechizo ni mucho menos un disfraz porque nadie sospecharía de él.

— ¿Puede verlo señor Mortem? —pregunto la persona misteriosa al mago quien con su ojo izquierdo podía ver el aura de las personas pudo notar que efectivamente el aura de Tweek era blanca, pero también negra y esa aura era muy poderosa.

—Sí, lo veo —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción —Si consigo a ese muchacho y hago que me obedezca, su poder será muy bueno para mis planes. 

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos lo entregarás? —preguntó Trent.

—En el Tribuisti, cuando empiece todo el caos y el chico este aturdido yo lo llevaré ante ustedes —contestó seguro esa persona.

—Bien, espero no falles —dijo Mortem dejando de ver a Tweek y deteniéndose de seguirlo —Supongo que ya es hora de irnos —dijo el mago mirando a Trent.

—Si maestro —contesto el chico.

—Bien, espero que hagas bien tu trabajo —dicho eso Mortem y Trent se fueron y dejaron solo a la persona misteriosa quien solo miro por última vez a Tweek quien ya estaba lejos y luego se perdió entre la poca multitud de personas. 


	34. Solo dos días más.

Los días para terminar los preparativos del Tribuisti Magia se reducían y los alumnos ya empezaban a alterarse, ya que, no faltaba mucho, pero si aún faltaban cosas para que todo estuviera listo.

El centro ya estaba casi terminado, solo faltaba ayudar a colocar algunos puestos, unos cuantos adornos y terminar de armar el escenario con los pódiums de los consejeros, para el recorrido del centro al instituto solo faltaba poner la alfombra roja y para la decoración del instituto ya estaba todo terminado solo faltaba hacer el chequeo de seguridad de algunas cosas y ya todo estaría listo, pero eso no era lo único por lo cual los estudiantes se deberían de preocupar, ya que aún tenían que preparar sus cosas para el ritual de iniciación, aún había cosas que hacer en su agenda y solo quedaban dos días para el Tribuisti.

— ¿Capa? —pregunto Butters a su amigo Tweek.

—Lista agh.

— ¿Varita?

—T-también.

— ¿Uniforme limpio?

—Mañana agh en l-la tarde lo r-recogeré en ugh la t-tintorería.

—Ok, entonces ummm... —Butters revisaba la lista que llevaba para comprar las cosas que les faltaba — ¿Velas?, ¿Para qué son las velas?

—Agh me dijo Kyle q-que eran para ugh cuando hagamos e-el recorrido.

—Entonces, ¿Velas?

—Pip las ll-llevará agh.

—Bien, entonces creo que ya es todo —decía Butters tachando las cosas que ya tenían

—Por cierto ¿ya pensaste en tu magia base?

—No agh aún no —contesto Tweek.

—Debes de empezar a ver cuál magia quieres, solo faltan dos días.

—Agh mucha presión —dijo Tweek sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tranquilo Tweek, solo piensa con que magia eres bueno o cuál se te facilita.

—Agh supongo q-que Magia d-de hielo ugh.

—Oh que genial, ya vez no fue tan difícil.

— ¿Y tú agh que m-magia has e-escogido?

—Yo Magia de energía —contesto Butters.

—Y-ya lo suponía agh —dijo riendo Tweek —S-siempre agh f-fuiste bueno c-con la energía ugh.

—Si, por eso lo escogí —contesto Butters sonriendo —Bien ahora debemos de ir por la tela faltante para la bandera y por tu café.

—S-si agh vamos —dijo Tweek y ambos chicos fueron a las últimas tiendas que les faltaba por visitar para terminar sus compras.

—Por cierto, he visto que empezaste a hablar con un chico rubio, creo que es de mi Casa —comento Butters.

—Si agh f-fue un poco raro y sorpresivo que ugh me hablara d-de repente, pero me c-cae bien agh.

— ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Se agh llama Thomas. A-aunque es ugh un p-poco raro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque agh s-se la pasa h-hablando ugh mucho s-sobre Craig.

— ¿Craig?, ¿El chico que le cae mal a Christopher?

—S-si agh. Siempre l-lo está ugh halagando y-y me dice q-que es buena agh persona.

— ¿Será que a Thomas le gusta Craig?

— ¿T-tú crees ugh?

—Es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre.

— ¿Y-y por qué agh me d-diría a mí e-eso?

—Tal vez como ha visto que te llevas bien con Craig te está pidiendo ayuda indirectamente.

Tweek llevo su mano al mentón y pensó, Butters tenía razón, desde que Thomas le hablo, él no había dejado de hablar de lo genial, increíble, buena persona y atractivo que es Tucker, y como dice su amigo lo más coherente es pensar que a Thomas le gusta Craig y si Thomas se acercó a Tweek para que le ayudara con Craig, él no se molestaría, ya que Tweek es de esas personas a las que le gusta ayudar y si puede hacer algo para ayudar a su nuevo amigo para acercarse a la persona que le "gusta", con mucho gusto y animo lo ayudaría.

—T-tienes razón agh, entonces l-lo ayudaré —dijo optimista Tweek siendo aplaudido por su amigo —A-ayudaré a Thomas ugh con su problema a-amoroso.

**°°°°°°**

—Hey Craig, hay que terminar de comprar las cosas que nos faltan —dijo Token mientras arrastraba a Clyde del gorro de su capa.

—Nada más voy a comprarme una dona y ya andas trayendo a Clyde como tu perro —comento Tucker dándole una mordida a su dona.

—El muy imbécil se puso a discutir con un niño de 8 años hasta hacerlo llorar y luego su mamá llego para reclamar, y Clyde empezó a discutir con ella, luego llego su esposo y quería golpear a Clyde —explico Token.

—En mi defensa el niño tuvo la culpa, nunca debió de haberse llevado el último taco del carrito de tacos —se defendió Clyde aun siendo arrastrado por Token.

—Jajaja estás bien pendejo Clyde —se burló Craig de su amigo — ¿Y bien qué nos hace falta?

—Veamos —dijo Token mientras pensaba —Ah sí, la varita de Clyde.

— ¿Qué le paso a la suya? —pregunto Craig.

—Pelé con unos de segundo y terminaron destruyendo mi varita de varios pisotones —dijo Clyde.

—Y peleaste con ellos porque... —dijo Token.

—Porque estaban hablando de Bebe y sus enormes pechos —respondió Clyde.

—Bien, la varita de Clyde, ¿Qué más? —pregunto Craig ignorando el relato de su amigo.

—Recoger la bandera que mandamos a hacer de nuestra Casa —dijo Token señalándose y a Clyde —Debemos de ir por nuestros libros para el ritual de iniciación, y debo de hacer que mejoren mi varita.

— ¿Para qué la quieres mejorar? —pregunto Clyde —Y por cierto ya suéltame, por favor.

—Ah sí, perdón —dijo Token y después soltó a Clyde quien se levantó del piso —Y debo de mejorar mi varita para hacer que funcione bien con mi Magia base.

— ¿Cuál es tu magia base? —pregunto Craig comiéndose la última parte de su dona.

—Magia elemental de Vida y para esa magia debo de tener una varita que tenga más rendimiento y resistencia, porque si sigo con la mía, puede que se destruya y no la pueda usar en momentos importantes —explico Token.

—Genial, yo solo pensé en usar la magia de aire —comento Clyde — ¿Y tú Craig?

—No sé, supongo que decidiré en el día del ritual —el azabache se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre eres así de relajado, no quiero pensar como harás tu trabajo cuando seas parte de la Corte —comento Token negando con la cabeza.

—Ni me hables de esa cosa —dijo enojado Craig —Por culpa de mi padre, y su maldita insistencia de hablar conmigo para la Corte no pude evitar que el idiota de Christopher se luciera enfrente de Tweek al protegerlo de Cartman.

— ¿Y cómo vas con lo de conquistarlo en una semana? —pregunto Clyde.

—Nada bien, con todo esto del Tribuisti se me hace difícil hablar con él o tan siquiera acercármele, es muy frustrante, la única vez que hable con él fue para decirle que Kyle lo necesitaba.

— ¿Y por qué no lo acompañaste? —pregunto Token.

—Porque el imbécil de mi padre me estaba llamando —contesto enojado.

— ¿Y qué?, ¿necesitas más tiempo? —pregunto Token.

—Sí, necesito más tiempo, ¿Qué les parece que una vez que esto del Tribuisti acabe reanudemos la apuesta? —sugirió el azabache.

—No sé, déjame pensarlo —contesto Clyde —Ah, Craig estás olvidando que después del Tribuisti, tienen clases con la Corte.

—Mierda, es cierto —se lamentó Craig —Si no hago nada en estos días, el imbécil de Christopher va a hacer su movimiento y yo quedare atrás de él.

—Tienes que moverte rápido y no perder el tiempo —dijo Token.

—Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé —dijo Craig masajeándose la sien —Pero ahora que recuerdo tengo a alguien que me ayuda cuando no puedo estar con Tweek.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Clyde.

—Thomas —contesto Craig.

— ¿Thomas? —dijeron al uniso Token y Clyde.

—Pero Thomas es de otra Casa, y sería raro que le hablara así de la nada —dijo Token.

—No te preocupes Thomas ya se hizo amigo de Tweek.

—Vaya, Thomas es más rápido que tú —dijo de manera burlona Clyde.

—Imbécil, ya dejemos de hablar y sigamos con las compras si no harán que me desespere y los deje —dijo Craig comenzando a caminar.

—Oye, pero ¿tú que vas a comprar? —pregunto Clyde.

—Que te importa —contesto Craig haciéndole su famosa señal a su amigo castaño.

—Tsk, no eres nada agradable por eso Tweek no te hace caso —al escuchar lo que Clyde había dicho Craig volteó y lo miró de manera amenazante —A ver, ¿Quién dijo eso?, le voy a partir la cara cuando sepa quien fue —dijo Clyde fingiendo buscar a la "persona" que insulto a su amigo y chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano.

—Ya deja eso Clyde, te va a matar de todas formas, mejor disfruta tus últimos momentos y vámonos —dijo Token para después empezar a caminar junto a Craig.

Clyde al ver que sus amigos lo dejaban atrás decidió apurarse y alcanzarlos, e intentar hacer feliz a Craig para que no lo asesinara.


	35. Error.

Stan estaba en la escuela buscando a Wendy para hablar con ella sobre lo que hace días había pasado con Cartman y Kyle.

Al vagar por la escuela se encontró con una de las amigas de Wendy, Nichole y le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba la pelinegra a lo que ella le contesto que estaba en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

Stan fue rápidamente ahí, toco la puerta y espero hasta que escucho un "pase" por parte de la pelinegra, quien al verlo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

—Stan, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunto Wendy.

—Yo quiero hablar contigo —dijo Stan.

—Claro, ¿y de qué quieres hablar?

Wendy le indico a Stan que se sentara en uno de los lugares disponibles.

—Sobre lo que paso con Cartman y Kyle —dijo el pelinegro sentándose en el lugar que está junto al de Wendy.

—Oh... —dijo la pelinegra pasándose un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja —Aunque no entiendo por qué quieres hablar de eso, fue algo que Cartman obviamente invento para chantajear al pobre de Kyle.

—Pero tú le creíste.

— ¿Por qué piensas que le creí?

—Wendy, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé cuándo te pones en estado neutral es porque estas en Shock, lo cual significa que le creíste lo que dijo el gordo.

— ¿Y que si le creo? —pregunto de manera seria Wendy, pero por su mirada se sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Yo, yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que piensas de eso.

—Pienso que no le quiero creer a Cartman, pero por como actuaron ustedes dos ese día y ante esa confesión solo me afirmaban lo que Cartman dijo, y de alguna manera al saber eso me hizo sentir que me desmoronaba, sé que yo fui quien te termino, pero... —en ese momento Wendy comenzó a llorar haciendo sentir mal a Stan —Pero yo aún te quiero Stan, no quiero creerle al gordo y quiero saber que todo lo que dijo era mentira, que tú nunca besaste a Kyle y que tú aún me quieres como yo.

En ese punto Stan ya no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, se sentía mal por hacer que Wendy llorará de esa manera y por otro lado estaba Kyle, ese chico de lindos ojos y risa cautivadora que tenían a Stan hipnotizado.

—Stan regresa conmigo y dime que todo lo que dijo Cartman fue mentira —pidió Wendy aun llorando.

—Wendy, yo... —Stan dudaba sobre cómo responderle a Wendy y pensó que fue mala idea ir a buscarla para hablar con ella.

— "En primer lugar ¿Por qué quise aclarar este asunto?" —se preguntó mentalmente Stan —"Hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban, Wendy no habría estado así y yo no estaría aquí estresándome ante el asunto, pero Kyle, él aún se siente mal sobre lo que paso, cierto lo hice por él para que pudiera estar en paz y volviera a sonreír, esto es por Kyle, y si le digo a Wendy que el gordo dijo la verdad no sé qué le pasaría a él, Wendy puede verse tranquila, pero no sé cómo actuaría si se entera de que me enamore de Kyle"

—Lo siento —dijo Stan —No puedo engañarte, ni engañarme a mí mismo —el pelinegro miro fijamente a los ojos de Wendy quien había parado de llorar después de escuchar la disculpa de Stan —Yo me enamore de Kyle y lo que dijo el gordo fue verdad yo intente besar a Kyle, no, me corrijo, yo bese a Kyle. Siento que está mal decirte esto, pero aun así lo haré. Gracias.

— ¿Qué? —Wendy se quedó estática ante la confesión de Stan y más por haberle agradecido, a ella todavía le salían lágrimas y unos pequeños sollozos.

—Te agradezco que me hayas terminado, de no ser por eso tal vez nunca hubiera visto a Kyle con otros ojos, tal vez siempre lo hubiera considerado un amigo, así que gracias, perdón por decírtelo, pero terminaste conmigo en el mejor momento.

—Soy una estúpida —susurro Wendy para sí misma —Nunca hubiera terminado contigo, tenía razón Bebe, me rendí fácilmente y ahora me arrepiento profundamente de eso, debí haber evitado que tú y él se conocieran, pero soy tan estúpida que decidí rendirme para no ver cómo me quitan al amor de mi vida frente a mis ojos y ahora está pasando lo que tanto quería evitar. Stan por favor dame otra oportunidad, podemos hacer que nuestra relación reviva solo... solo hay que intentarlo —Wendy tomo la mano de Stan y lo miraba de manera suplicante.

—Lo siento Wendy —Stan se soltó del agarre de la pelinegra —Eso ya no es posible.

Wendy pasó sus manos por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas y comenzó a mirar alrededor mientras se intentaba calmara y suspiraba de vez en cuando, luego abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a Stan quien estaba jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, lo acepto, pero ¿te puede pedir algo? —la pelinegra miraba a Stan con ojos suplicantes.

—Ok, dime que es lo que quieres —dijo Stan soltando un suspiro.

—Dame un beso —ante la petición de Wendy, Stan la miro incrédulo —Solo un beso por favor.

—Wendy no puedo hacer eso.

—Solo uno y ya, te prometo que después te dejaré en paz, a ti y Kyle —dijo Wendy aun manteniendo su mirada de súplica.

—Está bien, pero será rápido —dijo Stan y en seguida de eso Wendy cerro los ojos esperando el beso de Stan.

El pelinegro suspiro y también cerro sus ojos mientras se acercaba a Wendy, la cual abrió un poco los ojos y al notar que Stan tenía los suyos completamente cerrados aprovecho para usar un hechizo y abrir la puerta sin que Stan se diera cuenta, luego de hacerlo volvió a cerrar sus ojos y espero el beso de Stan que no tardó en llegar.

—Wendy ya estamos aquí —al escuchar la voz de Bebe, Stan quiso separarse, pero no pudo, ya que Wendy lo tomo de las mejillas y profundizo el beso.

—C-Creo que debemos irnos, estamos interrumpiendo algo, nos vamos, perdón —al escuchar la voz de Kyle Stan se alarmó y se separó de manera tosca de Wendy, para mirar a la puerta donde nadie había ya.

— ¿Qué pasa Stan? —pregunto de manera "ingenua" Wendy.

—No me digas, "¿Qué paso Stan?"—dijo enojado el pelinegro —Tú sabes bien lo que acabas de hacer, se supone que la puerta estaba cerrada y ahora está abierta y por tu culpa Kyle nos vio —al darse cuenta de eso, se llevó sus manos a la cara —Dios, Kyle nos vio, debo ir a hablar con él —antes de que Stan saliera del salón fue detenido por Wendy.

—Solo es tu imaginación no había nadie ahí, solo te estás sintiendo nerviosos de que Kyle te pudiera descubrir —trato Wendy de convencer a Stan, pero no parecía funcionar porque el pelinegro no quitaba su mirada de enojo.

—No sé por qué eres así, pero ya no te voy a creer y ya no me dejaré llevar por tus manipulaciones —dicho eso Stan se soltó del agarre de Wendy y se fue corriendo dejando a la pelinegra "sola" en el salón.

—Vaya que no esperaba esos trucos sucios de ti —dijo Bebe quien se había ido en dirección contraria a la que se fue Kyle, solo para esconderse y después quedarse con su amiga.

—No tuve otra opción, estaba tan desesperada que solo se me ocurrió eso, pero ahora me siento mal, Stan nunca me había mirado de esa forma, yo solo tenía que dejarlos en paz, pero actué de manera egoísta y lastime no solo a Stan, sino también a Kyle —las lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos de la pelinegra.

—Sí, actuaste de manera egoísta, pero no te puedo culpar, ya que actúas como tu corazón te indica y te sentías tan acorralada por no saber cómo recuperar a Stan que tomaste la primera alternativa sin considerar como eso te afectaría, eso es naturaleza humana, actúas como tus sentidos te indican sin importar que, es de humanos equivocarse, reconocerlo y si dañaste a alguien pedir perdón, pero por el momento cálmate y enfría la cabeza ya después si sigues arrepentida te acompañaré y apoyaré lo que hagas, pero esta vez también evitaré que hagas algo en lo que tú también puedas salir lastimada —la rubia se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo dejando que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

Mientras tanto Stan corría por todo el instituto en busca de Kyle, pero al ver que no estaba ahí salió en busca de él por todo Sirmione, o al menos en los lugares que él creía en los que podía estar el pelirrojo, pero nada, no había rastro alguno de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, y mientras corría desesperadamente buscándolo se repetía a sí mismo.

—Eres un imbécil, eres un imbécil, eres un imbécil, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, mierda Stan eres un pendejo no debiste aceptar lo que te pidió Wendy, eres un pendejo, si Kyle sufre es tu culpa por hacer pendejadas.

El pelinegro giraba a mirar a todos lados en busca de un cabello rizado y rojo, pero no había nada y se comenzaba a desesperar.

—Kyle, por favor necesito hablar contigo —se dijo a sí mismo, antes de irse corriendo de regreso al instituto para buscarlo en su Casa —Kyle por favor.


	36. Solo unas horas más.

**Sirmione -22 de octubre- 01:45 p.m.**

Los últimos arreglos estaban siendo hechos por los alumnos quienes ante la presión del tiempo estaban alterados, pero era cosa de nada para que terminaran y fueran a arreglarse para la festividad de otoño y de ahí ir a su ritual de iniciación.

—Bien chicos solo hay que poner la alfombra en el camino del recorrido que haremos y las velas flotantes en la entrada del instituto, solo faltan horas para que empiece el Tribuisti —decía Wendy mirando como algunos chicos iban de un lado al otro haciendo cosas y últimos retoques.

Sin embargo, había un chico el cual no podía concentrarse en nada, ese chico era Tweek, quien se sentía nervioso y un poco asustado de lo que sus sombras le decían.

—Non habeat fiduciam (No te confíes) —susurro una de las sombras de Tweek en su oído.

—Quid quaeris? (¿Qué quieren?) —pregunto en un susurro el rubio mirando que nadie lo esté escuchando.

—Nunc possit evadere (Escapa ahora que puedes) —respondió otra sombra.

—Por quid? (¿Por qué?) —pregunto el rubio.

—Non possumus dicere (No podemos decir) —al escuchar esa respuesta el rubio gruño por lo bajo. Odiaba eso de las sombras, que no fueran concisa y directas, siempre decían las cosas a medias.

—Surgite egredimini a populo (Váyanse de aquí) —pidió el rubio suspirando frustrado.

—Bene (Bien) —contesto una de sus sombras —Lustus exsisto curiosus (Solo ten cuidado) 

Después de decir eso las sombras de Tweek se fueron dejando solo al rubio, quien suspiro y su expresión cambio a una preocupada.

—L-lo tendré agh -susurro para sí mismo, luego sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

**Sirmione -22 de octubre -02:20p.m.**

—Entonces le dije a Kenny que era un pendejo y él me contesto que era un hijo de puta, y para terminar con la pelea le devolví su puto sándwich —dijo Damien el cual estaba en la habitación de Pip, pasando el rato.

—Oh que bien —contesto el rubio de manera cortante y sin prestarle atención al pelinegro.

—Oye ¿tienes algo? —pregunto el anticristo acercándose al inglés quien estaba buscando algo en su armario.

—No tengo nada, estoy bien —el rubio suspiro y prosiguió hablando —Solo que noto a Kyle decaído y cuando le preguntamos que tiene él solo dice que está estresado, pero hay algo más, me siento como un mal amigo al no intentar averiguar qué le pasa —Pip hizo una pausa y dejo de mover las cosas de su armario — ¿Crees que hicimos bien al dejar el asunto así y no indagar más? —Pip se volteó y quedo enfrente de Damien viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—No te atormentes con eso —Damien lo tomo de los brazos y empezó a acariciarlos para calma al rubio —Hicieron bien en darle su espacio —el anticristo paso una de sus manos a la mejilla de Pip —Mira, él ha de estar pensando y meditando lo que le pasa, ya cuando no se sienta muy bien ira con ustedes y les hablara sobre lo que le pasa, solo dale tiempo —el anticristo le regalo una sonrisa a Pip la cual fue devuelta.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Damien? —pregunto a manera de broma el rubio.

—Sigo siendo Damien, solo que ahora me he enamorado de una persona que me hace ver que el mundo no es la mierda que creía —contesto posando su otra mano en la otra mejilla del rubio, sosteniendo así el rostro de Pip quien solo lo veía con una sonrisa.

— ¿P-puedo hacer algo? —pregunto avergonzado Pip.

—Claro —contesto Damien esperando el abrazo que le daría Pip, pero lo que nunca se imaginó el pelinegro es que Pip sería el primero en tomar iniciativa y besarlo.

Pip estaba besando a Damien, el rubio tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos estaban sobre las de Damien quien aún sostenía el rostro del rubio con una expresión de sorpresa, la cual después de unos segundos cambio a una de felicidad, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el beso. El cual no pasaba de un beso inocente, y aunque Damien quisiera profundizarlo, no quería asustar a Pip y arruinar el momento.

Después de unos minutos ambos chicos se separaron, Pip con un enorme sonrojo y una sonrisa, y Damien con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y un pequeño sonrojo.

—Vaya Pip no pensé que sería tú el que robara los besos —dijo burlón el anticristo, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

—Lo hice porque tú me provocas sentimientos que pensé que jamás volvería a tener —Pip puso su mano en la mejilla de Damien y le sonrió —Damien, me gustas, has hecho cosas muy lindas por mí, me haces reír, hay veces en las que me proteges y cuando me siento mal sabes que decir para animarme, Damien lograste lo que te propusiste y me enamoraste.

Ante la confesión que el rubio le hizo al pelinegro, este se quedó pasmado, pues no se la creía, todo lo que hizo por fin dio frutos y ahora Pip se le estaba declarando con una gran sonrisa y ese bonito sonrojo que le va desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—Y bien —hablo Pip sacando de su trance a Damien — ¿No tienes algo que preguntarme?

— ¿Preguntarte? —Damien se quedó pensando uno segundos hasta que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Pip —Oh, ya, jejeje, perdón es que no tengo nada planeado... déjame llamar a uno de mis sirvientes —Damien estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos para llamar a uno de sus sirvientes, pero fue detenido por el rubio.

—No necesitas hacer nada, ni darme nada, solo pregúntame y ya.

—Entonces —Damien tomo las manos de Pip entre las suyas y las acerco a su pecho en la parte donde está su corazón —Phillip Pirrup, mi lindo Pip me has gustado desde que te vi y me di a la tarea de conquistarte y ahora que lo he logrado solo me queda hacer algo —Damien acerco su rostro hasta la del rubio y rozando sus labios con las de Pip pregunto — ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El rubio sonrió y acorto la pequeña distancia que había entre ambos, y volvieron a besarse, luego de estar así por un rato se separaron y Pip sonrió.

—Claro que quiero serlo -contesto el rubio sonriendo y abrazando al anticristo.

—Damien.

—Quedémonos así un rato —pidió Damien abrazando a Pip de manera muy cariñosa.

—Pero tenemos cosas que hacer, Damien —dijo Pip.

—Pueden esperar, pero yo quiero seguir así contigo —dijo Damien mientras le daba un beso fugaz a su novio.

—De acuerdo, pero no hay que demorar mucho.

—Como digas, bonito.

—N-no me llames así, me da vergüenza.

—Por eso te lo digo, porque eres lindo cuando tienes vergüenza.

—Idiota.

—Si lo soy, pero también soy tuyo.

—Jeje, Damien me gusta cuando eres así.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cama del rubio y se acostaron aún abrazados mientras se coqueteaban el uno al otro.

**Sirmione- 22 de octubre - 03:28p.m.**

Scott subía las escaleras de su Casa dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermanastro, pues desde que sucedió lo de Wendy y Kyle, Cartman se la ha pasado encerrado en su habitación.

El pelirrojo al estar enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Cartman, toco la puerta y espero una respuesta, la cual nunca llego.

—Gordo, soy yo, Scott —dijo con la esperanza de que el castaño le abriera, sin embargo, nada paso —Hey ¿sigues vivo? —pregunto el pelirrojo a manera de broma, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió entrar.

— ¡Hey ¡Que carajos te pasa?! —pregunto Cartman enojado, quien estaba en el piso leyendo algunas hojas, de las tantas que había regadas, Scott al mirar por toda la habitación noto que la cama del gordo estaba destendida, había documentos regados por todos lados, algunas hojas pegadas en la pared, en el pizarrón de Cartman había cosas escritas amontonadas, algunas otras tachadas y otras cosas semi-borradas, y el aspecto de Cartman estaba igual de malo que su habitación o peor, su cabello estaba despeinado y se veía sucio, su uniforme tenía manchas de plumón y rastros de comida, tenía unas ojeras muy notorias y hasta Scott pudo ver que había adelgazado un poco.

—Vaya, sí que estas de la mierda —dijo Scott.

—Púdrete y sal de mi habitación.

—Tranquilo gordo, solo venía a ver que estuvieras bien, hace días que no sales de tu pocilga.

—Eso no te incumbe —contesto el castaño levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a Scott para sacarlo a empujones de su habitación —Lárgate —decía en cada empujón que le daba a su hermanastro.

—Hey, también te quiero preguntar sobre el libro —al escuchar eso Cartman dejo de empujar al pelirrojo — ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—No he conseguido nada —dijo en voz baja Cartman volviendo al piso a revisar las hojas que había.

Scott se acercó hasta donde estaba el gordo y se hincó, vio las hojas que estaban regadas y agarro unas cuantas, para revisarlas, en esas hojas había nombres.

—Esos son los nombres de quienes sospecho que tienen el libro —contesto Cartman a la pregunta no hecha de Scott.

—Wendy Testaburguers, Kyle Broflovski, Damien Thorn, ¿Por qué él está subrayado? —pregunto Scott al notar ese detalle.

—Porque es hijo del diablo —contesto Cartman.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo el pelirrojo para después seguir viendo los nombres escritos en las hojas — ¿Scott? —pregunto con una ceja alzada.

—Por si las dudas.

—Aja, gordo maldito —el pelirrojo dijo lo último en susurro —Token Black, Los góticos, Christopher DeLorne, Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh, Los de la Corte, Si la mayoría ya me los esperaba —dijo Scott regresando las hojas al suelo — ¿Y qué harás con ellos?

—No sé, no se me ocurre nada, debo de investigar más para buscar cuál de todos se asocia más al Gran Mago, para ir así descartando personas —Cartman agarro las hojas que antes tenía Scott —Sin embargo, haya otro problema, y es que no sé por dónde empezar, estoy en ceros.

—Tranquilízate Eric, mira deja esto un rato y alista tus cosas y más importante alístate tú para el inicio del Tribuisti, tal vez al estar ahí puedas conseguir alguna pista de dónde empezar.

—Tienes razón, si voy al Tribuisti tal vez encuentre alguna pista de donde está el libro.

—Esa es la actitud, bien me voy y te dejo para que arregles tu habitación y todo eso —antes de que Tenorman saliera de la habitación del castaño este lo detuvo.

—Si encuentro una pista me ayudaras en la búsqueda ¿Verdad?

—Claro que si gordo ahora déjame ir, que yo también necesito alistarme —dicho eso Cartman soltó a su hermanastro y este se salió de la habitación del gordo, para irse a la suya y darle unos últimos detalles a su uniforme. 

**Sirmione -22 de octubre –04:22p.m.**

—Hey Kyle —Stan se acercaba a su amigo para hablar, pero como ha estado sucediendo desde ayer el pelirrojo lo ha estado evitando o solo cambiaba el tema.

—Stan, necesito que vayas por el rastrillo para recoger hojas y quites las hojas que están regadas cerca de los puestos y por los alrededores, por favor, después envió a alguien para que te ayude —otra excusa más de Kyle para evitar hablar con el pelinegro —Muchas gracias —dicho eso el pelirrojo se disponía a irse, pero fue detenido por Stan.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo de manera sería el pelinegro.

—Lo siento estoy ocupado, será después —Kyle intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo, pero no podía, estaba muy nervioso y asustado como para pensar en una manera de librarse del agarre del pelinegro.

—Eso me llevas diciendo desde ayer, y en serio necesito aclarar varias cosas —Stan tomo de los hombros a Broflovski e hizo que lo mirada a los ojos.

—Podemos hablar luego, en serio estoy ocupado —Kyle desviaba la mirada.

—No, debe ser ahora —dijo firme Marsh.

—Stan yo... —antes de que Kyle terminara de hablar apareció David.

—Kyle ¿no vam...os? —pregunto David un poco desconcertado y nervioso por haber interrumpido la conversación de Stan y Kyle —Si estás ocupado me puedo adelantar y-

—No, vámonos ya —dijo Kyle zafándose del agarre de Stan —Estoy ocupado, lo siento, nos vemos luego —Kyle se despidió y se fue con David sin esperar respuesta alguna de Stan, dejándolo desconcertado y enojado.

El pelinegro al ver que Kyle escapar otra vez chasqueo la lengua y se fue enojado, pero más que nada triste.

—Amigo ¿Estás bien? —pregunto David una vez lejos del pelinegro.

—Si, por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Te noto raro con Stan —dijo el moreno.

—No lo estoy, solo que ya no tengo mucho tiempo para pasar con él.

—No tienes tiempo para pasar con él, pero si tienes tiempo para pasar el rato conmigo.

—No hay nada de raro querer pasar tiempo con mi amigo de la infancia.

—Sí, si hay algo raro, y porque soy tu amigo de la infancia lo sé, pero si no me quieres contar, está bien, lo acepto, pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí para cuando te quieras desahogar.

—No te puedo ocultar nada ¿verdad?

—Ni a tus amigos —dijo David.

— ¿Mis amigos? —pregunto confundido Kyle.

—Ellos me habían estado preguntando si sabía por qué estabas tan decaído, pero como yo tampoco sabía no les pude contestar así que se desanimaron, ellos también sabían que no te encontrabas bien, y estaban muy preocupados por eso.

—Dios —Kyle se tapó el rostro con ambas manos —Soy el peor amigo, primero arruino las cosas con Stan y luego preocupo a mis amigos —los ojos de Kyle se cristalizaron.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —pregunto David. A lo que Kyle solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

—Y-yo... me enamore de mi amigo —al decir eso unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del pelirrojo —Me enamore de Stan, y yo creía que tenía oportunidad con él, por que sucedieron cosas que me indicaban eso, pero luego lo vi besándose con su ex, yo creo que se reconciliaron y me da miedo que me hable sobre eso, me da miedo que me diga que nada entre nosotros puede pasar y que regreso con Wendy, me da miedo enfrentarlo.

—Kyle —David abrazo a su amigo quien no paraba de llorar —Tal vez estás equivocado, tal vez Stan quiere aclarar lo que viste, no creo que te diga que regreso con su ex, debes de darle una oportunidad de explicar las cosas —aconsejo el moreno.

—Pero, ¿y si lo que pienso se hace realidad?

—Me dices y yo le hago ver la gran persona que está dejando ir —contesto con una sonrisa David.

—E-eres un gran amigo —dijo Kyle sollozando.

—Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, pero ¿Qué hay de los chicos?

—Les diré, pero después del Tribuisti, no quiero hacerlos sentir mal por mis problemas.

—Los haces sentir mal cuando no les dices lo que te pasa.

—Tienes razón, pero prefiero buscar bien las palabras y calmarme para no preocuparlos más.

—De acuerdo te entiendo —dijo David viendo como Kyle se sacaba las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro con la manga de su suéter —Ven te invitaré un helado o una malteada para que te sientas mejor.

—Eh? —dijo Kyle sorprendido —No es necesario, David, en serio no hace falta.

—No seas necio y ven conmigo —dijo el moreno tomando de la muñeca a Kyle y caminando con él hacia la cafetería.

**Lago Benaco -22 de octubre -5:45p.m.**

Mortem estaba junto con su aprendiz Trent, ellos estaban en el patio principal de su castillo en la isla que crearon, en el Lago Benaco, cerca de Sirmione. Ambos estaban viendo a los dragones que tuvieron que pasar de Sirmione hasta su castillo en la isla, un trabajo un tanto difícil, ya que tenían que tener especial cuidado de que no fueran descubiertos, y como los dragones eran de un gran tamaño eso dificultaba las cosas, pero gracias al ingenio y astucia de Tren pudieron transportar todos los dragones para entrenarlos.

—Bien ahora hay que probar que tan bien entrenados están —dijo Mortem.

—Enseguida lo hago, maestro —Trent estaba dispuesto a ir y montarse en un dragón para tratar de volarlo, pero fue detenido por su maestro.

—Espera Trent, para eso también pondremos a prueba a los Servorum —el mago llamo a uno de sus Servus autemobumbratio para que le dieran su báculo mágico, el cual está hecho de cobalto, en la punta de abajo tiene un topaz rojo en forma de briolette, y en la empuñadura del báculo había dos alas de dragón a los costados y en medio tenía una gema negra en forma de flecha demasiado grande, puntiaguda y capaz de atravesarle el ojo o incluso la garganta a alguien.

El mago golpeo, con la punta de su báculo, el suelo y el topaz rojo se iluminó, luego apareció un chico de unos 23 años, caminando hacia Mortem y Trent, ese chico tenía los ojos rojos y no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro.

—Monta y vuela en el dragón —ordeno el mago a lo que su Servorum asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el dragón quien estaba parado en sus cuatro patas sin hacer nada solo viendo como el muchacho caminaba hacia él.

El chico acarició al dragón y este se agachó un poco para que el chico pudiera subirse y eso hizo, ya una vez montado en el dragón el chico le acaricio las escamas que se alzaban desde su cabeza hasta la nuca, lo que hizo que sus ojos se dilataran y comenzara a volar, luego el chico manejaba la dirección que quería que fuera golpeando los costados del dragón, ya sea si quería ir a la derecha golpeaba el lado derecho y si quería ir a la izquierda golpeaba el izquierdo.

—Has que vaya más rápido —ordeno Mortem golpeando el báculo al suelo.

—Velocidad —dijo el chico y el dragón al estar entrenado para recibir órdenes simples le hizo caso y empezó a volar más rápido.

—Bien ahora que lance fuego —de nuevo mortem golpeo el báculo en el piso.

—Fuego —dijo el muchacho y el dragón comenzó a lanzar fuego por donde pasaba volando.

—Detenlo —ordeno el mago.

—Deja de lanzar fuego —dijo el chico y de inmediato el dragón dejo de lanzar llamas.

—Bien ahora hazlo descender.

El chico apretó un poco fuerte la nuca del animal y este entendió que era hora de dejar de volar y descendió hasta llegar al jardín principal.

Al ya estar en el suelo, el chico bajo del dragón y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Tren y Mortem.

—Bien hecho te puedes retirar —dijo el mago. El muchacho hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a Mortem y Trent solos.

—Cómo ve está bien entrenado y este al igual que los demás obedecen órdenes y saben qué hacer cuando se lo indiquemos, al igual que el ejército —dijo Trent.

—Excelente, ¿Y los infiltrados que mandamos a Sirmione?

—Ellos aún siguen espiando y no han sido notados, ya que se mezclaron bien con los habitantes de ese lugar, y la información que nos han dado es que los chicos del ICA ya están terminados los preparativos del Tribuisti, también nos han informado que la Corte no ha hecho algún movimiento.

— ¿Y qué hay de los hijos de esos imbéciles?

—Al parecer ellos también están ocupados con el Tribuisti que no se dan cuenta de nada.

— ¿Y el chico? —pregunto el mago a lo que Trent lo miro confundido.

— ¿Chico?, ¿Cuál chico? —pregunto el rubio.

—El muchacho con el poder de las sombras —aclaro el mago.

—Oh, cierto, disculpe haber olvidado algo importante —Trent hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa —Bueno la información que los infiltrados me han dado es esta —el rubio saco una hoja la cual tenía la foto de Tweek quien miraba a otro lado, y a un costado de ella había información de él.

+Nombre: Tweek Tweak.

+Edad: 16 años

+Signo zodiacal: Leo

+Características: Tiene el cabello rubio y alborotado, sus ojos son color azul con mezcla de amarillo, esa dicto al café y tiene peculiares tics.

+Padres: Richard Tweak y Linda Tweak.

+Hermanos: Es hijo único de los Tweak.

Entre otros aspectos como sus amigos y los lugares que suele frecuentar.

—No tiene nada referente a lo de las sombras —dijo el mago al notar ese pequeño detalle.

—Al parecer su familia lo quiere ocultar de los demás por eso cuando los Servorum investigaron a Tweek no encontraron nada sobre sus sombras —contesto Trent.

—Bueno no importa, muy pronto lo tendremos de nuestro lado —dijo Mortem regresándole la hoja a Trent —Por cierto, quiero que también se lleven a unos cuantos habitantes de Sirmione, debemos de hacer más grande el ejército, además pueden ser negociables.

—Entendido —contesto Trent.

—También necesito ver cómo reaccionan nuestros Servorum al activar el experimento en el que hemos trabajado.

—Si por supuesto —Trent chasqueo sus dedos y de una puerta que lleva a dentro del castillo salieron 3 Servorum, luego Trent saco su varita y de la punta le quito el zafiro blanco en manquise que tenía y la cambio por una amatista trillión —Scissa meam (Alma desgarrada) — al conjurar el hechizo la amatista se iluminó.

Las personas que llamaron para probar el experimento cambiaron drásticamente luego de usar el hechizo, pues pasaron de ser humanos a ser una mutación de hombres-sombras, primero sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora eran grises, luego su cuerpo cambio, aunque claro no todos tenían los mismos cambios, para algunos su brazo izquierdo se volvió una garra y su brazo derecho seguía en forma humana, o viceversa, alguno en vez de tener pies también tenían garras, otros no, sin embargo, el cambio que sufrieron todos fue del rostro, ya que el rostro de todos se volvió esquelética y sus dientes se convirtieron en filosos colmillos. Otro cambio que también sufrieron todos y que los distinguía, era el color de piel, la cual se volvió totalmente negra, todo el cuerpo de las personas se puso de color negro y unas finas telas negras los cubrían como un vestido, además de eso llevaban pocas cadenas alrededor del cuello, las muñecas y la cadera.

Estos seres son totalmente tangibles, pero también podían volverse intangibles, ya que Trent con el experimento logro, no solo crear otro ser maligno, sino también logro hacer sombras a partir de humanos sin necesidad de usar sombras genuinas, ya que estos seres con solo ordenarlo podían volverse totalmente sombras, y adquirir una forma de "vapor" para poder volar a cualquier parte, esconderse en cualquier lugar y mezclarse con la oscuridad, quedando sin rostro alguno y con el poder de traspasar cualquier cosa. Era el experimento perfecto para usarlo en esta ocasión.

Mortem al ver los resultados quedo satisfecho y orgulloso de su alumno, pues esos seres eran la mejor parte del plan, claro después de la parte donde hacer sufrir a los de la Corte.

—Nada mal —dijo el mago con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ellos también pueden meterse en la mente de las personas y distorsionarla para que se vuelvan, por así decirlo, "Zombis", aunque cabe la posibilidad que algunos mueran al no aguantar la intromisión de...

—Daemones —dijo Mortem —Los llamaremos Daemones.

—Entonces, las personas que no aguanten la intromisión de los Daemones morirán.

— ¿Y no se rebelarán contra nosotros?

—Lo dudo —dijo Trent —Para eso fui a comprar la pócima de control mental, para lavarles el cerebro y hacer que no tengan pensamientos propios, en pocas palabras, son nuestros muñecos, solo obedecen nuestras órdenes.

Al escuchar eso Mortem no puedo resistir y soltó una risa malévola, pues todo su plan y sus preparativos eran perfectos, todo se veía bien para ellos, la suerte les sonreía.

—E-esto es magnífico —decía Mortem al recuperarse de esa risa —Pero la verdadera prueba es esta noche, así que no hay que estar confiado, debemos de estar precavidos ante cualquier situación.

—Entendido maestro —dijo Trent.

—Bien ahora ve a alistarte para esta noche, solo falta muy poco para que entremos a escena.

—Entonces con su permiso me retiro —dijo Trent para después hacer una reverencia y caminar hacia la entrada del castillo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo —Por cierto, ya preparé su varita, la puse en su trono, ahora si me retiro maestro —después de decir eso el rubio cruzo la puerta adentrándose al castillo.

Al quedarse solo Mortem volteó a ver a los Daemones y sonrió.

—Ustedes son la obra maestra, Trent es el pintor y yo seré quien le muestre al mundo la obra maestra —Mortem chasqueó los dedos y otro Servorum apareció —Ve por la varita que preparo Trent —el Servorum asintió y se fue.

Después de unos minutos el Servorum regresó con una caja de madera, con el símbolo de la Triqueta tallado en la tapa de dicha caja, al abrirla se encontró con su varita, la cual es de color rojo rubí, en el mango de la varita tiene la cola de cascabel de una víbora y alrededor de la varita está tallado en forma de escamas.

—Anti daemonium (anti demonio) —al decir eso las escamas de la varita se voltearon cambiando de color la varita a un rojo granate e iluminado la punta, luego de lanzar un destello los Daemones volvieron a su forma humana —Váyanse —ordeno Mortem, a lo que sus Servorum asintieron y se fueron -Será mejor que yo también me vaya -dijo el mago, para después devolver la varita a su caja, decirle a su Servorum que se fuera y entra de nuevo al castillo para prepararse.

**Sirmione -22 de octubre -7:57**

La hora para iniciar el Tribuisti estaba cerca, al igual que la hora para lo que Mortem tenía planeado, nadie en Sirmione tenía idea de lo que les esperaba esa noche. Nadie, ni siquiera Mortem tenía idea de lo que se desataría después de que el reloj marcara la medianoche.


	37. Tragedia.

**Sirmione -22 de octubre -10:52p.m.**

Todos los habitantes de Sirmione ya estaban reuniéndose en el centro de la comunidad, ya todos los puestos estaban abiertos y los faroles ya estaban encendidos, todo se veía muy bonito e iluminado, todos quedaron impresionados con el trabajo que hicieron los chicos del instituto.

—Odio cuando tengo que ponerme esto —dijo Tricia quien iba caminando aun lado de su madre.

—Lo tienes que usar hija, es una tradición —dijo Laura mientras acomodaba la capa de su hija.

—Está bien yo puedo hacerlo sola —dijo acomodándose ella misma la capa.

Todos los habitantes de Sirmione tenía que llevar sus trajes de magos, para las mujeres era un vestido café, azul o vino, uno de esos colores, el que más le gustara, pero la capa para las señoras adultas y las adolescentes tenían que ser del color de su magia elemental: azul para el agua, rojo para el fuego, café para la tierra, gris para el metal, morado para la energía, verde para la vida, blanco para el aire y azul ártico para el hielo. Para los hombres lo único que cambiaba era la parte del traje, ellos en lugar de vestido, obviamente, tenían que llevar un pantalón de vestir junto con un saco negro, una camisa blanca con un chaleco del color café, azul o vino una corbata del mismo color que el chaleco, y por último su capa. Los niños por su parte al no tener una magia base tenían que llevar la capa del color que tenía su padre en el caso de los varones y el caso de las niñas del color que tenía la capa de su madre.

— ¿No estás emocionada, cariño? —pregunto Laura a su hija.

—Huy si muy emocionada —respondió con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

—Tricia, tu hermano hará el ritual y tu padre estará ahí —dijo señalando el escenario que habían colocado —Dando el discurso que tanto ha estado preparando en esta semana, para presentar oficialmente a los próximos integrantes y tu hermano es uno de ellos, por eso debes de estar emocionada —dijo la rubia.

—Sabes que mi hermano no quiere ser parte de la Corte, ¿verdad? —pregunto la pelirroja.

—Eso no importa, porque tu padre pensaba lo mismo, pero luego de ver los beneficios que tenía estar en la Corte acepto y ahora míralo, es feliz.

—Aja, y uno de los beneficios fue casarse contigo aun cuando ninguno de los dos se conocía —replico Tricia.

—Pero nena, después de conocernos nos amamos mucho y ustedes son prueba de eso —Laura se acercó a su hija y le acaricio su cabello.

—Si tú lo dice —contesto no muy convencida Tricia.

—Mejor olvidemos esto y vamos a comprar algo de comer antes de que empiece el discurso de la Corte —sugirió Laura.

—Quiero unas crepas —dijo Tricia a lo que su madre soltó una pequeña risa y asintió con la cabeza, para después ir con la pelirroja al puesto donde estaban preparando las crepas que pidió la pelirroja.

**Sirmione -22 de octubre -11:06p.m.**

—Bien chicos, el Tribuisti ya casi está por comenzar, por favor les pido a los representantes de Casa juntar a sus compañeros y hacer la alineación que se acordó —dijo la directora Victoria dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos reunidos en el jardín principal.

Los representantes de cada Casa hicieron lo que la directora les pidió y formaron a sus compañeros, quedando enfrente la persona que llevaría la bandera de su respectiva Casa.

Ya una vez que todas las Casas estuvieron listas, la directora y el subdirector dieron la orden de empezar la caminata del instituto hasta el centro de Sirmione.

**Sirmione -22 de octubre -11:18p.m.**

Los integrantes de la Corte se encontraban detrás del escenario esperando que los estudiantes de primero del instituto llegaran para poder comenzar con el discurso que darían, mientras esperaban ellos discutían algunos puntos importantes para esos momentos.

— ¿La seguridad es suficiente? —pregunto Steven.

—Sí, triplicamos la seguridad en cada parte de Sirmione, ninguna sola esquina se quedó sin seguridad e incluso enviamos más personas a vigilar los barrios bajos —contesto Gerald.

— ¿Qué hay de Mortem, ha hecho algún movimiento? —pregunto Randy.

—Nada, desde que envió la carta no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de donde podría estar, es como si quisiera jugar con nuestras mentes, hacernos enloquecer y empezar a dudar de todo mundo hasta que acabemos matándonos entre nosotros —contesto Jack.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco —dijo Thomas —Pero puedes tener razón, por eso no hay que bajar la guardia, en especial esta noche.

Todos concordaron con lo que Thomas dijo y asintieron con la cabeza, luego escucharon que los alumnos del instituto ya habían llegado dando así su plática por terminada y se alistaron para salir.

**Sirmione -22 de octubre -11:30p.m.**

—Bien chicos pueden dispersarse e ir con sus familias, pero una vez que el discurso termine, tendrán que ir al lugar acordado para el recorrido —decía Kyle mientras miraba a los compañeros de su Casa —Bien eso sería todo, no vemos en un rato —dicho eso todos rompieron la formación y comenzaron a irse, algunos con sus familias y otros con sus amigos.

—Kyle —Stan caminaba hacia su amigo pelirrojo quien al verlo quería irse, pero fue detenido por el pelinegro —En serio necesitamos hablar.

—S-Stan, tengo que ir con mi familia, podemos hablar después —dijo Kyle desviando la mirada.

—No —fue firme Stan mientras acercaba Kyle más a él —No puedo hablar después en serio necesito hacerlo ahora.

—Stan por favor...

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera replicar o decir algo las personas comenzaban a reunirse enfrente del escenario, ya que la Corte estaba por salir para dar su discurso.

—Ya debo ir con mi familia —al decir eso el pelirrojo se soltó del agarre de Stan y se fue lo más rápido posible para buscar a su familia.

Mientras tanto Stan otra vez se encontraba frustrado y triste por la actitud del pelirrojo hacia él, lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue suspirar fuerte e irse para reunirse, también, con su familia.

**Sirmione -22 de octubre -11:36p.m.**

Los integrantes de la Corte salieron y cada uno se postró en su respectivo estrado, quedando Steven Black más adelante de los demás.

Todos los presentes al ver que los integrantes de la Corte estaban ya listos, guardaron silencio y concentraron su vista hacia ellos.

—Sean bienvenidos, habitantes de Sirmione —hablo Steven —Como cada año nos reunimos a celebrar el Tribuisti Magia, el cual está a nada de empezar. A las 12:00 a.m. las campanas de Sirmione sonarán y dará el inicio al Tribuisti -finalizo.

—Sin embargo, —la palabra la tomó Thomas —No solo celebraremos el Tribuisti, sino que también el ritual de iniciación de los chicos de primer año del Instituto In Conventu Animarum.

—En el cual están los integrantes de la futura Corte —dijo Gerald —Nuestros sucesores, hoy harán el ritual de iniciación, y estarán a un paso más cerca de ser dignos representantes de nuestros cargos.

—Por eso, antes de que el reloj marque la media noche y el Tribuisti comience, queremos presentarles a la siguiente generación —agrego Randy —Los chicos serán nombrados y ellos vendrán al escenario para que todas las personas ya los comiencen a ver como los futuros integrantes de la Corte.

—Pero ¿qué? —susurro Token, quien estaba junto a su madre — ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Qué mierda intentan hacer con eso?

—En representación a la familia Black —Fred empezó a llamar a los chicos —El nuevo sucesor del máximo cargo de la Corte, Token Black —el nombrado aun con dudas fue al escenario y subió siendo recibido por varios aplausos.

—En representación de la familia Tucker, el nuevo sucesor del cargo de Doncel, Craig Tucker —el azabache al escuchar su nuevo "cargo" frunció el ceño y subió de mala gana al escenario.

— ¿Qué mierda hacen los viejos? —pregunto en un susurro Craig, al ya estar a un lado de su amigo moreno.

—Ni puta idea —contesto Token.

—En representación de la familia Tenorman —prosiguió Fred con las presentaciones —El nuevo sucesor del cargo de Consejero, Scott Tenorman —el pelirrojo subió al escenario y miro con duda a los dos chicos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros al entender lo que quería decir Scott.

—En representación de la familia Stevens —al decir eso Fred sonrió lo más que pudo —La primera mujer sucesora del cargo de Establecimiento de relaciones exteriores, Barbara Steven —la rubia subió al escenario y al igual que los otros tres estaba un poco confundida.

—En representación de la familia Marsh, el nuevo sucesor del cargo de Maestre racional, Stan Marsh —el pelinegro subió al escenario de manera lenta y sin ánimos.

—Y, por último, pero no menos importante, en representación de la familia Broflovski, el nuevo sucesor del cargo de Corregidor, Kyle Broflovski —el pelirrojo subió al escenario sin atreverse a mirar a los demás, no porque estuviera enojados con ellos o algo así, solo quería evitar la mirada de Stan y sabía que, si miraba a los demás, tendría que mirar forzosamente a Stan y Kyle prefería evitar eso.

—Ellos son la futura Corte, por favor un fuerte aplauso —Token, Craig, Scott y Barbara estaban confundidos y desconcertados por lo que acababa de pasar, pero ninguno se atrevía a replicar algo, así que solo saludaron a las personas y luego se retiraron del escenario, Stan y Kyle no les interesaba lo extraño de la situación, ellos estaban más absortos en sus "pequeño" problema, así que no le tomaron mucha importancia a lo sucedido y solo actuaron como la situación lo ameritaba.

—Ahora que ya han sido presentados los futuros miembros —dijo Jack —Quiero agrega que espero que todos ustedes disfruten esta festividad y todo lo que los chicos hicieron para que las calles de Sirmione estuvieran listas para el Tribuisti, y sin más solo hay que esperar que el reloj marque la hora para poder acompañar a la nueva generación del ICA a su ritual.

Dicho esos todos se quedaron en su lugar a esperar la hora para el inicio del Tribuisti. El reloj marcaba las 11:58 p.m. ,solo dos minutos más, todos estaban emocionados, y los alumnos del instituto estaban nerviosos.

—Agh, ¿y-y si lo ugh h-hago mal agh? —decía Tweek mientras pasaba su mirada del reloj a sus padres, mientras temblaba —E-es agh m-mucha presión ugh.

—Tweek, cariño, tranquilo lo harás bien —dijo su madre mientras le daba un vaso de café a su hijo —Ya has superado cosas peores —dijo Helen, a lo que Tweek le sonrió al entender a lo que su madre se refería.

—Eso es cierto campeón, además no harás esto solo, tus amigos estarán ahí para apoyarte y más Christopher —dijo Richard mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo.

—P-padre deja de hacer agh eso —pidió el rubio mientras le daba un sorbo a su café —Christopher es mi amigo.

—Pero hijo, ese muchacho es hijo de nuestro gran amigo y socio, sería muy lindo que nuestros hijos se volvieran novios, sería algo bueno para la tienda —dijo Richard con una enorme sonrisa.

—Cariño, por favor no presiones a Tweek, él tiene que escoger con quien comenzar una relación -intervino Helen.

—Agh, p-por favor dejen eso —pidió el rubio, a lo que sus padres asintieron y antes de que pudieran decir algo más las campanas de Sirmione comenzaron a sonar.

**Sirmione -23 de octubre -12:00 a.m.**

—Agh me tengo que ir —dijo Tweek viendo a sus padres.

—Nosotros te veremos en la escuela —dijo Richard siendo apoyado por su esposa.

El rubio agradeció a sus padres y se fue hacia el lugar que acordaron para reunirse, pero antes de que Tweek llegara, un grito se escuchó.

—Ahhhh —era el grito de una mujer.

Todos los presentes miraron a la mujer que grito y ella estaba señalando al cielo, así que todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde apuntaba, ahí en el cielo había dragones volando con personas sobre ellas.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Christopher al ver esa escena, luego otro grito se escuchó.

Al mirar hacia donde se escuchó se pudo ver una forma humanoide con aspecto de sombra deformada, eran los Daemones de Mortem, quienes tenían a una señora y a la cual le habían atravesado dos dedos en su alma astral, para después pasarle un poco de oscuridad a ella, la cual en unos segundos se convirtió en otro Daemone.

Todos estaban en shock, nadie sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar hasta que Steven Black salió del asombro.

— ¡Todos váyanse a refugiar ahora! —ordeno en un grito y todos comenzaron a correr y salir huyendo. Pero los Daemones al verlos huir también empezaron a perseguirlos y a atrapar a algunos.

Mientras tanto Mortem estaba montado sobre uno de los dragones y volando enfrente de su ejército alado viendo como las personas corrían asustadas y como sus Daemones atacaban, todo eso lo hizo sonreír y con una señal envió a sus jinetes con sus dragones a atacar todo el centro de Sirmione.

Los jinetes acataron la señal e hicieron que sus dragones descendieran un poco, para hacer un ataque aéreo que consistía en usar el fuego de los dragones para atacar a cualquier guardia que quisiera destruir a los Daemones. Todo estaba saliendo como Mortem lo había planeado y la Corte ya no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo, todo se estaba volviendo un caos.


	38. El plan funciono.

Damien y Pip estaban corriendo agarrados de las manos intentando escapar de todo el caos que había en ese momento, sin embargo, eran empujados y regresados por todas las personas que también querían escapar.

— ¡Damien! —grito Pip al soltar la mano de su novio y ser empujado por un gran grupo de personas hasta alejarlo de Damien.

— ¡Pip! —grito Damien desesperado, pues por más que quisiera alcanzar a su novio, era alejado por todas las personas que pasaban.

El inglés entre tantos empujones y jalones llegó hasta donde estaba la tienda de los padres de Tweak. Pip para evitar que lo siguieran empujando y golpeando se puso de espaldas contra la puerta y coloco sus manos sobre su pecho intentando regular su respiración mientras miraba por todos lados intentando encontrara a Damien, pero no había rastros de él.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió e hizo que Pip por poco cayera al suelo, pero antes de que eso sucediera fue jalado al interior de la tienda para después cerrar la puerta, provocando que el rubio entrara en pánico.

— ¡NO! —grito Pip soltándose de la persona que lo había jalado adentro de la tienda, e intento escapar, pero de nuevo fue jalado y antes de que volviera a gritar, la persona hablo.

—Tranquilo Pip, soy yo Butters —Butters hizo girar a su amigo para que viera que efectivamente se trataba de él, y al aclararlo Pip suspiro aliviado.

—Qué bueno que eres tú, Butters —comento con una sonrisa Pip, la cual se borró segundos después — ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué son esas cosas? —pregunto asustado y preocupado.

—No lo sé, no sé qué está pasando, pero estoy preocupado por los demás —dijo Butters.

—Entonces debemos de irlos a buscar —dijo Pip —D-Damien, Damien -al recordar a su novio empezó a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron —Necesito encontrarlo -dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían.

—No llores Pip, iremos, iremos a buscarlos a todos —dijo Butters consolando a su amigo —Pero debemos de prepararnos para cualquier cosa que pase allá afuera, así que saca tu varita y protejámonos mutuamente.

El rubio de ojos café asintió y de su capa saco su varita, luego Butters imito su acción y saco su varita, ambos se dirigieron a la salida, Butters fue el que abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver que no hubiera esas cosas cerca, al ver que todo estaba casi despejado, ya que aún había personas corriendo y gritando, le hizo una señal a Pip y ambos salieron de la tienda.

Los dos rubios comenzaron su carrera, buscando cualquier señal de sus amigos mientras evitaban ser arrastrados y empujados por las personas que aún corrían, también pocas veces se tuvieron que esconder para evitar ser atrapados por esas cosas que seguían convirtiendo a las personas en unos de ellos.

Mientras hacían eso Pip lo único que pensaba era: "Damien, por favor que no te pase nada, por favor"

ºººººº

Kyle peleaba contra una de los Daemones intentando proteger a su familia.

—Ike, mamá, vayan con papá —dijo el pelirrojo mientras le lanzaba un hechizo de hielo a esa cosa para evitar que siguiera lanzando rasguños hacia él.

—Pero, Kyle —reprocho su madre.

—Háganlo, yo los alcanzaré después, por favor Ike te encargo a mamá —Ike ante la petición de su hermano asintió y tomo a su madre de la muñeca para irse corriendo de ahí, dejando a Kyle luchando contra otros dos Daemones que iban hacia él.

—Mierda —se quejó Kyle, pues el Daemone al que congelo lo había rasguñado en la mejilla y ese rasguño ya comenzaba a dolerle —Espero que no me afecte —susurro para sí mismo mientras se ponía en posición para pelear contras los otros Daemones que se dirigían hacia él.

ºººººº

Los integrantes de la Corte estaban ayudando a los guardias que peleaban contra los Daemones, pero al ser mitad sombra, no podían herirlos mucho, lo único que hacían eran inmovilizarlos y eso no servía, ya todos comenzaban a desesperarse.

—Steven, ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto Fred esquivando un ataque de un Daemone.

—No sé —dijo desesperado mientras inmovilizaba a dos de esas cosas —Thomas ideas —pidió Steven ya en un intento desesperado.

—Lo siento, tampoco se me ocurre nada, todas las tácticas y ataques que planeamos son fácilmente vencidas por estas cosas y los dragones no los contemplamos así que estamos atrapados —contesto el mayo de los Tucker.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito Gerald, al ver que un dragón se dirigía a ellos y este se alistaba para lanzar fuego. Todos se lanzaron en diferentes direcciones al suelo para evadir el fuego.

— ¡Mierda! —grito Randy, a quien un poco de fuego lo había alcanzado y le quemo un poco su brazo derecho.

— ¡Randy! —grito Jack.

—Miren que tenemos aquí —del dragón que les había lanzado fuego se escuchó una voz que hizo que la piel de los de la Corte se erizara —Son los pendejos de la Corte, miren como están, todos cansados y heridos —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Mortem —Ustedes me dan lástima.

—Maldito la pagarás —dijo Steven mientras lanzaba un rayo hacia Mortem, sin embargo, ese rayo fue absorbido por un Daemone que se interpuso.

—Ja, ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto con sorna el mago — ¡Atrápenlos! —al gritar eso varios dragones con jinetes se acercaron hasta donde Mortem estaba y se dirigieron rápidamente a las personas que aún seguían tiradas en el suelo.

— ¡Retirada! —grito Steven, pero fue demasiado tarde, atraparon a Randy quien estaba herido y no pudo levantarse rápidamente, luego atraparon a Jack quien fue emboscado por dos dragones y luego también atraparon a Gerald quien por esquivar un Daemone termino siendo atrapado por un dragón.

—Carajo —dijo Thomas agachándose para evitar que un dragón lo atrapara.

—Será mejor que se den por vencidos —dijo Mortem.

— ¡Estás loco si crees que te haremos caso! —grito Gerald mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del dragón.

—Oh claro que lo harán —Mortem volvió a chasquear sus dedos y en cuestión de segundos seis dragones aparecieron, pero estos llevaban personas entre sus garras y esas personas eran la familia de los de la Corte.

— ¡Laura! ¡Tricia! —grito Thomas al ver a su esposa e hija entre las garras de uno de esos animales de gran tamaño.

— ¡Papá! —gritó desesperada Tricia con los ojos llenos de miedo y lágrimas.

ºººººº

Tweek estaba asustado y estaba entrando en pánico, las personas seguían corriendo y gritando, el fuego que había en ciertas partes se hacía más grande, también estaban esas cosas que atacaban a las personas, todo se veía muy mal y él no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, solo corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, pero no sabía a donde exactamente corría solo se dejaba llevar por todas las personas que corrían de un lado a otro, el pobre de Tweek parecía un animalito que solo seguía a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado sin saber bien a donde dirigirse.

—Agh o-o dios agh, e-esto e-es mucha agh m-ucha p-resion agh ugh —decía el rubio jalándose el cabello y con constantes ataques de tics.

—Tweek —alguien a las espaladas del rubio lo estaba llamando, Tweek al escuchar que era llamado volteo a ver quién era, y se encontró con su maestro de magia elemental —Vámonos de aquí Tweek, nos están esperando en la escuela —dijo el profesor extendiéndole una mano al rubio.

—Agh b-bien —dijo el chico, y le dio su mano para que lo guiara.

El profesor se dirigió primero a un pequeño callejón que había entre la cafetería y la florería de Sirmione, luego de ver que no había ningún Daemone salió del callejón y siguió su camino, corriendo de la mano con su alumno.

Tweek y el profesor corrieron hasta donde había un dragón parado, sin hacer nada, el animal solo estaba ahí viendo a los lados, pero sin atacar o lanzar fuego. Tweek al ver que su profesor lo guiaba hasta el dragón se empezó a sentir nervioso y asustado.

—Agh ¿A-a donde agh v-amos ugh? —pregunto asustado Tweek.

—Confía en mí —fue lo único que respondió el profesor, sin embargo, esa respuesta no calmaba para nada al rubio.

—Agh s-suélteme, agh s-suélteme ugh —decía Tweek intentando soltar a su maestro, pero este lo agarro fuerte de su muñeca para evitar que escapara dañando al rubio, ya que apretaba muy fuerte su agarre.

— ¡Señor aquí tengo lo que prometí! —grito el maestro, alterando más a Tweek.

—AGH ¡NO! S-suélteme, a-ayuda ugh no, ¡Basta!, a-ayuda, agh —el rubio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse, pero era imposible, al ya no poder liberarse del agarre de su maestro Tweek comenzó a gritar, esperando que alguien lo escuchara.

—Niño idiota, nadie te escucha, todos están ocupados luchando o muriendo y lo último que harían es ir a ayudar a un fenómeno como tú —el profesor se giró y tomó de los hombros a Tweek para comenzar a zarandearlo mientras le decía esas cosas horribles.

Mientras tanto donde se encontraba el dragón, se empezaron a escuchar pisadas, las cuales se dirigían hacia donde estaban Tweek y el profesor. Al escuchar las pisadas y todo lo que el maestro la gritaba, Tweek comenzó a llorar y se quedó en shock, ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no sabía a donde ir, ya no sabía lo que el destino le deparaba y esperaba no saberlo. Lo único que hizo el rubio al ya no tener salida fue cerrar muy fuerte los ojos y derramar todas las lágrimas que había en sus ellos.

— ¡Maldito hijo de...! —un grito y después el sonido de un golpe, fue lo que Tweek escucho, para después abrir los ojos y ver a un chico rubio delante de él a un metro de distancia y a su profesor tirado con la nariz sangrando.

— ¡Tweek! —el rubio reconoció esa voz y rápidamente dirigió su vista a dónde provenía esa voz tan familiar, después de ver una cabellera negra, rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia esa persona y la abrazo, llorando aún más.

—C-Craig —dijo el rubio entre llanto.

—Dame al chico —Trent quien estaba viendo todo lo sucedido y comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaban ambos.

—Estás loco si piensa que te lo daré —contesto Craig con furia y abrazando más al rubio contra su pecho.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso, te lo estoy ordenando —dijo Trent sin detener su andar.

—Y yo te dije que no -al decir eso Craig de su capa saco su varita — ¡Crepitus! (explosión) —grito el azabache y enfrente de Trent se formó una gran explosión que impidió que siguiera avanzando.

Tucker aprovecho eso y sostuvo a Tweek de la mano para irse corriendo de ahí, Craig se mezclaba entre la gente para perder a ese chico, y que no los siguiera más.

Ya una vez lejos ambos chicos se detuvieron y escondieron en uno de los puestos que se habían colocado.

—Tweek —Craig se giró a mirar al rubio que seguía temblando y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas —Hey rubio ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te hicieron algo esos bastardos? —pregunto preocupado Craig mientras le sostenía la cara al rubio obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—C-Craig —dijo Tweek para volver a abrazar al azabache —Craig, t-tuve mucho agh miedo, g-gracia, gracias ugh por a-ayudarme —Tweek se aferraba a Craig como si su vida dependiera de eso.

El azabache lo único que pudo hacer fue regresarle el abrazo al rubio y acariciarle el cabello mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, que ya nadie le haría daño.

— ¡Habitantes de Sirmione! —ese grito hizo que ambos chicos se soltaran y se asomaran para ver qué pasaba.

Todos los Daemones se detuvieron y quedaron estáticos en su lugar, todas las personas que aún quedaban en el centro también dejaron de correr y miraron a las personas que les hablaba, quien era nada más y nada menos que Mortem, el cual tenía varios dragones detrás de él y esos dragones tenían a los integrantes de la Corte y a sus familiares, exceptuando a los que serían sus sucesores.

—Padres —susurro preocupado Token al ver a sus padres entre las garras de un dragón.

— ¡Esta noche es memorable... para mí, pues he atrapado a los imbéciles que me hicieron la vida una mierda al desterrarme, y he cumplido con lo que me proponía, sin embargo, como soy una persona "Benevolente", les propongo a la futura Corte que, si ustedes me dan el Libro el gran mago y el mío, dejaré libre a sus padres y familiares! —al decir eso los ojos de todos los actuales integrantes de la Corte se abrieron en par.

— ¡No le hagan caso! —grito Steven, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Mortem lo silencio con un hechizo.

— ¡Les daré dos semanas para encontrar esos libros o mejor dicho libro, si para ese entonces no lo tiene... despídanse de sus familiares! —al decir eso Mortem sonrió con maldad viendo a los chicos que estaban escuchando lo que él decía — ¡Y una cosa más! —junto a Mortem llego Trent con su dragón el cual tenía entre sus garras a los señores Tweak — ¡Quiero al chico rubio que maneja sombras, el chico llamado Tweek y si no se entrega, sus padres pagaran!

Tweek al ver a sus padres y escuchar eso quiso salir e irse a entregar a Mortem, pero fue detenido por Craig quien le cubrió la boca y lo abrazo para evitar que fuera.

— ¡Espero que cumplan con lo que pedí, recuerden solo tiene dos semanas, hasta entonces! —dicho eso Mortem saco su báculo mágico y lo elevo al cielo haciendo que se iluminara, después los Daemones usaron su forma de sombras para irse de ese lugar volando, una vez que los Daemones emprendieron vuelo Mortem dio orden a sus jinetes y se fueron también.

Al ver que el peligro se fue, algunos habitantes de Sirmione salieron de sus escondites, otros suspiraron aliviados, y otros como Tweek lloraban la perdida de sus familiares. Gran parte de Sirmione se volvió un caos, ya que no solo atacaron el centro, sino también algunos bosques, y lugares importantes de Sirmione, lo único que se salvó fue la Corte y el Instituto los cuales están protegidos por escudos para evitar daños de ataques de ese tipo.

Pero el plan de Mortem salió como él esperaba, tenía a los de la Corte, ya había puesto el ultimátum, destruyo casi todo Sirmione y recluto más personas para su ejército, la primera parte de su plan fue todo un éxito.


	39. Atados de manos.

Después del ataque la directora y el subdirector ayudaron a los pocos guardias que quedaron y llevaron a los ciudadanos sobrevivientes a la escuela, la cual usarían como albergue.

—Chicos —dijo Butters que, al ver a Kenny, Kyle y Stan juntos fue, junto con Pip, rápidamente hacia ellos.

—Butters —dijo aliviado Kenny —Que bueno que estás bien.

—Lo mismo digo —Butters suspiro aliviado —Pero, ¿Y tus hermanos?

—No te preocupes ellos están bien, se fueron con un guardia hasta la escuela, les dije que cuando te encontrara los alcanzaríamos.

—Que bien —dijo aliviado Butters.

—Chicos —Pip llamó la atención de todos — ¿Han visto a Damien? —al preguntar eso los ojos del inglés se cristalizaron.

—No lo he visto, lo siento —dijo Kyle.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Stan.

—Lo siento Pip, nadie sabe de él —dijo Kenny.

Al escuchar esas respuestas las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y un dolor de pechos se hizo presente en Pip, le costaba respirar y tuvo que jadear varias veces para que el aire le llegara hasta sus pulmones. Los chicos al ver el estado de Pip decidieron intentar calmarlo diciéndole que Damien estaría bien o que probablemente se encuentre en la escuela, pero el rubio de ojos café no escuchaba nada, solo se concentraba en el dolor que sentía en ese instante.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a la escuela —dijo Kyle demasiado preocupado por su amigo.

—Kenny cárgalo por favor —pidió Butters.

Kenny le hizo caso al pequeño Stotch y cargó a Pip, luego los cinco chicos se fueron rápidamente en dirección a la escuela.

°°°°°°

—Tweek, cálmate por favor —pedía Craig intentando separar las manos del rubio de sus cabellos mientras lloraba.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! —grito Tweek arrancándose cabellos — ¡Mis padres han sido secuestrados,Sirmione está prácticamente destruida y ese señor me quiere por alguna razón!,¡Carajo, no me pidas que me calme! —las lágrimas de Tweek se volvieron másconstantes.

—No le pasará nada a tus padres, además los míos también fueron secuestrados junto con mi hermana, debemos mantener la calma y pensar de manera fría.

— ¡Joder, Craig!, ¡Nuestros padres están en peligro y tú quieres que lo tomemos con calma!, ¡No hay nada que pensar solo entreguen el libro, entréguenme y todo esto acabara antes de que pase algo peor, es lo único que tienen que hacer! ¡Carajo!

— ¡No, Tweek! —esta vez fue Craig quien grito — ¡No te entregaremos, no cederemos a los pedidos de ese bastardo!

— ¡¿Entonces qué harán?!

Al no tener respuesta alguna, Tweek se levantó de donde estaban escondidos y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Tweek! —grito Craig, pero al no tener respuesta o reacción por parte del rubio decidió también levantarse y seguirlo — ¡Tweek, carajo te estoy llamando! —otra vez no recibió respuesta alguna — ¡Tweek, ¿A dónde vas?!

—Quiero de vuelta a mis padres —con eso dicho Tweek comenzó a correr.

Craig también estaba a punto de correr detrás del rubio, pero fue detenido por alguien. El azabache se volteó para reclamarle a la persona que lo había detenido, pero se encontró con la mirada seria de su amigo Token.

—Tenemos que reunir a los de la Corte, ahora —dijo el moreno.

Craig suspiro y dijo: —Tienes razón necesitamos solucionar esto rápido.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la escuela para buscar a los demás integrantes de la nueva Corte.

°°°°°°

—Por favor todos, las personas que estén heridas pasen al auditorio —dijo la directora Victoria. Ella estaba en la entrada recibiendo a las personas que llegaban y diciéndoles a donde tenían que dirigirse.

—Chicos de segundo y tercero ayuden a llevar a los niños perdidos con sus padres y guíenlos hasta la cafetería —dijo el subdirector PC.

En el Instituto había muchas personas asustadas, llorando, en shock, lastimadas y en especial angustiadas, por lo ocurrido y ahora que no estaban los magos de la Corte todos se sentían inseguros, solo estando en la escuela se aliviaban un poco, pues es el segundo lugar más protegido, después de la Corte, contra ataques de la magnitud de la de ese día.

—Chicos, debemos llevar a Pip a su habitación —dijo Stan. Los cinco chicos apenas cruzaron la puerta corrieron rápido a la habitación del inglés, pues por el shock y las emociones fuertes que tuvo, se desmayó.

Al entrar a la Casa Anima Mea todo era un caos pues casi todos los alumnos corrían de un lado para otro, iban de arriba y regresaban a bajo con varias cosas en las manos como toallas de baños, botiquines y tinas con agua. Los chicos se abrieron paso entre la multitud de alumnos y subieron las escaleras para ir al piso de las habitaciones, arriba también era un caos, pero no era tanto como el que había en la sala y cocina. Butters les indico a los chicos donde estaba la habitación de Pip y de inmediato entraron todos a ella, Kenny dejo al rubio en la cama y le quito la capa.

—Traigan una tina con agua —ordeno Kyle a lo que Butters y Kenny salieron rápido para ir por lo pedido. Mientras Stan y Kyle esperaban sus hologralares comenzaron a sonar, era un mensaje, ambos sacaron sus aparatos y vieron el mensaje el cual decía: _"Reunión urgente en la biblioteca de la escuela.-_ _Token"_

—Esperemos a que Butters y Kenny vengan, para que cuiden a Pip, después nos vamos a la biblioteca —dijo Stan.

—Está bien —fue lo único que respondió Kyle.

A los pocos minutos ambos rubios llegaron con la tina de agua, la dejaron en la mesita de noche de Pip. Butters se dirigió al armario de su amigo y busco entre sus cosas hasta hallar una toalla facial, la cual remojo un poco en el agua, después de exprimir el exceso coloco la tolla en la frente de Pip.

—Chicos tenemos que irnos —dijo Kyle llamando la atención de Kenny y Butters.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Butters sosteniendo la mano de Pip.

—Nos necesitan en la biblioteca, supongo que para solucionar todo esto, ya saben, somos los nuevos integrantes de la Corte —contesto Stan.

—Bien, nosotros nos quedaremos acuidar a Pip —contesto Kenny.

—Gracias, intentaremos volver rápido —dijo Kyle.

Stan y Kyle se dirigieron a la puerta y cuando la abrieron escucharon decir a Butters: -Si ven a Damien, por favor, díganle que Pip lo necesita mucho.

—Si lo vemos, se lo diremos —contesto Stan y junto con Kyle cruzaron la puerta dejando solos a los tres rubios.

°°°°°°

—Vamos amigo, camina más rápido —decía Damien mientras ayudaba a caminar a Christopher, quien resulto herido durante el ataque de Mortem.

—Eso intento —dijo con un poco de dificultad el castaño.

—Mira está enfrente tu Casa —dijo Damien señalando la Casa Sensibleness.

Durante el ataque de Mortem Christopher estaba buscado a Tweek, pero durante su búsqueda varios Daemones intentaron atacarlo, él los contraatacaba, pero algunos de ellos lograron herir al castaño y peor resulto cuando un dragón lanzó fuego en su dirección mientras estaba peleando contra dos Daemones. Christopher no resultó con quemaduras severas, pero si con unas pequeñas quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas. Al estar herido aprovecho un poco la distracción que provoco el fuego y con el hechizo "Procul hinc" (Lejos de aquí) se alejó de los Daemones y el fuego, pero por sus herirás le resultó imposible seguir buscando al rubio, así que solo decidió esconderse en una de las tiendas, pero antes de entrar en una de ellas fue arrastrado lejos de ahí por Damien, quien lo había visto a lo lejos herido. 

Damien al enterarse de que las personas estaban siendo dirigidas a la escuela él también decidió irse para el Instituto junto con Christopher, pero como el castaño era un poco más pesado que el anticristo decidió usar el hechizo "Pondere deorsum" (Peso ligero), para poder llevar más fácilmente a Christopher hasta la escuela. 

— ¿Dónde es tu habitación, amigo? —pregunto Damien. 

Ambos ya estaban en el piso de los cuartos y el pelinegro intentaba buscar la habitación de Christopher, pero con tantas personas yendo de un lado a otro se le dificultaba buscar.

— ¿D-Damien? —detrás de él se escuchó la voz de Tweek.

—Tweek —dijo Damien girándose para ver al rubio, pero al hacerlo también giro a Christopher.

—O por Dios, ¿Agh que l-le paso? —pregunto el rubio viendo el estado de Christopher.

—Ayúdame a encontrar su habitación —pidió Damien ignorando la pregunta de Tweek.

—Agh, s-su habitación e-esta ugh hasta e-el fondo, m-mejor t-ráelo a la agh mía —Tweek señalo su habitación la cual estaba prácticamente a su lado.

El pelinegro asintió y espero a que el rubio abriera la puerta, una vez que Tweek los dejo pasar, le señalo su cama a Damien para que colocara al castaño.

—Debo ir por un botiquín no tardo —dijo Damien y salió de la habitación.

—Christopher ugh —dijo Tweek acercándose a su amigo quien parecía un poco ido — ¿Me agh e-escuchas? —pregunto el rubio.

—Te e-escucho, Tweek —dijo un poco cansado el castaño.

—L-lo siento agh mucho, Chris e-esto es mi culpa ugh —Tweek tenía la mirada baja y solo observaba las heridas del castaño.

—No es tu culpa... petit —Christopher le regalo una ligera sonrisa a su rubio amigo —Me alegro de que estés bien —al escuchar eso, Tweek sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago. 

—Traje el botiquín —dijo Damien entrando a la habitación.

—Damien p-por favor agh quédate c-con ugh Chris, t-tengo que agh ir por alg-gunas cosas.

A Damien no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que Tweek salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación dejando solos a Christopher y Damien. 

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Damien para romper el hielo. 

—He estado peor —contesto el castaño con una sonrisa —Ahora lo que quiero es fumar.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —el anticristo de un solo chasquido hizo aparecer un cigarro en sus dedos —Ten. 

—Gracias —el castaño agarro el cigarro y se lo guardo en la capa. 

—Pensé que querías fumar.

—Si quiero fumar, pero no quiero molestar a Tweek con el humo, ya debe estar muy estresado por lo que paso.

—Pero que buen novio eres.

—Jejeje —Christopher rio con gracia y miro a Damien —Ojalas pudiera ser su novio.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes? —pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

—Porque Tweek solo me ve como un amigo, además está el pendejo de Fucker interfiriendo.

— ¿Fucker interfiriendo?

—Si, a ese hijo de puta le gusta Tweek.

—Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pero sabes, tienes más oportunidades tú, eres más cercano a Tweek, úsalo a tu ventaja.

—Tienes razón, eso haré. 

—Pero sabes me sorprende que a Tucker le guste-

—Agh —la voz de Tweek hizo callar rápidamente a Damien —P-perdón ugh por t-tardar -se disculpó el rubio entrando a la habitación con yerbas, pociones y demás cosas.

— ¿Para qué es eso? —pregunto Damien.

—Para c-curar agh a Christopher agh.

El rubio comenzó a mezclar las yerbas con las pociones y algunos hongos, luego unto la mezcla en un pedazo de venda.

—T-te arderá agh un poco, p-por favor ugh a-guanta —antes de que el castaño le respondiera algo Tweek puso ese pedazo de venda en el brazo izquierdo donde tenía la quemadura. 

—Agh —se quejó Christopher al sentir el ardor, pero aguantó bien.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó Tweek.

—No te preocupes —contesto el castaño.

—Bueno ahora que está bien y Tweek te cuidara, debo irme, necesito buscar a Pip —dijo Damien llamando la atención de ambos chicos. 

—Agh e-está bien ugh —contesto Tweek —G-gracias por agh traer a-a Christopher ugh.

—No es nada —Damien camino a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo a Christopher —Cuídate.

El castaño levantó la mano en respuesta y con eso se salió Damien. 

°°°°°°

Los nuevos miembros de la cortese encontraban en la sala del consejo estudiantil, pensando en lo que haríanpara poder resolver el enorme problema en el que se habían metido.

—No podemos ceder ante las peticiones del Mortem —dijo Token firme.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? —pregunto Bebe.

—Eso es lo que estamos pensando, maldita retrasada —contesto molesto Craig, pues estaba molesto por toda la maldita situación en la que se encontraba.

—No me digas así, hijo de puta —contesto la rubia.

— ¡Basta! —grito Token mientras golpeaba la mesa —Necesitamos soluciones, no más malditos problemas.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados y con la mirada baja.

—Volvamos a repasar lo que paso —sugirió Kyle —Mortem ataco Sirmione, se llevó a varias personas y a otras tanto las convirtió en esas cosas sombras, también secuestro a nuestros padres y él pidió un libro y a Tweek para devolvernos a nuestros padres.

—Exacto —contesto Token.

—Entonces solo hay que darle el puto libro y al chico tics —dijo Tenorman.

—No haremos eso —contesto Craig con una mirada asesina.

—Craig tiene razón, no debemos hacer eso —dijo Stan —Por algo quiere al libro y a Tweek, y no creo que ese algo sea bueno.

—Entonces, haremos esto —Token paso su mano por su cabello y suspiro —Debemos buscar ese libro y cuando lo tengamos usarlo de carnada... junto con Tweek —el moreno cerro los ojos esperando la reacción de Craig ante tal sugerencia.

— ¡No te dejaré hacer eso! —la voz de Kyle sorprendió a Token, pues esperaba esa reacción por parte de Craig — ¡No permitiré que uses a Tweek, mi amigo, como carnada! 

—Kyle cálmate por favor —pidió Stan.

— ¡No me puedo calmar!, ¡Están pidiendo que Tweek sea la carnada!, ¡Es como si sugiriera que Clyde lo fuera, eso no te gustaría!

—Entiendo cómo te sientes Kyle, pero es la única opción —contesto Token.

—Pues sobre mi cadáver vas a usar a Tweek como carnada para ese loco —Kyle tenía los puños apretados y rechinaban sus dientes —Nosotros lo protegeremos de ustedes. 

— ¿Nosotros? —pregunto confundida Bebe.

—Yo y mis amigos, Butters y Pip —contesto el pelirrojo.

—Yo también —dijo Craig —Te ayudaré Kyle. 

—Oigan, no pueden hacer eso —dijo Bebe —No se pueden rebelar contra la Corte en este momento. 

—Entonces no usen a Tweek como carnada —sugirió Craig.

—Pero si no haremos eso, ¿Qué sugieres entonces? —pregunto Tenorman.

—Enfrentar a Mortem nosotros —ante tal sugerencia todos se pararon de su asiento de un solo salto.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan. 

—No, estoy hablando completamente en serio. 

—Craig, eso es una locura —refuto Token.

—En ese caso, si tú quieres sugerir eso no estaría mal que proponga buscar el libro y usarlo en contra de Mortem —dijo Kyle.

—Pero nadie sabe cómo usarlo —refuto Bebe.

—Nosotros no lo usaríamos, seria alguien más.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Tenorman.

—No sé, alguien que sepa, un maestro, un adulto, no lo sé.

—Agh —se quejó Token —No llegaremos a nada con esto, solo hagamos esto, debemos buscar el libro y cuando lo tengamos, pensaremos en que hacer después.

—Es una sugerencia incierta, pero es lo más favorable así que estoy de acuerdo —contesto Craig —Los que estén a favor levanten su mano. Todos levantaron su mano al ya no tener opción.

—Bien entonces, mañana debemos empezar las investigaciones para buscar el libro, se pueden ir —dicho eso todos comenzaron a desalojar la sala.

—Agh —suspiro Token y se dejó caer en su silla, todo eso lo estaba estresando.


	40. Yo puedo ayudar.

El ambiente en Sirmione seguía devastado, y ya nada se sentía como antes, las personas comenzaban a dudar sobre el rumbo que tomara la situación en la que se encuentran y como terminara.

Los alumnos del Instituto también tenían esas inquietudes, sin embargo, no lo daban a demostrar para ser la serenidad que las personas necesitaban en esos momentos.

Pero algunos no podían con tanta carga, como Tweek quien no pudo dormir nada durante la noche y se quedó en vela vigilando a su amigo Christopher quien seguía malherido, aunque algunas de las heridas más profundas se sanaban de manera satisfactoria, aún contaba con otras. 

—Agh —Tweek tenía más grande sus ojeras — ¿Q-que haré?, ugh ¿debería e-entregarme a-a Mortem?

—Nolite facere (No lo haga) —las sombras de Tweek estaban del otro lado del cuarto justo a un lado de la ventana donde la luz no les da.

— ¿E-Entonces? Agh ¿Q-que sé s-supone ugh que h-haré? 

—Visit al magister (Visita al maestro) —respondió una de las sombras.

— ¿M-Maestro ugh? —Tweek parecía confundido, pues su mente estaba bloqueada por todo lo acontecido y se le hacía difícil recordar ciertas cosas o concentrarse.

Las sombras al ver la confusión de su amo, decidieron actuar por si solas y hacerle recordar, así que en un veloz movimiento cerraron las cortinas de la ventana y se acercaron al rubio.

—Magister (Maestro) —una de las sombras llevo su dedo amorfo hasta el punto centro de Tweek donde tiene el sello haciéndolo arder.

—Agh —se quejó Tweek y alzó su suéter junto con su camisa de la escuela para ver donde se ubicaba el ardor y fue cuando vio su marca del signo zodiacal de Leo —Avus —susurró para sí mismo.

—Avus —repitió la sombra —Quod magi magni (El Gran Mago) —al escuchar como llamarón las sombras a Avus, Tweek abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

— ¿Agh C-Cómo lo l-llamarón? 

—Quod magi magni (El Gran Mago) —repitieron las sombras.

—E-Entonces, agh ¿él n-nos puede ugh a-ayudar?

—Responsa ut cum eo (Las respuestas pueden estar con él) 

—Agh, es por e-eso que ugh d-debovisitarlo ¿v-verdad? 

—Si.

—G-Gracias agh, por a-ayudarme y-y prevenirme ugh, l-les hubiera h-hecho caso agh —Tweek estaba cabizbajo por lo que había pasado, pues sus sombras le habían advertido, pero después de analizar todo lo que sucedió, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle —P-Por cierto, ¿Por qué agh p-pueden hablar ugh conmigo de manera n-normal si, no e-estoy agh hablando e-en latín? 

—Avus nobis credidit quoniam quod est Latine loqui ut facerent quare cum dicitur quod si latine loqui non intellego non esset, nisi esset (Eso es porque Avus nos encomendó que practicáramos contigo por eso te habíamos dicho que si no hablabas en latín no te entenderíamos, pero era falso)

—Esta b-bien, agh seguiré p-practicando latín ugh con ustedes —cuando escucharon eso las sombras solo se desvanecieron y dejaron a Tweek, susurrándole palabras al aire.

—Oportet cum amico (Debes ir acompañado de un amigo)

—Lo haré —respondió igual al aire —Solo que tardaré en ir, no quiero dejar a Chris solo —el rubio se dirigió adonde su amigo dormía y le acaricio la mejilla.

°°°°°°

—Y esas es la situación en la que estamos —termino de decir Kyle, a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Pip.

—Están locos si piensan que dejaremos que usen a Tweek de esa manera —contesto enojado Pip, quien aún seguía en la cama, recuperándose.

—Si es lo que dije —Kyle apretó la taza que tenía entre las manos y frunció el ceño —Protegeremos a Tweek ante cualquier costo.

—Deberíamos decirle todo lo que ocurrió —sugirió Butters.

—Eso no sería bueno —Kyle aún apretaba su taza, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo la fuerza con la que lo hacía —Tweek está muy tenso y nervioso con el secuestro de sus padres y si le decimos lo que los del Consejo sugirieron, empeoraría su estado o peor él aceptaría la propuesta. 

—Kyle tiene razón —dijo Pip —No debemos decirle sobre esto a Tweek, solo tenemos que protegerlo.

—Entonces, ¿es la única idea que tuvo el Consejo para terminar con esto?, ¿no hubo otra opción? —pregunto Butters frotándose los nudillos.

—Yo sugerí buscar el libro y usarlo en contra de Mortem.

—Eso sueno bien, ¿Por qué no aceptaron la idea? —Pip dejo su taza en el buro y miro fijamente a Kyle.

—Porque nadie sabe cómo usar el libro.

—Tal vez Tweek lo sepa y es por eso que Mortem lo quiere —dijo Butters dejando asombrados a sus amigos y asustados, porque lo que él decía no sonaba loco, al contrario, todo cuadraba perfecto. Si Mortem quiere el libro junto con Tweek es porque el rubio sabe cómo usar el libro, esa era la conclusión silenciosa a la que llegaron los tres chicos.

—Entonces, debemos decirle a Tweek todo —dijo Kyle con seguridad y parándose de la silla en la que estaba.

— ¿Iremos ahora? —Butters también se levantó de la silla donde estaba.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, si los chicos del Consejo hacen algún movimiento en Tweek, no solo lo pondrán en peligro, sino también a todos nosotros.

—Kyle tiene razón debemos ir —Pip se levantó de la cama y miro a sus amigos.

— ¿Seguro ya te sientes mejor? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Estoy bien —Pip con una sonrisacalmo a sus amigos.

—Bien entonces iremos.

—De acuerdo —contesto Butters.

Así los tres chicos salieron de la casa Anima Mea para ir directamente a la casa de Tweek y hablar con él.

°°°°°°

—Agh —se quejaba Chris mientras intentaba reincorporase en la cama —Me duele como los demonios.

—C-Chris —Tweek entraba a la habitación con una tina de agua y un trapo limpio — ¿Cómo t-te agh sientes ugh? —se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a revisar sus heridas y cambiar sus vendajes.

—Un poco mejor petit —contesto el francés mientras miraba embobado a Tweek.

—Me a-alegro —al terminar de revisar y cambiar, el rubio miro a Chris directo a los ojos —T-tus herirás agh sanan s-satisfactoriamente ugh, me a-alegro —aún con las ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre su sonrisa resplandecía, por fin puede tener una buena noticia una que calme uno de sus muchos pesares.

—Ya verás que más tarde mis herirás estarán totalmente curadas —prometió Chris.

—E-eso espero agh.

Tweek comenzaba a guardar todo lo que utilizo para curar a Chris y se levantó para irlo a devolver, pero en esos momentos Butters, Kyle y Pip entraron a la habitación.

—Tweek —suspiraron aliviados al verlo ahí, un poco más tranquilo.

— ¿Q-que agh pasa? 

—Necesitamos decirte algo —dijo Kyle.

— ¿Es algo malo? —pregunto preocupado Chris levantándose un poco más de la cama.

—Es... algo delicado —susurro Kyle, pero al estar la habitación en completo silencio se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

— ¿D-delicado? —Tweek comenzaba a temblar más de lo usual, pues pensaba que le dirían algo sobre sus padres.

—Verás... —Kyle intentaba buscarlas palabras correctas para no alterar al rubio y para que Tweek no se sintiera presionado de alguna manera. Pero eso solo desesperaba al chico. 

— ¡Solo agh dilo! —estallo Tweek y grito, pero luego se sintió mal —Agh l-lo siento ugh.

—No, no te disculpes, sé que estás muy alterado por todo esto —admitió el pelirrojo —Bueno lo que te quiero decir es algo que platicamos los de la Corte y es acerca de la solución a todo esto, pero eso te involucra a ti. 

— ¿A mi agh? ¿Por qué?

—Verás los de la Corte te quieren usar como carnada para atraer a Mortem, pero yo me opuse. 

Tweek no dijo nada, solo se quedó analizando las palabras de Kyle y en su mente no se escuchaba tan loco la idea que proponían los de la Corte de Magia.

—Pero —Butters interrumpió los pensamientos de Tweek —Nosotros pensamos otra cosa. Nosotros creemos que Mortem te quiere junto con el libro, porque tú sabes cómo usarlo. 

—AGH, ¡¿Qué?!, y-yo apenas ugh puedo c-con el libro agh de l-latín, e-es imposible ugh que y-yo sepa sobre agh ese l-libro.

— ¿Entonces no tienes idea de donde podrá estar ese libro? —pregunto Chris.

—N-no, yo agh... —cuando estaba a punto de negar cualquier vínculo con ese libro al voltear para mirar a Chris notó que una de sus sombras estaba en una esquina oscura de cuarto, susurrándole "Avus". 

— ¿Tweek? —interrumpió Pip.

—C-creo que agh si s-sé dónde ugh esta e-el libro —comento no tan seguro, pero apostando todo para no estar equivocado y acabar con todo.

— ¿En serio? —Kyle estaba muy entusiasmado con ese nuevo descubrimiento — ¿Dónde está? 

—N-no les puedo ugh decir e-exactamente, pero agh los puedo ll-llevar.

—Bien, de acuerdo, pero mientras no hay que decirle a los de la Corte, solo para evitar conflictos —sugirió el pelirrojo.

Antes de irse Tweek les pidió a sus amigos esperar, esperar a que Chris se recupere para ir al lugar donde encontraría el libro a lo que sus amigos no se lo negaron y dijeron que esperarían.


	41. Cerca de la verdad.

El Team de Craig se encontraba en la habitación del pelinegro analizando e intentando descifrar por dónde empezar a buscar el libro.

—Agh esto es una mierda —suspiro cansado Craig.

—Lo sé —le siguió Token arrugando la nariz y torciendo los labios.

— ¿Entonces solo seguirán con el plan de buscar el libro? —pregunto Clyde mientras les ofrecía de los sándwiches que consiguió en la cafetería.

—Gracias —tomó uno Token —Si, pero el problema es que no sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar y si solo buscamos por donde se nos ocurra el tiempo se agotara y no obtendremos nada.

—Es por eso que necesitamos algo de información para saber mínimo por dónde empezar —dijo Craig y luego le dio una mordida a su sándwich. 

—Sé que está mal, pero ¿Por qué no van a los barrios bajos para preguntar?

—No creo que sea buena idea, ya que no sabemos si es información confiable y no podemos jugárnosla —refuto el moreno.

—Entonces con los góticos, ellos deben de saber algo, ya que están vinculados con la magia negra ¿no? 

—Eso es muy pretencioso —comento Token, para después pensarlo bien —Pero no suena tan loco.

—Agh ir con los góticos —se quejó Craig.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir con ellos? —preguntó Clyde mientras le mordía al sándwich de Token.

—Son muy negativos y con una personalidad de mierda —contesto el pelinegro.

—Pero si te estás describiendo, mi querido amigo —Clyde le estaba dando codazos a Token para que rectificara lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eso es cierto.

—Pero que grandes amigos tengo —Craig hizo bolita el papel donde estaba el sándwich y lo dejó en su cama.

—Entonces iremos con los góticos —dijo Token parándose del piso y jalando a Clyde para que no se escabullera.

—Está bien —dijo Craig no muy feliz —Vamos.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación de Tucker y comenzaron a preguntarles a los alumnos que se encontraban sobre la ubicación de los góticos, lo cual llamo la atención de dos personas no deseadas que por casualidad escucharon cuando preguntaban por el grupo de chicos "raros".

—Vaya, vaya —Cartman se postró justo enfrente de Token y junto a él estaba su hermanastro Scott —Pero si es el nuevo "jefe" 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres gordo? —pregunto enojado el moreno.

—Pues da la casualidad de que escuchamos que estás buscando a los góticos.

—Que te importe una mierda, gordo —dijo Craig para luego intentar pasar de largo a Cartman mientras lo empujaba con su hombro.

—Yo te puedo indicar dónde encontrarlos —Cartman tenía una sonrisa siniestra, pero se notaba que realmente contaba con esa información.

—Sin juegos Cartman —dijo Token mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

—Me ofende Token que creas que quiero algo a cambio de esta valiosa información —el castaño puso su mano en el pecho en señal de ofensa.

Todos los presentes lo miraron incrédulos, pues no se tragaban el cuento de que Cartman diera algo a cambio de nada, simplemente no sería Cartman.

—Habla, panzón —Craig quería mandarlo a la mierda, pero si el gordo tenía información que les pudiera ayudarse tragaría el impulso de molerlo a golpes.

—Lo único que quiero es que me involucren en los asuntos de la Corte en lo que rescatamos a nuestros padres.

—Mmmm —Token no se fiaba de esa petición, ya que era meter a la Corten a un lunático con pensamientos psicópatas, pero si mantenía un ojo al gordo con eso bastaría para que no hiciera nada estúpido, o eso era lo que quería creer —Está bien, pero si haces una estupidez te saco a patadas y te doy de comer a los dragones si es necesario.

—Aja, lunático —Cartman miro a su alrededor y después les hizo señas al Team de Craig para que se acercaran —Los raritos están en Sepulcra regionum desperandum.

—Pero ese lugar está prohibido —dijo Clyde notoriamente asustado.

—Pues ¿adivina que llorón?, a los góticos les importa una mierda ellos siempre están en ese lugar cuando su "paz" se ve amenazada —contestó el castaño totalmente orgulloso de sus conocimientos.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Craig.

—Me guardaré las fuentes si no te importa —Cartman no diría lo de las puertas y portales que había encontrado y tampoco hablaría del cómo y porque encontró a los góticos en el Sepulcra. 

—Está bien —contestó Token — ¿Entonces no te importaría acompañarnos?

—Ugh —se quejó Eric ante la idea de estar más tiempo con esos idiotas.

—Si los acompañaremos —contestó Scott en su lugar, ganándose una mirada enojada por parte del gordo.

—Entonces andando.

Scott jaló de la manga a su hermanastro y le indico a los otros chicos que lo siguieran. Lo cual hicieron.

°°°°°°

En la habitación de Tweek estaban Damien y Chris jugando cartas mientras los demás tuvieron que ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo que se refugiaron en la escuela.

—Veo que te mejoras favorablemente —dijo Damien mientras sacaba otra carta.

—Sí, todo es gracias a Tweek, es muy bueno con los remedios naturales y la magia de curación —Chris bajó una de sus jugadas logrando que Damien hiciera una mueca.

—Bastardo —murmuro el anticristo — ¿Y qué es lo que me tenías que contar?

—Cierto —recordó el castaño —Creo que Pip aún no sabe, pero tendremos que acompañar a Tweek a buscar el libro.

Al escuchar eso Damien quedo con la mirada atónita.

— ¿Tweek sabe dónde está el libro? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Al parecer sí, pero necesitamos acompañarlo. Kyle teme que si va solo Mortem pueda hacerle algo o seguirlo y obtener lo que tanto quiere. Y que mejor protección que el hijo de diablo —Chris le sonrió con burla.

—Púdrete imbécil —le mostró el dedo de en medio y siguió con su juego —Está bien los acompañaré, solo para proteger a Pip, porque él obviamente irá con sus amigos. 

—Vaya, pero que buen novio eres. 

—Yo solo soy bueno con Pip los demás pueden irse a la mierda —contesto tajante el pelinegro — ¿Y cuándo nos iremos?

—Yo diría que mañana por la mañana ya estaré totalmente recuperado así que a esa hora.

—Odio madrugar —Damien arrugo el entrecejo y soltó un suspiro —Pero está bien, mañana partiremos temprano.

—Okey —Chris tomo la última carta que quedaba y sonrió de oreja a oreja —Por cierto, ya gané —Bajó la jugada que tenía y Damien se dio cuenta de que el francés tenía toda su jugada.

—Bastardo tramposo —al escuchar el insulto Chris comenzó a carcajearse.

—Parece que se divierten mucho —la voz de Kenny se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que el rubio se lanzaba a la cama de Tweek.

Detrás de él venía los demás todos cansados y abatidos por todo lo que tuvieron que hacer.

—Estoy muerto —dijo Kyle para después tirarse en la alfombra.

—Yo igual —dijeron al uniso Pip y Butters.

—Hey —Damien palmeo sus piernas y Pip fue directamente a sentarse en ellas — ¿Cómo les fue?

—Cansado —contesto Butters lanzándose a la espalda de Kenny quien solo se quejó y después se volteó para abrazar a rubio menor.

— ¿Y Tweek? —preguntó el francés al notar la ausencia de este.

—Se quedó en la cocina para no sé qué —contesto Kyle aun con la cara en la alfombra.

Al poco rato Tweek llegaba con una bandeja llena de tazas y una gran jarra de metal a la cual le salía vapor.

—T-traje té agh —el rubio dejo en su buró la bandeja y comenzó a repartir las tazas, para después servir el té.

—Eres un ángel —dijo Butters mientras bebía su té.

—Es agh para q-que puedan ugh descansar b-bien.

—Gracias petit —Chris miró la cara cansada de Tweek y se sintió culpable de quitarle mucho tiempo al rubio con sus cuidados, ya el día finalizo, el primer día del tiempo que dio Mortem, y Tweek no descanso desde que sucedió la tragedia así que ya comenzaba anotarse —Petit necesitas descansar un poco.

—Agh no es n-necesario ugh —Tweek intentaba disimular su cansancio, pero no le salía tan bien.

—Es cierto, Tweek mañana tenemos que hacer algo importante y queremos que estés bien, así que toma un té tú también y descansa.

El rubio se la pensó un poco para después ver las caras preocupadas de sus amigos y terminar aceptando.

—Si agh lo h-haré —Tweek también se sirvió una taza y se sentó junto a Chris. 

°°°°°°

Al llegar a la entrada de Sepulcra los chicos sintieron una gran pesadez sobre su cuerpo y como su magia estaba siendo abrumada por la mala energía de ese lugar.

—Llegamos —comentó Scott —Si alguien no quiere entrar puede esperarnos aquí.

—Bien yo los dejo hasta aquí —el primero en abandonar la misión fueobviamente Clyde —Esto es asunto de la Corte, que les vaya bien, los esperoaquí y que la gran fuerza los acompañe.

—Esto es asunto de la Corte, que les vaya bien, los espero aquí y que la gran fuerza los acompañe.

—Por supuesto que no, Clyde —Token tomo de los hombros al castaño y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta los límites del Sepulcra —Tú tienes que acompañarnos en esto, siempre estamos juntos en cualquier enredo en el que nos metemos y esta no será la excepción.

Clyde temblaba como gelatina y palideció a tal grado que él parecía un fantasma de los que habitan en el Sepulcra. 

—Genial, tenemos a un puto fantasma gelatina —bufo Cartman.

— ¿Ahora que sigue gordo? —pregunto Craig.

—Ahora debemos de entrar, pero saquen sus varitas que las necesitaremos en algún momento.

Todos obedecieron al gordo sacaron sus varitas y se adentraron al Sepulcra.

—Manténganse alertas, son tan imbéciles que los pueden sorprender en cualquier momento —después de decir eso una sombra salió de una de las tumbas arrumbadas que había en un rincón y se abalanzó a atacarlos. 

Pero antes de que Token pudiera lanzar su hechizo la sombra fue desintegrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Puto gordo —el líder de los góticos se acercaba al castaño con la varita apuntándolo — ¿Quién te dio el permiso de traer a los conformistas de tus amigos?

—Hey tranquilo —Cartman levantó las manos en señal de paz —Solo los traje por asuntos oficiales.

—Si es así, que hablen ellos en ese caso —dijo Henrietta.

—Bien —Token se postró enfrente de Michael —Queremos su ayuda para buscar el libro de Mortem. 

— ¿Y por qué piensan que los podemos ayudar? —pregunto Pete ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Craig. 

—Porque nosotros creemos que ustedes pueden tener alguna idea sobre la ubicación del libro —contesto Token.

— ¿Nos buscan porque creen algo? —pregunto incrédulo Michael.

—Sí, son nuestra única opción y esperanza —el moreno de verdad tenía la fe de que ellos supieran algo para terminar con todo aquello.

—Déjenos discutirlo —propuso Henrietta y los góticos se alejaron un poco del grupo.

— ¿Ustedes creen que si los puedan ayudar? —pregunto Clyde aun manteniéndose alerta.

—Eso espero —contesto Token.

—No esperes mucho, porque nadie da nada gratis —Craig aún no se fiaba de los góticos —Solo mira al gordo —señalo a Eric quien estaba observando su alrededor, pero al escuchar miró a Craig para reclamarle.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Pero de igual forma, si ellos quieren algo a cambio hay que aceptarlo y dárselos —propuso Scott —No podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar su ayuda cuando ellos pueden tener la llave para terminar con eso.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo Scott tenía razón y por esta vez Craig tendría que guardarse sus comentarios para no cagarla. 

Cuando notaron que los góticos regresaban a donde ellos estaban, los cinco chicos ya estaban listo para negociar o algo por el estilo.

—Ya lo discutimos —dijo Henrietta —Diles Michael que es lo que acordamos.

—Los ayudaremos, pero —el gótico mayor hizo una larga pausa —no será una gran ayuda, además queremos ir con la persona.

Ninguno de los presentes, claro excepto los góticos, entendían que quería decir, solo entendían la parte de que no eran de mucha ayuda.

—Explícate, narizón —dijo Cartman ganándose la mirada negativa de todos, por parte de los góticos por insultar a su amigo y por parte de sus acompañantes por cagarla.

—Lo siento, es estúpido y no sabe lo que dice —dijo su hermanastro. Cartman iba a reclamar, pero fue silenciado por Token con un hechizo.

—Bien —suspiro Michael —Lo que quiero decir es que solo sabemos dos cosas del libro, la primera es que el gran Mago se la entregó a su discípulo —se quedó callado y ya no dijo más.

— ¿Y después? —preguntó Clyde.

—Primero necesitamos saber que nosotros los acompañaremos a buscar a cierta persona —dijo Pete.

— ¿Qué persona? —pregunto Token.

— ¿Iremos sí o no? —dio un ultimátum el más pequeño de los góticos mientras jugaba con su navaja. 

—De acuerdo irán —contestó Token.

—Bien la otra cosa que sabemos es que... —Michael miro de reojo a Pete y este asintió con la cabeza, llamando la atención de Craig —Tweek es quien tiene el libro.


	42. Mi pequeño gran secreto.

La luz de sol se asomaba por las cortinas de la habitación de Tweek, y se posaron directamente en los ojos de un pelinegro, quien al sentirlos comenzó a removerse incómodamente entre su bolsa de dormir.

—Ugh —se quejó la persona que dormía a un lado suyo —Stan deja de moverte —pidió Kenny para después darle una patada a su amigo.

—Jódete Kenny —contesto el pelinegro frotándose los ojos y levantándose de su bolsa para dormir. 

— ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos en la mañana? —preguntó Pip levantándose.

—Fue el pendejo de Stan —contestó Kenny.

—Claro que no fui yo —se defendió el pelinegro —Tú empezaste al golpearme. 

—Ya cállense todos —todo el mundo ya estaba despierto, bueno algunos intentaban mantenerse despiertos.

—Perdón Kyle —Kenny revolvió más el cabello del pelirrojo ganándose una mirada fastidiada de Stan.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Chris? —pregunto Damien al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba el francés.

—Ya mucho mejor, solo tengo cicatrices.

—Agh me da m-mucho gusto ugh —Tweek ya estaba en la entrada de su habitación —Iré p-por algo de agh beber. 

—Te acompaño —dijo Butters y de un salto se levantó para irse con Tweek.

—Bien mientras ellos bajan por algo de beber, nosotros debemos de arreglar la habitación —propuso Kyle, pero más que una proposición eso sonaba a una orden a la cual no podías negarte.

Tal como dijo el pelirrojo todos comenzaron a levantar las bolsas de dormir donde pasaron la noche, también recogieron la basura de su cena, Chris tendió la cama del rubio, donde ambos pasaron la noche a petición suya y a lo cual Tweek no se podía negar por sentirse en parte culpable por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

Butters y Tweek entraron a la habitación con dos bandejas, una con una cafetera y tazas; y otra con comida sobre ella.

—Tomen uno por favor —Butters dejo la bandeja de comida en la pequeña mesa que Kyle apareció en medio de la habitación.

—E-Espero que ugh no les importe q-que sea agh café.

—No, para nada —dijo Kenny y sin que le dijeran dos veces comenzó a desayunar y se sirvió una taza de café.

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy? —preguntó Stan, ya que él fue el último en enterarse del plan y todavía no le quedaba claro, porque la persona que se lo explico fue Kenny quien solo le dijo lo que él había entendido y por obvias razones Stan no entendió nada. Kyle no quería hablar con él aún seguía negándose a un diálogo con el pelinegro. 

—Kyle —al escuchar su nombre el pelirrojo casi se ahoga con su café —Por favor explícale —pidió Pip solo como él sabe, como un ángel al cual no le puedes decir que no.

—Ejem —tosió un poco y se irguió para tomar más seriedad y que Stan entienda que no le permitirá una pregunta no relacionara con el asunto mencionado —Como sabes la Corte propuso que usáramos a Tweek y el libro como cebos para atraer a Mortem, sin embargo, me negué rotundamente así que solo se propuso buscar el libro, pero al analizarlo más a fondo dimos con una posible conclusión sobre el porqué Mortem quiere ambas cosas, esa conclusión fue que Tweek sabe cómo usar en libro y por eso lo quiere.

—P-pero yo agh n-no sé nada ugh —interrumpió Tweek para dejar bien claro eso.

—Exacto, Tweek dice que él no sabe cómo usarlo, pero él sabe dónde encontrarlo, es por eso que iremos con él para ir por el libro.

—E iremos después de terminar nuestro desayuno —complementó Damien.

—Okey, entiendo, solo una pregunta más —Stan miro a Kyle y este dudoso asintió — ¿La Corte sabe algo de esto?

—No —contestaron todos.

—Obviamente no queremos que ellos sepan algo hasta que encontremos el libro y tengamos alguna idea de cómo se usa —dijo Kyle.

—Bien, no diré nada.

—Entonces terminen su desayuno, vayan a sus habitaciones por cosas que creen que necesitaran y nos vemos en la entrada del instituto —dicho eso por el oji esmeralda, todo se dedicaron a terminar su desayuno y fueron saliendo de la habitación del portador de sombras.

°°°°°°

El grupo de los góticos y el Team de Craig junto a los hermanos Tenorman estaban en la cafetería del instituto un poco alejados del ajetreo del lugar.

—Bien, ayer no terminamos la conversación —dijo Token recordando que al querer hacer más preguntas sobre lo de Tweek las campanas de Sirmione sonaron dando a entender que el toque de queda, propuesto por la Corte para evitar ser atacados durante horas de la noche por el ejército de Mortem, los interrumpió y tuvieron que posponer su charla para la mañana.

—De acuerdo —contesto Michael — ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

— ¿Por qué dicen que es Tweek quien tiene el libro? —se adelantó a preguntar Craig.

—Porque él lo tiene —contestó Henrietta con una mueca que le decía a Craig "Duh" 

—A lo que me refiero es... —suspiro el pelinegro, de verdad los góticos lo frustraban — ¿Cómo lo saben?, ¿Por qué lo saben?

—Pete —Michael miro a su amigo quien solo rodó los ojos y miro a Tucker. 

—Porque si —contesto tajante el de mechón rojo.

—Pete —reprendieron todos sus amigos.

—Agh está bien —contestó enojado —Porque soy el amigo de la infancia de Tweek, y cuando el regreso después de haber desaparecido por un tiempo su energía había cambiado, él obviamente no mencionó nada de eso y trataba de actuar como sí nada. Después me empecé a juntar con Michael y los demás; y fue cuando aprendí lo de las sombras, fue ahí cuando entendí que Tweek desprendía la energía de ellas, pero esta energía es más poderosa que las sombras normales, así que le pregunté a varias si sabían de donde se adquiere ese tipo de poder y lo único que me contestaron fue que el Gran Mago es él que lo posee. Sin embargo, no creí que Tweek fuese el Gran Mago, así que les pregunté a las sombras si es posible que él tuviera un aprendiz y ellos contestaron que sí, de hecho, específicamente lo llamaron "In libro de carrier"

—El portador del libro —dijo Clyde.

—Si llorón, todos aquí tomamos clases de latín —comento enojado Cartman por interrumpir la interesante historia del emo.

—Solo quería saber que en verdad estoy haciendo un progreso en latín, porque de verdad necesito salvar esa materia —contestó llorando el castaño menor.

—Ya Clyde, calma, calma —Token le daba palmadas a su amigo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Y después? —preguntó Craig.

— ¿Después qué? —contra pregunto Pete.

— ¿Qué pasó después, que es lo que hicieron?

—Nada.

— ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada a la Corte? —pregunto Scott.

—Porque Tweek es mi amigo y obviamente no iba a lanzarlo a la boca del lobo o mejor dicho lobos —miro a los hermanos Tenorman.

— ¿Y por qué hablas ahora? —esa pegunta no dejaba en paz a Token, pues si no quería lanzar al rubio a la boca del lobo, porque ahora decir todo eso.

—Porque, aunque no lo quiera admitir, confió en que ustedes tres ayudaran a Tweek y lo protegerán —el gótico tenía una mirada penetrante, era cómo si con ella les estuviera advirtiendo que, si le pasaba algo a Tweek, en verdad sufrirían.

—No te preocupes de eso —Clyde tenía que decir algo, si o si —Este chico —refiriéndose a Craig —Es el que más protegerá a Tweek, es más él incluso daría su vida con tal de proteger a su- —un golpe en el estómago fue lo que hizo callar a Clyde.

—Al marica de Craig le gusta el rarito de Tweek~ —cantó de manera burlona el gordo ganándose dos punta pies una por parte de Craig y otra por parte de Pete.

—Bueno no me importa si alguno de ustedes tiene un interés amoroso en Tweek —Pete intentaba sonar convincente, pero sus amigos lo conocían bien —Solo en verdad quiero que lo ayuden y protejan en lugar de entregarlo y usarlo.

—De eso no te preocupes —contesto Token. 

—Excepto por esos dos —Clyde tenía que meter su cuchara de nuevo y ahora le susurraba a Pete —De los hermanos Tenorman no te fíes.

—Pero, aun así —intervino Henrietta —Los acompañaremos con Tweek.

°°°°°°

—Bien agh c-creo que e-es todo ugh —Tweek ya tenía todo preparado en una pequeña maleta. Pociones, menjurjes y plantas curativas es lo que más llevaba.

— ¿Nolite portare liber? (¿No llevará el libro?) —le preguntó su sombra.

— ¿Qui liber? (¿Qué libro?) —Tweek no sabía a cuál se referían, pues algunos le podían ayudar, pero otros estorbarían.

—In libro enim dedit illi magister (El maestro le dio un libro)

—Quod ad animam introitus —Tweek al nombrar al libro, la caja donde lo tenía escondido salió debajo de su cama. Al verlo Tweek no dudo en abrir aquella caja y sacar el libro — ¿Hoc est quisque liber sit quaeris? (¿Este es el libro que todos están buscando?)

—Si —contestó la otra sombra.

— ¿Cur ergo non do eis liber puerorum? (¿Entonces por qué no le damos el libro a los chicos?)

—Vos should animadverto magister (Usted debe ver al maestro)

—Et sumam eam (Debo llevárselo) —el rubio acaricio la portada del libro y paso sus dedos por las gemas — ¿Lus? (¿Verdad?)

—Prorsus (Exactamente) —al decir eso la sombra desapareció y dejo a Tweek solo en la habitación con el libro en mano. 

—Avus —susurro el rubio. Pero luego escucho unos pasos y unas voces que reconoció muy bien, eran sus amigos, así que guardo rápidamente el libro en su bolso, muy bien oculto por las plantas y pociones. 

—Tweek ya estamos listos, hemos decidido venir por ti —entro Butters con la mirada brillante y emocionado, a su lado estaban Pip y Kyle observándolo igual de emocionados.

—H-Hola chicos agh —saludo Tweek lo más normal que pudo.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo? —pregunto su amigo pelirrojo.

—Si ugh.

—Bien es hora de irnos.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación del poseedor de sombras y caminaron a la entrada de la escuela. Ahí se encontraban Chris, Stan, Kenny y Damien ya esperándolos.

—Hola, chicos —saludo enérgico Kenny. 

—Hola, Kenny —Butters fue el primero en acercarse al rubio alto para preguntarle algo que le inquietaba un poco — ¿Oye estará bien que dejes a tus hermanos y nos acompañes? 

—Claro, mi hermano Kevin ya está muy grandecito como para hacerse cargo de Karen, además le pedí a Tammy que vigilara algunas veces a mis hermanos y me avisara cualquier cosa.

—Ah, está bien —el solo escuchar el nombre de la chica hacia que Butters se sintiera raro, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kenny.

— ¿Celoso? —preguntó divertido el rubio.

—Claro que no —Leo no iba a caer en las provocaciones de McCormick, cuando ni él mismo sabía que era esa sensación rara, así que solo ignoro el asunto —Mejor vamos con los demás.

Los otros chicos estaban terminando de alistar sus cosas y verificar que no les faltara nada.

—Si ya todos tienen todo lo que necesitan, es hora de irnos —dijo Kyle cerrando su mochila después de verificar por quinta vez sus cosas.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó Damien.

—Ammm —Kyle intentaba recordar si Tweek les había dicho el lugar, pero no recordaba nada de eso —No lo sé, sinceramente.

—Cierto, Tweek —Pip se giró a mirarlo — ¿A dónde nos llevarás?

—Agh c-claro yo... —al tener la mirada de sus amigos Tweek se puso a temblar, pues cuando era un niño lo habían llevado a la cabaña de Avus, sin que él se diera cuenta, así que prácticamente él tampoco sabía a donde llevarlos.

—Nos tibi guide, master (Nosotros los guiaremos, Maestro) —el susurro de una de sus sombras lo hizo estremecer, pero se sintió aliviado por escuchar eso.

—S-Síganme agh —Tweek comenzó a caminar, y sin que nadie lo notara sus ojos tenían un ligero toque violeta, pues una de sus sombras tomo un poco de control de su cuerpo, pero sin que sé apoderada de él, algo que tuvo que aprender solo Tweek con ayuda del libro que cargaba consigo. 

Los demás lo siguieron sin preguntar, ya que el rubio parecía muy concentrado en el camino, tan concentrado que no notaron que unos animales estaban corriendo en dirección suya.

El relinchar de unos caballos hizo que los chicos se asustaran y que el color de ojos de Tweek regresara a la normalidad.

— ¿Quieren que los llevemos? —las personas que cabalgaban los corceles (propiedad de la escuela porque son parte del material de enseñanza en específico para los de segundo año) era el Team de Craig, junto a los góticos y a los Tenorman.

—Mierda, ¿Quién les dijo? —susurro enojado Damien mirando acusatoriamente a todos.

—Puer in floccum rubrum (Chico de mechón rojo) —susurro la sombra del rubio.

— ¿P-Pete? —miro enojado a su amigo.

—Lo siento, pero las sombras —al decir eso Tweek se enfureció más, no solo lo había delatado con los de la Corte, sino también había revelado lo de sus sombras, a ellos, en especial al culo gordo.

—Agh, grandísimo imbécil —grito enojado el rubio y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada ni esperar a nadie.

—Espera, petit —Chris iba detrás de Tweek, pero el caballo de Craig se le adelantó y se posicionó frente al rubio. 

—Hey, Tweekers —el azabache se bajó del corcel y camino hacia el rubio quien se sentía traicionado por su amigo gótico —El emo con granos no quería delatarte —al escuchar como lo había llamado Tucker, Tweek soltó una pequeña risa —Solo quería ayudarte, él mencionó algo sobre sus sombras y que tenía que apoyarte, además de que nos pidió ayudarte, por eso estamos aquí, porque queremos ayudarte. 

Las palabras de Tucker lograron calmar un poco al rubio, pero no calmaban del todo a su corazón que se sentía traicionado.

—P-pero agh me traiciono ugh él l-les conto algo m-muy personal agh, y-y ni s-siquiera yo sé l-lo agh conté. 

—Lo sé —Craig tomó de los hombros a Tweek —Pero lo hizo por tu bien, y nadie te va a juzgar o lastimar, de eso yo me encargo —el azabache le regalo una sonrisa al rubio lo cual logro calmar a Tweek y hacerlo sonrojar un poco.

—G-Gracias C-Craig —el tartamudeo no era su normal tartamudeo, esta vez era porque estaba nervioso, tener a Craig cerca y con esa sonrisa era peligroso para Tweek.

—Bien entonces déjanos llevarte a tu destino —Tucker le extendió su mano al rubio para que esté la tomará, pero Tweek estaba dudoso de llevar a más personas con Avus cuando le había prometido guardar su secreto. 

—Quiescis (Tranquilo) —otra vez el susurro de una sombra —Non curamus (No le importará) 

Para el menor de los Tweak eso significaba que podía llevarlos, pero el rubio se encargaría de disculparse de todas formas con Avus por su osadía de revelar algo importante y en especial a una gran cantidad de personas.

Sin dudar más agarró la mano de Craig y este lo ayudo a subir al caballo, para luego subirse e irse a reunir con los demás, quienes estaban expectantes a la situación. 

—Listo, Tweek nos da su permiso de acompañarlo.

—Ni siquiera queríamos su permiso, nosotros iríamos, aunque se opusieran, no crean que pueden darme órdenes cuando quieran —al instante que termino de decir todo eso el caballo lo tiro de encima de él —Agh estúpido animal. 

—Jaja, si, estúpido animal —dijo Token con su varita en manos, con un simple "Et mittent quisquiliarum" (La basura has de tirar) castigo al gordo por su gran bocota —No le hagan caso al gordo, ya saben perro que ladra no muerde.

—Oye —Cartman se levantó e intento volver a subirse al caballo, pero fue imposible porque el animal salió huyendo de él y fue directamente con Kyle.

—Vaya parece que hasta los animales huyen entre ellos —dijo el pelirrojo para después subirse al corcel —Bien si Tweek dice que está bien por mí no hay problema.

— ¿En dónde iremos nosotros? —preguntó Damien.

—En los caballos —Token hizo una seña y Clyde, Henrietta y Firkle se bajaron del caballo en donde estaban, dejándolos libres. Ellos tres se subieron con Token, Michael y Pete respectivamente —Dos irán en un solo caballo y uno estará solo. 

—Yo quiero estar solo —dijo Cartman.

—No gordo tú subirás conmigo —Scott con un "Balloon volant" (Vuela Globo) hizo que su hermanastro se subiera si o si a su caballo. 

—Entonces, Butters, iremos juntos —Kenny tomo el caballo de la gótica y ayudo al rubio pequeño a subirse luego él se sentó detrás de Butters.

—En ese caso Pip se subirá conmigo —sin objeciones el inglés subió al caballo y espero a su novio que también montara al corcel.

—Petit —Chris se acercó a donde estaba Tweek — ¿Seguro que quieres ir con Fucker? —al escuchar ese nombre el azabache solo le gruño y le mostró el dedo de en medio.

—E-Estaré bien Chris agh —al ver la sonrisa del rubio el francés no pudo hacer nada, así que le toco ir solo en el caballo.

—Bien entonces yo iré con Kyle —al escuchar a Stan decir eso el pelirrojo solo frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada, no quería seguir con ese juego del gato y el ratón, si tendrían que solucionar algo seria en ese momento.

Una vez listos el rubio le dijo a Craig por donde debería de irse, esta vez la sombra solo le susurraba el camino.

—Oye Kyle —susurro el pelinegro cerca de la nuca del nombrado provocándole un ligero escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —contestó sin girar la mirada.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Hablar de qué?, ¿Sobre cómo regresaste con tu ex o como me ilusionaste?

—No regrese con Wendy, y no pretendo hacerlo. Yo en verdad quiero algo seriamente contigo —al escuchar eso el corazón de Kyle comenzó a latir estrepitosamente.

— ¿En serio? —pero después de pensarlo bien, otra pregunta más importante se presentó en su mente — ¿Entonces por qué la besaste?

—Ella fue quien me besó —se defendió Stan.

—No soy estúpido, Stan —Kyle por fin se giró a enfrentar al pelinegro —Si tú no hubieses querido lo hubieses evitado.

—Bien, sé que no eres estúpido así que te diré la verdad —suspiro y luego prosiguió con su explicación —Ella me citó para hablar sobre nosotros, terminar todo bien ¿sabes?, pero ella me pidió una segunda oportunidad, y yo la rechacé diciéndole que ya tengo a alguien que me gusta y mucho, así que ella pidió un beso de despedida, así que yo acepté hacerlo, pero nunca imagine que nos vieras ni siquiera sabía que tú llegarías a ir.

La explicación que Stan le hizo fue lo que necesitaba para saber lo que ocurrió ese día. El que Wendy lo haya citado a cierta hora la cual coincidía con la hora en la cual Stan estaba en el consejo estudiantil y que justamente cuando Kyle junto a Bebe se acercaban la puerta se haya abierto justo en ese momento. Kyle no era estúpido para nada.

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que pasó —Kyle volvió a girar la cabeza —Oye Stan, ¿Tú sientes algo por Wendy?

—Nada —contestó, pero después de pensarlo se corrigió —Bueno en realidad, agradecimiento. 

— ¿Agradecimiento? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—De alguna forma ella abrió mis ojos. Y pude fijarme en la persona más hermosa que he conocido.

—Ah... —dijo Kyle intentando ocultar el rojo de su rostro — ¿En serio?

—Si, Kyle —Stan abrazo más fuerte al pelirrojo de su cintura —Eres hermoso ¿no te lo había dicho?

—S-Stan —de los nervios Kyle se giró rápido para mirar al pelinegro, pero no calculo la fuerza con la que hizo ese giro y terminó en el suelo.

El caballo relinchó y fue detenido por Marsh, quien inmediatamente se bajó para ayudar a Kyle.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te lastimaste en alguna parte?

—Agh —se quejó Broflovski mientras agarraba la mano que le había ofrecido Stan —Estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido en el pie.

—C-Craig regresa ugh por f-favor —Tweek al ver a su amigo tirado con el tobillo expuesto e hinchado se preocupó.

—Bien —Craig jaló las riendas e hizo que el caballo diera una vuelta para regresar a donde estaban Stan y Kyle.

Cuando estuvieron junto a ellos Tweek comenzó a buscar en su bolso una de las pócimas que preparo para la inflamación y el dolor, pero mientras buscaba el frasquito con líquido amarillo Craig lo observaba y también a la bolsa, dándose cuenta de un libro bastante peculiar hasta el fondo de la bolsa intentando ser cubierto para flores de manzanilla y algo que parece ser ruda, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada.

—Toma ugh —la atención de Craig fue dirigida al rubio quien le entregaba el frasquito a Stan —S-Solo has que agh la beba y-y en cuestión ugh de segundos e-estará bien.

—Gracias, Tweek —Kyle no lo pensó dos veces y bebió de golpe el líquido amarillo.

—Bien, entonces ahora yo iré cabalgando —Stan cargó a Kyle y con mucho cuidado lo subió al caballo, después de acomodarlo bien él también montó al animal.

—Entonces sigamos —Craig volvió al frente de todo el grupo y siguió el camino que Tweek le dijo.

Todos iban en silencio y atentos mirando alrededor. Veían como algunas casas seguían desmoronándose, como algunas eran solo cenizas y como gran parte del centro de Sirmione fue afectado, todo estaba quemado y deshecho.

—Oye, Tweekers —susurro Craig luego de mirar el escenario quemado donde sus padres estaban.

— ¿Qué p-pasa agh?

—El libro en tu bolso —al escuchar eso el corazón de Tweek se aceleró y sus temblores también lo cual Craig notó porque el rubio tenía sus manos alrededor de su abdomen — ¿Para qué es ese libro?

—S-Son mis agh p-pociones ugh p-por si p-pasa ugh algo y-y no t-tengo agh e-esa pócima —los tartamudeos de Tweek lo delataban, pero no quería presionar al chico así que solo tomo una de las manos del rubio a la que apretó fuerte.

—Te creo —dijo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Tweek ocultaba algo y ese algo sea el libro de Mortem.


	43. Avus.

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo cabalgando y varios creían que Tweek en realidad no sabía a donde ir y que solo estaba haciendo tiempo y una de esas personas es Cartman.

—Oye loco —grito el gordo desde su caballo llamando la atención tanto de Tweek como de Craig y Chris — ¿De verdad sabes a dónde vamos?

—S-Si —el rubio se veía confiado.

—Hic enim prope est (Está cerca de aquí) —susurro una de las sombras del rubio.

—E-Está cerca agh de a-aquí —repitió Tweek.

—Ya deja de molestarlo gordo y solo hay que seguir —Scott literalmente silencio a su hermanastro y les dijo a los demás que siguieran e ignoraran a Cartman.

Ya estando en la entrada de las Cuevas de Catalu Tweek pidió a todos bajar del caballo y todos accedieron, pero se encontraban confundidos con el lugar al cual llegaron, ya que no lo esperaban.

— ¿Es aquí Tweek? —pregunto Butters.

—N-no —el rubio camino a la parte trasera de las cuevas —Es agh por aquí.

Nadie replico nada y lo siguieron, notaron el bosque detrás de estas cuevas.

— ¿Tenemos que caminar en el bosque? —pregunto Kenny con una mirada fastidiada ante la idea.

—S-Si, pero agh solo s-si quieren ugh acompañarme.

—En ese caso —Kenny y Clyde fueron interrumpidos por Kyle y Token.

—Iremos todos.

—B-bien —Tweek comenzó a seguir a sus sombras quienes podían desplazarse por la sombra que producían los árboles.

—Petit acaso eso —todos se dieron cuenta de inmediato de la presencia de esos entes, ya que al poder estar más "corpóreo" su energía es más perceptible.

—Agh m-mis sombras —contestó sin ningún problema el rubio.

—Wow —casi todos estaban sorprendidos al ver un ente maligno tan cerca y más uno perteneciente al tímido de Tweek. 

Las sombras llevaron al grupo de chicos a una zona vacía del bosque, era un círculo sin árboles solo se veía la luz del sol y el pasto, ni siquiera arbustos o flores estaban en esa parte, alrededor suyo había árboles. Tweek al observar el lugar vacío se sintió engañado por sus sombras, pero después de observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar, las esmeraldas en los árboles que estaba cerca de la luz del sol, al mirar mejor noto que la luz y las sombras (no los entes) generaba un círculo perfecto que ni siquiera las hojas de los árboles podía distorsionar. Una ilusión, concluyo Tweek.

Sin titubear Tweek camino hasta el límite de la sombra y la luz y miro nuevamente, las gemas tenían un camino que se perdía llegando a la luz así que su teoría no podía ser incorrecta.

—Oye, Tweek —Token estaba un poco fastidiado, ya que el camino fue largo al igual que la caminata y no estaba de humor como para aguantar bromas o trucos —Aquí no hay nada, si no sabes a donde ir no hubieras —Token se tragó sus palabras al ver desaparecer a Tweek —¿Qué demonios?

Chris y Craig fueron los primeros en ir a correr en dirección al rubio, pero al igual que él ambos desaparecieron al ir hacia la luz.

—Una ilusión —dijo Kyle —Debe ser eso solo tenemos que cruzar la barrera de la ilusión.

Los demás hicieron caso a Kyle y todos cruzaron la ilusión encontrándose enfrente de ellos una cabaña, a Craig y Chris enojados y a un Tweek abrazando a un viejo canoso.

—Vaya Tweek prefiere los Sugar Daddys —se burló Kenny, a lo que Damien soltó una carcajada, pero fue golpeado por su novio haciéndolo callar.

—Avus agh —Tweek se soltó de su maestro y sonrió más —Me a-alegra verlo ugh de nuevo.

—Pequeño Tweek —el hechicero se acarició la barba y soltó una carcajada —Ya no tan pequeño eh.

—A-Avus, lo agh siento, prometí n-no revelar nada ugh acerca de t-ti, pero... —el rubio estaba realmente preocupado por la reacción de su maestro, pues después de tanto tiempo sin verlo llegar con un montón de personas cuando había prometido no revelar nada sobre Avus.

—No te preocupes chico —el viejo toco el hombro de Tweek y le sonrío —Las sombras me han contado todo lo que paso y yo les pedí traerte hasta aquí junto a tus amigos —el hechicero miro al peculiar grupo de amigos de su alumno.

—Agh cierto —el rubio miró a sus acompañantes y les hizo señas para que se acercaran hasta ellos —T-Te presentaré a ugh mis amigos.

—Estoy emocionado por conocerlos —dijo el mago con una enorme sonrisa, porque ya ha pasado tiempo desde que tuvo muchas personas en su casa.

—Son b-buenas personas agh —el rubio comenzó con su grupo de amigos, luego prosiguió con el Team de Stan, siguió con los góticos, los siguientes fue el Team de Craig, y por último a los hermanastros.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerlos —el hechicero analizaba a detalle a las personas frente a él —Oye Tweek, ¿quién es el chico que te gusta?

— ¿Q-Que? Agh —la pregunta de su maestro lo tomo desprevenido.

—Ah! Es que las sombras me han mantenido al tanto de ti, y como son parte de ti han notado cambios los cuales yo nombraría enamoramiento, así que ¿Cuál de ellos es?

—A-Avus —Tweek ni siquiera estaba consiente de esos cambios, pero después de escuchar a Avus, cayó en cuenta que podría ser una posibilidad.

—Bien, no me entrometeré en tu vida amorosa, hay cosas más importantes que quieren discutir conmigo, ¿no es así? —el mago observo a Token quien solo trago saliva.

—Así es, necesitamos su ayuda —dijo decidido el moreno.

—Entonces pasemos a la casa, aunque si me permiten un segundo tengo que hablar con Tweek primero —todos aceptaron esperar otro poco afuera mientras el rubio y su maestro entraban a la cabaña para charlar.

— ¿Qué p-pasa, Avus agh?

—Tweek necesito hablarte de algo muy importante sobre la Corte y Mortem, verás ellos hace años hicieron algo prohibido, te contaré desde el inicio, hay cargos más grandes que los de la Corte y eran llamados los tres pilares, esos tres pilares eran magos experimentados y con un gran conocimiento tanto en magia "buena" como en la magia "mala". Sin embargo, entraron en crisis estos tres pilares al no poder con todas las cuestiones políticas y mágicas, así que crearon la Corte.

— ¿Qué agh paso d-después?

—Los integrantes de la Corte se enviciaron tanto del poder que les dimos que ya no querían dejarlo, la idea de estos tres pilares es darles la oportunidad a todo mago prodigioso y apto para ayudar con los deberes que se les encomienda al ser parte de la Corte, pero los que en ese tiempo era parte de la Corte querían que ese poder fuera hereditario. Los pilares al tener el suficiente poder para correr a los miembros rebeldes los amenazaron con eso, lo que provoco que la Corte hiciera complot contra los pilares. Ellos crearon a Mortem para eliminar a los pilares.

Al escuchar eso Tweek quedo horrorizado e inmediatamente pensó en la reacción tanto de Craig como de sus amigos al enterarse sobre lo que hicieron sus ancestros para preservar su poder.

— ¿Mortem agh m-mató a los pilares ugh?

—No, uno de los pilares se sacrificó para detenerlo.

— ¿Y-Y los agh otros dos?

—Mortem era uno de los pilares —al oír eso Tweek palideció y más preguntas llegaban a su cabeza las cuales sin ser expresadas iban a ser contestadas —La Corte logro corromper a Mortem con la magia oscura y el deseo de poder, sin imaginarse que años más tarde esa persona amenazaría sus vidas. Ellos hicieron que los tres pilares se enfrentaran, pero Mortem siempre se especializó en la magia oscura así que era muy poderoso, logro lastimar a uno de los pilares mientras luchaba con el otro pilar —Avus suspiro, ya no quería dejar todo a medias así que decidió sincerarse.

— ¿A-Avus?

—Escucha bien, Tweek. Ya te dije quién era uno de esos pilares, pero te voy a decir los verdaderos nombres de los pilares, Alair quien murió por enfrentarse a Mortem, Ecio es Mortem y Magnus conocido como el Gran Mago —Tweek sentía como su corazón palpito estrepitosamente y que su alma se le iba.

—E-Eso quiere agh decir q-que tú...

—Así es Tweek, yo era uno de los tres pilares cuando era joven, verás Ecio después de tratar de negociar con los de la Corte regreso con un aura maligna, Alair y yo supimos en ese instante que nada bueno pasaría. A los pocos días surgió el enfrentamiento entre nosotros tres, Ecio me atacó con un "Perpetuae nocte" (Perpetua noche) uno hechizo que utiliza a las sombras como dagas y de las cuales si no te proteges te matan por eso utilice el escudo, pero logro destruir mi escudo provocándome una herida profunda, aunque no mortal —Avus le enseño la cicatriz en su pecho, la cual va en diagonal desde el hombro izquierdo hasta las costillas de la derecha —Alair siguió luchando, magia oscura contra magia oscura, su táctica no funciono y decidió usar magia blanca.

—Pero ugh, ¿N-No es peligroso agh?

—Por eso murió, hubo una lucha interna de poderes y tuvo que suicidarse. Él antes de hacerlo logro detener a Ecio, pero él escapó antes de poder destruirlo. Yo aún herido quise ir a buscar a los de la Corte para desterrarlos por todo lo que provocaron, pero una de las sombras que quedaron de Alair me advirtieron de lo que planeaba la Corte si su plan no funcionaba y eso era matarnos. En el estado que estaba no podía ir e intentar enfrentarlos porque sería entregarme en charola de plata así que solo desaparecí, me refugie en esta cabaña, la cual por cierto construimos los tres.

— ¿Y p-por qué agh Mortem no v-viene a buscarte?

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero luego de todo eso, el cambio de la Corte ya no se realizó y ellos lograron lo que se propusieron. Ellos en primer lugar desataron todo esto.

— ¿L-les dirás esto ugh a-a los chicos?

—Tengo que hacerlo, pero te quería contar esto a ti primero porque eres mi pupilo, así como Mortem tiene al suyo, yo quiero prevenirte de cualquier cosa referente a la Corte y tus amigos son de ella. No quiero ponerte en su contra, pero quiero que me entiendas por qué no quiero ayudarlos.

— ¿No lo h-harás?

—Lo siento pequeño, pero esta guerra la inició la Corte, yo solo quiero proteger el legado de los pilares, el libro.

—P-Pero Avus, Mortem agh me quiere t-también, y secuestro a-a mis padres ugh.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, c-como dije agh Mortem me q-quiere junto al libro agh, pero n-no sé por qué ugh.

—Las sombras no me comentaron nada de eso —susurro Avus mirando al rubio quien tenía los ojos cristalizados con la idea de que su maestro lo abandonaría —Quédate aquí llamaré a tus amigos.

Tweak rápidamente se limpió la lagrimita que se le había escapado y respiro para controlar su llanto. Escucho a Avus entrar con sus amigos y se salió de la habitación de pociones para ir a la sala donde todos estaban, pero no se sentó en uno de los sofás solo se quedó en el marco de la entrada.

—Seré franco, Gran Mago —empezó Token, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por el hechicero.

—Llámame Avus —pidió amablemente.

—Está bien, Avus. Nosotros, los de la Corte le queremos pedir su apoyo para vencer a Mortem y que nos dé el libro que pide, por favor.

Avus soltó un suspiro y se separó del lado de Tweek para caminar por toda la sala ante la atenta mirada de todos y dijo: —Hace un momento tuve una charla con Tweek y le dije mis razones para no ayudar a la Corte —ante tal revelación todos se exaltaron y brincaron del lugar donde estaba mirando tanto al mago como a Tweek quien solo agachaba la mirada.

—Tweekers —la voz de Craig hizo estremecer al rubio y no pudo ocultar las lágrimas. Y eso preocupo a todos.

—La razón de las lágrimas de Tweek es el miedo —comento Avus —El miedo de abandonarlos o el miedo de sus reacciones.

—Nosotros entenderemos si no quiere ayudarnos, no los odiaremos, así que Tweek, no debes tener miedo de nuestras reacciones —Kyle intentaba aliviar el molestar de su amigo.

—No es por eso —el mago camino hasta el rubio y extendió la mano —El libro por favor, pequeño —con su otra mano limpio las lágrimas de su alumno.

El rubio le hizo caso a su maestro y de su bolsa saco el libro que había visto Tucker.

—Verán sus ancestros fueron los causantes de todo esto.

— ¿Qué dice? —pregunto Cartman.

—Fueron sus ancestros quieres crearon a Mortem —ante eso todos quedaron petrificados —Antes había tres magos los cuales eran llamados Pilares, ellos crearon la Corte, uno de esos pilares era Mortem. Pero por la avaricia de poder de sus ancestros destruyeron a los tres pilares.

—Entonces no nos ayudara porque nuestros ancestros destruyeron a esos tres pilares, pero ¿Qué relación tiene con usted? —pregunto Scott.

—Yo era uno de los pilares. 

—Él agh tuvo que v-ver morir ugh a unos d-de sus amigos y agh ver cómo e-el otro los intentaba d-destruir —Tweek entendía el rencor de Avus, pero tenía un poco de esperanza de que los ayudara.

—Sí, eso es correcto, le tengo un enorme rencor a la Corte —Avus abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo, para después devolvérselo al rubio —Pero no puedo permitir que Mortem vuelva a lastimar a una persona importante para mí. No voy a permitir que lastimen a mi querido alumno, solo por Tweek los ayudaré.

Al escuchar eso todo el mundo se alegró y se sintió aliviado, pero Avus no iba a hacer todo el trabajo y eso tenía que quedar claro.

—Sin embargo, necesito entrenarlos para poder juntar sus magias elementales y entre más seamos las posibilidades de vencer a Mortem también son más.

—Entendemos eso y sería un gran honor ser entrenado por el Gran Mago —Token de verdad estaba emocionado por estar bajo la tutela de alguien de tal magnitud.


	44. No me puedes culpar.

Mortem caminaba junto a su aprendiz hacia los calabozos especiales, donde tenía a sus invitados más recientes.

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que vio fue la cara enojada del señor Black.

—Pero, ¿Por qué esa cara tan aterradora? —Mortem se acercó hasta el moreno y lo sostuvo de su barbilla —Si tu familia te ve así ellos también se sentirán mal —Ecio hizo un movimiento con su dedo y en la puerta apareció un Daemone el cual jalaba una cadena. La señora Black estaba atadas a ellas.

— ¡Cariño! —grito el moreno pataleando e intentando romper las cadenas de sus muñecas. Un intento inútil, por cierto. 

—No te preocupes Steven —Mortem le indico al Daemone donde colocar a la presa —Tu linda esposa te hará buena compañía.

—Maldito —gruño Black —No te saldrás con la tuya, te juro que te arrepentirás por lo que estás haciendo.

— ¿Cómo ustedes? —ante la pregunta Steven se estremeció —Sus ancestros tenían una enorme sed de poder y por eso hicieron un complot contra nosotros. Yo caí en su trampa —ante el recuerdo Mortem frunció el ceño —Pero esta vez ustedes fueron los que cayeron en la mía.

—Tú lo has dicho, fueron nuestros ancestros, es parte del pasado.

— ¿En serio es parte del pasado? -Steve trago en seco — ¿Acaso no intentaban usar al chico rubio para que me enfrentara? —los ojos de Mortem estaban llenos de ira y rabia —Ese chico, Tweek, también es una amenaza para ustedes ¿no? —el mago se separó de Black y comenzó a dar vueltas por el calabozo como un león enjaulado — ¿Cuándo lo descubriste? —pregunto Mortem.

— ¿Descubrir qué? 

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo —hizo una pausa y prosiguió con lo que decía — ¿Cuándo descubriste la magnitud del poder de ese chico?

—No sé de lo que hablas —Steven seguía negando.

— ¿En serio? —el mago se giró a ver a su pupilo y asintió con la cabeza.

Trent camino hasta la señora Black y saco su varita apuntando en el cuerpo astral de ella, Trent conjuro un Dulcis spinam (Dulce espina), un hechizo que da la sensación de tener mil agujas en el corazón, puede ser mortal si se utiliza mucho tiempo, por eso fue prohibido.

— ¿Hablarás ahora? —pregunto Mortem.

—Lo haré, pero déjala en paz —el mago le dijo a su pupilo que se detuviera y así lo hizo.

—Habla si no quieres que lo haga de nuevo y esta vez no usaremos Dulcis spinam sino Confractio (Rompimiento)

—Descubrí el poder del chico por un incidente que ocurrió en el bosque de conífero, esa noche buscábamos traficantes, pero encontramos al chico practicando con sus sombras. Escondimos nuestra presencia y observamos al chico, su energía fue muy fuerte, lo cual nos alertó, es por eso que lo investigamos, pero no tenía nada, era muy cuidadoso con su poder y ese día en el bosque fue el único que lo vimos con sus sombras.

— ¿Qué hicieron después?

—Simplemente lo dejamos en paz y su expediente se guardó en la bóveda.

—Mmmm —Mortem miraba fijamente a los ojos de Steven — ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?

—No —contesto seguro.

—Entonces —extendió la mano y Trent le entrego un sobre manila — ¿Qué es esto? —saco del sobre las hojas y se las aventó a los pies.

En la primera hoja que se notaba estaba la foto de Tweek junto con información básica, pero debajo de esa se hallaba otra hoja, pero con un título un tanto peculiar, el cual no se podía leer bien por la hoja que está encima, pero comenzaba con un Prin... que ya decía mucho.

—Eso es... —Steven no quería decirlo en voz alta.

—Es un plan —dijo Mortem alzando esa hoja dejando ver el título de Princeps tenebris (Príncipe de las tinieblas) —Un plan para "destruirme", usando a un mocoso con gran poder. Ustedes lo que quieren es hacer que el chico llegue a su límite y las sombras lo corrompan para convertirlo en el Princeps tenebris, para luego usarlo como su arma de guerra contra mí y así proteger sus asquerosas vidas mientras el muchacho se sacrifica —Steven tenía la mirada baja y su esposa lo miraba con desagrado y reproche.

—Era un plan en caso de emergencia —se defendió —No lo usaríamos. Solo fue un plan por si ya no quedaba nada que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿Ahora usaran ese plan? —Mortem tenía una sonrisa sínica.

—No podemos.

—Así que, si no estuvieran en estos calabozos ustedes usarían a ese chico como arma ¿No? —un silencio por parte de Black fue lo que necesitaba el mago para sonreír satisfecho —Eso suponía. 

Mortem tomo las hojas y camino a la puerta siendo seguido por su pupilo.

—Quieren remediar un error suyo con otro error... igualmente suyo —el mago sonrió sínicamente y agrego: —Ustedes no aprenden, se supone que uno conoce su historia para no repetirla —volvió a mirar las hojas —Supongo que eso no funciona en idiotas.

Caminó hasta el arco de la entrada y se detuvo en seco.

—Me voy, tengo que fastidiar a los demás —se giró para hablar con su Daemone —Quítale la mordaza a la señora, no hay que ser tan crueles con las mujeres —el ente hizo lo que su amo ordeno y lo siguió —Hasta luego —fue lo último que dijo ante de dejar solos a los señores Black.

— ¿Cómo pudieron tan siquiera pensar en eso? —después de un largo silencio la señora Black se dignó en hablar, pero para reclamarle a su esposo.

—No es momento para eso.

— ¡Claro que lo es!, ustedes son unos monstruos. ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar en sacrificar a un niño?

—Es una vida por miles más.

— ¡Por favor!, es un niño. Tiene la edad de nuestro hijo. ¿Te detuviste a pensar en eso?

—No.

—Son unos egoístas, solo piensan en su beneficio, solo les importan ustedes.

—También velamos por ustedes.

—Yo no quiero vivir, sí sé que por protegerme a mí tuvieron que sacrificar a un niño y creo que las demás estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Así que no nos usen como excusa. Si lo hicieron por nosotros buscarían otras maneras.

—Deja de decir todo eso, como si en verdad lo hubiésemos hecho.

—No lo hicieron porque están encerrados, de lo contrario no dudarían en hacerlo. Si no es así se lo hubieras dicho a Mortem, ¿O es que en verdad lo harían? —otra vez silencio como respuesta —En ese caso que bien que ese mago nos tenga aquí.

Ahí fue donde la conversación termino y ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna.


	45. La batalla comienza.

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el patio de Avus sentados como niños de kínder esperando la indicación de su maestro.

Avus les explicaba cómo sería el entrenamiento y lo que necesitarían usar, pero necesitaba saber algo que para él es clave en todo el entrenamiento.

—Necesito saber sobre sus magias elementales —pidió el mago.

—Bueno aún no hacemos el ritual de iniciación, pero creo que todos tenemos una idea de cuál es nuestra magia elemental —dijo Kyle.

—En ese caso yo haré su ceremonia de iniciación, pero quiero escuchar que magias escogerán para comenzar a planear su entrenamiento.

—Bueno yo escogeré la magia de luz —contesto Kyle.

—Yo la de fuego —le siguió Stan.

—Magia de energía —Butters estaba emocionado con la idea de por fin establecer su magia base.

—Agh y-yo pienso que ugh magia de h-hielo —comento Tweek.

—Pequeño —Avus camino al rubio —Yo pienso que estarás mejor con magia de sombras —propuso el hechicero, realmente no estaba seguro de eso, pero nadie podía controlar las sombras como él, ni siquiera los góticos.

— ¿Por qué no deja que él escoja la magia que él desea? —pregunto enojado Craig.

Avus no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero tendría que hacerlo para que entiendan la necesidad de que Tweek use a las sombras: —Verán, Tweek es nuestra arma secreta, él ha adquirido una gran habilidad para la magia de sombras, si llega a fallar el plan principal, Tweek será quien destruya a Mortem.

—P-Pero la magia d-de sombras ugh contra si m-misma no funciona.

—Tú tienes un poder más fuerte que el de Alair, ¿Recuerdas?

El rubio no estaba muy convencido, pero si era necesario usar las sombras para poder salvar a sus padres lo haría. Así que sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo Avus —Solo esperaremos a que anochezca y haremos su ritual, así la magia que escojan como base se hará más fuerte y tendrá más potencia en los ataques.

— ¿Esta noche? —pregunto Tenorman.

—Sí, esta noche —contesto Avus.

—Pero no tenemos listas nuestras cosas, las dejamos en el instituto —comento Pip.

—Los objetos que les piden, esas cosas como el uniforme, los libros y demás, son solo estética. No sirven. Para hacer de manera correcta el ritual solo necesitas tu varita y que tengas en mente tu magia. No se preocupen por lo demás, no será necesario.

Una vez que comprendieron eso Avus les dijo que podían descansar en lo que él hacia la comida. Tweek se ofreció a ayudar a su maestro, pero este se negó y le dijo al rubio que les enseñara la cabaña a sus amigos y así lo hizo.

Algunos tomaron habitaciones para descansar y otros simplemente fueron a vagar por el bosque. Mientras tanto Tweek se dirigió al barranco para revivir memorias y hablar un poco consigo mismo, o más bien con sus sombras.

—A p-pasado tiempo ugh —dice mirando la gran manta de árboles que se asoman más allá.

—Vetus memorias (viejos recuerdos) —susurra uno de ellos —Ante timuisti et adherebunt tibi (Antes tenías miedo)

—S-Si —admitió el rubio —Pero ahora ugh este lugar m-me relaja —cerro los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire —Como e-el lugar favorito ugh de Craig.

— ¿Conoces el lugar favorito de Craig? —la voz de esa persona asusto a Tweek y se giró a verlo, era Christopher.

—C-Chris —susurro Tweek mirando a su amigo.

—Petit —el castaño se sentó a un lado del rubio -Quiero preguntarte algo —el chico guardo silencio y se corrigió —No. Déjame decirte algo importante primero —Tweek no quitaba su mirada del francés poniéndolo más nervioso —Sabes que te aprecio mucho desde el momento en que te conocí. Eres una persona agradable, honesta y aunque no lo creas eres muy valiente —Christopher tomo las manos de Tweek entre las suyas y las acaricio con delicadeza —Tweek —el rubio miro directamente a sus ojos y una extraña sensación lo recorrió —Estoy enamorado de ti. Me gustas.

—C-Chris —antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar el francés lo silencio con un suave beso en los labios.

—Lo siento —susurro aun manteniendo la cercanía con Tweek quien estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas —No me des una respuesta aún solo piénsalo, por favor —dicho eso el francés dejo a Tweek y se fue a la cabaña, estaba avergonzado y un poco aturdido por lo que había hecho, pero ya no podía retractarse.

Detrás de un árbol cerca del barranco estaba Craig echando chispas por los ojos, pero ¿acaso podría reclamar algo?, absolutamente no. Él tenía la culpa de que aquel chico se refugiara en Chris, ya que él si ha sido un apoyo para el rubio en todo momento, eso se gana por haber fastidiado al pequeño chico, ahora tal vez debería rendirse y dejar que Tweek sea feliz con ese jodido francés... Pero que sarta de pendejadas estaba pensando Craig, no podía rendirse con Tweek así porque sí, tenía que luchar y lo haría, ya que quiere a ese chico como jamás había imaginado que lo haría alguna vez en su jodida vida ya hecha.

Esto es la guerra, pensó Craig mirando al chico sonrojado siendo rodeado por sus sombras. No perdería ante ese imbécil de acento feo.


	46. La batalla comienza II.

Trent junto con unos Daemones registraban la corte de magia, por órdenes de Mortem en busca de más información que les pueda ser útil.

Sin embargo todo lo que encontraban era información de la cual ellos ya tenían conocimiento, como la condena de Mortem, el caso de Tweek, todo lo que paso con los tres pilares, las nuevas leyes que se impusieron luego de aquel incidente, junto con varios casos más que no tenían importancia alguna para ellos, pero algo llamo la atención de Trent.

Era la carpeta de su familia, ahí estaban los cargos que se le impusieron a los Boyett y por la cual fueron desterrados, sin embargo, había más en esos documentos. Anotaciones de Abraham Tucker en donde decían que los Boyett eran peligrosos, ya que tenían información que pondría en peligro a la familia Tucker y su prestigio ante la comunidad mágica es por esa razón que los desterraron por ser un peligro para ellos.

Trent enfureció ante eso, sus padres no eran malos no querían hacerle daño a nadie simplemente se metieron en el camino de esos bastardos y eso basto para que encontraran su fin y no de manera linda.

La varita de Trent comenzó a emitir una luz que parpadeaba lo que significa que Mortem intenta comunicarse através de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa señor? —pregunto el rubio.

—Necesito que envíes un mensajito a los hijos de estos bastardos para que vean que el tiempo corre y yo no soy muy paciente.

—Entendido —dijo el rubio y antes de cortar la comunicación Mortem le pregunto algo más.

— ¿Encontraste información nueva?

—No —dijo tajante —Solo nuevos motivos para vengarme de los Tucker.

°°°°°°

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el alba se alzaba.

—Tweek —Kyle llamaba a su amigo mientras le sostenía una cuchara enfrente suyo —Prueba y dime si le falta algo.

El rubio no titubeo y trago de la cuchara para después escupir el contenido y sacar la lengua tratando de enfriársela un poco, la cuchara estaba demasiado caliente y podía jurar que su lengua se derretiría en cualquier momento.

—Agh —se quejó —Quema.

—Lo siento —se alarmó el pelirrojo —Pensé que te habías dado cuenta del humo.

—Ten Tweek —Pip le ofreció un trapito con hielo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Butters.

—S-sí, solo estaba agh muy c-caliente —respondió el rubio adicto al café.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Butters llamando la atención de todos —Me refiero que has estado distraído desde hace rato, tienes la cabeza en las nubes.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando a Tweek expectantes a lo que él hiciera o dijera, pero solo pudo hacer una mueca confusa.

—No lo sé —para sorpresa de todos eso lo dijo sin tics ni tartamudeos.

—No sabes ¿qué? —insistió Pip.

—Es que... —dio un largo suspiro —C-Chris —ahí iban de nuevo los tics y el tartamudeo —Él agh se m-me declaro.

— ¿Y qué piensas? —pregunto Pip.

Tweek no entendía a lo que se referían porque miro confundido a sus amigos, así que Kyle cambio la pregunta.

—Bueno nos referimos a que, ¿Él te gusta?

— ¿Q-Qué? —pregunto Tweek avergonzado —N-no lo sé agh. Me a-agrada ¿Eso ugh es s-suficiente para q-que me guste agh?

—No, Tweek relájate —dijo Butters poniéndose enfrente de su amigo alterado —Mira solo piensa en esto, ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Chris? —el rubio de ojos azulados con amarillo se detuvo a pensar.

—E-Es cómodo estar agh con él. Relajante ugh —dice Tweak.

—Tweek —Kyle llamo a su amigo —Te pondré unos ejemplos y tú solo piensa si has sentido algo de eso con Chris, no lo digas solo piénsalo —Tweek asintió y cerró los ojos como indicación muda que le dio Butters —Te pones nervioso ante la presencia de Chris —empezó Kyle.

—Cuando él te mira sientes algo revolotear en tú estómago —le siguió Butters.

—Cada vez que te habla sientes que te tiembla todo, tu cabeza no puede procesar nada que no sea él y su voz, no puedes dejar de verlo aun si no entiendes lo que él te dice, pero te gusta verlo porque hay algo que te cautiva de él. Te sientes seguro a su lado, cada cosa que él hace es muy hermosa para ti y simplemente no puedes apartar tu vista. Tu corazón se encoge cada vez que menciona tu nombre y es el único en poder calmar tus males —antes las palabras de Pip los tres chicos se quedaron asombrados.

—Vaya agh —dijo Tweek —Estas m-muy enamorado ugh de Demian.

Pip solo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que exagero un poquito antes sus palabras, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que Demian lo hacía volverse más cursi.

—Entonces Tweek —se volvieron a concentrar en el tema principal — ¿Sientes o te pasa algo de eso cuando estas con Chris? —pregunta Kyle.

—Solo agh que m-me siento seguro a-a su lado —contesto —Pero ugh es i-igual cuando estoy agh con u-ustedes.

—Supongo que solo lo ves como un amigo —comento Butters.

—Aunque ugh... —antes de poder terminar de decir lo que Tweek quería alguien los llamaba.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la cocina de la cabaña y fueron al patio. Era Token quien los llamaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el pelirrojo, pero su pregunta fue contestada al ver como un dragón volaba sobre sus cabezas y lanzaba fuego.

Asustado los que estaban presentes en el patio se lanzaron al piso, pero el fuego nunca llego por lo cual alzaron la vista y notaron que algo como una cúpula apenas visible los protegía. 

—Una barrera mágica —dijo Chris mirando al cielo.

—Kyle —Stan se dirigió a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo — ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto.

—S-si —contesto un poco aturdido.

—Esto es un aviso de Mortem —comento Token mientras veía a los dragones irse a otra parte —Él quiere el libro y a Tweek de inmediato.

—Pero ni siquiera ha acabado la primera semana —dijo Chris.

—Como si a él le importara —dijo Stan.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunto Pip.

—No lo sé —contesto Token. El rubio se giró para mirar a Marsh, él igual negó.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que los demás chicos comenzaran a aparecerse, primero fue Kenny y Demian quien de inmediato corrió hacia Pip, luego los góticos; los últimos en llegar fueron Cartman junto a su hermanastro y Craig con Clyde, ellos llegaron juntos porque se encontraron en el camino hacia la cabaña.

—Creo que no hace falta explicar en qué posición nos encontramos a partir de ahora, ¿verdad? —comento Cartman mirando a todos —Tenemos que empezar a hacer algo ya o ya, de lo contrario ese loco quemara toda Sirmione junto con las personas que lo habitan.

—El gordo tiene razón —dijo Michael ganándose la mirada molesta de Cartman, pero se tragó lo que tenía que decir, no era momento para eso —Debemos actuar rápido.

—Tranquilos, todos —Avus llegaba con calma al círculo que se había formado entre los jóvenes —Si ustedes quieren apresurar las cosas, solo empeorara la situación.

—A-Avus —dijo Tweek —Pero ugh sin-no hacemos a-algo Mortem ugh acabará c-con Sirmione.

—Eso lo entiendo muy bien, pequeño —se acercó a su alumno y le dio unas palmaditas —Pero deben tranquilizarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. De nada le servirá destruir toda Sirmione si ustedes no le dan lo que él pide, solo es una manera de asustarlos, para que le den lo que él pido lo más rápido posible. No caigan en sus provocaciones.

—Tiene razón —admitió el más joven de los Black —No puede destruirnos sin que le hayamos entregado el libro y a Tweek primero.

—Correcto —Avus le dio unas palmaditas a Token en manera de felicitación por comprender —Tranquilos, chico. No faltará mucho para que esto termine —con esas palabras comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña —Por cierto, —se detuvo y volteo la mirada —Kyle la comida que has preparado de verdad sabe muy bien, solo un poco más de picante y quedara extraordinaria —ante las palabras del señor el pelirrojo sonrió.


	47. Ya basta.

La noche golpeo Sirmione y todos estaban asustados en ese momento por si otro ataque surgía mientras dormían. Los directores de la escuela les aseguraron que no sería así, pero la gente aún desconfiaba porque la que, provisionalmente, es la Corte no se encontraba, habían desaparecido.

Mientras tanto en medio del bosque aquellos chicos estaban cenando y escuchando atentamente lo que harían para el ritual.

—Y eso es básicamente lo que es —termino de decir Avus levantándose de la mesa junto con su plato —Esperen a que las campanas de Sirmione suenen para iniciar con el ritual, mientras pueden prepararse, yo haré lo mismo —el mago se disponía a irse, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada —Nos vemos en el barranco, Tweek por favor ayúdalos a llegar —el rubio asintió y con eso Avus tuvo suficiente para poder retirarse.

—Bien —dijo Kyle levantándose —Iré a lavar los trastes.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Butters.

—Nosotros también —Stan y Kenny empezaron a recoger los platos de los demás.

—Oye —se quejó Cartman al ver que le retiraban su comida —Aún no termino.

—Descuida, esto será bueno para ti —dijo Kenny guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que el castaño se enfureciera más.

—Imbécil —le grito antes de verlo desaparecer por la entrada del comedor.

—Yo iré a darme una ducha —dijo Pip.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que lo acompañaras —dijo Clyde refiriéndose a Demian.

—Idiota —el anticristo le levanto el dedo de en medio y solo miro como su novio subía las escaleras —Yo simplemente me quedaré en el sofá a esperar a que las campanas suenen.

—Buena idea, yo te haré compañía —dijo Clyde.

—Bien, pero serás como la mascota te quedaras acostado en la alfombra junto a la chimenea —dijo sonriendo Demian.

Tweek en silencio se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cabaña llamando la atención de todos, pues había estado raro desde hace rato.

—Bene es? (¿Estás bien?) —pregunto una de las sombras del rubio. 

—N-no lo sé —Tweek caminaba sin dirección alguna solo seguía derecho, todo recto. Solamente cuando su mente colapso fue cuando se detuvo. Todo era demasiado, Mortem, sus padres, Sirmione, Avus, Craig y Chris; todo se complicaba cada vez más y por más que quisiera cree en las palabras de su maestro su mente siempre fue buena para hacerle ver los malos ratos. Solo pensaba en lo malo y lo peor, no puede pensar en otras cosas, ni siquiera sabe que contestarle a Chris, ni siquiera sabe de verdad lo que ve en Craig, si es algo más que una amistada o está tan jodidamente mal que eso es lo que quiere cree.

Ya está harto de toda la situación, ya no soporta el miedo ni la intriga por sus padres, no soporta el dolor y malestar que le causa saber que sus amigos se vieron metidos en ese problema por su culpa. Porque Tweek se ha estado culpando de todo lo que ha sucedido, si tan solo se hubiera entregado junto con el libro que ÉL tenía todo estaría bien, o eso pensaba; para él, el bien es que Sirmione no se encuentre en estado de crisis y que sus amigos estén en clases en lugar de prepararse para una batalla.

Todo tan malditamente normal, todo en paz. Eso quería, paz.

— ¿Tweek? —al escuchar la voz de Craig hizo que se quebrara y simplemente, sin siquiera mirar, se giró para abrazar al azabache y llorar, simplemente llorar, no cruzar palabras solo dejar que las lágrimas caigan solas.

Atrás de Craig estaba Christopher quien veía la escena con el corazón en la mano, y no sabía que le dolía más ver a Tweek llorar o verlo llorar en brazos de Craig. Pero no era tiempo para eso, no podría meter más presión en el chico ahora.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Tucker, separando un poco al rubio de su pecho quien solo asintió sorbiendo su nariz.

—Vous ne devez pas faire tairevos chagrins, vous défouler avec moi (No debes callar tus penas, desahógate conmigo) —Chris le hablaba con una suavidad que conmovía a Tweek. Sus padres le habían enseñado francés, por eso entendía perfectamente lo que el castaño le decía.

—Je suis desolé (Lo siento mucho) —Tweek hablaba en francés, porque eso le hacía recordar a sus padres —C'est trop,je ne peux pas le supporter (Esto es demasiado, no lo soporto)

—Petit —Chris se acercó más a Tweek, Craig se hizo a un lado porque sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba el apoyo de alguien más cercano. No había entendido nada de todo lo que el castaño y el rubio se dijeron, pero sabía que Tweek necesitaba de su amigo.

—Je vais vous apporter lesétoiles et je vais calmer vos ténèbres (Te traeré las estrellas y calmaré tu oscuridad) —era una frase que la madre del francés le decían cuando se sentía abrumado y con miedo —Je te le promets (Te lo prometo) —Chris abrazo a Tweek y acaricio su cabello tratando de consolarlo de esa manera. Craig solo se mordía el labio inferior controlando los celos que sentía.

—L-Lo siento agh mucho —se disculpó el rubio.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Petit —Chris separo un poco al rubio de su pecho y lo miro a los ojos. Había algo raro en ellos.

—Hey, rubio —Craig también notó la rareza en la mirada del chico —Nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa, nadie sabía que iba a pasar esto. Y si debemos de culpar a alguien de todo esto es a la Corte, mi padre y sus amigos crearon todo esto; no tú.

Al ver que nada pasaba y su mirada seguía perdida y nublada decidieron llevárselo de ahí y buscar a sus amigos tal vez ellos sepan que hacer o logren calmar al rubio.

—Tweek —Craig tomo la mano de Tweak, pero nada. Luego miro a Chris preocupado y él hizo lo mismo, pero tampoco —Vamos —dijo el azabache y lo llevaron a rastra hasta la cabaña.

La mirada de Tweek era gélida, no tenía brillo, sus ojos ya no eran azules con mezcla de amarillo eran de un tono opaco. Era como si no tuviera vida.

—Chicos —el primero en entrar fue Craig llamando a los amigos de Tweek quienes ya se encontraban en la sala —Tweek —la manera en la que decía el nombre del chico alarmo a sus amigos. 

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto alterado Kyle.

—Esta como ido —Chris entro con Tweek aun sosteniendo su mano, pero él no parecía inmutarse de nada.

— ¿Tweek? —el primero en ir con su amigo fue Butters quien tomo al rubio de los hombros — ¿Tweek?, háblame, por favor —seguía sin dar respuestas.

—Amigo —el siguiente fue Pip, pero igual nada —Tweek, dinos algo, por favor. 

Kyle se acercó a su amigo y solo lo tomo de la mano.

—Ven, necesitas descansar —Kyle no quería hacer sentir incómodo a su amigo así que solo les indico a los demás que lo dejara en sus manos —Vamos a tu habitación.

El pelirrojo y el rubio subieron a los cuartos.

—Ven entra —Kyle hizo que Tweek entrara a su habitación y lo sentó en la cama —Descansa un poco —el rubio le hizo caso y se acostó dándole la espalda a su amigo. Kyle le coloco una manta encima —Cuando Avus regrese buscaremos una manera de terminar con esto, lo prometo —dicho eso el pelirrojo apago las luces de la habitación del rubio y lo dejo solo.

— ¿E-en serio, Kyle? —susurro el chico una vez quedo solo en la oscuridad —Agh, ¿tú c-crees que es a-así de ugh fácil? —Tweek frunció el ceño — ¿P-por qué todos ugh creen que e-es así de agh fácil?, no s-saben nada —la mirada de Tweek ya no era opaca solo era triste, su color de ojos volvió al normal, pero aún había algo en ellos que no se apagaba.

— ¿Dominus? (¿Amo?) —las sombras del rubio también sentían ese cambio en él.

—Y-Ya basta ugh —dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie —Si n-nadie hace agh nada, yo l-lo haré. 


	48. Debemos actuar de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunto Craig al ver bajar a Kyle de las escaleras.

—No lo sé, sigue neutro, no quiere decir nada —contesto el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué fue lo último que se dijeron? —pregunto Tucker mirando al castaño que estaba detrás de él.

—No fue nada importante, solo le dije que desahogara sus penas conmigo y que yo le traería las estrellas para calmarlo.

—Aww que tierno —dijo Pip mirando al castaño.

—Bueno por mi parte no fue gran cosa, pero Tweek dijo que era demasiado y que no lo soportaba.

—Para todos es difícil esto —dijo Cartman quien al escuchar tanto alboroto bajo de su habitación —Nadie quería que esto pasara, pero debemos de estar calmados en momentos como estos, no se debe poner como nena.

En cuestión de segundos Craig había agarrado a Cartman del suéter de la escuela y lo estampo contra la pared preparado para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Craig —grito su amigo Token —Detente.

— ¡Cállate, Token! —le contesto el azabache presionando más al gordo contra la pared — ¡Este imbécil está hablando de más otra vez y no lo voy a permitir!

Cuando Craig estaba a punto de golpear a Cartman este le escupió en la cara obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, Eric aprovecho eso para empujar a su atacante y golpearlo en la cara. La respuesta por parte del azabache no se hizo esperar y una pelea se formó en la sala de Avus.

—Mierda —dijo Kyle mientras intentaba interponerse en la pelea —Deténganse ahora, par de idiotas —decía jalando a Cartman quien no cedía.

—Basta, Craig —Clyde también intentaba separar a su amigo del castaño, pero era inútil nadie quería dar su mano a torcer.

—Ex diebus (Tiempo fuera) —todos en la sala quedaron congelados en su lugar — ¿Qué mierda hacen? —era Michael junto a sus amigos quienes recién llegaban.

—Curre iterum (Corre de nuevo) —conjuro Henrietta y todos pudieron volver a moverse.

— ¿Por qué están peleando? —pregunto el mayor de los góticos.

—Nada que te importe narizón —contesto Cartman.

—Por eso mismo se inició la pelea —regaño Kenny —Por la estupidez de este gordo.

— ¿Tú también quieres probar un poco? —Eric quería iniciar otra pelea, pero fue detenido par la chica gótica.

—Sedet (Sentado)

—No es momento de eso —reprocho Pete frunciendo el entrecejo —Afuera hay esas cosas negras alrededor de la cabaña.

— ¿Qué cosas negras? —pregunto Token.

—Las que uso Mortem para atacar el día del festival —contesto el del mechón rojo.

— ¿Cómo saben que eran esas cosas? —pregunto Clyde lleno de miedo.

—Porque tenían esa media forma humanoide y esa aura de sombras rodeándolo, como remolino —explico Firkle.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Avus entro a la sala y miraba expectante a los chicos.

—Hay de esos seres humanoides rondando por la cabaña —se apresuró a decir Clyde.

—No puede ser posible —dijo el mago —Esta cabaña no puede ser notada yo mismo coloqué los hechizos de protección alrededor de ella.

—Entonces alguien pudo romper esos hechizos —dedujo Token.

— ¿Cómo eran esas cosas que vieron? —pregunto el mago a los góticos.

—Como ya había dicho tenían esa media forma humanoide y esa aura de sombras rodeándolo, como remolino.

—Remolino —susurro —Esperen un instante —Avus miro a su alrededor otra vez y noto que faltaban dos personas — ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —le pregunto a Cartman.

—Durmiendo en su habitación —contesto.

— ¿Y Tweek?

—Él no se sentía bien, así que lo llevaron a su habitación también —contesto Butters.

— ¿Qué le paso? —siguió interrogando el mago.

—Estaba como ido —explico Kyle —No quería decir nada y su mirada estaba perdida.

— ¿Sus ojos se veían raros? —esa pregunta llamo la atención del francés y de Craig.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Craig y Chris se irguieron en su lugar esperando una explicación por parte del viejo.

Pero Avus no dijo nada solo subió las escaleras rápido y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio. Vacía, no había nadie ahí, eso alarmo al mago.

—Oiga —llamo Chris subiendo junto con los demás y corriendo a donde estaba Avus encontrándose la habitación vacía — ¿Dónde está Tweek? —pregunto alarmado, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna —Diga algo, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Lo que pasa es que debemos de hacer algo ya —dijo exaltado el mago —No hay que perder más tiempo. Debemos encontrar a Tweek y hacer algo ya. Olviden la iniciación debemos actuar rápido.

ººººº

—Descendentes (Abajo) —las sombras del rubio comenzaron a bajar hasta que los pies de su dueño tocaron tierra —Receptum (Retirara) —las sombras se desvanecieron y dejaron al rubio en medio de Sirmione. Tweek comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero luego al notar la hora en el reloj de Sirmione se dirigió a un lugar en específico. El lugar favorito de Craig.


	49. Toma mi mano.

No había nada, aquel lugar perdió su brillo y las sensaciones no eran las mismas, Tweek no sabía qué hora era, pero muy seguramente ya pasaba la media noche. Es por eso que aquel lugar no brillaba ni provocaba la calidez que emanaba la primera vez que puso un pie en ese lugar junto a Craig.

El chico rubio de ojos ahora violetas, se encontraba en la orilla del pequeño rio que había en ese lugar.

Sus sombras estaban ahí acompañándolo, e incluso ellas sabían que algo raro le pasaba a su amo, pero no podían decir nada, ya que ahora algo del aura del rubio les impedía hacerlo, era como si el chico adquiriera cadenas invisibles con las cuales podía tener un mayor y aún más poderoso control en ellas.

—Vaya no esperaba encontrarte aquí —Tweek reacciono como un pequeño gato, pues giro rápidamente y se colocó en guardia, mientras miraba de manera amenazante a quien estaba ahí —Debo admitir que tu mirada es algo... fascinante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto Tweek sin apartar la mirada a Boyett.

—Tranquilo, pequeño —Trent se acercaba al rubio a paso lento —solo quiero hablar contigo. Hacerte una propuesta.

—Tus propuestas no me interesan —escupió el menor de los Tweak —Lárgate antes de que te obligue a hacerlo.

—Te aseguro que esto te interesara —Trent tomo de la barbilla a Tweek y sus miradas chocaron —Si es que quieres ver a tu familia.

De un momento a otro el color de los ojos de Tweek bajo de intensidad como si ellos delataran lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

—Mientes —sus ojos volvieron a recuperar el color violeta intenso y se separó bruscamente del mayor.

—Entiendo que no me creas —el rubio mayor se encogió de hombros —No nos conocimos de la mejor manera posible, pero créeme cuando te digo que si estas con nosotros nada malo les sucederá a tus padres.

—Te dije que te largues —Tweek empujo al rubio mayor —Ite volant (Vete a volar) —una de sus sombras saco a Trent del lugar y lo lanzo lejos.

—Tú lo quisiste así pequeño —silbo y de inmediato unos Daemones llegaron a su llamado —Vayan por el rubio —ordeno.

Los Daemones entraron al Castello Scaligero y de inmediato atacaron. Pero Tweek supo reaccionar rápido.

—Clypeus (Escudo) —sus sombras se formaron delante de él y evitaron cualquier ataque que los Daemones pudieran hacer a larga distancia —Stillam mediae (Susurro de medianoche) —de inmediato unas cuantas sombras de Tweek volaron de manera rápida hacia los Daemones y los golpearon como una fuerte ráfaga de viento, tan fuerte que te puede cortar, así sucedía pues al ser mitad humanos podían ser lastimados.

—Vamos inútiles solo es un mocoso —decía enojado Trent al ver la gran habilidad con la que Tweek dejaba fuera de combate a su ejército.

—Nigrum papilionem (Mariposa negra) —con ese hechizo las sombras del de ojos violetas se dirigieron a los pocos Daemones que quedaban y se colocaron sobre ellos solo volando en círculos encima. Inmediatamente Tweek uso a una de sus sombras y la convirtió en una espada, solo bastaron unos leves movimientos para que las sombras bajaran estrepitosamente sobre el ejército de Trent y para que las cortadas que hizo al aire fueran hechas en todos ellos.

—Maldición —refunfuñaba Boyett viendo la masacre que hizo aquel chico que su maestro tanto quería —Hora de usar la última carta —dio un silbido para llamar la atención de Tweek —Speculum (Espejo) —de su varita salió una imagen que le calo los huesos al rubio portador de sombras.

—P-Padres —susurro.

Entre Tweek y Trent estaba la imagen de los padres de Tweek encadenados en los calabozos del castillo de Mortem, sus padres se veían lastimados, cansados y tristes.

— ¿Quieres verlos? —pregunto Trent fuerte y claro — ¿Quieres ayudarlo?, ¿Quieres salvarlos? —hizo una pausa y esfumo la imagen en un tronar de dedos —Solo ven conmigo y todo estará bien.

El rubio mayor se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con el portador de sombras mirándolo a los ojos.

—Solo toma mi mano y todo estará bien —le ofreció Trent.

Tweek no quitaba la mirada de la mano de aquel chico que le ofrecía acabar con la angustia y el pesar de su familia, pero aun en la poca conciencia que le quedaba rondaba una pregunta — "¿Qué pasara con los demás?"

Pero demonios, quería acabar con todo eso, quería estar de nuevo bromeando con sus amigos, quería desayunar de nuevo con sus padres, realmente quería que todo estuviera bien de nuevo.

—Trato —estrecho la mano de Boyett mientras pensaba —"Yo mismo tengo que acabar con todo"

Trent sonrió de manera amplia y llamo a uno de los dragones para que los llevara hasta el castillo de Mortem.

Escondido en una de las tiendas del centro de Sirmione estaba un peculiar chico quien había visto el momento en donde Tweek era llevado por otro chico rubio de mayor edad, haciéndolo preocuparse.

—Mierda, Tweek, puta, tengo que, pito, avisarle a alguien, marica —Thomas se fue corriendo del lugar para ir al instituto y contárselo a los directores o a alguien.

°°°°°°

— ¿No está por ningún lugar del bosque? —preguntaba alterado Chris.

—Ya hemos buscado por casi todo el bosque y no hay rastro alguno de Tweek —contesto Pip preocupado.

—Debemos ir al centro o al instituto, es más probable que esté ahí —Kyle estaba segurísimo que su amigo se encontraría en el instituto.

—Entonces debemos ponernos en marcha —dijo Craig, pero cuando todos se marchaban Avus no se movió ningún centímetro.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace viejo? —pregunto enojado Cartman mientras se detenía a mirar al mago.

—Lo siento, primero tengo que hacer algo, pero les aseguro que los alcanzaré en algún momento.

—Entonces bien —Token hizo una señal y retomaron su camino fuera del bosque.

Al llegar a las Cuevas de Catulo notaron que las cuerdas donde ataron a los caballos estaban quemadas.

—Demonios —se quejó Scott —Ahora debemos ir a pie hasta el instituto.

Todos comenzaron a correr hasta el instituto, pues ya no había tiempo, ya era una carrera contra este y no se podían dar el lujo de perder un segundo en minucias.

Mientras corrían, notaron que todo Sirmione estaba acabado ya casi no quedaba nada de él.

—Ya casi llegamos —anuncio Michael viendo desde lejos la edificación del instituto. Todos apresuraron más el paso y chocaron contra la reja de la escuela.

—Abran —pedían a gritos todos.

—Chicos —Wendy fue la que acudió al llamado — ¿Dónde habían estado?, todos pensaban que habían sido capturados por Mortem.

—Wendy no es tiempo de esto —dijo Stan —Solo abre —la chica de ojos púrpura hizo caso.

—Oye, ¿Tweek ha estado aquí? —pregunto Christopher.

—Lo siento, no sabría decirte, yo a veces no puedo estar en la entrada, tendrías que preguntar a todos los que hacen guardia.

El francés se comenzaba a exasperar, estaba frustrado y estresado por no poder saber dónde se encuentra el rubio.

—Pasen necesitan descansar están en muy mal estado —Wendy miraba a todos, pues ellos no podían notarlo, pero estaban todos sucios, llenos de sudor, algunos con hojas de árboles en el cabello y se veían cansados.

—No es tiempo de eso —Craig también estaba frustrado y más que nada enojado — ¡Solo quiero saber ¿dónde está Tweek?!

—Craig, ¡Mierda! —Thomas estaba a unos pasos del grupo, había escuchado el escándalo, porque él apenas había llegado al instituto así que estaba cerca para escuchar lo que sucedía.

—Amigo —Clyde fue el primero en ir a abrazar a su amigo.

— ¿Están buscando ¡puta! a Tweek? —Craig rápidamente corrió hasta el chico y lo tomo de los hombros.

— ¿Sabes algo? —el azabache tenía una mirada de súplica —Si lo sabes dímelo por favor.

—Alguien se lo llevo, joder. Tweek se subió, ¡marica! a un dragón con el chico rubio, Jodete, que acompaña a Mortem.

°°°°°°

—Ah, pero que grata sorpresa —Mortem caminaba extendiendo los brazos hasta donde su invitado se encontraba —Sabía que en algún momento estarías con nosotros, Tweek.


	50. Todo se quebró.

Tweek estaba en medio del gran salón donde Mortem solía estar. El rubio no hacía nada solo estaba parado mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía enfrente, a la persona que le quito la tranquilidad y arrastro a sus amigos a todo eso.

—Muchacho —decía Mortem mientras caminaba otro poco hacia Tweek —Tú y yo haremos grandes cosas, los dos juntos.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres? —fue lo primero que pregunto el rubio.

—Sí, sabía que preguntarías por eso —Mortem rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Tweek y lo acerco a él —Pequeño, tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común, ambos tenemos un poder que a muchos los asustaría y a otros los amenazarían, ambos buscamos nuestra paz y ambos estábamos confundidos con lo que queríamos, pero ahora, ahora yo seré ese guía que te ayude a obtener cosas que nunca te imaginarías que tendrías.

—No estoy interesado, solo dime ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Mortem soltó una carcajada limpia y cuando se detuvo dijo: —Por favor, Tweek, solo escúchame, si tú estas de mi lado tu familia podría vivir en paz. Solo tus padres serían los únicos que no se verían afectados con todo esto, te aseguro que si tú estás conmigo ellos estarán a salvo.

— ¿Solo mis padres? —pregunto Tweek levantando una ceja.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Qué hay de los padres de mis amigos? —al escuchar eso el mago mayor hizo una mueca.

—Eso no será posible, Tweek —contesto serio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ellos, pequeño, deben muchas cosas. Ellos no son dignos de mi perdón.

—Entonces todo lo que habías prometido ese día, fue falso, solo fue un cebo para atraerme y que mis amigos te entregaran el libro.

—Así es.

—Hey, chico —llamo Trent —Estás defendiendo a esos bastardos como si merecieran tu simpatía.

—Son la familia de mis amigos.

—Déjame decirte que ellos no te consideran ni siquiera humano —Trent tenía en sus manos el sobre con todo el plan de la Corte referente a Tweek —Ellos solo veían en ti un arma poderosa y ya.

El rubio mayor se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba el poseedor de sombras y le entrego dicho sobre.

Tweek se lo arrebato y comenzó a leerlo. Era cierto, todo lo que decía Trent era verdad, los padres de sus amigos lo veían como arma, no les importaba que él haya crecido prácticamente con ellos, solo les interesaba ellos y ellos.

Su enojo era tanto que arrugo el sobre amarillo y lo arrojo en el suelo. Mortem veía con orgullo a su alumno, pues él sabía bien como poner las cosas a su favor.

— ¿Eso es suficiente para que seas aliado de mi maestro? —pregunto Trent levantando la cara de Tweek para mirar el brillo en sus ojos violetas.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —ante tal declaración Trent y Mortem dejaron de sonreír con victoria —No porque esos bastardos me vieran como arma signifique que me aliaré a ustedes y acabaré con mis amigos, ellos no son como sus padres. Y no dejaré que nadie se meta con ellos.

—Que lastima —dijo Trent y trono los dedos para que los Daemones llevaran a la sala una sorpresa para su invitado. 

ºººººº

—Trent se lo llevo —Craig seguía impactado ante la noticia que le habían dado, al igual que los demás — ¡Diablos! —realmente estaba mal.

—Debemos ir por él —Christopher tenía la intención de irse del instituto, pero fue detenido por Kyle.

— ¿Y exactamente a dónde iras? —el francés no había pensado bien eso, así que solo suspiro.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? —cuestiono Chris.

—No... no lo sabemos —contesto Pip.

—Alguien... alguien —susurraba Craig —Alguien debe saber dónde encontrar a Mortem.

—Eso es —Token apuntaba con el dedo índice a su amigo —Nuestros padres deben saber eso.

—Nuestros padres están secuestrados —comento Scott.

—No me refería a ir con ellos, me refiero a ir a la Corte, en ese lugar esta toda la información de Sirmione, ahí es donde debe estar la ubicación de Mortem.

—Sí, si —Cristopher recobro el semblante —Debemos ir allá.

—Ustedes vayan —dijo el mayor de los góticos —Esto ya es más asunto suyo que nuestro, además nosotros nos quedaremos aquí ante cualquier situación.

—Está bien —dijo Token.

Todos los demás fueron a la Corte, sin embargo, a mitad de su camino algo los detuvo.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse raro, el viento se intensificaba y encima del lago Benaco se habían amontonado varias nubes negras. Eso sin duda era extraño, porque todo el cielo tenía un color grisáceo, pero solo en esa parte las nubes eran negras, completamente negras.

—Ahí es —Craig no dudo nada y cambio su dirección hacia el lago Benaco —Ahí debe ser.

Los demás lo siguieron y cara vez que estaban más cerca la intensidad del viento aumentaba, tanto que ya no corrían solo caminaban y algunas veces eran arrastrados por las ráfagas de viento, junto con la arena.

—Mierda —se quejaba Kenny mientras protegía a Butters colocándolo detrás de él.

— ¿Qué carajos está pasando? —peguntaba Cartman.

ºººººº

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y enfrente de Tweek se encontraba una pareja, encadenados y sucios, con algunas heridas.

—Mamá, papá —los señores Tweak al escuchar la voz de su hijo quisieron ir con él, pero sus captores lo evitaron jalándolos bruscamente de las cadenas —Suéltelos —demando el rubio a Mortem.

—Te di la oportunidad de unirte a mí y poder dejar a tu familia fuera de esto —Mortem comenzaba a sacar su varita de la capa —Lamentablemente no aceptaste a tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Tweek estaba aturdido por la situación hasta que intento reaccionar —No —dijo mientras intentaba conjurar un hechizo, pero fue detenido por Scott.

—Dulcis spinam sino Confraction (Rompimiento) —en tan solo unos instantes los Tweak se desvanecieron y dejaron de respirar.

Tweek al ver a sus padres muertos, perdió la cabeza y sus ojos se tornaron de un violeta más intenso. Sus sombras se hicieron presentes y comenzaron a volverse locas.

—Y ahí lo tiene —Mortem se veía contento —Princeps Tenebris.


	51. Ya vamos por ti.

Todo se descontrolaba en el castillo de Mortem, ya que el dueño de este y Tweek comenzaron una batalla. Magia de sombras vs. magia de sombras. Ambos eran muy buenos, tanto Tweek como Mortem daban lo mejor de sí, lanzaban sus mejores hechizos y el contrario podía esquivarlos, deshacerlos o responderlos de manera fácil, una batalla nunca antes vista. 

—Tweek, vamos —decía Mortem mientras lanzaba un Cane lugubre (Lamento) para devolver el ataque que el chico rubio le había lanzado —Sabes que esto no es culpa mía, es culpa de los de la Corte.

El pequeño rubio no parecía estar escuchando a Mortem solo se dedicaba a lanzar hechizos.

—Necesitas escuchar la historia para entender. Todo lo que soy ellos lo crearon, ellos me quitaron lo que me importaba —decía Mortem exhausto, pues, aunque fuera un mago poderoso, la edad es un peso que nadie puede evitar. 

— ¿Acaso te importaba algo que no fueras tú? —por primera vez desde que se inició la batalla Tweek hablo.

—Tenía personas que me importaban y que gracias a esos bastardos los perdí.

—La Corte no es la única culpable de tus errores, tú preferiste el poder sobre tus amigos, ellos querían ayudarte y ¿Qué hiciste? Atacarlos.

La magia cesó por parte de Mortem y anonado por lo que Tweek le había dicho hablo: — ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que paso?

—Eso no te interesa —contesto el rubio —Flagellum (Látigo) —la columna en donde Mortem se protegía fue derribada por varias sombras que hicieron colisión ahí.

El mago tuvo que irse de ese lugar y buscar otra cosa para usar como escudo.

—Maldición —decía Mortem —Et obscuratus (Eclipse) —uso a sus sombras como cortina de humo mientras intentaba buscar una estrategia para salir de ese lugar. Al parecer no fue una brillante idea enfrentar a Tweek, menos cuando ya tenía secuelas por la última pelea en donde no termino muerto, pero si herido.

Tenía que encontrar a su alumno Trent y salir de ahí, para que por lo menos si Tweek destruye el castillo sean junto con la Corte. Sin embargo, su alumno fue teletransportado a quien sabe dónde por el rubio menor, cuando recién empezaba el enfrentamiento.

—Eso es —dijo el mago —Teleportation (Teletransportación) —mientras la cortina que conjuro para distraer seguía, Mortem no dudo ni un segundo en traspasar a su sombra.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que el hechizo de Mortem se desvaneciera.

— ¿Qué? —Tweek miro por toda la sala dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente solo —Tsk —chasqueo la lengua —Invenienteum (Encuéntrenlo) —ordeno a sus sombras.

ººººº

Mientras tanto, aquel fuerte aire que golpeaba en la orilla del Lago Benaco ceso logrando que pudieran ver lo que ocurría ahí y fue cuando descubrieron la existencia de aquella isla con un castillo sobre ella. 

Los amigos de Tweek estaban buscando la manera de ir hasta aquel castillo donde las nubes negras se aglomeraban.

—Debe haber algo como un barco para poder cruzar el lago —decía Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

—No creo que queden barcos después del ataque que hizo Mortem —dijo Token.

—Cartman —Scott le susurro a su medio hermano y le hizo señas para que se alejara un poco del grupo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto Cartman una vez lejos de los demás y manteniendo la voz baja.

—Debemos decirles de lo que encontramos en los pasadizos de la escuela.

—No —contesto de inmediato Cartman —Esos portales y pasadizos son nuestra ventaja, si se los contamos adiós ventaja.

—No seas imbécil, esta es nuestra oportunidad para tomar el libro que hemos estado buscando —comentó el pelirrojo alto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo piénsalo un poco gordo, ¿Quién tiene más posibilidad de tener el libro si no es solo el alumno del gran mago?, y ¿Quién es el alumno de aquel mago? —al entender a lo que se refería su hermano Cartman abrió los ojos de la impresión.

—Ese jodido rubio —dijo.

—Exacto —continuó Scott —Si vamos ahora que está toda esta locura podremos adueñarnos del libro sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Debemos guiarlos hasta el rubio para que nadie sospeche de nosotros y crean que queremos ayudarlos.

—Bien pensado imbécil —admitió el castaño —Entonces debemos hacer eso.

Ambos se acercaron al grupo quien seguía discutiendo la manera de llegar hasta donde estaba Tweek.

—Hey —llamo la atención Cartman —Nosotros sabemos de un lugar donde podemos encontrar un bote.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunto Chris.

—Solo síganme —el castaño empezó a caminar y los llevo hasta un muelle.

—Gordo aquí no hay nada —dijo Kenny.

—Iterum me (Soy yo otra vez) —al final del muelle se abrió un portal de un color azul —Debemos de cruzarlo —el castaño solo dijo eso y camino hasta el portal, detrás de él iba su hermano.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo —Chris y Craig fueron los siguientes luego los demás los siguieron.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Kyle una vez que atravesó aquel portal y mirando a su alrededor. Notando los portales, pasadizos y pisos que tenía esa sala.

—Estamos debajo de la escuela —admitió Cartman —Bien ahora —el castaño miraba los cuatro pisos tratando de acordarse de cuál pasadizo era el que buscaba.

—Gordo es el del segundo piso el cuarto —dijo Scott.

—Cierto —subieron las escaleras que había para poder ir al piso donde estaba su pasadizo —Vamos, si no quieren perder el tiempo debemos apresurarnos.

Nadie le cuestiono nada, solo obedecían, no había el tiempo suficiente como para ponerse a interrogar a esos dos y saber el cómo descubrieron todo eso.

Todos se adentraron al pasadizo antes mencionado y no pasaron más de diez minutos para que vieran la salida de este.

—Estamos cerca —Cartman apresuro el paso y fue el primero en salir. Algunos no sabían dónde estaban, solo Cartman, Scott y Craig. El azabache al ver aquel lugar una pequeña punzada en el corazón se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Pip —Es muy bonito.

—Es el castello scaligero —dijo Craig mirando el gazebo donde paso tiempo con Tweek admirando la belleza de aquel jardín que no se veía tan bonito como en aquella noche.

—Así que es este lugar —susurro Chris.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Kyle.

—Si nos adentramos más hay un pequeño muelle casi encerrado por los muros del castillo, ahí hay barcos y este pequeño rio que ven aquí es parte de las aguas del Lago Benaco, si tomamos esos barcos y salimos por ese muelle podemos ir por el rubio —explico Scott.

—Entonces vamos —pidió Butters.

Tal como dijo Tenorman, en aquel castillo tan viejo había pocos barcos en buen estado, así que tomaron el primero que vieron y con ayuda de Token Y Kenny, quienes tienen un poco más de conocimientos sobre la navegación, zarparon de ahí y se dirigieron al Castillo de Mortem.


	52. Último enfrentamiento.

Los pasos resonaban por los silenciosos pasillos. Tweek caminaba de manera lenta abriendo las puertas que se encontrara con la ayuda de sus sombras, buscando a Mortem, pero parecía que su búsqueda no daba frutos.

—Nos paenitet, dominus. Inventisumus et nondum Ad Mortem Festinamus (Lo sentimos amo. Aún no hemos encontrado a Mortem)

—Boyett quid accidit? (¿Qué paso con Boyett?) 

—Nos captus eum (Lo atrapamos)

—Bene (Bien) —contesto Tweek —Ubi estille? (¿Dónde está?) —las sombras solo se deslizaron por el pasillo y llegaron hasta una puerta, donde se deslizaron por debajo de ella para abrirla desde el otro lado y darle paso a su amo.

El rubio camino hasta aquella puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro.

—In infernis arderet (Arde en el infierno) —conjuro con su varita y se convirtió en una antorcha.

Ya con un poco más de luz, pudo darse cuenta de que había unas escaleras de caracol que descendían a quien sabe dónde. El rubio comenzó a bajarlas, las escaleras eran estrechas y al parecer largas pues tardo un poco de tiempo en llegar al final.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó a sí mismo Tweek y regreso a su varita a la normalidad pues en aquel lugar había un poco de luz con la cual podía guiarse para inspeccionar aquellas puertas de metal.

—Facere cinis (Hacer cenizas) —cuando el candado que estaba colocado en aquella puerta se deshizo Tweek jalo la cerradura y abrió encontrándose a unas caras familiares.

—Tweek —llamó asombrada Sheila Broflovski —Pequeño, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí para acabar con Mortem.

— ¿Estás loco? —pregunto asustada la pelirroja —Es peligroso, mejor huye antes de que te hagan daño.

—Pero ¿qué dices, mujer? —pregunto Gerald —Si está aquí, que nos libere de inmediato antes de que venga ese loco.

—Gerald —regaño la mujer robusta, porque su esposo estaba siendo irracional, ya que es bien sabido el como aquel chico se altera de manera fácil, así que pedirle eso a Tweek era como pedirle que se cortara un brazo.

—Los liberaré solo si me respondes algo —propuso el rubio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber muchacho? —pregunto confiado Gerald.

— ¿Es cierto que ustedes querían usarme como arma para enfrentarme a Mortem? —esa pregunto congelo la sangre del señor Broflovski.

— ¿Cómo es que...? —Gerald no encontraba palabras, así que soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente — ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sheila exploto ante tal declaración y miro con repudio a su esposo — ¿Cómo que querían usar a Tweek como arma?

—Sheila por favor —pedía Gerald.

—No, por favor —dijo Tweek —Responde esa pregunta, quiero saber eso.

—Chico, verás, solo era en caso de emergencia.

— ¿De quién fue la idea? —pregunto el rubio.

— ¡Contesta! —exigió Sheila al notar que su esposo no quería hablar.

—De Black y Tucker —al rubio por un momento le temblaron las piernas al escuchar el apellido Tucker, pero luego retomo la compostura.

—Bien —Tweek a pesar de ser el Princeps Tenebris aún conservaba un brillo de humanidad y ellos eran muy allegados al rubio, Sheila era como una tía regañona para el rubio, por supuesto que no iba a dejar a los padres de sus amigos en ese lugar, así que destruyo sus cadenas liberándolos.

—Pequeño —dijo Sheila tomando de las manos a Tweek —En serio perdona al estúpido de mi esposo, te aseguro que una vez que nos larguemos y estemos bien pagara esto que te querían hacer.

—No hace falta —dijo el rubio.

La pelirroja observó los ojos de aquel chiquillo al cual miró crecer junto a su hijo y un nudo se formó en su pecho.

—Lo siento, Tweek —se disculpaba Sheila mientras sollozaba.

—Es hora de irnos —Gerald se dirigió a la salida y espero a su esposa junto con Tweek —Debemos liberar a los demás.

—Yo tengo algo que hacer, ustedes liberen a los demás si quieren —dicho eso el rubio se fue y se adentró más a los calabozos siendo guiado por sus sombras.

—Vamos, cariño —Gerald tomo la mano de su esposa y comenzaron a buscar los calabozos donde estaban los demás.

De la nada una fuerte sacudida alerto a los que aún estaban dentro del castillo.

— "Esa energía..." —pensó Tweek mirando arriba de él, a los pocos segundos de que pasara la sacudida la última puerta de los calabozos se desplomó enfrente del rubio. Y una sombra, la cual no era de las suyas, se expandió en ese mismo lugar.

—Diablos, están usando teletransportación —dijo y corrió hasta ella, al mismo tiempo que alguien más lo hacía también.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en un salón con un enorme ventanal en una de las paredes, no había absolutamente nada en ese lugar solo la presencia de cuatro personas y el color del alba que entraba por aquel bello ventanal.

Avus y Mortem estaban en guardia cada quien con sus respectivas varitas apuntándose el uno al otro.

—Avus —susurro Tweek.

—Vaya —dijo Mortem de manera fuerte, haciendo eco por todo el lugar —Ahora entiendo como conoce la historia.

ºººººº

Los chicos por fin habían llegado hasta el castillo. Tan pronto como el barco choco contra la tierra de aquella isla todos bajaron de prisa y corrieron hasta la entrada del castillo.

Ya estaban a metros, y en cuanto más pasaba el tiempo hasta centímetros, la puerta ya casi estaba frente a ellos. Todos empujaron las puertas y se abrieron de par en par. Entraron a la sala principal, una enorme sala con unas escaleras que se dividían en dos una que daba a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda.

—Esto haremos —dijo Token —Yo, Clyde, Scott, Cartman, Christopher y Kyle por las escaleras que van a la derecha, los demás en las escaleras de la izquierda.

Le hicieron caso a Black y cada quien tomo el camino que les correspondía.

—Bien debemos abrir cada maldita puerta que nos topemos —dijo Craig, pero cuando se adentraron a los pasillos notaron que algunas puertas estaban abiertas.

—Debemos dividirnos más —sugirió Stan, pero en ese instante su varita comenzó a brillar, y notó que alguien quería comunicarse con él —Loquere (Hablar)

—Stan —la voz de Kyle se escuchó.

—Ky, ¿Qué pasa están bien?

—Stan encontramos a nuestros padres, debemos juntarnos de nuevo en las escaleras de la sala.

—Pelirrojo —Craig le arrebato la varita a Stan — ¿Tweek está con ustedes?

—No —contesto evidentemente preocupado —Pero mis padres lo vieron.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunto Craig.

—En los calabozos, ellos nos guiarán hasta allá.

—Enseguida vamos —dicho eso la varita de Stan dejo de emitir la luz y Craig se la regreso a su dueño —Andando.

Pip, Butters, Kenny, Demian, Stan y Craig iban de vuelta a la entrada, pero a mitad de su camino una fuerte sacudida los hizo detenerse.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Pip asustado mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio.

— ¿El castillo se está cayendo? —pregunto Butters cubriéndose la cabeza de algunos escombros que caían.

—No, no puede derrumbarse si aún no hemos encontrado a Tweek —decía Craig.

No sucedió lo que ellos creían o se imaginaban, solo fue una fuerte sacudida, el castillo aún seguía de pie, pero al mirar las paredes y el techo supieron que si sucedía otra sacudida de esa magnitud el castillo no aguantaría.

Cuando recuperaron su equilibrio volvieron a tomar su camino. Ya todos estaban ahí, todos miraban con temor al castillo esperando otra sacudida o que en cualquier momento se derrumbara.

ºººººº

Otro de los ataques de Avus fue tan poderoso que hizo temblar al castillo por segunda ocasión.

—Ríndete, Ecio —decía Avus mientras intentaba respirar, sus hechizos le quitaban energía.

—Sigues siendo un imbécil, Magnus —contesto Mortem mientras se sostenía el estómago, ya que uno de los ataques de su antiguo amigo logro hacerle daño —Debo vengarme por lo que nos hicieron hace años, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—El que no lo entiende eres tú —contesto enojado Avus —Estás cometiendo el mismo error que hace años, pero esta vez no dejaré que dañes a alguien más —dicho eso el Gran Mago extendió su brazo y grito: —Angelum lucis (Ángel de luz) —varias cuchillas de luz se dirigían a Mortem.

—Maestro —Trent quería hacer algo, pero ambos magos habían inmovilizado a sus respectivos alumnos, esto era algo de ellos. Y no querían involucrar a sus preciados alumnos; es la batalla que solo les competía a los últimos pilares.

—Via ad ínferos (Camino al infierno) —Mortem creo una hilera de fuego que se dirigía a Avus, pero el logro apagarlo con agua, sin embargo, ese no era el verdadero ataque solo era una distracción. Varias sombras lo embistieron e hicieron que volara y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Avus —gritaba Tweek intentando mandar alguna de sus sombras para atacar, pero no podía.

El Gran Mago se retorcía del dolor y su varita había quedado lejos de su alcance, está indefenso.

—Ultima ictu (Golpe final) —Mortem estaba empeñado en darle fin a la batalla contra su antiguo colega, pero no se esperó que Avus tuviera un as bajo la manga. 

—Denique me pœnitet (Por último, lamento) —las sombras de Avus, todas y cada una de ellas se reunieron alrededor de Mortem y comenzaron a girar hasta alcanzar una velocidad inhumana para por último chocar entre sí, para así aplastar a Mortem.

El choque ocasionó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que logro destruir por completo aquel ventanal, dejando a la vista la noche.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Tweek fue liberado y rápidamente corrió hasta su maestro. Ya no había pulso y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

El agarre de Trent se fue haciendo débil poco a poco hasta que pudo ser libre, estaba aturdido y solo miraba a donde se estaba su maestro. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Los últimos dos pilares por fin pudieron hacer lo que en secreto anhelaban. Dar su última batalla entre ellos.


	53. Adiós.

El ruido de aquel ventanal rompiéndose llego hasta los oídos de las personas que apenas bajaban a los calabozos.

—Mierda —dijo Kenny — ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Será Tweek?, ¿Será mi hijo? —decía preocupada la señora Tweak.

—Debemos seguir ese ruido —dijo el mayor de los Black.

—Fred, Randy quédense con los niños y las mujeres. Los demás vamos -dijo Thomas, pero su hijo lo detuvo.

—Ni creas que te haré caso con eso —dicho eso y antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo Craig se fue corriendo.

—Mierda, ¡Craig!

—Tiene razón no solo podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados —Kyle y Chris siguieron a Craig, Stan no tardo en seguir a Kyle.

—Debemos ir nosotros también —los señores Tweak querían ir detrás de todos ellos, pero les fue imposible.

De la nada se volvió confuso todo alrededor, las paredes comenzaban a quebrarse, el techo se venía abajo, las columnas que sostenían la estructura comenzaron a colapsar.

Todos gritaban, algunos el nombre de Tweek, otros que tenían que salir de ahí y otros simplemente gritaban.

ºººººº

Antes de que todo empezara a colapsar, Tweek estaba llorando sobre el cadáver de su maestro. Ya había perdido todo, sus padres y su maestro ya no estaban. Ya nada le quedaba en la vida, o eso creía él.

Trent también se encontraba en shock, su maestro también se encontraba inmóvil en el piso, no parecía que tuviera vida. Se fue acercando hasta su maestro tratando de ser sigiloso, pero los vidrios en el piso al ser pisados provocaban que fueran uno los únicos sonidos en aquel lugar junto a los sollozos de Tweek.

—M-Maestro —se hincó ante el cuerpo de Mortem y trato de poner su mano sobre él, pero se detuvo, ya que Mortem subía y bajaba su pecho en señal de que respiraba.

Boyett rápidamente coloco su oído en el pecho del mago y se cercioró que su corazón estuviera latiendo. Aún vive.

—Debemos irnos —susurro mirando de reojo a Tweek quien dejo de llorar y solo se dedicaba a mira a su maestro.

El pequeño Tweak mientras movía a su maestro para obtener alguna respuesta de él, noto que en su capa llevaba algo. Cuidadosamente hizo la capa a un lado y saco aquellos objetos. El libro que Tweek había dejado en la cabaña y la pequeña taza que le regalo hace algunos años, hechizada para hacerla un poco más pequeña y que el mago la pudiese llevarlo consigo como un amuleto. 

—A-Avus —susurraba Tweek acariciando la diminuta taza. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido de los vidrios siendo pisados. Eran Trent intentando llevarse al cadáver de su maestro.

— "Un momento" —Tweek no era tonto, y se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien — "No está muerto" —pensó e inmediatamente tomo el libro —Accipio crassioribus potentiae, sicut tollere me dampnum habet quos mihi feci (Acepto el más oscuro poder, solo permíteme erradicar a quien daño me ha hecho) —el libro se elevó y comenzó a pasar sus hojas de manera rápida.

Las sombras del Princeps Tenebris tomaron de los pies a Trent evitando que pudiera avanzar más.

— ¿Qué mierda? —decía mientras intentaba zafarse.

—Clama doloris (Grito de dolor) —Tweek se colaba dentro del cuerpo de Trent a través de sus sombras y ellas se encargaban de hacerle el mayor daño posible a su cuerpo astral, aplastándolo y rasgándolo.

—Agh —se quejaba de dolor Boyett. Sin intención, pero por obligación tuvo que soltar a su maestro mientras el rubio caía estrepitosamente el suelo retorciéndose del dolor e intentando suplicar por misericordia, pero Tweek no daba tregua.

—Tú y tu maestro pagarán, todo lo que me han quitado —decía Tweak con notable odio en la mirada y en sus palabras — ¡Los haré sufrir el peor de los infiernos!

—Crepusculum (Ocaso) —Mortem con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba levanto su varita y lanzo el hechizo contra Tweek cegándolo por un breve momento, logrando que dejara a su alumno —T-Tren, lo siento, debes irte ahora. Olvídate de mí —dicho eso Mortem utilizo el hechizo —Vale in sempiternum (Adiós para siempre) —Trent desapareció mientras aún se encontraba semi-desmayado.

Cuando Tweek lo noto no dudo un solo segundo en hacer temblar todo con ira, y dolor.

—Non tempus: reverteturque et cogitabit vestra peccata (El tiempo no retrocederá y tus culpas pagarás) —recito el rubio y todo comenzaba a temblar más fuerte. Mortem fue atrapado por las sombras de Tweek quienes lo llevaron frente a su amo sosteniéndolo fuerte, prácticamente las sombras enterraban sus garras en la piel de Mortem haciéndolo sangrar de los brazos, piernas, costillas y cuello — ¿Últimas palabras? —pregunto Tweek elevando su mano para sostener la espada en la que su sombra se había convertido.

—E-El arrepentimiento llega t-tarde, pero eso n-no me da derecho a-a lamentaciones —dijo dificultosamente y jadeando.

—Bonitas palabras para una muerte cruel —dicho eso Tweek, sin una pizca de duda o titubeo clavo aquella espada negra en el pecho de Mortem, lo clavo tan profundo que la punta salía del otro extremo del cuerpo moribundo del mago.

Al parecer el castillo y la isla entendieron la ausencia del aura de quien los creo, ya que inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a destruirse. La isla comenzaba a hundirse en el Lago y el castillo se desmoronaba.

Todos comenzaron a salir de aquel lugar. El grupo de amigos junto con los mayores se dirigían al bote que los más jóvenes habían logrado conseguir, en el camino esquivaban árboles que se caían y la tierra que se abría. Christopher arrastraba prácticamente a Craig, ya que él aún no se quería ir de aquel lugar, él no estaba listo para abandonar a Tweek.

—Suéltame de una maldita vez, estúpido francés —decía el azabache mientras se intentaba zafar de Chris.

—Con una mierda, Craig —contesto Kyle ayudando al francés con Tucker —Si no nos vamos de aquí, estaremos hundidos o bajo escombros y no creo que puedas buscar a Tweek después de eso. En cambio, si nos vamos, podemos buscar a Tweek, él... él no es tonto y confió en que estará bien, en serio estará bien —Kyle ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, él de verdad quería regresar por Tweek, pero no era algo seguro que él se encuentre ahí así que se intentaba convencer así mismo con las mismas palabras que le decía a Craig.

Queriendo o no el azabache hizo caso a las palabras del pelirrojo de ojos verdes, y siguió junto a los demás hasta donde dejaron el bote. Mientras tanto Tweek comenzó a elevarse lo más alto que pudo con la ayuda de sus sombras. Ya una vez lejos de aquella isla solo miro hacia atrás observando como todo se llenaba de agua y se sumergía poco a poco en las profundidades del Lago, no pudo darle una tumba adecuada a su maestro ni a sus padres, ahora solo podía llorarle al agua y esperar que esas lágrimas llegasen hasta donde sus seres queridos descansan. Sin imaginar que sus padres estaban navegando y mirando la misma escena desde un barco.

Mortem no había asesinado a sus padres, solo fueron ilusiones hechas con las sombras del difunto mago, para que Tweek despertara al Princeps Tenebris. Pero tanto Tweek como sus padres, creían que habían perdido el uno del otro para siempre, cuando en realidad solo hay que mirar un poco más allá para saber que no es así. Simplemente ambas partes se decían adiós, sin saber que no es eso, solo sería un hasta pronto, uno largo y doloroso, hasta pronto y no un adiós.


	54. El principio del final.

—Señores Tweak —desde la desaparición de Tweek, Kyle se había propuesto visitar a sus padres para cerciorarse que ellos se encuentren bien, pero era comprensible si no era así, ya que no sabían nada de su único hijo. Desde aquel día vivían con la intriga sobre donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio, si estaba bien o si ya no estaba más en este mundo, pero los Tweak se negaban a aceptar eso, sabían que su hijo era fuerte y se encontraría bien.

—Hola, Kyle —lo recibió la señora Tweak. La mujer envolvió en un cálido abrazo al pelirrojo como si fuera su pequeñito.

—Hola, hijo —saludo Richard —Nos alegra verte. Pero ya te habíamos dicho que no era necesario que te preocuparas de más por nosotros.

—No es algo que me fuerce a hacer, al contrario, me gusta venir a visitarlos —Kyle les entrego una bolsa de regalo que llevaba consigo —Les envía esto mi madre.

Sheila no se perdonaba el no haber detenido al joven Tweak y haberse ido con su esposo, cada vez que veía a la pareja en la sala de la Corte para recibir informes nuevos sobre la búsqueda de su hijo, Sheila se sentía la peor de las personas no podía imaginarse el dolor y sufrimiento que estarían pasando por no saber nada de su hijo. Así que cuando su hijo visita a la pareja Sheila siempre les envía un regalo, como una manera de disculpa por no haber detenido al rubio y ponerlo a salvo.

—Dile a tu madre que muchas gracias por todos los regalos que nos envía —dijo Linda mientras tomaba la bolsa de regalo.

—Y además vengo a decirles que la Corte quiere verlos hoy en la tarde, al parecer hay algo importante que quieren decirles.

ºººººº

Craig caminaba con la mirada baja. El azabache pasaba por el centro de Sirmione, donde los habitantes hacían lo que podían para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se detuvo enfrente de un establecimiento, justo en ese momento Kyle salía de la tienda de los Tweak, al notar la presencia de Craig lo único que hizo el pelirrojo fue saludar con la mano.

Cuando regresaron a Sirmione, aquel fatídico día, todos tenían un aura deprimente, absolutamente nadie quería decir nada, solo cruzaban palabra cuando era necesario, desde ese día algunas cosas no fueron lo mismo. En especial por los amigos de Tweek, ellos no querían estar, por así decirlo, en luto, pero les era muy doloroso perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Kyle, Butters y Pip cada que podían iban a las orillas del Lago Benaco en la espera de ver a su amigo regresar, pero eso nunca sucedía. Kyle siempre que veía a su padre le preguntaba sobre su amigo y sobre las investigaciones que hacia la Corte para buscarlo, pero obtenía la misma respuesta: —Estamos trabajando en ello, pero aún no tenemos nada sobre tu amigo. Eso desanimaba más a los tres jóvenes.

Craig después de responder el saludo siguió con su camino, no estaba muy lejos donde iba, pero él prefería llegar de manera lenta, mientras analizaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que no era mucho, solo se cuestionaba ¿Cómo es que habían terminado de esa manera?

Al llegar al destino deseado no hizo más que estar parado admirando el tallado de aquella enorme puerta de madera gastada. Paso las yemas de sus dedos por el picaporte y luego poso toda la palma de su mano a la puerta mientras pegaba su frente a esta.

—Entonces, —se escuchó una voz detrás del oji verde — ¿Este es tu lugar favorito? —al girar Craig se encontró con Christopher.

—Si —contesto primero, pero luego de meditar un poco agrego: — ¿Cómo es que lo sabes...?

—Lo escuché de Tweek —admitió el francés —además la vez que estuvimos aquí, aquel día... se notaba en tu mirada, al igual que Tweek cuando estaba en el barranco del bosque —ambos guardaron silencio y después de meditarlo un poco Chris decidió decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza —Debo regresar a Francia —Craig miro al castaño esperando una explicación —Mi padre tiene asuntos que arreglar en nuestro lugar natal para que los negocios en los que invirtió en Sirmione salgan de nuevo a flote, él dice que debo acompañarlo porque es mi deber, aunque no quisiera debo irme, por eso, si llegas a saber algo de Tweek, cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme.

— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí y no a alguno de los amigos del rubio?

—Craig, sé que planeas hacer, es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Si en verdad llegas a encontrar a Tweek, avísame por favor —dicho eso el francés agradeció que lo haya escuchado y se despidió de Craig.

Tucker se quedó pensando en lo que Chris le había dicho y volvió a analizar lo que quería hacer: Salir de Sirmione y buscar en todos los lugares cerca del Lago Benaco, él lo que quiere hacer es investigar si en alguno de esos lugares se han escuchado rumores de la llegada de algún chico misterioso y si han sucedido acontecimientos raros en cuestión a sombras. Pero primero tendría que ir a los barrios bajos para buscar esa información y eso haría. Craig ya tenía una pequeña ventaja, pero la cual le costó conseguir pues tuvo una gran pelea con su padre por eso, por entrar a su oficina y esculcar sus cosas, pero valió la pena para saber que Tweek no estaba muerto, que no hallaron restos o su cadáver en aquel lugar. Eso le daba esperanzas al azabache.

ºººººº

En una pequeña casa rústica con una pequeña chimenea sobresaliendo, estaba un chico con capucha, haciendo anotaciones mientras observaba su pequeña planta.

—Esto es todo —dijo terminado de deslizar su pluma sobre la hoja de su preciado libro y colocándola de nueva en el tintero —Es hora de salir a comprar más cosas —se levantó de donde estaba y coloco su libro en una estante donde tenía frascos con hierbas.

Deslizo su capucha de su cabeza hasta que cayera en sus hombros y camino a su baño. Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos vacilaban de color, algunas veces de tono violáceo y otras azulado amarillentos, respiro hondo y sus ojos por fin calmaron su inestabilidad y adquirieron un tono violeta fuerte. Se lavó la cara y acomodo como pudo sus cabellos rubios.

—Creo que eso es suficiente —se dijo a sí mismo y luego salió de su casa para dirigirse al pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de donde residía.

—Debemos dejar el pasado y seguir adelante, solo debemos olvidar —aquel rubio decía esas palabras para los entes que vivían con él, quienes querían hacer recapacitar a su amo —Solo dejemos las cosas atrás.

Cerro la puerta y siguió su camino... sin siquiera mirar atrás.

**FIN.**

**°°°°°°**   
**Bien aquí termina esta historia, realmente no se si es lo que esperaban o se sienten decepcionados, y me gustaría que comentarán que les pareció el final y toda la historia en sí.**

**Y les comento que publicaré la secuela de esta historia, les explicaré de que va: seria sobre el viaje de Craig para buscar a** **Tweek** **, me** **enfocare** **en profundizar en las otras parejas y revelar algunas cuestiones que quedaron como al aire o sin respuesta.**


End file.
